


No One Gets Out Without Scars

by Thatbookishgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Sign Language, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Peter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blind Character, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Frottage, Gay Bucky Barnes, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Wade, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 93,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Wade Wilson work as mechanics in Brooklyn. One day and boy named James and a girl named Chloe literally run into their shop after fleeing a fight. Things get interesting for everyone involved rather quickly and everyone learns a bit more about themselves.<br/>Also, sexy times. Duh. With a lot of exposition because I enjoy lots of build up and teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. so here we lay our scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER.  
> So there's your first warning.
> 
> I do not own these characters, they are property of marvel blah blah blah...you know the drill. 
> 
> This is a multi chapter work, I have no schedule for when they will be posted. I'm in grad school and reading/writing fics are great motivation to get papers done.

They were running down the sidewalk in a blind panic. They were blowing past people trying not to trip or push them lest they get caught.  
“Get back here, you piece of shit,” Brock yelled from behind them.  
“Shit. Run faster, Chloe.” Bucky panted.  
“I’m in god damn Mary Janes. You try sprinting in these,” she snapped back with her dark hair whipping back behind her.  
They ran another block before Bucky grabbed her arm and pulled her into an auto shop. They clambered through the garage and stumbled blindly into what appeared to be a closet. They slammed the door shut behind them, leaned against the door, and tried to catch their breath. Chloe grabbed at his shoulder and squeezed like she was trying to anchor herself to something. Bucky appreciated the pressure.

“Umm, who are you,” a muscular man with tawny, blonde hair inquired.  
Bucky just hissed while Chloe starred at him wide-eyed.  
The blonde looked them up and down while rolling up the sleeves of his blue Henley. He had grease on his forearms and some smeared on the thighs of his distressed jeans.  
“I’m really sorry we broke into your shop but can we just hide here for like 20 minutes,” Bucky stammered.

“Barnes! Sev! Where the hell are you?!” a male voice screamed from beyond the room they were in.  
Chloe flinched and the blonde looked past their shoulders at the door.  
“Stay here,” he said as he moved past them, locking the door behind him as he left; following the angry voice.

“Can I help you,” he asked as he stepped into the garage.  
“Yea…” Brock replied, “you seen 2 people, a guy and a girl with brown hair, run through here? I thought I saw them come in.”  
“No. Sorry. But I need you to close up and get some work done, so if you’ll excuse me…” he finished.  
“Ok. Thanks. Sorry for barging in. I’ll just go.” He grunted in return.  
The blonde mechanic watched as the man walked down to the corner and turn before lowering the garage door and locking the office doors. Then he felt safe enough to free his stowaways from the supply room.

“Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to us,” Chloe blurted, her sincerity as thick as her British accent.  
“It’s really no problem, that guy did not look like he was a friend of yours, but I definitely expect an explanation,” he said pointedly, “I’m Steve, by the way.”  
“Chloe,” she volunteered.  
“Bucky,” he followed.  
“Bucky?” Steve laughed.  
“It’s short for Buchanan – my middle name. It’s what my ma always called me because my dad and I had the same first name. Got confusing,” he explained, “She won’t call me that though,” he offered while narrowing his eyes in Chloe’s direction.  
“Because it’s an absurd name, Jaaaames,” she dragged.  
“Now that we are done introducing ourselves,” Steve smiled, “you can tell me why that guy was chasing you and who he was.”  
Bucky bit his lip and Chloe starred down at her shoes. Steve kept looking them up and down. Chloe he had dark eyes with coffee-colored hair that fell down her shoulders like curtains, it nearly reached her waist. Her lips were painted a soft pink that now matched the flush in her cheeks.  
But Bucky, his eyes lingered on him. He had dark hair that had been pulled back in a knot, but many strands fell in his face, perfectly framing his jaw and setting off the soft stubble. His eyes were a brilliant blue and they were definitely burning a hole into the wall as they struggled to look anywhere but at Steve. Bucky kept working on his lower lip, deepening the red color; which drew the attention the dried blood on his cheek.  
Steve swallowed as he took him in.  
“So?” Steve continued.  
“It’s her fault.” Bucky alleged.  
“Yes, please make me the scapegoat,” she voiced as she rolled her eyes.  
“I coulda handled it, but you had to get involved and you know he’s not above hittin’ a girl,” he shot back, Brooklyn thick in his defensive tone.  
“Brock isn’t _above_ anything,” Chloe grumbled.  
“Alright, this is getting us nowhere. Let’s get out of the store room and calm you both down. Plus, we should get that blood off your face,” Steve suggested.  
They followed him back to the surprisingly clean break room. Steve handed them both a bottle of water while grabbing a wet washcloth for Bucky’s face.  
“Now let’s try this again. What happened?” Steve asked.  
“That guy – Brock – was picking on James again.” She began while wiping the blood away from Bucky, “He shoved him up against the wall just yelling at him, kept calling him a ‘faggot’ and punching him in the gut. I tried to get him to stop but he pushed me away and was relentless. Then James kept sassing him –“  
“ – I did not sass him,” Bucky cut in.  
“You did. Now shut it unless you want a slap.”  
Bucky groaned and threw his head back.  
“Anyway, James kept giving Brock lip and riling him up more despite how violent he was already behaving. Then Brock pulled out a switch blade so I threw my books at him,” she continued.  
“hit me with ‘em too, Sev,” he drawled.  
“I will forever apologize for preventing your being stabbed,” Chloe delivered in the most sarcastic fashion she could muster.  
“we took off running as soon as Brock hit the ground. He chased after us. That pretty much brings you up to speed,” Bucky finished.  
“Huh. Ok. Why was he hassling you in the first place?” Steve pressed.  
“Apparently, where I do or do not put my dick greatly offends him. He’s homophobia personified,” Bucky gestured with his arms above his head.  
“What year does he think this is? 1940? He needs to get with the program – we can express our sexuality openly without his say and without threat of arrest. We can even get married now,” Steve said smiling with a slightly furrowed brow.  
“You’re gay?” Bucky asked.  
“Bisexual.” He stated.  
“oh.” Bucky smiled, biting his lip again.  
“Well, now that we’ve got that covered,” Chloe said with a smirk,” we can move onto more important matters. How long can we hide here before getting to a bus? I’m sure he’s still stalking the area.”  
“Foot traffic and street traffic is still pretty heavy right now,” glancing at the clock reading 5:30pm, “you can hang out for awhile if you want.”  
They both looked relieved and finally relaxed. Steve almost laughed at the sight.  
“where do you guys need to bus to?” he invited.  
“Red Hook. By at least 9pm.” Bucky delivered.  
“Red Hook, huh? By 9?” Steve followed by narrowing his eyes, “How old are you?”  
“20.” Bucky spat.  
…..  
“I might actually believe that if you weren’t both wearing school uniforms from St. Agatha’s. Try again.” He giggled.  
Bucky’s face turned about as red as possible before squeezing his eyes shut in defeat.  
“He’s 18. I’m 17,” Chloe divulged while grinning, “Not sure why he lied to you.”  
Chloe poked him in the side, having forgotten about the previous abuse to his torso, Bucky winced and tried to shrink away.  
“Whoa. Are you hurt?” Steve voiced while reaching towards him.  
Bucky backed himself into the wall. Chloe eyed him nervously while she began to pull her long hair back into a loose bun.  
“If you broke your ribs again I’m going to be exceedingly passive-aggressive towards Brock more than usual,” she delivered.  
“Broken again? You need to let me look at you. If you need your ribs set and they go unchecked then you will be in worse shape later,” Steve asserted.  
Bucky was frozen, his back still flushed with the wall.  
“Please? I was an army medic. I know what I’m doing,” he continued.  
Bucky sighed and began unbuttoning his white, though dirty, shirt. As he began to lift his undershirt Steve went down to his knees to get a better look. Clearly not expecting that Bucky sharply inhaled and watched him with wide eyes, ignoring his quickening heart rate.

Steve had not anticipated the sculpted abs he was confronted with. _Did this kid spend all his time doing crunches? Well, not a kid. He’s 18_. Steve thought. His fingers ghosted over the bruises that blossomed across his abdomen and ribcage. He pressed a palm over the right ribs and applied a small amount of pressure.  
“That hurt?” he asked, looking up.  
“’s sore.” Bucky breathed. He was flushed and trying not to look so excited about the site right in front of him. Steve’s eyes were full of concern and something else. Bucky kept starring at his lips – imagining them kissing down his stomach as fingers dipped below the waistband of his pants. But he had to put a stop to those thoughts immediately before the handsome mechanic was going to be face-to-face with his bulge.

“Well ain’t this a picture,” a voice from the door interrupted.  
All faces turned to the door to see a tall, imposing figure. Wearing a white thermal underneath a red flannel with sleeves rolled up to the elbows stood a man leaning lazily against the doorframe. He wore a black, knit hat pulled down to his eyebrows – or where the eyebrows would be. His face was covered in scars and his brows were lost amongst them. The scars continued down his neck and below his shirt. They likely covered much more of his body.  
“Did ya hire some strippers, Steve? I love the catholic school girl theme. Or boy, in your case,” he opined.  
“Not strippers, Wade. Actual high schoolers,” Steve blushed.  
“Then you just got more interesting,” Wade replied.  
Now feeling extra exposed Bucky lowered his shirt and moved closer to Chloe. She was too distracted by Wade to notice. Eyeing him with curiosity she drank him in. In most other situations she might have been fearful of him, but right now he put her at ease.  
Wade was more than happy to look her over while she studied him. Her hair was falling out of her bun and down her neck, her lips looked like the softest things on the planet – and that’s when he noticed she was smiling at him, not a hint of disgust or pity in her gorgeous face.

“It’s not what you think it is, Wade,” Steve belted.  
“But I really want it to be,” he smirked.  
“They ran in here to hide from some bully. He was roughed up so I’m checking him over,” Steve explained.  
“Steve – patron saint of the bullied.” He laughed, “So I’m Wade. And what are your names, jailbait?”  
“I’m Chloe. This is Bucky. And this is not an after-school special turned porno.”  
“Oh, she’s mouthy. I like her,” Wade beamed.  
“It gets her in trouble in more trouble than mine,” Bucky volunteered.  
“Oh, please. You’re all sass. I’m just cheeky,” she demurred.  
“Sassy and cheeky mean the same thing, Sev,” he droned.  
Chloe rolled her eyes, almost audibly, she sighed.  
“We can have a linguistics lesson later, how’s the patient?” Wade continued.  
“No breaks, maybe a fracture. But he’ll be ok,” Steve delivered while smiling softly at Bucky.  
“That warrants celebratory pizza. Come on, Steve. Let’s feed the scamps.  
Steve was torn. Part of him wanted to just send them on their way, but a larger part of him wanted to keep Bucky around. He didn’t know why, not really. He was handsome, but beyond that he knew nothing beyond age and name.  
“Uh, sure. Yes. You guys hungry?” He looked at Bucky and Chloe.  
“Yes. That would be great. If it’s not too much trouble,” Bucky quickly replied.  
“Great! What do ya like? Anyone vegan? Lactose-intolerant? Pretending to be allergic to gluten?” Wade questioned.  
“Anything is fine, really,” Bucky answered.  
“Spicy would be marvelous. Jalapenos and the like,” Chloe gave.  
“Oh, baby girl, be still my heart,” Wade crooned.  
Chloe blushed slightly. She didn’t want him to notice though.  
“She loves anything spicy. If it melts my face off then it’s just spicy enough for her. We can never share food,” Bucky chimed.  
“I think you’re being dramatic,” she sighed.  
“Last time you made chilli it was painful. PAINFUL, Sev,” he deadpanned.  
Steve just nodded and Wade jumped off to place the order.  
The three stood awkwardly around the table and waited for Wade to get back. Bucky kept watching Steve shift from foot to foot while rolling his shoulders. He was very muscular and Bucky wondered just what he looked like under his shirt. After having Steve on his knees in front of him Bucky could just not pull his head all the way out of the gutter. Steve was so much bigger and he just imagined Steve picking him up by the hips and carrying him to the nearest countertop. Bucky would give anything to feel his hands on his torso again and have him peel his shirt away.

“Pizza is on the way,” Wade announced as he walked in with a 6-pack of beer.  
“Thank you. We can pay you back for them,” Chloe offered.  
“No need, sweet thing. We got it,” said Wade while waggling his brows, “Beer?”  
“They’re teenagers, Wade,” Steve reminded.  
“Oh yea, teenagers, not strippers. No beers for you,” he remembered while handing a beer to Steve.  
Steve just rolled his eyes and accepted the can. He pulled out chairs for Chloe and Bucky before sitting down himself.  
“So, Sev? Another nickname?” Steve asked of Chloe.  
“oh, it’s short for Sevinson, my last name.” she answered, “There were two other Chloe’s in our group home last year so James found a clever solution.”  
“Group home? Like foster care?” Steve inquired.  
“Yea…we’re in the system. It’s super awesome and extremely stable. Well-funded and well-maintained. 5 stars,” Bucky put forth.  
“Are we discussing origin stories?” interjected Wade.  
“We would love to discuss our tragic childhoods with you, two people we hardly know, in the break room of an auto shop. Please let me list everywhere I have ever lived and whether or not I’ve ever been molested in the night,” Chloe roughly articulated.  
“Calm down, Sev. They aren’t pity searching,” Bucky soothed.  
“You don’t need to tell us anything. Wade was just being insensitive again,” offered Steve.  
“No need to get upset, baby girl. I was just being inappropriate again. I have a habit of doing that,” Wade declared.  
Chloe signed and gave a polite smile.

Eventually the pizza came, Wade had ordered 5 pizzas. At least 1 was covered in hot peppers and only Chloe and Wade ate from it. The mood became far more relaxed and storied were exchanged around the table. Steve told them how he was born and raised in Brooklyn, joined the army right of high school and eventually became a medic. He served 1 tour in Afghanistan before leaving the military and re-settling in Brooklyn. He met Wade at the V.A. after attending a few support groups. They took trade classes on mechanics and found themselves hired by the same auto shop.  
Bucky loved hearing his stories and was really enjoying himself. He was also immensely pleased to learn that Steve was only 23 and not as old as he had been imagining. He nearly whimpered each time Steve would drag his thumb across his lip to wipe away pizza sauce. God, he wanted to bite down on that bottom lip. But Bucky routinely pushed the thoughts from his mind. Steve was having thoughts of his own and was awash in his own conflicted feelings of guilt and desire.  
Wade was 24, and Canadian. A fact he repeated more than once. His stories, unlike Steve’s, sounded impossible but were entertaining nonetheless. Chloe laughed until her cheeks hurt. Wade was actually surprised by how amused she was – her laughing seemed genuine and not at his expense. A few times Wade had to stop himself from tucking her hair behind her ears. He was becoming enamored quicker than he’d like to. Though, Steve would tell him not to become enamored at all.  
Chloe glanced at her watch.  
“James, we need to leave. Peggy will be upset if we show up after 9,” she reminded him.  
“Yea. Ok. I guess we need to leave,” he replied.  
Everyone seemed reluctant to wrap up their dinner but responsibility won out in the end, along with Chloe’s carefully prodding. As they walked towards the bus stop Steve yelled out towards them;  
“If that guy bothers you again, you can always hide out here again. I won’t mind,” he blushed.  
Bucky beamed and Chloe nodded in agreement.  
They boarded the bus and Bucky sunk into his seat with resignation.  
“You know, if you had eye-fucked him any harder he would’ve been naked by the end of dinner,” Chloe laughed.  
“Oh, shove it,” Bucky grumbled.


	2. in which we learn more about our players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit more about our characters and see some things unfolding for our players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be mild smut ahead. Super mild.  
> And some homophobic language, because Brock is a peach.

 

Steve was lying in bed and feeling guilty. He felt guilty because he couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky. He didn’t learn much from their brief encounter and he doubted they’d cross paths again. It wasn’t like New York was a small town. But he could hope, just a little.

He felt heat pooling in his stomach remembering Bucky with his shirt pulled up. Fuck, he was toned. He wanted to lick down the V of his hips as far as he could. He wanted to push him back against the wall and work him over with his mouth until he was too aroused to articulate anything. Steve just wanted. And he hadn’t wanted like this in so long.

There was hardly any hesitation before palming himself through his pyjama pants. He was very hard. Pulling down his pants he grabbed his cock and started jerking himself with a ferocity he forgot he had. He thought about Bucky’s lips and the way he bit them. He imagined pulling him by the hair while Bucky took him in his mouth. He tried to think about how Bucky would use his tongue. Would he circle it around his head? Would he hollow his cheeks and work his tongue up and down the shaft slowly?

Steve didn’t care what he did as long as it was Bucky doing it. With his other hand he tweaked his nipples and twisted the bar piercing he had. They were so sensitive and the overstimulation became too much. He came with a start when he thought of Bucky jerking himself off as Steve came in his mouth. It took him a few minute to come down before he cleaned himself up in a daze. He fell into sleep comfortably after that.

 ***

Bucky woke up late the next morning. Chloe already had a portable breakfast ready so they could catch the bus. He tosseled the hair of the 2 youngest kids at the breakfast table on his way out the door. Peggy waved them off with a smile as they sprinted towards the bus stop.

“How’d you sleep?” Chloe inquired.

“I’m sore as fuck but I slept alright,” he yawned.

“So no dreams of Steve?” she teased.

He just rolled his eyes and shoved her lightly. She giggled and they fell into their usual morning routine. The bus would arrive and they would sit at the seats farthest to the back, when they could. She would read quietly through the duration of the ride and Bucky would just watch the city pass them by. He wondered where he would be if he weren’t in foster care. Where Chloe would be. They were thoughts that filled him with complex emotions. No one wants to be in foster care; feeling as alone as most, but he wouldn’t trade Chloe for anything. They’d been best friends since the first time she helped him learn to tie a neck tie before a court appearance regarding a fight he’d been in. They had been in the same group home for only 3 weeks but she was already more loyal to him than anyone else he’d lived with. He also imagined her kind words brought him luck when his time in court came. He got a warning and didn’t face any time in juvenile detention. His only expectation was that he finish high school.

“Do you have work after school today?” Chloe interrupted his thoughts.

“Nah, I work Saturday through Tuesday. Tonight we can see if Peggy will let us see a movie. Halloween is in the air and you knew the second-run theatre will have a scarefest,” he suggested.

“That would be lovely. Nothing will too much gore though. Can’t stomach it.” She reminded him.

“Such a baby,” he laughed.

Peggy would let them go. She trusted them, they’d earned it after one and a half years. The longest she ever had anyone in her home. They kept their heads down and didn’t make waves. It’s all she could ask for. They even both got jobs, making Peggy proud of them for pulling themselves up in even the worst situation.

Chloe worked in a coffee shop near her school and Bucky worked at hardware store just a few blocks over from that. They squirreled away almost every penny they earned. They would buy little gifts for Peggy on occasion and treat themselves to a movie once in a while, but they saved. Even with financial assistance from the government they knew they were going to be on their own soon with no family to speak of. Bucky was going to get them a small apartment, Chloe would go to school and he would just work and try and figure out what he even wanted with his life. They never had much of a chance to think about their future when the present was so chaotic.

The bus came to their stop and they begrudgingly walked towards school. Chloe was on high alert, watching for Brock. Sometimes he would wait for them just to get a few digs in before the first bell. Not today. She wanted a good day.

They walked passed Stark’s Auto Shop, the one where Steve and Wade worked. It wasn’t open yet, but they both smiled at the memory from the night prior. They hadn’t expected something so warm and comfortable after the run-in with Brock. They wanted to feel that warmth again.

“Is it dumb that I want to see them again?” Bucky whispered.

“No. It was nice. They were nice,” she comforted.

There was no sign of Brock so they walked into school with tentative ease.

 ***

Steve unlocked the shop at 9am. He double checked all the invoices, read over the appointments for the day, and made sure everything else in the system was up to date. He turned on the coffee pot and relaxed into the office chair. He could smell the stale pizza sitting in the boxes by the garbage and smiled to himself.

The bell by the front door rang and drew his attention.

“Hey there, Cap,” Tony beamed as he sauntered through the office.

“Hi, Tony. I got coffee brewing if you want any,” he greeted.

“No thanks, already had 2 lattes this morning. Got a lot to do today, Steve-o.” Tony droned.

“We don’t have that much on the docket today…” he trailed off as he went over the schedule again.

“Oh, I know. I’m working on a personal project. Wanna see?” he raised his eyebrows.

Steve nodded in exasperation and followed Tony through the shop. In the back room he had something covered by a tarp and boxes everywhere. In an extremely theatrical manner he whipped the tarp away to reveal a vintage Indian 841 motorcycle; she was worse for wear but a beauty.

“Oh my god, Tony. Are you fixing it up?” Steve marveled. He ran his hands over the handlebars. He had always wanted one and was becoming more envious of Tony by the second.

“Yep. Saw her at an auction and just had to snatch it up,” he finished with a smile.

“Can I help? I know that’s weird to ask, but jeez – this is a great bike and I’d love to help fix it up,” he stammered.

“Of course. You think I’ve got the skill to get her in working order? Please, only you and Clint are worthy to touch this.”

Steve kept smiling and touching the bike everywhere he could. It would be the perfect project to focus his energy.

“Did you and Wade really put away 4 pizzas last night?” Tony asked as he sorted through boxes.

“Oh, that. No. Some kids hid out here and we fed ‘em. Wade was insistent on pizza and they seemed grateful for the meal along with their sanctuary,” Steve explained.

“Kids? Like, small children were hiding in my shop?” Tony challenged.

“Not like small children. They were 18-year-old high schoolers hiding out from a bully. He tried to find them in the shop too, if he had been my bully in high school I’d have run too.”

“You never run from bullies.” Tony reminded him, “so you gave them a safe space to hang out until the bully was gone. I can support that. Even Wade gets some bonus points.”

“I get bonus points?” Wade asked as he wandered through the back room while munching on a breakfast burrito.

“For last night with Bucky and Chloe,” Steve answered.

“Oh yea, good kids. Chloe was a firecracker.” He trailed off.

“They were great, yea,” Steve smiled fondly at the memory.

“I don’t want them to have to deal with that dick anymore but I support spontaneous pizza and beer with people in catholic school uniforms,” voiced Wade, laughing.

“Did you drink _my_ beer?” Tony glared.

“Steve had some too!”

Steve turned and walked from the room to avoid a senseless argument with Tony.

 ***

Chloe and Bucky were weaving through the hallways to get outside. It was the lunch period and they tended to prefer the outside benches. Their friend Peter was in toe, he worked at the coffee shop with Chloe and the professional friendship blossomed after they found out they went to the same high school.

“You’re both such loners,” Peter sighed as they sat on the bench.

“We aren’t loners if we have friends, Pete,” Bucky related.

“Having two friends hardly excludes you both from the loner category,” he laughed in reply.

“No bickering on Friday,” Chloe exacerbated.

They ate in comfort with each other. They were a reluctant triad that seemed as mismatched as one can expect. Peter was a wisp of a thing, lean and tall, but walked with grace. His glasses always slipped down his nose and his hair was continuously in a state of bed head with one or more pens tucked into his brown locks. Chloe was a British beauty with a strong silence that threw off most that encountered her, and when she did speak they were taken aback by the sharpness of her tongue. Then there was Bucky, cut and fierce with energy always burning beneath his skin like he was constantly ready to erupt.

“There you are, faggot!” Brock yelled from behind them.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned.

Peter rolled his eyes and stood up from the bench and Chloe remained unmoved as Brock sauntered towards them, his eyes challenging them with each step.

“Can you leave us alone for just one day?” Chloe dared.

“Why would I do that, Brownie? You guys just ask for my attention,” Brock barked at them.

Chloe just whined and rose from her seat, grabbing Bucky and Peter to walk off. They didn’t protest the movement but Bucky knew that they weren’t going to get away without more words from Brock, if they were lucky. He did not want another scuffle, not when it was still painful to breath or sit upright.

“Where the fuck did you disappear to last night? We never finished our conversation,” he groused.

“Sorry we gave you the slip, I guess you’ll have be quicker and smarter next time,” Bucky spouted without thinking.

Chloe starred daggers at him, he poked the bear and they were not just walking away from this interaction now.

“Think you’re so smooth, don’t ya? Always mouthing off and getting in my way.”

“Say nothing, James,” Chloe griped, her jaw tightening.

“Let’s just go,” Peter whispered.

“He your boyfriend now? Gonna suck each other off in the bathroom before class? You’re disgusting,” spat Brock at Bucky.

Peter was shrinking and falling behind Chloe. Bucky was getting more tense but remained silent. Peter didn’t discuss his sexuality with anyone, he was still figuring that out. But he was not about to find clarity in a fight with Brock. Chloe still had a firm grip on his arm and it felt like a safety blanket. He kept eyeing Bucky who looked like he was about to burst.

“Why don’t ya come with me, doll. Let these two fags have their fun while we have ours,” he sneered while stepping towards Chloe.

“You’ll find my company less than agreeable. Just leave us be,” she communicated, tight lipped.

“Oh, come on. I can give you a nice time,” he leered at her while brushing his fingers across her jaw.

“Don’t fucking touch her,” Bucky interjected.

“Back off, Barnes,” Brock barked.

Peter started moving backwards, using Chloe’s grip on him to pull her back as well. Bucky looked ready to swing and he wanted them out of the crossfire. Neither Brock or Bucky were likely to back down from this. As soon as Brock touched Chloe at all he knew this was not going to be a verbal sparring anymore. Bucky never had any siblings but he treated Chloe like the sister he never had, protecting her with a ferocity he never quite extended to himself.

“You actually gonna fight me, fairy? Think you can take it?” he taunted.

Brock had nearly a foot on Bucky, but none of the speed or precision.

“Peter, go find Miss Pots,” Chloe spoke softly over her shoulder. She knew there was no getting out of it now. Even if Bucky made no move towards him Brock was going to finish it. Peter backed away from them slowly, not wanting to alert Brock to his sudden departure. If you don’t move the predator can’t see you, right?

“Leave, Brock.”

Chloe was behind Bucky now. She felt anxiety building in her chest. No fighting. She did not want any more fighting. It was only October so this only set the tone for the rest of the school year. They were seniors, they just needed to get through this final year. Too many fights and Bucky might get suspended or expelled.

Before she had another moment to gather her thoughts Brock threw a punch. It connected with Bucky’s jaw and he stumbled back. Chloe caught him so he didn’t hit the ground. Bucky was, thankfully, in a mode of protection and not in one of pure aggression. He puffed up in front of Chloe, trying to look larger than he was. Brock shoved his palm into Bucky’s chest, knocking air from his lungs.

“Stop!” Chloe screamed.

Brock started to circle around them and Chloe kicked backwards into his knee. Brock yelled and buckled, he crumpled down to the ground.

“Run, James!”

And it was yesterday all over again. They sprinted off school property, through the gates, and down the side walk. Bucky’s split lip was bleeding down his chin and his bruised ribs made every deep breath agony. Peter had already found Miss Pots and brought her outside, she saw the last few seconds of the altercation beginning with Brock making the first move. She watched them take off from their aggressor and disappear from sight, school guards were already descending upon Brock.

Chloe was trying to figure out how they could fix this before they crashed around the corner like a wave, colliding with a body.

 

“Is it groundhog day? Am I trapped in a time loop?” Wade chided as he looked over the panicked teens in front of him.

“Wade?” Chloe bemused.

“Baby girl, you guys look like you require our assistance. Again,” Wade smiled.

Bucky was silent during the exchange, he was just trying to steady his breathing and will the pain out of his chest.

“Follow me.” He finished.

And they did. They followed Wade back through the garage and into the break room they became familiar with the day before. Bucky started relaxing almost immediately, especially when Steve stood up from the table at the sight of him.

“Oh my god. Again?! Was it that Brock kid?” Steve asked alarmed.

“Bucky didn’t start it. Brock just hit him to defend me,” Chloe explained in panic.

“I don’t like bullies,” Bucky wheezed out.

Wade just laughed towards Steve, “He stole your catchphrase!”

Chloe just backed to the wall and sank to the floor. She was so tired didn’t know what to make of what seemed to be their new normal.

“Come on, Buck. You’re worse than I was,” Steve sighed, “Let me check you over. Again.”

He followed Steve into the bathroom where he sat back on the closed toilet seat. Steve dabbed lightly at Bucky’s lip to remove the blood. He tried not to look Bucky in the eyes through the process. He couldn’t believe he was cleaning him up again, elated with the opportunity but feeling sad about Bucky’s routine bullying.

Bucky kept eyeing the man in front of him as he dutifully inspected his lips. He wanted Steve to lean in more.

“So, how regular is this kind of thing,” Steve spoke, interrupting Bucky’s thoughts.

“More often than I would like, but he doesn’t let up. This time he touched Chloe so I couldn’t just say nothin’.”

“He touched her?” Steve interviewed.

“Not like that. He was just being…aggressively flirtatious? I don’t know. She has been very clear about her not wanting him near her. The fact that he hates the gays is icing on the cake,” Bucky mumbled.

“I like him more and more each time you tell me more about him,” Steve joked.

“Is he ok?” Chloe asked from the doorway.

“He’s been better, I’m sure. But he’ll survive.” He left his fingers linger on Bucky’s chin while he spoke to Chloe, barely glancing her way.

Bucky smirked.

Chloe’s phone started ringing.

“Peter is calling. I should tell him what happened,” she began, “Hello?”

_“Chloe? This is Miss Pots.”_

“Oh! Hi, Miss Pots,” Chloe exclaimed while starring at Bucky apprehensively.

_“I saw what happened after Peter got me. You’re not in trouble, I promise. You were clearly defending yourselves. So don’t even worry about that right now.”_

Chloe breathed out in relief, she wasn’t even aware she was holding her breath.

_“Where are you two right now?”_

“Stark Auto Body on 5th. One of the mechanics here has rescued us before. He’s making sure Bucky is ok.”

_“Ok. That’s good. I’ll come get you to escort you back to campus. Just stay put, dear.”_

“Ok. Thank you.” She hung up.

“Are we in trouble?!” Bucky voiced.

“No. We’re fine. Miss Pots saw almost all of it. Peter brought her out to the courtyard before Brock hit you and we took off. She’s coming here to get us,” Chloe smiled at him.

“Oh. Ok. I’m relieved, that’s for sure. I guess you’re stuck with us until Potts gets here.” He spoke to Steve.

“That means I get to feed you again,” Wade joked pulling out his phone.

Tony wandered back to where they were all gathered, clearly both amused and confused by the scene before him.

“Are these the same kids from last night or have you been advertising your services as a high school nurse?” he joked.

“Same. Just can’t stay out of trouble, I suppose,” Steve smiled at Tony.

“My name is Tony,” he extended his hand to Chloe,” I own this place and I am honored to have served as your safe haven on 2 separate occasions now.”

“I’m Chloe. He’s Bucky. You have no idea how much we appreciate all of this.”

“I ordered all of your tacos,” yelled out Wade form the break room.

Tony laughed, so did Chloe. Wade beamed at her as she smiled in his direction. He was amazed he intercepted them on the street. He was taken aback by her face again and pushed down all the inappropriate thoughts about her school girl uniform that kept flooding him.

“Extra hot sauce for you,” he announced.

Chloe found herself smiling at the scarred man all over again. He put her at ease and she was somewhat excited that he remembered her fondness for spicy food. Surprised even. She bit her lip to fight off her blush.

A bell drew their attention and they walked out to the front office.

“Who is this beautiful, blonde woman in my office?” Tony proclaimed.

“My name is Pepper Potts; a counselor at St. Agatha’s. I’m here to retrieve two of my students,” she extended her hand.

“Tony. Nice to meet you.”

“Thank you for letting them wait here. I really appreciate it,” she continued.

“It’s no problem. This is the first time I’ve been around for their rescue,” he smiled.

Bucky and Chloe came further into the office with Steve and Wade behind them.

“Oh, James. Your lip! How badly hurt are you?” Pepper inquired as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine, Miss Pots. Steve here was an army medic. He takes good care of me.”

Steve blushed a little before putting his hand out to Pepper.

“Nice to meet you, Steve. Thank you for making sure he was ok. They were lucky to have encountered you.”

“It’s ok, really. Wade here helped too,” he pointed to Wade behind him.

“There’s food coming if you’d like to stay and eat with us,” Tony offered.

“That would be nice, thank you. My lunch break got interrupted by a panicky junior,” she joked at Peter’s expense.

They all sat around the break room table eating tacos and sharing stories. Again. Chloe and Bucky had no idea what to make of repeating their dinner from the night before with their school counselor. Tony flirted with Pepper without shame, but she didn’t take the bait. Chloe knew that Pepper wouldn’t give him an inch so easily. It was quite the treat to watch their dance, they seemed well-versed at these sorts of verbal intricacies.

All through lunch Bucky sat as close to Steve as he could, their thighs touching lightly. Bucky’s heart leapt into his throat each time. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought Steve was pushing back against his legs with his own; seeking friction and further contact..

Wade, however, kept his hand on Chloe’s back whenever it wasn’t holding a taco. He was never shy about seeking out contact and he was always rebuffed if it was unwanted. His face didn’t exactly invite warm feelings. But Chloe leaned back, trapping his hand between her back and the chair. They both smiled into their drinks.

“We need to get back to school, guys. Thanks for all of this,” Pepper expressed.

“The pleasure was ours,” Tony stepped in.

“They’re welcome here any time someone tries to punch them,” Wade joked.

Everyone smiled and parted ways. Bucky locked eyes with Steve with unspoken questions passing between them as he and Chloe followed Pepper out the door. Chloe closed her eyes at the loss of Wade’s hand on her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how this is progressing :)


	3. in which Bucky flirts like a pro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Chloe go out to the movies. Tony gives surprisingly sage advice.

Back in Pepper’s office Bucky and Chloe became tense again.

“So, this was not how I thought our day would go,” Pepper started.

“We didn’t exactly plan for this either. Now did we want it,” Chloe interjected.

Pepper looked at both of them warmly. They were on the cusp of adulthood and struggling to swim upstream. They had more obstacles before them than most people who came through her doors. A bully should not be mucking up one of the few places they had to grow.

“Brock won’t be a problem for you any longer. This was his last strike. He’s been expelled from here and is being transferred to an alternative school. Peter illuminated how he has been a consistent problem for you. We will have to call Peggy and let her know, but I see no reason for this to escalate any further,” she explained.

Bucky and Chloe looked as though someone had just offered them thousands of dollars. Bucky’s smiled crept across his face and Chloe deflated in joy.

“Really? He’s gone? Just like that?” Bucky sought.

“Yes. He’s gone. I wish you had brought this to me sooner. We could have tried to mediate the situation,” she offered.

“Ha! Like Brock would have been receptive to any sort of verbal resolution. He was too keen on harassing us,” Chloe laughed.

“I’m just glad he’s gone,” Bucky breathed.

And he was glad. Brock was one of the stressors that weighed on him. It was not a weight he needed. And it was only less threat for Chloe to navigate around. Girls have enough trouble avoiding unwanted advances, and Brock was the kind to not take a rebuff and walk it off.

“So, I’ll write you a pass to rejoin your classes. Just finish out your Friday and relax this weekend,” Pepper finished.

They took their passes and floated through the empty hallways. Chloe had to go to biology while Bucky had American history. They parted ways like they were walking on clouds. No more Brock to make school their battleground.

Chloe joined Peter in biology with a skip in her step.

“You look happier than I thought you’d be,” Peter started.

“Brock is gone. For good,” she beamed.

“Really?!” he asked in disbelief.

“Yea, him hitting James was the last straw. So, that’s the silver lining to the day,” she breathed.

“I still don’t understand why he was targeting you guys in the first place,” Peter mused.

“Therein lies the greatest mystery of our youth,” she quipped, “Why would there be any reason behind his need to torment James? Maybe simple homophobia? Uncomfortable with his own sexuality? Was he just exerting power? Who knows why he did any of it. It’s done now so we can move on.”

Peter looked at her and weighed the finality of her words.

“Was Bucky hurt bad? I saw the punch land,” he asked.

“He split his lip, but he’s been worse. I think he was more upset about having to run again with his bruised ribs,” she answered.

They worked in silence over their diagrams. Dissection season was fast approaching in their biology class and Chloe was not looking forward to it. Peter was more than willing to do the brunt of the more unsavory work and Chloe wrote up the majority of their reports. She honestly tried to be more helpful during these sorts of projects but she couldn’t be bothered to feign enthusiasm.

Peter loved science much more than she. She was only taking the A.P. Biology class to boost her college applications. Any A.P. class she could fit onto her workload immediately made it onto her class registration forms. Though, she didn’t really need to try as hard as she was. NYU was more than happy to begin giving early offers along with financial assistance – all you need to be is an orphan with high grades while simultaneously being an immigrant adrift in your father’s country of origin. Well, she wasn’t a true orphan; her dad was alive somewhere.

 ***

After school Chloe took the bus home with Peter while Bucky decided to take a walk about before heading home. He wanted to process the day. Chloe accepted his lie with a teasing smile. He felt exceedingly nervous walking into the garage he had already entered twice in the past 24 hours.

“Don’t tell me you managed to get your ass handed to you again,” Wade bellowed as Bucky walked through the doors.

“Uh, no. I’m fine. Is Steve around?” he asked.

“Front office,” Wade pointed.

Steve looked up at him as he entered the room, his face twisting into an undiscernible expression. He stood up and appeared conflicted.

“Again?” he laughed.

“Oh, no. No. No new injuries or scuffles. Scout’s honor,” he gestured.

“Good to hear. Then can I ask why you’re here?” Steve continued.

“I wanted to properly thank you for all you’ve done. You took really good care of me when you didn’t have to. It means a lot.”

“You really don’t need to thank me. You’d probably do the same for me if you found me bloodied up, yea?” he smiled at him.

“Of course I would. Can anyone say ‘no’ to your face?” he smirked.

Steve blushed again. Bucky kept looking up at him through those god damn eye lashes and working his lower lip after wetting it with his tongue. He ran his hands back through his hair and Steve’s knees suddenly felt weak.

“Ah…plenty find ways,” he stammered.

“Tonight Chloe and I are going to a horror movie. Up at that 2nd run theatre by the Pierce building. You know it? I’d love it if you joined us. I’ll buy your ticket as part of my saying thanks. I’ll even buy you a popcorn,” Bucky began.

“I’m not sure. Don’t know if I’m qualified to be a chaperone,” Steve joked.

Bucky rolled his eyes so hard it hurt and growled low in his throat. He needed to stop that thought pattern for Steve. Bucky wanted no part in reinforcing the idea that he was an untouchable kid.

“Ya jerk. I’m not a kid and neither of us need supervision,” Bucky smiled, “Just think about it. Movie starts at 8.”

Bucky grabbed a nearby notepad and scrawled out his phone number for Steve and then gave him the poutiest lip possible.

“Just text me or whatever when you decide. I swear I’m a good time,” he winked as he sauntered out of the shop.

Steve was a bit in awe by what was just displayed. He didn’t know if he should call him or not and still couldn’t figure out whether or not continued contact was even appropriate. All the same, Steve programed Bucky’s number into his phone.

Steve then moved forward to take his time cleaning up the office and closing up for the day. He opened the following morning and extra work at night guaranteed a smooth opening. Tony came out to the front and found Steve fishing through files without any sort of focus.

“Hey, Cap?

Steve was unphased.

“Steve-o?”

Still nothing. Steve had either gone suddenly deaf or he was very lost in his thoughts.

“Earth. To. Steve.” Tony yelled, punctuating each word.

“Oh, sorry. I zoned out a bit there. Ready to lock up?”

“Yea, I can lock up. O we can discuss what’s got you so distracted. Normally you’re Mr. Focus.”

“It’s just been a long day, Tony,” he sighed.

“A long day indeed. Yet you still managed to get a number from someone,” he continued, pointing to the number Bucky wrote down.

“Oh. That. It’s…Bucky’s number.”

“Mmmmm. The battered co-ed. What do you intend to do with it?” Tony sought.

“Probably nothing. He asked me to see a movie,” he frowned.

“Because?” Tony pressed.

“Because he’s a teenager. Because he’s probably just doing this because he feels like he owes me. Because it would probably be inappropriate. Just…because.” Steve explained.

“Those sound like reasons you could just discuss with him,” Tony offered, “I never claimed to be an expert at communication or relating to other humans at all. You know me. But he’s not that much younger than you; only 5 years, and it would’ve been much easier for him to never walk into here again than seeking out more contact.”

Steve thought over what Tony said but did not feel any more at ease.

“You make a lot of excuses, Cap. He asked you to go see a movie, not for your hand in marriage. Unwind and go see the film. Worst-case-scenario you see a shitty movie with a guy you think is cute.” Tony pointed.

“This you givin’ me your blessing?” Steve smiled.

“Yes. You haven’t dated _anyone_ , not even one-night stands, since Sharon. That was almost 2 years ago and you need to remember what connecting with people is like,” he ushered.

“Ok. I’ll go. But if the movie is awful and I get mugged then I will be smug about your advice being bad,” joked Steve.

“You can be as smug as you want. I promise,” he smiled before heading back to the break room.

Steve fiddled with his phone and pondered over what to say.

 ***

Bucky was sprawled on his bed reading _After Dark_ by Haruki Murakami while he waited for Chloe to finished getting ready to leave for the movie. He had just gotten through the conversation between Mari and Kaoru about the violent motel patron when his phone started buzzing.

_Unknown: I’d be happy you join you for the movie tonight_.

                Bucky beamed and immediately saved the contact information for Steve.

_Bucky: I’m glad you came around ;)_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: How can I turn down a movie invitation when you pout like you do?_

_Bucky: it’s one of my many talents._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: Haha. Should I meet you out front around 7:45?_

_Bucky: Yea. That’s perfect. And remember, I’m paying._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: I know. I won’t fight you on it._

_Bucky: Better not, Stevie ;)_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: Already with the nicknames?_

_Bucky: You should consider yourself lucky I went with Stevie and not my more lewd monikers for you._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: I’m not even gonna ask._

_Bucky: you can ask me anything._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you’re a menace._

_Bucky: You like it. See you soon._

                Bucky was overjoyed and he couldn’t hide his excitement as Chloe knocked on his door.

                “What’s got you all worked up and full of smiles?” she prodded.

                “Steve is going to be joining us for movie night,” Bucky rewarded.

                “Oh? How did you manage that?” she mused.

                “I used my charm and wit,” he crooned.

                “Of which you have abundance?” she teased.

                “Shove it, we’re meeting him in front of the theatre in about an hour. Wheels up in 10, doll.” Bucky announced.

                They went through the usual list of rules and expectations with Peggy and headed for the bus stop. Bucky was all nerves and Chloe could tell. He kept fussing with his hair and pulling at his shirt. It had occurred to him that Steve had only seen him in his school uniform so far and he needed to look nice. He settled on a dark grey sweater with tight, black slacks and his black converse. Chloe Wore a purple t-shirt, blue jacket, and tight jeans with her old, combat boots. They were a pair that didn’t draw much attention. Just two kids in Brooklyn in going to a scary movie on a Friday night.   

                The night was cool and the breeze carried winter behind it. Everything smelled like fire and charcoal. Bucky was trying to temper his excitement. There was promise in this night with Steve but he was well-practiced in getting worked up for nothing. He needed to keep his expectations low. At least Steve wanted to spend time with him at all.

                When they got to the theatre he could see Steve waiting out front in a dark, blue button-up and leather jacket. He was a vision that Bucky never wanted to stop looking at.

                “Hi, guys,” he greeted them, “I’m glad you guys invited me out with you.”

                “I’m glad you agreed to join us, Steven. Bucky will be thrilled to split the labor of soothing me through the film,” she replied.

                “Do you not like scary movies?” he followed.

                “No, she loves them. She loves them more than me, but she requires much attention and affection for the duration. She’s such a baby,” Bucky revealed with a smile.

                “I’ll gladly keep you safe during the movie,” Steve laughed.

                “Good, I’ll have a man on each arm,” she announced as she took Steve’s arm and began walking towards the ticket booth. As soon as she looked over her shoulder at Bucky she saw him glaring. She just winked at him and gestured for him to join them.

               

                Much to Bucky’s chagrin Chloe _was_ intent on having a man on each arm. She sat right between them when they got seated. Steve giggled at Bucky’s somewhat obvious frustration. Once the movie started the three of them settled into quick comfort. Chloe lazily traced her fingers on Bucky’s arm and Steve stretched his arm back across their seats, his hand resting just the side of Bucky’s head.

                Bucky was correct about Chloe’s behavior during scary movies. She routinely grabbed Bucky’s hand and buried her face in his side. It was endearing. Bucky seemed to have gotten as much out of it as she did because he jumped on occasion too and his head fell to rest on top of hers.

                Truth be told, Steve hardly focused on the film and spent most of his time watching the pair. The screen illuminated Bucky’s features in a devastating way. He had never realized how cut Bucky’s jaw was, or notice the cleft in his chin. Did he always have bedroom eyes?

                Before he realized it he had begun lightly stroking Bucky’s hair and Bucky was leaning into it reflexively. He realized Steve was essentially petting him and it sent warmth through him. Goosebumps spread across his chest and arms. He never wanted Steve to stop. His fingers occasionally brushed the skin on the back of his neck and Bucky would need to bite back a whimper that threatened to escape his lips.

                By the time the movie ended Steve had been stroking Bucky for 30 minutes and both were sad for the intimacy to stop. Chloe stretched her arms that forced them to separate, yawning a smile at both of them.

                “Ok, boys. I’m going to use the loo and we can meander our way out into the night,” she delivered.

                Steve and Bucky walked out into the hallway towards the bathrooms behind Chloe. Bucky noted the family bathrooms at the end of the hall and had a very mischievous thought. Bucky just kept walking and Steve followed him without thinking. He opened the door and roughly pulled Steve into the bathroom with him, locking the door behind them.

                “What are you doing, Buck?” Steve breathed in surprise.

                “Oh, you know exactly what I’m doing,” he purred as he crowded Steve’s space.

                Bucky worked his lower lip as he backed Steve into the wall. His hand reached towards Steve’s waist and pulled himself closer, their noses nearly touching and his lips ghosting over Steve’s.

                “I…hi,” he whispered to Bucky.

                “Hi, Steve,” he whispered back before bringing their lips together.

                Steve’s lips were softer than Bucky could’ve imagined and he melted into it. He pressed his tongue to Steve’s lips and he opened them eagerly, nipping at his lower lip as they parted. Steve groaned before pulling away.

                “Wait. Wait, Buck. We should talk about this first,” Steve exhaled, his eyes blown black with lust.

                “What’s there to talk about, Stevie?” Bucky leaned back in.

                “I…I don’t want to take advantage.”

                Bucky nearly barked out laughing, “you’re not taking advantage of anything. I want this. I want you. I wanted you the second I saw you in the storage room.” He started peppering his law with light kisses.

                “But I…I don’t know how to explain my concerns without sounding like a jack ass,” Steve looked down his nose.

                “Let me just stop you there,” Bucky replied, still kissing him lightly, “I think you’re worried about me and knowing I’m in foster care. A lot of people assume things. You’re not taking advantage of me, you’re not grooming me, I’m not trying to please you to survive, I’m expressing my feelings and desires to you directly and honestly. It’s sweet that you worry, but you don’t gotta worry about me.”

                “Not worry about you?” he laughed, “Two of the three times we’ve met up you’ve been sporting a new injury.”

                “I’ll concede to that, jerk. But What’s happening right now is something I _want_.”

                Steve looked back into his eyes and trusted what he saw. Bucky had a look of fierce determination and unbridled desire. He wanted Bucky. He wanted him just as fiercely. Their lips met again without any more hesitation. Bucky’s stubble scrapped roughly against Steve’s chin. He opened his mouth and their tongues collided.

                Steve brought his hand down to Bucky’s hips and flushed them together, Bucky groaned into Steve’s mouth as he began to roll his hips desperately. Steve jerked his hips forward in tandem as they sought out friction against each other. Bucky’s hand gripped the back of Steve’s neck and brought their mouths together with more firmness. Both cocks were now achingly hard and they rubbed together without rhythm, the pants creating agonizing space between them.

                A knock at the door forced them both to jump back from each other.

                “There…is no way to explain two adult men leaving this bathroom together…” Bucky realized.

                Steve’s cheeks flushed crimson as the realization dawned on him as well. They had to face the music.

                With anxious energy Bucky opened the door as they slinked out, trying to hide their shame, only to be greeted by Chloe wearing a shit eating grin.

                “Boys, boys, boys – this is highly inappropriate,” she giggled.

                “Oh my god, Sev,” Bucky whined.

                Steve was still too embarrassed to look at her or say anything. They just left the theatre in a tense silence. Once they were greeted by the crisp, evening air all stress seemed to melt away. The dark sky enveloped them in promise and comfort.

                “As much as I want to continue my role as the 3rd wheel for the night I really need to get home. I’m opening the coffee shop in the morning and must be up with the sun.” Chloe continued.

                “That’s ok. I need to be up at 5am to go for my morning run and then get to work,” Steve offered.

                “You run at 5am?” Bucky asked incredulously.

                “Gotta stay in shape, right?” he laughed.

                “I don’t think that’s worth it…” Bucky trailed off.

                “Not all of us hate the sun, James.”

                “I don’t hate the sun, but I see no reason why I need to be up with or before it,” deadpanned Bucky.

                “I’ll enjoy the sunrise for the both of us,” Steve winked.

                Bucky smiled back warmly wanting to pull Steve in for a hug but not sure where they stood.

                “Text me when you guys get home, ok?” he offered as the bus started pulling towards.

                “One of us will definitely text you,” she smirked.

                “Goodnight, Stevie,” he leaned in, his mouth barely an inch from Steve’s ear. A shiver ran down his spine feeling his breath.

                Bucky and Chloe boarded the bus and Steve watched them pull away. He didn’t think the night would go like it did but he was pleased nonetheless. Bucky kissed him and he could still smell him on his shirt, like coffee and linen. He walked a few blocks until he located his car and drove back to his apartment. Remembering Bucky’s lips as he walked into the empty apartment was almost painful. He didn’t even have a dog to greet him. He’d been living alone for so long and just a taste of Bucky reminded him of how many of his feelings he had been pushing down.

                He took a long shower where he jerked off the thoughts of Bucky and his hips that rolled into his expertly. One day he might take Bucky in this shower and make him scream.

                After he dried off he saw his phone blinking. He received a text message.

_Bucky: Home safe and sound. thanks for the wonderful night. Let’s do it again soon :*_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: I think that would be nice._

_Bucky: sweet dreams_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you too, buck._

                He fell asleep effortlessly for the first time in almost 2 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know how I'm doing.


	4. in which we expand on chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes a move. Wade makes a move. Bucky flirts like a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like Harvey Danger as much as i do.

 

                Chloe was woken up by the rising sun hitting her face as Wanda pulled the curtains away from the window.

                “What are you doing up so early, little one?” Chloe yawned.

                Wanda was a recent addition to their group home. She was only 11 and not used to living in this setting. She was very sweet and clung to Chloe on most days.

                “I wanted to wake up with you. You’re going to be gone all day today,” Wanda whined a little.

                “I’m not gone any longer than if we were at school,” she smiled, pressing her finger to the end of Wanda’s nose.

                “But I’m here all day with nothing to do.” Wanda pouted.

                “Looks like Bucky has been teaching you how to get your way with a sad lip,” she giggled, “There will plenty to do today. And I promise to bring you home yummy muffins from work.”

                “Chocolate chip?” she pressed.

                “Of course.” Chloe finished.

                Wanda crawled back over to her bed and wrapped up in her blankets. She clearly stole one of Bucky’s blankets as well because Wanda just disappeared into her bed. Meanwhile, Chloe pulled back her hair into a ponytail, pulled on some dark leggings, a cream colored top, and a forest green cardigan. She carried her boots downstairs with her because they were loud and she didn’t want to wake anyone else. Peggy was already making tea in the kitchen, however.

                “Good morning, girly.”

                “Good morning, Peg. Why are you up so early? Certainly not to see me off to work,” Chloe mused.

                “No, but it is a perk. Gabe is going to come by and fix the water heater, it’s bloody unreliable. Do you want some tea before you go?” Peggy explained.

                “That would be nice. It’s getting cold and the tea will keep me warm on the commute,” she accepted as she filled her travel mug with hot water and 2 bags of wild orange tea. Peggy handed her some honey and she finished preparing her mug.

                “Did you have fun at the movies last night? James didn’t say anything but he was all smiles when he went up to his room,” pressed Peggy.

                “It was lovely, actually. The film wasn’t too grotesque so I fully enjoyed it. James had a nicer time thanks to his new friend Steve who joined us at the theatre,” she snickered.

                “Do tell! Is this Steve the mechanic from the other day?” she advanced.

                 “The very same. He’s so warm and comforting. He didn’t even care that I sat between them during the entire movie. Steve is a dream for James,” Chloe sounded.

                “I’m going to tease him for more details after he stumbles out of bed later.” Peggy expressed.

                “Let me know how that goes,” she laughed, “Bye, Peggy. I’ll see you tonight.”

                “Goodbye, darling. Have a nice shift,” she called out after her.

 

                Chloe walked the 3 blocks to her bus stop in the early dawn. Piles of leaves littered the sidewalk, masking littler dropped by other pedestrians the night before. She sips her tea as she walks and stares at all the windows that pass by; some are storefronts and others are residences. There’s one brownstone that has jack-o-lanterns and purple twinkle lights all over the front steps. She never got particularly festive during any holiday, at least not in the past few years, but she appreciates the efforts others put forward when holidays approach.

                Maybe when she’s older she will lean into festivities. If she has kids…that’s a fairly large if. She loves children, she does. But her own experiences with parents and her time in the foster care system has marred her perceptions. Her mother was British and her father a U.S American. She is not sure when or how they met but they were married and lived in England for many years. Then Chloe was born. Her mother was radiant and encapsulated her world. Her father, on the other hand, was always traveling on business and it was a rarity that she spent time with him outside of certain holidays or her birthday.

                Every Halloween her mother used to let Chloe pick what they would wear, sewing the costumes over a few weeks. They were always very dramatic when revealing their costumes to her grandmother, who would then fawn over them both. They would then spend the evening eating candies and watching Halloween specials on the tele.

                Her mother died when she was 9-years-old; she drowned while out on a swim on her grandparent’s estate. Chloe was in the kitchen with her grandmother when they heard the groundskeeper screaming and pulling her from the water. Chloe was beside herself and tried to cling to her mother’s body, pleading for her to come back as thick tear cascaded down her cheeks.

                Her father returned 2 days later to attend the funeral and console his daughter. But he left a few days after that to attend some meetings in Japan. He left her to be raised by her grandparents, who were more than happy to take her on. They had the space and funds to care for her. But her grandfather died a year later, her grandmother’s health began to fail after he died. Chloe began to worry she would lose her grandmother as well and was genuinely fearful she would then be raised be her father; whom was almost a stranger to her.

                When she was 11 her grandmother died in her sleep. She had never felt more alone than in the moment the paramedic was explaining everything to her and asking if she knew where he parents were. All she could do was cry and the medic simply pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair; doing whatever she could in that moment to calm Chloe in her despair. And wasn’t that a picture? A small girl, with no guardians to speak ok, being soothed by a medic she’s never met.

                Her father returned the following day to take on the full responsibility of raising her daughter. Due to the nature of his job he moved into a different position in his company and they relocated to New York City. Things were okay for a little while, albeit tense and awkward. Chloe and her father never spent much time together but both made efforts to know each other better. She learned that her father drank coffee, a lot. He owned a very expensive coffee machine that was essentially placed on a pedestal in their kitchen. He also listened to jazz music when he was working in his office and hated Thai food.

                Those were some of the only facts she every really learned about him before he started travelling for work again. He hired a live-in nanny to care for her in his absences to whom Chloe did grow close. She thought she could learn to live this way and was starting to settle into a routine. But things were upended again shortly after her 13th birthday.

                Her father stopped calling. He stopped communicating with her of the nanny at all. They reached out to his employer to determine where he might be but were faced with nothing but dead ends; they never knew he had a child or was ever married, more than that though, they had no idea where he was or how to contact him. Apparently he had stopped working for them a month prior.

                Left with no other options the nanny had to call a DHS worker and take her to the police; she appeared to have been abandoned. That was how the entered the foster care system; crying in a police station at age 13 when she met her first case worker. No family to speak of and her father M.I.A meant she was now a ward of the state.

 

                Chloe shook the memories away by the time she boarded the bus. Her tea was still warm and she had a shift with Peter and her manager Natasha to look forward to. They were part of her routine and she enjoyed the time she spent with them.

 

 ***

_Came on too strong, couldn't stand it slow,_  
Now I know  
She can knock me back like a champ  
  
Disembodied ringlets from hair that look like yours  
Call me the looming shapes of winter dusk impending.

 

                The music of Harvey Danger greeted Wade when he walked into Romanoff Coffee 4 blocks over from his work. It was early for him, 10am, but he was meeting friends Jessica and Luke for breakfast before joining Steve to work on a car that was recently sideswiped. He kept fidgeting with his sleeves as he walked. He never wore short sleeves, even in the warmest of weather. His scars were everywhere and he wanted to show them off about as much as anyone else wanted to see them. He relished colder weather.

                He’s been to this coffee shop before, but only ever on weekday mornings when he opened the shop instead of Steve or Clint. He liked to think he was familiar with the staff but was surprised and pleased to see Chloe working behind the counter. She was smiling coyly as she handed muffins across the counter to a customer and a teenage boy behind her handed over a coffee.

 

_She barely fits inside my head, but I feel something_  
Every element but one is in my thrall  
Stop traffic as I lie down in your footpath  
Like a simile, I paint suggestive pictures  
(Of me and you)

 

                Off to the side sat Jessica and Luke, both concentrating deeply on whatever was in front of them, pouring over files and photographs, Jessica’s brows furrowed deeply. They were never ones for PDA, but he was sure they were holding hands under the table. But his eyes were drawn back to Chloe, who he now realized was looking at him and waving slightly.

                “Hey, baby girl. I did not know you worked here,” he smiled.

                “I’m mostly here on the weekends. Do you come here a lot?” she asked.

                “Sometimes, it depends on whether or not I’m opening at work,” he joked, “I’m actually meeting people here today before going to work later. I’m definitely going to come in here more now that I know you’ll be here.”

                Chloe started blushing and bit the inside of her cheek. She’d certainly been flirted with before but there was something about Wade that made her melt a little.

                “What can I get for you then,” she purred.

                “A 12 oz mocha with an extra shot of espresso would be fantastic. And a jalapeno bagel.” He delivered.

                “That’s what I would order too,” Chloe smirked, “I’ll bring it out to you once I have it all ready.”

                “Thanks, sweet thing,” he winked before walking over to join his friends.

 

                “Greetings, comrades,” Wade bellowed.

                “Hi, Wade. You seem more chipper than usual,” Jessica returned.

                “I am always a burst of sunshine,” he retorted, “I approach every day with the same level of enthusiasm is approach receiving a blow job.”

                “At least your level of inappropriate-ness is still on point, man,” Luke laughed.

                “Just doin’ me,” he replied.

                “Chipper attitudes aside, we do have some stuff to go over if you’re gonna have my back tonight,” she delivered.

                “I am all about the details, mama,” Wade grinned.

                “Don’t call me that.”

                Chloe was now approaching with his order and he had the opportunity to really look at her. He may have really (REALLY) liked her in her school girl uniform, but he appreciated how she looked today even more. Those leggings looked as though they were painted on and there was something adorable and sexy about her loose combat boots.

                “One mocha and bagel for you,” she placed Wade’s order down, “And I found 3 more espresso chip scones hiding behind some coffee cake for you.” She handed them over to Jessica.

                “Oh my god, Chloe. You’re the best. These are the best. Live with me and make these for me all the time,” Jessica nearly drooled.

                “I’m sure the city of New York would definitely approve of you as my caregiver,” Chloe giggled.

                “Maybe we can luck out and you’ll just slip through the cracks in the system without horrifying consequences,” she joked, “Plus, we could tell everyone Luke is your dad and watch the phases of confusion pass over their faces.”

                “You two know each other?” Wade interjected.

                “Oh yea, we’ve known each other for almost 5 years. She got me this job, actually,” Chloe informed.

                “5 years? How’d that happen?” he asked, suddenly realizing it might be a sensitive subject, “Wait. You don’t have to tell me.”

                “Don’t fret. We met at the police station. I was there for work, she was there to begin her journey through the illustrious foster care system,” Jessica finished.

                “She wrote the handbook on how to navigate the case workers and foster parents,” she said, “Very informative.”

                “Well, us foster kids gotta stick together. We can cobble together a support system of broken people,” she explained, only half joking.

                “How do _you_ know each other?” Chloe pressed.

                “Wade here goes on some of my cases with me when Luke can’t,” informed Jessica.

                “Someone’s gotta have my girl’s 6 if shit gets tight,” Luke spoke up.

                "You go on her investigations with her?” Chloe mused.

                “I was in the military. I know how to follow someone who is following someone else to make sure no one else is following them and eliminating threats if necessary,” gestured Wade.

                “It’s nice to have extra muscle around,” Jessica joked.

                “Is that all I am to you two? Extra muscle?” blurted Wade in mock offense.

                “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Chloe grinned while eyeing him up and down.

                “Baby girl, I feel utterly objectified,” he gasped while covering his chest.

                “Perhaps you should,” she winked back while walking back to her counter.

                Wade said nothing. He felt as though his brain short-circuited. His mouth was open and he couldn’t think of a single response to that. He was completely floored.

                “I have never seen you speechless before,” Luke quipped.

                “You should feel honored, Wade. I’ve never seen her flirt with anyone,” Jessica announced.

                “That wasn’t flirting,” Luke sighed.

                “Yes. Yes, it was,” She smiled at Wade.

                But Wade was hardly listening. He was still watching Chloe behind the counter making drinks and laughing with her coworkers. He was done for.

 

_Disembodied ringlets from hair that looked like yours_  
Call me the looming shapes of winter dusk impending  
Call me freaky  
Call me childish  
Call me Ishmael  
Just call me back  
Call me back  
Call me back and I'll follow you around

 

*** 

                   Bucky walked into Romanov Coffee to grab a ridiculously caffeinated latte before going to the hardware store. He was going to be in charge on cataloging all the new inventory that afternoon and he needed coffee if he was going to focus on it. He hardly slept, the excitement form kissing Steve coursed through him even still.

                “My 3 favorite baristas all here at the same time. How lucky am I?” Bucky chirped.

                “Hi, James,” Chloe and Natasha replied.

                “You’re the only people who call me that, I swear,” he groaned.

                “затем выбрать лучшее название (then pick a better name),” Natasha teased.

                “Вы невозможны (you are impossible),” he rolled his eyes.

                “I’ll never get used to that,” Peter marveled.

                Natasha immigrated from Russia when she was a teenager, and Bucky’s parents were Russian, teaching him Russian from birth.

                “Являетесь ли вы членом красной партии тоже? (are you a member of the red party too)” Wade joked.

                “You speak Russian?” Bucky and Chloe asked in unison. Natasha only raised an eyebrow.

                “Yes. Also Spanish, German, French, and some Japanese.” He stated.

                “You’re a polyglot!” Chloe beamed.

                “A what?” Peter asked.

                “A polyglot. They know or have mastered multiple languages. You find a lot of them in the business world and in different political organizations like the U.N.” Chloe informed while staring at Wade very intently.

                “Why do you speak so many languages?” Bucky asked with narrowing eyes.

                “Military. Came in handy.” Wade finished.

                “You won’t get any other information out of him about that. Just accept it as one of the many mysteries of Wade Wilson,” Luke reported.

                “Why do you know Russian, my favorite teenage punching bag?” Wade gestured.

                “My parents were Russian immigrants. I grew up with them speaking both.” He delivered.

                “Were you born in Russia too?” Wade asked.

                “No. I was born in Portland, OR. That’s where they first lived when immigrating. I was born a year later.”

                “Why Portland? Isn’t New York where all immigrant primarily funnel?” Luke asked, cocking his head to the side.

                “Much like New York, Portland is one of the country’s federal resettlement communities. There were more opportunities to find housing quickly when going through Portland at the time. They got a small place in the Hollywood District, my dad got a job as a driver for Trimet. My mom worked as a translator. We obviously moved here eventually. I was around 4, I think. Obviously I haven’t left. After they died the state tried to find relatives but since I was born here and they didn’t even know where to start finding family in Russia I got to stick around Brooklyn. It’s how I met these goons though,  
 Bucky informed.

                “Fascinating origin story. There are more immigrants in the room than I’m used to.” Wade chimed.

                “How many are there,” Peter interrupted.

                “We got the Russian in red over there,” he gestured to Natasha, “mini-Russian here, the adorable Brit behind the counter, and yours truly.”

                “I always forget you’re Canadian.” Luke laughed.

                “Super Canadian. Maple leaves. Hockey. Wolverines. Unwavering politeness, You know me.”

                “You are the bastion of manners and friendliness,” Jessica joked.

                “I think the orphans might outnumber the immigrants,” Natasha mentioned, her eyes not meeting anyone as she continued to pour over an order sheet.

                “How many orphans we got? Let me see a show of hands!” Wade ordered.

                Peter, Bucky, Chloe, Jessica, and Natasha all raised their hands in the affirmative.

                “You were right. More orphans than immigrants.”

                “We’re thinking about starting a band, actually,” Bucky joked.

                “The Dark League of Orphans,” Jessica laughed.

                “We only play black metal and preform concerts at haunted orphanages from the depression era.” Chloe finished with a simpering look.

                “That’s the most depressing thing I’ve ever heard,” coughed Luke, trying not to laugh too hard.

                “We capitalize on tragedy,” Jessica smiled at him.

                “As much as I enjoy this, I need to go fix complex machinery,” Wade groaned.

                “Steve working today,” Bucky tried to ask with restraint.

                “Why yes he is, we have some big jobs to finish.”

                “Send him one of these from me,” Bucky continued, pointing at a slice of apple cake in the dessert case.

                “Sure thing, немного красный (little red). But I will not play any larger roles in your courting,” he responded.

                Chloe bagged up the apple cake and handed it over to Wade while nibbling on her lower lip. He was really far gone because he looked at that for longer than he should have before leaving. Peter, Bucky, and Natasha were all giving him knowing looks as he walked out of the shop.

                “See you at 7, Waaaade,” Jessica

                _Well, that was almost embarrassing_ , Wade thought to himself. He felt lighter walking into work. Finding Steve sorting through parts towards the back he tossed him the bag.

                “I come bearing gifts!” he announced.

                “What?” he reacted.

                “Apple cake from your boy,” Wade smiled.

                “My boy?” he cocked an eyebrow.

                “Bucky. He was at the coffee shop when I was meeting Jess and Luke. He told me to bring you some apple cake. I think Chloe made it. She works there, makes a mean mocha too.” He finished.

                “Oh. That was really nice of him,” Steve started to blush, appreciating the gesture.

                “Did you know he speaks Russian?”

                “Bucky does?”

                “Yea. His parents were immigrants. I learned a surprising amount of information this morning. The coffee shop was full of orphans and immigrants who were all friends and open to sharing. Ha. Orphans and immigrants; sounds like a modern, Dickensian novel.” Wade spieled.

                “Huh. I guess that’s good to know. I don’t know if I can or should call Bucky ‘my boy’ though,” Steve mumbled.

                “Oh, he’s your boy. He’s smitten. And you are too. Tony told me you got his number.”

                Steve blushed even more. Partially due to being embarrassed and another in irritation that Tony was telling anyone about his possible dating activity.

                “No need to be embarrassed, Cap. Go get you some,” he jeered.

                “It’s not like that, Wade,” Steve smiled a little, “Will you finish going through these for me? I’m gonna take a quick break.”

                “Sure thing, bossman.”

                “I’m not your boss,” Steve laughed n his way to the break room.

 

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: thanks for the cake_

_Bucky: no need to thank me, sugar ;)_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: aren’t you a sweet talker_

_Bucky: always. I can be a bit of a dirty talker too_

                Steve had no idea how to respond to that, but a blush spread across his chest.

  _Sexy Mechanic Steve: is that so?_

_Bucky: you have no idea, doll_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: doll?_

_Bucky: just some sweet talk, stevie_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: why do you wanna sweet talk me?_

_Bucky: don’t ya want me to sweet talk you? You seemed to like everything I was doing last night._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you weren’t going a lot of talking, buck_

_Bucky: I might do even less talking next time ;)_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: still a menace_

_Bucky: and you still like it :*_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: I do. Troublemaker._

_Bucky: I make the best trouble_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: maybe we can make some trouble tomorrow?_

_Bucky: I don’t work in the afternoon. You can pick me up after work and take me out._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: very demanding ;)_

_Bucky: I am incorrigible_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: I gotta get back to work, I’ll text you later about tomorrow._

_Bucky: sounds good, stevie :*_


	5. in which Wade and Jessica spend a lot of time on a roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade goes on "patrol" with Jessica and Chloe makes her feelings known. Plus there's some feels in the mix.

Steve wandered back to the work area with the empty bag in his hand.

                “I think this is for you,” he smiled, handing the bag off to Wade.

                “Garbage? Thank you so much. The next anniversary is slimy, gutter water and I expect nothing less,” Wade joked.

                “No. Look at the bag. There’s a number on there and it is not Bucky’s. I bet it’s Chloe’s,” Steve informed him, teasing a little.

                “You grabbing up all the cute teens, Steve?” he sighed.

                “It’s definitely for you. She…uh, knows about my and Bucky’s flirting. I don’t think she’s giving her number to me.”

                Wade just kept looking at it. Jessica said Chloe was flirting with him earlier but Wade is still doesn’t believe that anyone would want to flirt with him. Not since the fire.

                “Nah. I don’t think so.” Wade blew out, defeated.

                “Ok, so I understand why you might not be willing to accept or even believe someone would be flirting with you, but I’m pretty sure that’s what’s happening here. Bucky is pretty aggressive when he flirts, so if Chloe is even half that then that’s what this is. Just text her. Do I need to get Tony? He gives surprisingly good advice in this area.” Steve explained.

                “Umm, no. I’d very much like not to talk to Tony about this.” Wade sighed again.

                “I texted Bucky and got apple cake outta the deal.” He laughed, “maybe you’ll get some muffins.”

                Wade apprehensively put the number into his phone. He wasn’t going to text it now. Maybe later that night. Who knows. He might not be able to make it more than an hour with as heavy as the phone is feeling in his pocket right now.

 ***

                Back at the coffee shop Jessica was watching Chloe clean off tables.

                “So. You were flirting with Wade,” she mused.

                “Perhaps a bit,” she grinned.

                “Do you like him?” she pressed.

                “I don’t know him very well yet, but he’s very nice, and makes me laugh, and he remembered I like spicy food. Plus, he helped Bucky and I without needing further prompting.” Chloe smiled as she remembered hot sauce and gentle touches.

                “Wade is nice, a bit energetic and inappropriate at times, but he’s loyal and kind underneath at all. He’s also more fragile than he lets on. It’s not like you can’t see that he’s been through some stuff. People don’t…flirt with him. People are rarely kind to him. He either gets pity or indifference, occasionally outright disgust. I know you. I know you well enough that I know you aren’t flirting with any attempt to pity him. If you are flirting with him in earnest, though…you need to go for it or don’t. He can’t get his hopes up and then get disappointed. Not anymore.” Jessica began.

                “Dude will roll with the punches. He always does, but he’s been alone for so god damn long I’m not sure he remembers what any of this is like.” Luke continued, “Just tread lightly, is all I’m sayin’.”

                “Have I ever toyed with anyone’s feelings?” Chloe asked pointedly.

                “No,” Jessica responds.

                “Do you think I would toy with anyone for any reason?” Chloe pushes.

                “No. I know you don’t mess with people. Ever. I just get protective over Wade. And you.” Jessica breathed, her arm on Chloe’s shoulder.

                “Give me his number, Jess,” Chloe smiled.

                Jessica handed it over.

                “I gave him my number on his take out bag, but if it’s been as long as you say then I’ll be more straight forward. I want to get to know him better, and I’ll say as much.” She explained as she programmed his number into her phone.

                “And, for the record, I happen to think he’s rather handsome,” she acknowledged.

                Jessica smiled at her as Chloe pulled at her hair and bent her face to hide her blush. She didn’t question Chloe’s attraction. In fact, she wasn’t surprised. Chloe’s past resulted in her ignoring surface information to seek out everything underneath. Which is something Jessica has always done as well.

                Chloe walked back to the small break area behind the kitchen and pulled her phone back out.

 

_Chloe: perhaps I wasn’t clear enough when I left my number for you…_

                She didn’t expect an immediate response, but she got one fairly quickly.

_Wade: baby girl?_

_Chloe: of course._

_Wade: so you did mean to leave me your number. Here I thought you were pulled into the orbit around Steve._

_Chloe: haha. No. I think I might not be masculine enough for him. Based on last night’s events anyway._

_Wade: did my Steve get some from the Russian tart?_

_Chloe: I have never heard anyone refer to James as a tart, but I certainly hope that’s what we going on in the bathroom._

_Wade: he’s just full of surprises._

_Chloe: I got your number from Jessica, btw. I did not consider how confusing it might be putting my number on a package meant for steve._

_Wade: I got it. I did believe it was for Steve until he explained, vaguely, that it couldn’t be for him. Of course, I didn’t think it was really for me either._

_Chloe: who else would I have left it for? Haha_.

_Wade: have you seen my mug, sweetheart? People do not leave numbers for me._

_Chloe: you have eyes like a Siberian husky. Who wouldn’t want to leave a number for those?_

                She was good. Wade had to give her credit; she completely side-stepped an awkward mention of his scars while also complimenting his eyes. Clever girl.

_Wade: that is not something anyone has ever said to me._

_Chloe: most people are awful. And not truly observant._

_Wade: I think they see my face well enough._

_Chloe: I happen to like your face._

_Wade: do you have an aggressive scar kink, baby?_

_Chloe: that is not on my kink list, no. ha._

_Wade: you have a list?_

_Chloe: doesn’t everyone?_

_Wade: you’re going to give me a heart attack._

_Chloe: that would be utterly tragic. We can’t work through my list if you’re dead._

_Wade: I would gladly come back from the dead for that._

_Wade: you’re not fucking with me, are you?_

_Chloe: I’m not known for that. I can assure you that I’m not toying with you._

_Wade: …_

_Chloe: i want to get to know you better._

_Wade: we can do that._

_Chloe: I need to get back to work, I’ll text you later._

_Wade: I’ll be waiting, baby girl._

                With that both Chloe and Wade went back to their jobs with anticipation settling in their chests.

 ***

                Wade met Jessica at the designated point before patrolling for the evening. She was hired to follow and collect information on one Alexander Pierce. He’s a big player in political and financial districts, in fact, his name adorns several buildings down town. Normally, Jessica wouldn’t pick up a case this huge – not only did he have a lot of guards and people surrounding him on a regular basis, he was also extremely powerful. If things went tits-up then she might need to disappear.

                But the person who came to her needing help had a compelling case. They suspected Pierce was dealing in human trafficking, which wasn’t all that surprising when Jessica thought about it. There were lots of people known for their involvement in the trafficking industry, always acquitted for lack of evidence or witnesses disappearing. He worked with them. He worked with them a lot. Jessica is essentially tasked with starting to find clues to point them in the right direction for some hard evidence about what was going on; photographs, hard copies of files, living people, things not so easily disputed.

                Wade’s job was to watch her while she watched others. Luke was working the bar that night and this particular case has way more sketch piled on than most, hence the need for Wade. If there’s one thing his scars bring to the table when working like this it’s the fact that most people don’t want to look at him, so they don’t. They acknowledge him without seeing him. Jessica usually talks to him, or Luke, through an ear piece when she’s working – at least on nights where long range lenses are the only thing involved.

                “So far there hasn’t been any movement in or near his office,” Jessica yawned.

                “No one else but me watching you so far. So it seems we’re both bored,” he breathed.

                “If I’m lucky I’ll get aa couple shots of him talking to other skeezey dudes, but it might be a bust tonight.”

                “Maybe they’re taking a night off from their eviling.” Laughed Wade.

                “If only, it’d certainly give me a break.” She scanned the building again, “So Chloe. She likes you.”

                “Why’re you telling me that?”

                “Because I take a vested interest in her and what she does.”

                “Well, she’s not doing me yet.” He continued to joke.

                “Ha-ha, funny man. I’m serious. Chloe is important to me. I look after her. Bucky tries but, well, you’ve seen how good he is at looking after himself and staying out of trouble.”

                “She doesn’t seem like someone who tries to find trouble.”

                “She’s not. At least not really. She’s the opposite of me. I find all the bad shit in people. I mean, it’s not hard to find it. Much closer to the surface than everything else. But she finds the good. She…reminds me to not be so cynical, to try harder.” Jessica tried to explain.

                “I’m…still not sure why you’re telling me any of this. We’ve flirted, I didn’t ask her to run away to Spain with me.”

                “I’m telling you because she likes you. She doesn’t usually like anyone. The fact that she does like you says a lot. She was 13 when I met her – if you want teenage angst she was the picture of it – not as bitter as I expected though, considering. I was surprised, actually. She was sharp and clear but she needed help that she wasn’t going to ask for. She was a distraction I was actually ok with taking on, and you know how I am when it comes to…anyone.” Jessica pushed, “What I’m saying is that, if she does let you in and you guys get all tangled up in each other, don’t become another person she has to take care of. She’s got enough of that.”

                He didn’t say anything. He just decided to process everything she said. He only met Chloe a few days ago.

                “Any more movement?” he deflected.

                Jessica just sighed, “None. It’s only 10pm. I’ve got one more place we can check, 3rd and Clinton near Red Hook. He rents some space in a building. We can head over together. Its quieter than where we are now. It’ll be easier.”

                “Let’s roll out.”

                They took the train in silence. Jessica continued to go through her files, Wade played on his DS, yelling out obscenities at random. Jessica just smirked. Wade is a giant, goofball.

 

                Once they made it to their spot the scoped out a place to bunker down, free from sight. There was a roof top caddy corner from the building where they made camp. It was quiet and nothing unusual was happening. They just kept scanning the streets over and over.

                “Are you sure this is the right address?” Wade asked.

                “Yes. It was in one of the files I fished from his shredded documents. He needs to invest in something with a diamond cut if he wants to keep secrets.” She reported.

                “You’re like a raccoon. A street tough raccoon.” He laughed.

                “Are there raccoons that aren’t street tough?” she giggled.

                “The ones who never left the woods, I guess –“ he was distracted when a car pulled up abruptly.

                “That your guy?”

                “He’s one of ‘em.” She pulled out her camera, “Anyone tailing them?”

                “No one followed. I can circle the block though.” He climbed down.

                She kept taking pictures, trying to get as many clear faces as possible, license plates, etc. She needed trails to follow. It’s all old hat at this point, nothing surprises her anymore. That was, until, she saw Chloe and Bucky walking down the street. They passed the men she was watching, no interaction. Their group home is in the area, maybe a block away. She doesn’t like them being so close to something like this.

                “What are they doing here?” Wade gasped, climbing back up, clearly asking about Chloe and Bucky.

                “Their group home must be really close. They’re after curfew but it’s a Saturday.” She explained.

                “They’re safe right? Those guys won’t do anything?”

                “Nah, it’d draw attention. They probably consider them part of the landscape.” She mused.

                “What if they see something?”

                “Don’t worry about it. No one will touch them. Plus, if any of Peg’s kids go missing there WILL be a fuss and people will notice. If Pierce’s guys are as good as they should be then they researched the area, they know who lives here and runs business here. Chloe and Bucky are property of the federal government in the eyes of someone like him.” She grunted.

                “Chill out, boss lady. I was just worried.” He soothed, “Either he makes you really mad or them being so close to this makes it worse.”

                “Both.”

                Chloe and Bucky made it into their home, the men continued to conduct their business, moving boxes from the care into the building. Everything went quiet after awhile, no more movement. They decided to call it a night. Jess hopped the train home, Wade couldn’t focus. He wanted to walk, maybe not think for a bit. Everything felt heavier and he just wanted to…something. He didn’t know what he wanted.

                When he eventually got home he started cleaning out his kitchen. He never cleaned his kitchen. He never cleaned anything. He was feeling anxious. Good anxious, though; which was unusual for him. His anxiety usually manifested with pacing and lots of video games or anything that could distract him. But now he was just thinking about talking to Chloe. Seeing Chloe. Touching Chloe. Anything involving her, really.


	6. in which peter meets a blind man in the library - but not before catching steve in a compromising position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go on another date, Chloe flirts more aggressively with Wade, and Peter meets someone.

Bucky hated waking up early. Severely loathed it. He was opening the hardware store and he’s not sure why he agreed to it anymore. The sun is barely coming up and no amount of coffee was going to put him in a pleasant mood. He climbed into the shower like a dead man, trying to be quiet so as to not wake any of the others. The warm water calmed his tight shoulders. They were always tight; he could never quite get them to relax. Chloe would wrap them with a heating pad sometimes but it never quite did the trick.

                He worked soap into his skin with vigor when he started thinking about Steve. He began to move his hands more roughly and slowly down his sides and down his stomach. His hip bones were sensitive, they were always sensitive, so when his fingers glided over them with the thought of Steve he jerked forward violently. He tightly gripped the base of his cock to still himself. He used his other hand to slide a finger over his slit.

                He hissed at the contact. He imagines Steve’s hand jerking him off, his back pressed into Steve’s chest as the warm water steams up the bathroom. Steve’s other hand holding his hips while grinding into his ass. Maybe Steve would bite him on the back of the neck or shoulder. Bucky wants to find out all of that. He wants to know every inch of Steve. He remembers Steve in front of him in that break room and suddenly he’s coming all over his hand.

                He cleans himself up and finishes getting ready for the morning. Masturbating in the shower was definitely a nicer way to wake than just walking into the cool morning. As he stumbled down the stairs with renewed energy he could smell coffee brewing in the kitchen. When he turned the corner he found Chloe sitting at the kitchen table reading Neil Gaiman with a cup of coffee in her hand.

                “Good morning, soldier. Sleep well?” she yawned.

                “You got up early just to make me coffee, didn’t you?” he smiled lazily.

                “Maybe. I know you wouldn’t otherwise. Or you just would have hurt yourself trying.”

                “You take such good care of me,” he drawled.

                “Someone has to. Aside from Peggy, of course. She does have 5 children in this house,” Chloe retorted sleepily.

                “Go back to bed, Sev. You need more sleep. I’ll text you later, after my lunch date,” he smirked.

                “I had almost forgotten about your date with the mechanic. Are you very nervous?”

                “A little. He’s just….so good. What if he thinks I’m boring? What if he thinks I’m stupid? I’ve got a great face but it can only get me so far,” he half joked.

                “Calm down, James. You already know he likes you. This date, unlike the last one, is your chance to get to know each other, to learn about each other in earnest. Don’t fret so much.” She encouraged. She grabbed his hand and gingerly stroked his knuckles. Being a ward of the state has a way of chipping away at your sense of self-value.

                “Thanks, sweetheart. Now go back to bed.” He finished before leaving with his thermos full of coffee.

                By the time he got to the bus stop he had nearly finished all 20 oz. He drinks it black, he likes to let the bitterness linger on his tongue. His fingers were itching to text Steve, and who was he to deny himself?

_Bucky: do you wake up this early every morning to go for a run?_

                It was a risk. He was afraid he’d look needy.

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: I do, actually. Why are you up so early? I could’ve sworn that Chloe said you hated the sun._

_Bucky: Ugh. I don’t hate the sun; I just hate waking up early – like you crazy person._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: I think it’s a great way to start the day_

_Bucky: definitely a crazy person._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: are you up early for work then?_

_Bucky: yes. Unfortunately. I don’t know why I agreed to it._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: I guess I’ll have to buy you a giant coffee at lunch then ;)_

_Bucky: you know how to get a guy to like you._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you don’t already? My skills must me slipping._

_Bucky: oh, you have no idea how much I like you :*_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: still a menace._

_Bucky: if I wanted to be a menace I would tell you what I did in the shower this morning ;p_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you’re killing me. I’m going to die on my run._

_Bucky: go on your run, I’m almost to my stop. Have fun, baby._

And now Steve is running a little uncomfortably.

 

                By the time 12:30 rolls around Steve is waiting with a coffee for Bucky. He pocketed some sugar packets, not knowing how Bucky likes his coffee. He paced for a few minutes, before settling on the bench near the entrance. He could have gone in, but he was too nervous. They had already made out, but there was still a lot to learn about each other.

                Bucky sauntered out with of the store with his work apron dangling form his hips. Steve found it surprisingly sexy. He held out the coffee for Bucky and the smile he gave made Steve melt.

                “You’re such a sweetheart,” he purred, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

                “Think of it as a reward for following through with your professional responsibilities. And you seem like a multiple-cofees-throughout-the-day sort of person,” he beamed.

                “You would be correct. So where is my sexy mechanic taking me?”

                “I’m your sexy mechanic now?” Steve giggled, “how many nicknames do you have for me?”

                “You have many nicknames. At least 9. But it depends on what I’m doing when I use one of your nicknames,” he replied while biting his lower lip.

                And then Steve was blushing all the way down to his waistline, he was sure.

                “I thought you might like this Italian place nearby. Do you like Italian food?” Steve asked.

                “I grew up in Brooklyn, you know I love Italian food. I don’t think you can be from here and not like it.” Bucky laughed.

                “Good, because this place is wonderful.”

                They walked comfortably to the restaurant and Bucky drank his coffee with a great deal of appreciation. They kept bumping shoulders on the way. Both hearts leapt a bit each time. When they finally arrived Bucky was surprised and pleased by the place they walked into. It was a small, hole-in-the-wall spot that had clearly been around for a long time. Everything was classic and almost antique. The walls were exposed brick and the floors were rough, worn wood that was shiny from constant use. Tables were small with off-white linens on top. Bucky felt extremely happy that Steve chose this place. It made him feel like he was worth a little bit of something.

                “It really is one of my favorite places, so I hope you like it.”

                “You took me to one of your favorite places, Stevie? I’m honestly touched.” Bucky smiled at him.

                “Why would I take you somewhere less than you deserve?” He blinked with a grin.

                Bucky, literally, has no idea what to say to that. That was an extremely sweet thing of him to say.

                “You’re…you’re something else,” he smiled.

                “You are too, Buck,” Steve whispered back.

                “Shall we sit?”

                “I like this table by the window, but against the wall. Not as many people walking around it,” he explained.

                “Lead the way, doll,” he responded with another kiss to the cheek.

                “You’d think I wouldn’t like that nickname but they are growing on me,” he said.

                The waiter arrived with water and menus. She was sweet, long, blonde hair with sparkling green eyes. She seemed torn between looking at the men. Both demanded her attention with their handsome faces, she was almost overwhelmed.

                “Everything here is good. There are no wrong choices here,” Steve said pointedly.

                They perused the menu and placed their orders with relative ease, Bucky still a little nervous.

                “This is the part where we get to know each other better,” Steve smiled.

                 “I guess it is,” Bucky beamed, he moved his hand forward to brush his fingers over Steve’s. Steve blushed a little.

                “Wade told me you know Russian?”

                “Да. Это как моя вторая кожа. (Yes, It’s like my second skin),” Bucky nearly purred.

                Steve laughed and looked at Bucky with adoration, “I wish I knew another language. I took French in school, but my skills are fairly useless in that arena.”

                “My parents are Russian so I was bilingual by the time I was 4. I can teach you some. I’ve tried to teach Chloe, she knows enough to sound a little more frightening when she’s upset. She also uses some key Russian phrases when she’s bossing me around.”

                “Can I ask what happened to your parents? Or is that too heavy for date conversations?” Steve inquired.

                “You can definitely ask. Car accident. I was 12. They were on their way back from a wake, actually. Someone sideswiped them and they were careened into a busy intersection. I’ve talked through it with Peggy a lot, she runs my group home, and I’ve processed my grief pretty thoroughly.”

                “I’m really sorry that happened to you, but I’m glad you found someone like Peggy,” he replied warmly.

                “Chloe too. She was really helpful, in a lot of ways Peggy couldn’t be.” Bucky smiled in kind.

                “If you don’t mind me saying, you and Chloe seem more…out together than other people I’ve met who have gone through foster care,” Steve cautiously stated.

                “No need to be nervous, Stevie. You’re right to say so. Chloe and I were on the luckier end here. There’s a difference between kids born into the system or put in at a really young age and those of us who enter into by the time we’re teenagers. Chloe and I, plus others like us, were able to form secure attachments with our parents. And we, more than likely, had a stable and loving childhood. The secure attachment is a key bit. Most kids in the system have attachment disorders and trauma histories. We don’t. I mean, that’s not to say Chloe and I don’t have any issues. Being in the foster care system is stressful and scary. It can wear you down. When I first went into foster care I was still grieving my parents and acted out. A lot. I got into some fights and got arrested once. I got a nice judge though, he understood what was happening and put me in therapy and let me stay with Peg,” Bucky explained.

                “Thank you for telling me, Buck. I honestly appreciate you sharing.” He laced his fingers with Bucky’s, “I had thought about being a foster parent once. I knew a few guys in the army who grew up in foster care and joined the army after they became adults. It seemed like plenty of them had good caregivers who didn’t have the energy to give them as much as they could. One guy said he was in a house with 6 other kids, all foster kids.”

                “That does happen. There’s more kids in the system than there are foster parents or beds. If you did become a foster parent in the future I bet you’d be a great one,” Bucky grinned, “But that’s enough about our country’s lacking child welfare system. Tell me about you. Your parents.”

                “Well, I never knew my dad. He was outta there before I was even born. My mom was amazing though. She worked hard, she was – is – a nurse. Always really supportive of me,” said Steve.

                “Does she still live around here? Is her being a nurse why you became a medic?” Bucky continued.

                “She lives in Albany right now; she works at a children’s hospital there. Head nurse in the ICU. And yea, she is why I wanted to be a medic. That, and I wasn’t particularly strong or powerful when I joined up. Kind of a weakling.,” he spoke.

                “You? A weakling?” Bucky guffawed, “You’ve seen yourself, right?”

                “I didn’t get any of this muscle until after I went through basic training. After I left the army I decided to maintain this level of fitness and take care of myself,” he explained.

                “I, for one, appreciate your dedication to fitness,” Bucky drawled while giving Steve a seductive look.

                Steve, once again, began to blush.

                “You are an incorrigible flirt. Anyone ever tell you that?” he laughed.

                “It’s been mentioned once or twice.”

                Their food was brought to the table and they spent the rest of the lunch learning more about each other and trying each other’s food. They were behaving like a couple who had known each other for years.

                “Did you want any dessert, Buck?” he asked.

                “Mmmmm, maybe,” he purred while slowly working his foot against Steve’s leg.

                “Are you trying to play footsie with me?” he asked with a giggle.

                “Trying, I’m definitely trying. But I’m better with my hands,” he winked.

                “A menace. A menace, through and through,” Steve bit his lip.

                “I’m meeting Chloe at the library in an hour. Maybe we can walk together? Work off some of this lunch?”

                “That sounds really nice, actually. Let’s,” he stood up and gestured towards the door.

                “Such a gentleman,” Bucky grinned.

                “I certainly try.”

                As they walked towards the library Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand in his, squeezing gently. Now it was Bucky’s turn to blush.

                “Are you working on anything important at the library today?” Steve asked.

                “Not really, Chloe is meeting her lab partner to outline a future dissection report and then work on her literature paper. Then she will probably spend an inordinate amount of time in the non-fiction section to find more books to read in her free-time. Which means my book list will increase.”

                “She reads a lot; I take it?” he laughed.

                “Oh yea. She’s always reading. I’m honestly not sure how she finds the time between homework and her job. Unless she doesn’t sleep. Every time she finishes one she begs me to read it so she can discuss it with me. I need to get her into a book club or something.”

                “What is she having you read now?” Steve pressed.

                “ _After Dark_ by Haruki Murakami. He writes magical realism and his work is really fascinating. I didn’t know what to expect initially but this book is really good so far. Even makes me want to read his other work. When I looked him up I realized he’s been writing for over 20 years, producing a book almost every 2 years. So I have a lot of material to work through,” he explained with some pride.

                “I might need you to explain magical realism to me,” he smiled at Bucky.

                “Chloe could explain it better than me but I can try,” he joked, “Essentially it involves a real world setting that incorporates fantasy, supernatural, or magical elements. Like a man finding a well that allows him to travel between dimensions or someone entering a different world through their dreams. Things like that, I’m bad at summarizing things.”

                “Oh, like _100 Years of Solitude_?” Steve asked.

                “Yes! I haven’t actually read that book but Chloe mentioned that one to me when explaining the genre to me. That one is supposed to be one of the first in the genre, actually.” Bucky continued.

                “I read it when I was on base for a while, borrowed it form another private. I did really like it,” Steve replied.

                “Chloe is really smart. I mean really, really smart. I could never keep up with her but I can try this way. One of these days I’ll read a book before she does and guilt her into reading it,” he joked.

                “So what is she reading now that you will be working through soon?” Steve asked, squeezing Bucky’s hand.

                “ _American Gods_ by Neil Gaiman. She’s been gasping out loud when reading it at home. I think I have a lot to look forward to,” he smiled.

                “I’ve read that one actually. It was excellent. I think you might really like that one too. After you read it maybe we can talk about it together.”

                Bucky’s breath hitched a little and his heart sped up. He’s never really had anyone he dated – if you can call hurried blowjobs and groping dating -  want to discuss literature with him. Or discuss really anything with him, “I’d really like that, actually.”

                “I’ll read _After Dark_ when you’re done then. That way we will have two books to talk about. We can even include Chloe, lest she get jealous that I’m stealing her book buddy,” Steve mused.

                “If anything she’ll be overjoyed that she has another person to bug about books,” Bucky said, all smiles.

                When they made it to the library Bucky pulled Steve inside, insisting that he should at least say ‘hi’ to Chloe. When he realized she wasn’t there yet he got other ideas. He had Steve follow him up to the 3rd floor of the library, walking the stacks to a secluded corner where there were some tables. Bucky leaned back against one and gave Steve his best come hither look.

                Steve bit his lip and walked over to him, slotting himself between his legs. Bucky pulled him in closer with this thighs, squeezing him tightly and reaching up to cup Steve’s face. He leaned and took Bucky’s lips in his. They pressed together firmly and with a lot of heat. Bucky took Steve’s lip between his teeth and worked it lightly before pushing his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced together as Bucky worked his hand slowly up the front of Steve’s shirt.

                He pulled away for a second before latching onto Bucky’s neck, leaving bite marks and kisses. Bucky’s hand worked higher until he brushed his fingers across Steve’s nipple piercings. As soon as he made contact Steve growled deep in his throat and jerked his hips forward.

                “Oh, Stevie. You have pierced nipples? Fuck, baby,” he breathed before pulling him in closer to his body, leaving as little space as possible. They started rolling their hips together aggressively. Bucky tweaked the bars in Steve’s nipples and he whined into Bucky’s mouth. Both of them were achingly hard and their breathing was erratic. If they kept up they were both coming to come in their pants.

                “Ahem,” Chloe coughed from nearby.

                Steve and Bucky turned to see Chloe and a smirking Peter Starring at them. Steve buried his face into Bucky’s neck with embarrassment, wanting to sink into the floor.

                “I wonder how many times I’ll catch you too like this,” Chloe giggled.

                “Hi, I’m Peter. You’re Steve the mechanic?” Peter laughed.

                “You’re both terrible,” Bucky grumbled.

                Steve kept his face tucked into Bucky’s neck and groaned “this is so embarrassing.”

                “It’s ok, baby,” he rubbed small circles into his back, “one of these days we won’t get caught.”

                “One of these days you two will stop making out in public spaces,” Chloe replied.

                “I should let you guys get to work…” Steve began.

                “Probably, though I’d really love to finish what we started,” he grinned suggestively.

                “You have no idea,” he whispered.

                “Ok, boys. We will go set up a study area and you can…adjust yourselves,” Chloe announced as she pulled Peter back towards the main area of the library.

                “I’m sorry we keep parting like this, Stevie.”

                “It’s ok, Buck. It’s what I get for letting you drag me up here,” he smiled in return.

                “Let’s calm ourselves down so we can walk out of here looking like respectable, young men.”

                They adjusted their pants and gave chaste kisses to each other. They never stopped smiling, Steve never stopped blushing. They walked down to the main floor to join Chloe and Peter. Steve apologized, again and walked towards the exit after giving Bucky another kiss.

                “Text me after you masturbate, doll,” Bucky said a little too loudly for Steve’s liking.

                “You. Are. The. Worst,” Steve groaned into the floor before flashing another smile at Bucky.

                “Bye, sweetheart,” he blew him a kiss.

                Steve walked out of the library with a skip in his step.

 ***

                “So, I take it your date went well,” Chloe implied.

                “I’d say so,” Peter laughed, “he is very cute.”

                “Why thank you, Peter. I’m glad someone appreciates my taste in men,” he retorted.

                “I never said I didn’t like him,” Chloe sighed, “But I question your venue choices for initiating intimacy.”

                “I like to keep things spicy,” he replied.

                “Spice aside, we have work to do,” Peter interrupted.

                “Oh so studious,” Bucky sighed.

                They pulled out their books and settled into their work. Chloe drew out diagrams while Peter took notes for their upcoming dissection. Bucky was looking over his Murakami book that he intended to use for a book report, though his teachers never appreciated his literary choices. Or, Chloe’s literary choices.

                “There’s a book I need upstairs, I’ll be right back,” Peter said standing up.

                He went to the 2nd floor to find an anatomy book for one of their diagrams. He found the school textbook lacking in some detail. Peter never was easily satisfied by the books the school assigned. There were only 2 other people in the area and he didn’t pay them much attention. He walked through 3 aisles before finding what he needed. He was flipping through the book as he turned the corner, tripping over a man standing there.

                “Whoa! Oh my god, I’m so sorry I walked into you,” Peter said in a panic.

                “It’s ok, really. I think it’s just as much my fault,” the man smiled as he pulled himself up, which is when Peter realized he was blind.

                “No. No, it’s definitely my fault. I wasn’t looking at all where I was going,” Peter stammered.

                “To be fair, neither was I,” he joked.

                Peter just stared at him. He was cute. And he didn’t seem to be mad at all.

                “My name is Matt. Seriously, don’t feel bad about running into me,” he introduced.

                “I’m Peter. And I’ll probably feel bad for at least a little while,” he smiled.

                There were books all about their feet and Peter scrambled to pick them up.

                “Only one of these was mine. Can I help you with the others? Or is that really insensitive of me?” Peter asked.

                “I’d like help, actually. And it’s not insensitive to ask. Most people just start helping without asking if I need any at all.  Their hearts are in the right place though. I’m not generally offended.” He explained.

                Peter picked up all the books and started following Matt back towards where he was before. The table had several books already open with a voice recorder next to them. Most of the books were in braille.

                “Can I ask what you’re working on?” Peter inquired.

                “I have a federal work study position here through NYU, I’m a sophomore. I go through a lot of their braille pieces and record any inconsistencies or mistakes. It’s not glamorous or anything but it helps pay for school. And it ensures no other blind people go on thinking the human heart has 5 valves,” he joked, pointing at his work space.

                “Wow. That’s kind of cool actually. What do you study at NYU?” he marveled.

                “I’m pre-law. I’m not sure what I’m going to do with it yet. I have a lot of…limitations.” He replied, “Where do you study?”

                “oh, I’m a…junior at St. Agathas,” he answered slightly embarrassed, “And I mostly study science. I like bioengineering and biochemistry.”

                “You sound embarrassed. Were you afraid to tell me you were in high school?” Matt pushed.

                “A little. I mean, no one takes you seriously when you’re 17,” Peter continued.

                “Well, I’m only 20 and people take me about as seriously as they take you. But I can at least make them feel guilty about it with my disability,” he grinned.

                “That was terrible,” he laughed in response.

                “I can be terrible on occasion,” he sighed.

                “Well, I don’t want to keep you from your work…” Peter trailed off.

                “I guess I should finish this. But if I’m still here when you finish your studying…you could keep me company?” he offered.

                Peter started blushing, not that Matt could see, “Umm, I’d like that. I’ll come find you.”

                “I’ll be right here. This is at least 4 or 5 hours of work,” Matt smiled.

                “See you later then,” Peter answered as he walked back to his friends.

                He did not expect that. Matt was cute. Did he know he was that cute? Peter was starting to find some clarity in regards to his sexuality, but definitely needed to talk to Chloe about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, let me know if i suck or not.


	7. in which Chloe flirts like a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More library shenanigans and heavy flirting. Peter flirts with Matt, Chloe flirts with Wade, and Bucky makes Steve exceedingly uncomfortable in the best way.

Both Chloe and Bucky were still focused on their work when he rejoined the table.

                “I met a cute guy upstairs,” Peter blurted out.

                Bucky looked up, cocking his eyebrow.

                “Do tell,” Chloe smirked.

                “His name is Matt. He goes to NYU and he’s here doing work study. He’s cute. Really cute.” Peter breathed out.

                “Sounds to me like you made yourself a new friend,” Bucky alleged.

                “Maybe,” he blushed in response.

                “Did you get his number?” Chloe asked.

                “No, but he invited me to keep him company when I’m done here,” he reported.

                “Then I guess you better get to work, soldier,” Bucky beamed.

                They all fell back into comfortable focus. Bucky taking detail notes, Chloe marking important sections, Peter copying the information he needed. They kept it up for at least an hour before Chloe decided to head to the non-fiction section. She wanted to find another book before she finished her current one. And she was all caught up on her homework anyhow.

                She was in the 800s, walking slowly down the aisles, letting fingers graze the spines as she moved. She was distracted form her search when her phone buzzed.

 

_Wade: having a lazy Sunday, sweet thing?_

_Chloe: hardly. I’m at the library. I just finished some homework and now I’m looking for a new book._

_Wade: look at my little bookworm_

_Chloe: I’ve been called worse_

_Wade: it was not an insult, baby girl. You said you were looking for a new book?_

_Chloe: yes, I’m almost done with my current book and I want a new one picked out before I finish._

_Wade: what are you reading now?_

_Chloe: American Gods by Gaiman, its excellent. I might get another of his works._

_Wade: I read a comic book he wrote once. I remember liking it._

_Chloe: he writes wonderful stories and such rich characters. I can’t imagine anyone not enjoying any of his work. I’m making James read it when I’m done so I have someone to talk to about it._

_Wade: it’s very nice of you to force literature on him._

_Chloe: it’s for his own good, ha._

_Chloe: what are you doing?_

_Wade: nothing as interesting as what you’re doing. I’m just cleaning and getting laundry done. Turns out that I’m filthy._

_Chloe: sounds like you know exactly how to solve your problem._

_Wade: I’m good at solving most of my problems._

_Chloe: most? What problem can’t you seem to solve right now?_

_Wade: well, there’s this girl. I like her but I’m terrible at communicating my feelings._

_Chloe: quite the conundrum_

_Wade: yea, it’s a pickle_

_Chloe: you should probably just ask her out for coffee or to a film_

_Wade: should i?_

_Chloe: you should_

_Wade: next time I see her I will do just that_

_Chloe: I’m sure she will be pleased when you ask_

_Wade: in the meantime, you should entertain me_

_Chloe: and how would I do that?_

_Wade: how about some nudes, baby girl?_

_Chloe: tsk tsk tsk, Mr. Wilson. No child porn for you._

_Wade: I should feel bad about that but I do not_

_Chloe: I’ll be 18 soon enough_

_Wade: call me Mr. Wilson again_

_Chloe: I’m beginning to think you’re a bad man, Mr. Wilson_

_Wade: very bad_

_Chloe: do you need penance?_

_Wade: well, you are just finding all my kinks one at a time_

_Chloe: I love a good scavenger hunt_

_Wade: you are very good at flirting_

_Chloe: I’m an overachiever_

_Wade: I’m going to hold you to that_

_Chloe: I need to get back to my literary search, I shall text you later_

_Wade: I look forward to it_

 

***

                Peter went to find Matt after Bucky got annoyed with his fidgeting and sent him off. And he was exactly where he said he’d be. Pater watched him for a little bit. His fingers danced across the page gracefully, only pausing to note an error in his recorder.

                “I know you’re hovering,” Matt spoke out.

                “Sorry,” Peter blushed, “I didn’t want to interrupt you or anything.”

                “No need to apologize, Peter. I was just poking fun at your nervousness,” Matt laughed.

                “Oh, in that case I am not sorry in the slightest,” he breathed.

                Peter walked over to the table and sat across from him. He studied Matt for a few seconds, taking in his dark hair and strong jaw. His glasses, though odd, were actually very fetching. He had broad shoulders that Peter admired and suspected hid a lot of strength.

                “So, Peter, were you able to finish all your work?” Matt requested.

                “Yea. I have a few dissections coming up and I like to be over-prepared. The diagrams in my school texts were seriously lacking.” He explained.

                “You sure do take initiative,” he laughed.

                “I’m…studious. And often bored. Science is never boring.” He gave.

                “I admire your ethic, actually. Jealous too. There weren’t many outlets for me to utilize without requiring other people to help me. People get tired of helping after awhile. I could hear the strain and annoyance in their tone when they spoke to me. I guess that’s why I do this now, at least it helps someone,” he explained.

                “Oh. Hmmm,” Peter sighed, not sure what to say.

                “And now I’ve made you feel guilty,” he replied.

                “No. Well, a little. But not by much,” he joked, “You’re doing something worth doing. That’s all that matters. But, as long as I’m concerned, if you enjoy it then it’s worth doing.”

                “Easier said than done,” he laughed.

                “I guess that’s true too,” Peter replied.

                “Do you know what you’d like to do or study? When you get to university, I mean,” he asked.

                “I’m leaning really heavily towards bioengineering. You know, robotic limbs, artificial hearts, improved medical tech, that sort of thing. And I want to find a way to manufacture some of these things cheaply. A lot of people lose arms or legs and wind up with extremely rudimentary or archaic devices that are hardly manageable. The technology exists to make extraordinary replacement limbs but they’re expensive and large, supposedly non-evil companies, hold a lot of the patents and make it near impossible for anyone to afford something beyond a solid, immoveable, plastic limb. I think, with the right program, a good surgeon, and some lightweight plastic alloys with circuitry you could build an inexpensive limb that’s almost entirely functional as a flesh and blood one. In Sweden there’s an engineer who created this robotic, metal arm that can be wired into the nervous system. He’s working on sensors that can detect pressure and temperature. Isn’t that amazing?! And I just realized I’m rambling. Sorry.”

                “Do not apologize to me for being passionate. That was lovely to hear. And I think you might more than “lean towards bioengineering.’ NYU has a good program for it if that’s a school you’re considering after graduation,” Matt lauded.

                “I have checked it out. I know I want to stay around here for my aunt. She’s getting older and I want to be close, just in case.” He explained.

                “That’s very noble of you. I’m beginning to think nobility is a thing of yours,” he smirked.

                “Not nobility, more like responsibility. Plus, I WANT to stay nearby. I like it here,” he finished.

                “So, Peter, what made you WANT to join me this evening?” Matt quizzed.

                “Well, erh…because I thought – think – you’re cute,” he stammered, glad that Matt couldn’t see how flustered he looked.

                “I guess I’ll have to take your word on that; I went blind before puberty hit,” Matt smiled.

                “You are. I can assure you,” Peter replied.

                “I’m willing to bet you’re pretty cute too. I certainly like the sound of your voice, anyhow,” Matt flirted in return.

                “I am if you like skinny nerds with brown hair and glasses,” he joked, trying to calm his nerves.

                “Lucky for you that looks don’t matter so much to me. Let’s get to know each other, Peter. Here’s my number,” he held out the screen of his phone that displayed it and Peter jotted it down, “You should call me tomorrow night if you aren’t too busy.”

                “Ok, I’d like that. I’ll call you after I get off work. I work at Romanoff Coffee a few blocks over. I leave around 7pm. Can I reach you after that?”

                “Yea, I’ll be in my dorm working on a paper. Just call me when you’re free.” He replied.

                “Perfect. I need to go meet back up with my friends. I’m really glad I can to the library today,” he was grinning like a kid on their birthday.

                “Me too, Peter. Have fun with your friends,” Matt waved as Peter went back downstairs.

 

 ***

                “I got his number.” Peter beamed as he sat down next to Bucky.

                “Good job, man. Now tell me everything about him. Now,” Bucky demanded with enthusiasm.

                “Ok, So his name is Matt, as I said before. He is pre-law at NYU, super cute, and blind.” He stated.

                “Blind?” Chloe questioned.

                “Yea, I didn’t ask how, though he did say he went blind before puberty. Though that might’ve been a joke now that I think about it…” he mused.

                “Interesting. Is he nice?” She continued.

                “Oh yea, very nice. He’s working right now on checking the braille translations of different books; making sure there’s no mistakes or anything. And he let me ramble on about bioengineering longer than he needed to. And he smiled. A lot. It was a cute smile.” He finished.

                “Peter, you are adorable,” Bucky

                “Are you…patronizing me or do you genuinely think I’m adorable?” Peter asked.

                “Both?” he answered.

                “Well, thank you and fuck you,” he laughed.

                “Between you and Bucky I’m starting to think the library is a new, gay pick-up scene,” Chloe joked.

                “Aww, are you a little jealous, Sev?” Bucky crooned.

                “I’ll have you know that I’ve been flirting very heavily with Wade,” she smiled.

                “Wade form the coffee shop the other day? With the scars?” Peter requested.

                “Yes. That Wade.” She answered.

                “His scars don’t bother you at all?” Peter asked, tentatively.

                “No. They don’t. I actually think he’s rather handsome. But it’s his sincerity of action and sense of humor that pulled me in,” she admitted.

                “He does seem really nice. And he knows Russian. So I can talk to him about you with you in the room. It’ll be fun,” Bucky teased.

                “придурок (jerk),” She barked in jest.

                “детка (baby),” he laughed.

                “Ugh. You and your Russian. One day I’ll learn Portuguese and make fun of both of you,” he groaned.

                “Portuguese?” they asked in unison.

                “Why not? It’s not like either of you will take the time to learn it,” he giggled.

                “True,” Bucky breathed, “I forgot to ask, did you find your next book, Sev? I need to plot my future reading. Steve is going to read _After Dark_ so we can talk about it together.”

                “He’s not going to steal you form me as a literature discussion partner is he?” she narrowed her eyes.

                “No. If anything you’ll just gain another one,” he reassured her.

                “Good. Because then I’d have to kill him,” she joked, “I decided to get another Gaiman book, _Anansi Boys_. It seems to be a sequel of sorts, but not a direct sequel.”

                “Noted. That should be a smooth transition then,” he replied.

                They all began gathering their things to go, Chloe checked out her book and Bucky placed other books on the return cart. All three of them were smiling contently as they walked to the bus stop. All calm and full of hope. Something they weren’t so familiar with, all having been orphaned or abandoned then shuffled around. It was hard to feel those things when solid ground was hard to come by.

                On the bus ride home Bucky tried to finish _After Dark_ only for Chloe to keep stopping him because she was too impatient. She wanted to talk about it now and would not be deterred.

                “Can we please talk about Eri? Please? I am desperate to discuss what she is doing in that room and the sleeping,” she whined.

                “How on earth can I talk about it if I still have almost 2 chapters left?” he grunted.

                “But what do you think is going on? You have to have theories even if you haven’t finished the story,” she pushed.

                “Ok, I will indulge you the tiniest bit. Tiny,” he concedes, “So remember how when they first introduce Eri in chapter 2, after her sister already sort of introduced her in the previous chapter? It sort of seemed like she was in a sleep observation room in a hospital. Or just a hospital in general, under observation for whatever reason. But then they describe the room and you realize it’s not a hospital at all. As the story wore on it became evident to me – and I could be waaaay off base – that the room was the physical embodiment of a space between realities or worlds. At least I think. And she’s trapped there for any number of reasons. I think I’ll understand better once I finish the story.”

                “Damnit, I can’t talk to you about it until you finish. You’re the worst. You’re a book tease!” she lamented.

                “You need to learn patience,” he teased.

                “Ugh,” she rolled her eyes.

                For the rest of the bus ride they both read in silence, focused and relaxed. By the time they got home Chloe was so tired Bucky almost had to carry her inside. She wore herself too thin all the time. He’s sure she barely ate today and was up before he was. He sent her to bed as soon as they got up to the top floor, and he tucked 2 granola bars under her pillow since she would sometimes way up hungry at odd hours. It’s a quirk of hers.

                Bucky eventually forced himself to bed after shoveling down some of Peg’s leftover meatloaf. It always hits the spot. But now he was pleasantly full and ready to fall asleep when he got a message.

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you’re a menace even when I’m home alone_

_Bucky: are you trying to sext me Stevie?_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: not sexting, but you did tell me to text you…_

_Bucky: oh, I see. Was it good? What did you think about?_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: do you really need me to stroke your ego?_

_Bucky: not my ego :p_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: like I said, menace_

_Bucky: don’t tease me, stevie. What did you think about?_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: if you must know, I thought about you blowing me in the stacks._

_Bucky: really now? What else?_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you were jerking yourself off while you were blowing me, but we had to be real quiet so no one heard us._

_Bucky: oh fuck_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: are you touching yourself right now?_

                Bucky replied by sending him a picture of himself, shirtless, with his pants pulled down past his hips bones and his hand thrust down his briefs.

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: now you’re the tease_

_Bucky: I fully intend to deliver, sweetheart_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: oh you do?_

_Bucky: when I get you alone, in private, I’m going to see if I can get you to scream._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: are you gonna suck my cock for me, buck?_

_Bucky: yea. I am. I’ll even eat you out. Would you like that, doll? Want me to eat you out and then choke on your cock?_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: oh, buck. You’re going to kill me._

_Bucky: I’m about to blow my load, stevie. Wanna see?_

                Before Steve could even reply Bucky was already sending him a picture of himself licking his come off his fingers. Steve, who had been slowly jerking himself the entire time as well, promptly lost it and came all over his own stomach.

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you really know how to rev a guy up._

_Bucky: I take pride in my work._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: at least now I can go to sleep with very pleasant images dancing in my head._

_Bucky: you and me both. Goodnight :***_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: goodnight bucky :*_

 

                He wiped his hands on a dirty shirt and curled up into his blankets with a large sense of calm. He liked Steve. And Steve liked him. Things were looking up more every day.


	8. in which Steve did not have them on the ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve does what Steve does - and gets himself hurt. But it creates some opportunities for others.

Both Chloe and Bucky woke up at 7am with soft smiles on their lips. Chloe went down to the kitchen first, brewing some coffee and putting some bread in the toaster. The mood in the house was quiet and light. She sat back in the chair and stretched her arms over head with a deep yawn. The smell of coffee teased her more awake, her hair tumbled out of her pony tail as she pulled at the hair tie. It was full of soft waves and looked stunning cascading down her back.

                Bucky ambled down the stairs and greeted Chloe with the largest smile he could muster. He leaned down and kissed her temple before pouring himself a cup of coffee, one for her as well. She liked cream in hers, usually flavored cream like mocha or hazelnut. She never cared for bitter tastes.

                “Did you sleep well, James?” she asked sleepily, stirring her coffee.

                “I did. Like a damn baby,” he smiled as he got up to butter Chloe’s toast for her while also grabbing her strawberries and honey.

                “Thank you for finishing breakfast for me. I slept well but I have no energy. I feel happy though,” she yawned.

                “That makes two of us,” he yawned.

                “Is it Steve?” she asked with a mouthful of toast.

                “Yea. We…uhh…sexted before going to bed last night,” he laughed.

                 “The advances of technology.” She giggled, “was he satisfactory?”

                “Let’s just say I am very eager to get him alone in a private setting.” He announced with a shit eating grin.

                “You will tell him you’ve never actually had sex with a man, right?”

                “Of course, I will. If I’m not honest about that things could get very messy. And I don’t want to mess any of this up,” he breathed.

                “Who knew something good would come from getting beat up by Brock Rumlow?” she teased.

                “I do not want to give him credit for this,” he snarked, stealing one of her strawberries.

                They ate comfortably, both smiling thoughtfully as they had their own daydreams. They pulled on their uniforms and went about their usually routine en route to school. He kept twirling her hair on the bus and pulling at her bag. He was behaving childishly, but she just smiled at him. It was cute. He was giddy. He was calmer than she had seen him in almost a year. She certainly wasn’t going to spoil his mood.

***

                Steve walked into work that morning with a box of doughnuts, 5 coffees, and the largest smile he’d had in awhile.

                “Someone looks like they got laid,” Tony laughed.

                “I didn’t. But I wouldn’t tell you even if I did,” he smiled back.

                “So you’re just gifting us with breakfast out of the goodness of your heart?” he cocked an eyebrow.

                “Just let me treat you guys without getting the 3rd degree?” Steve whined.

                “Fine, but I’m taking 2 of these coffees.” He replied, sauntering off with them.

                “Why do you think I got 5?” he called out after him laughing.

                He went back into the breakroom with the rest to find Wade reading on the threadbare couch.

                “Morning, Wade. Coffee? Doughtnut?” he offered.

                “I’ll take one of each. Thanks, man,” he smiled, barely looking up from his book.

                Wade was reading _American Gods_ , looking about a quarter through, it seemed. Steve knew why and it made him smile.

                “ _American Gods_ , eh? Do you like it?” he asked.

                “Yea. It’s really good. I’ve been really sucked in, actually. This Shadow guy gets to me,” he explained.

                “Ya know, Chloe is reading that book right now,” he grinned.

                If he didn’t have the scars you’d see the blush rising in Wade’s cheeks. It didn’t occur to him that Steve might know what Chloe was up to, or that he would catch onto what Wade was doing so quickly.

                “Yea. She mentioned it. Her description intrigued me so I picked up a copy,” he reported.

                “Bucky said he was going to read it after he finished the other book she was having him read. I told him we could talk about it. She gets really intense about her books,” he laughed.

                “I thought I might surprise her by reading it so we could talk about it. Is that stupid?” Wade asked, suddenly very insecure.

                “It’s not stupid, Wade. I promise. She will like this surprise,” Steve soothed.

                “I mean, I would’ve read this book on my own anyway – if I had known about it. Her reading it was more like a prompt,” he explained.

                “How long has it been since you liked anyone and they liked you back?” he began.

                “Umm, Almost 3 years. Not since…this,” he gestured, waving his hand up and down his face and body, lips pinched.

                “You never tried until now?”

                “No. There was no point. I know what I look like,” he sighed, defeated.

                “Wade…”Steve breathed, not sure what to say.

                “It’s ok. I get it. I’m not fun to look at. Though, for some people, it’s too much fun.” Wade rolled his eyes, “but she said she likes me. She said she’s up front about those kind of things and wasn’t toying with me. I’m still approaching it cautiously though. I guess Vanessa left me feeling a little messed up.”

                “There’s nothing wrong with being cautious. Sharon left me feeling…worthless too. And I was apprehensive about pursuing anything with Bucky – and not just because he’s young – but Tony was surprisingly convincing. Worst case? You have a bad date with a pretty girl,” he smiled.

                “Yea…as much as I like you pep talk, golden boy, you look like you. I look like I was submerged in an acid bath,” he snarled.

                “I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just trying to say that you don’t _need_ to feel so scared. Especially if she has been vocal about liking you,” he gave an apologetic smile.

                “I know. I didn’t mean to snap. Optimism is not my bag.”

                It’s ok. I get it,” he breathed, “I’m going to go check on the orders, yea? I’ll call you if we need to get started on anything right away.”

                “Right-o!” he saluted.

                Wade fidgeted with the pages and was trying to keep from unraveling. He was always pretty unsure of himself but it was compounded by Chloe. She was just so nice, pretty and…good. He pulled out his phone.

_Wade: how’s your morning, sweet cheeks? Can you even text in school? Or do they take your phones like you go to school in an Orwellian universe?_

_Chloe: we can text, but it’s not encourage. My morning has been lovely, though I have been feeling really tired. Can you need a nap when it’s barely even lunch time?_

_Wade: not weird, baby girl. Exhaustion is just another phase of existence we must endure_

_Chloe: that’s a poetic to explain away the fact that I just didn’t eat enough yesterday and woke up too early, haha._

_Wade: not eating enough? Do I need to feed you and fuss over you like a southern grandmother? Look at you! Just skin and bones, eat this pound cake._

_Chloe: no fussing required. Promise._

_Wade: you say the word and I’ll force you to eat fried chicken and drink a pitcher of sweet tea._

_Chloe: I might take you up on the offer on a later date. Like when it’s finals week._

_Wade: it’s a deal._

_Chloe: time for English class. I’ll try not to be too distracted by the idea of eating chicken with you in somewhere that is not this classroom._

_Wade: have fun in there, I will definitely bother you later._

_Chloe: please do._

 

                Wade felt a little better after talking to her. If she didn’t want to talk to him she just wouldn’t. Right? Not everyone is Vanessa. Not everyone is cruel. He doesn’t necessarily blame her for wanting to leave; he looks like Freddy Kreuger lost a fight with a meat grinder, but it’s the way she left that made it all the worse.

 ***

                It was just after lunch and Steve was walking back from a sandwich shop nearby. They made tomato melts that almost everyone at the auto shop loved. Since his good mood carried over through the day he offered to buy lunch for everyone as well. Bag in hand he cut through an alleyway. It wasn’t long before he was notified of a muffled sound coming from behind a dumpster.

                “Hello?” he called out.

                He didn’t hear anything in reply so he investigated, only to be greeted by a man threatening another with a knife, 2 other men hovering at the other end of the alley watching him.

                “Hey! Let him go!” Steve yelled.

                “Get outta here, blondie. This doesn’t concern you.” The man grunted.

                “Like hell it doesn’t. Let him go,” Steve continued to interject.

                “Fucking get out of here!” a man at the end of the alley barked.

                “I’ll leave when you let that guy go,” he stood his ground.

                Before he had a chance to react further a bottle was thrown at his shoulder and the man with the knife was now lunging at him. Steve kicked the knife away and knocked him to the ground. The other man punched on Steve, punching him in the gut and kicking his legs, while the other ran at him, grabbing around his neck. Steve struggled against them to no avail. The man he knocked to the ground was on his feet again and slammed a bottle against the back of Steve’s head, he fell unconscious almost instantly.

 ***

                Wade was mulling around the office going through invoices when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Chloe: so yesterday Peter met a guy at the library and got his number, firmly shifting him further along on the Kinsey scale, lol. He told our friend Gwen and she decided to celebrate. Bucky got caught in the crossfire_.

Attached was an image of both Peter and Bucky next to each other at a picnic table, covered in glitter. Peter was laughing while Bucky looked sufficiently annoyed. They were glitter bombed.

_Wade: that’s hilarious. Hurray for the gays, I suppose. I have to show Steve._

_Chloe: do it, Bucky will kill me but it will be worth it._

                Wade went looking for Steve in the back and couldn’t find him anywhere.

                “Hey, Tony – is Steve back yet?” he called out.

                “He should be. It’s been over an hour. Is he outside?”

                “I’ll check. The sandwich shop is just down the alley, I’ll find him,” Wade set off. He exited the garage and started towards the alley, they always used it to cut over to the other street since they had good access to it. He barely made it to the next street before he found Steve bloody and unconscious next to the dumpster.

                “Fuck!” Wade called out. He immediately dialed 911 and called for an ambulance and then called Tony.

                “You go with his to the hospital. I’ll close up and meet you there,” Tony ordered.

                When the ambulance came Steve was loaded onto a stretcher and Wade accompanied him to the hospital. In the ambulance they asked a lot of questions Wade didn’t know, like blood type and whether or not he had allergies. It made Wade panic a little. By the time they got to the hospital Steve was rushed into the emergency room and Wade tried to remain calm in the waiting room.

                Tony arrived an hour later, camping out in the waiting room with him.

                “Do you think someone tried to mug him?” Tony asked.

                “He’s not a small guy, I think it would take more than one guy. Maybe multiple guys jumped him. He was really roughed up. It looked like someone brained the back of his head with a bottle. There was broken glass everywhere.” Wade reported.

                “I’m putting emergency lights and a camera back there. Remember when Clint got mugged back there a year ago? This is the final straw; we need security back there if we’re going to use our side exit.” Tony replied as he started searching for security systems on his phone. 

                They waited for over an hour before a doctor came out to give them an update.

                “He has a bad concussion and needed some stitches on the back of his head, the glass made one deep cut. He also has some heavy bruising on his abdomen and bruised ribs. We are going to keep him here overnight for observation. He’s still out right now but as soon as he wakes up a nurse will alert you.” The doctor explained.

                “Thank you, doctor. Is there anything we need to do or anything you need from us?” Tony inquired.

                “Not at this time, when he’s discharge tomorrow we can provide some aftercare instructions. The police have been alerted about the attack and they will arrive at some point – we will keep them informed of his status but you might need to answer a few questions for them.”

                  “Ok. We can do that. Thanks again,” Wade breathed.

                “Just relax. Your friend will be ok,” she smiled at them. She put her hand on Tony’s shoulder before walking back into the unit.

                “I’m glad his injuries aren’t as bad as I was imagining. Fuck.” Wade groaned, “Does he have an in-case-of-emergency person we need to call?”

                “Nah, that person would be me or Sam. And I’m already here, I will call his mom though,” Tony informed.

                “Ok. Cool. I’m gonna go grab some coffee. Want anything?” Wade asked.

                “Yea, coffee would be great. Thanks.” He answered while settling into a chair.

                Wade started towards the coffee bar area. The clock above the counter said 4pm. Had it really been that long since he found Steve? It felt like it had been more than 3 hours. He was drained and worried.

*** 

                By 6pm Steve had started to show signs of improvement. He was in and out of it but was becoming more coherent. The pain medication he was on made him pretty loopy. Steve mumbled Bucky’s name at one point and Wade realized that he had no idea Steve was here.

_Wade: Fuck. How did I not text you earlier? Steve is in the hospital. Got jumped in the alley. He’s hurt pretty bad and just mumbled Bucky’s name in his semi-conscious state._

_Chloe: What?!_

_Wade. Yea, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I was panicked and distracted._

_Chloe: no need to apologize. Which hospital are you at?_

_Wade: Mercy General._

_Chloe. I’m at work right now. I’ll grab James and we’ll meet you. Do not even ask us to do otherwise._

_Wade: see you soon, baby girl._

 

                Chloe ran back into Natasha’s office and let her know what was going on. Since it was so close to closing and they were dead she let Chloe leave. As soon as she was out the door she sprinted to Odinson hardware to get Bucky.

                “Bucky! We have to go to the hospital! Now!” she yelled as soon as she got through the door.

                “What, why?!” Bucky exclaimed with wide eyes.

                “It’s Steve. He’s in the hospital. He got jumped or something,” she stammered.

                Bucky’s boss Thor was standing nearby, overhearing everything.

                “You can leave, Bucky. I can close up here,” Thor assured him.

                Really? Are you sure?” Bucky worried.

                “Yes, I’m sure. Go to your friend,” he answered giving Bucky’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

                “Thank you!” he yelled as they ran out the door.

                They hailed a cab and gave the address. Chloe just kept squeezing Bucky’s hand as he fidgeted in the back seat. His eyes were shut tight and he was trying to calm himself as much as possible. It had been a long time since he was rushed to the hospital, not since his parent’s died. So here he was, making his way to the emergency room to see his…boyfriend? Could he call him his boyfriend? They hadn’t discussed that yet and now Bucky was feeling very unsure of himself. What if Steve thought he was stupid for coming?

                “He’s going to be happy to see you, you know,” Chloe stated as she looked out the window.

                “How do you always know what I’m thinking?” Bucky sighed, squeezing his eyes tight.

                “Because you are not some great enigma to me, James Barnes,” she smiled as she squeezed his hand again.

                They pulled up to the hospital, Bucky running through the entrance as Chloe paid the driver. Tony was sitting in the waiting room looking exhausted as all hell.

                “Is he ok?” Bucky blurted as soon as Tony locked eyes with hm.

                “He’ll be ok. He’s awake and talking to the police now. He took a really hard hit to the head. You can go see him once the police have gotten everything they need,” he answered.

                “Oh thank god. I…I didn’t know what to think. I thought he had been stabbed or something,” Bucky breathed.

                “No need to fret, Buck-a-roo. Just take a load off. Have some water and hang out with the rest of us,” Tony smiled.

                “I’ll go call Peggy so she knows where we are,” Chloe announced as she walked towards the doors.

                Wade walked back out with the police and thanked them for their time. They gave Wade their card should Steve remember anything else he needs to tell them. When he noticed Bucky he gave a smile and waved him over. Bucky was up in a flash.

                “Can I see him?” he asked with a hint of desperation.

                “Yes, of course. He’s in room 312A. He’s fully awake now and will be very happy to see you. And please, give him hell for getting himself caught in someone else’s mugging,” Wade laughed.

                Bucky looked confused and took off down the hall. Chloe stepped back inside as Bucky entered the hallway towards Steve’s room.

                “Hi, Wade. How’s Steve?” she approached.

                “Oh, he’s fine. Or he will be. He’s got a concussion and needed some stitches. But he will be ok, just needs to take it easy. He did nearly give me a heart attack though,” he informed.

                “What happened to him?” she pressed.

                “Apparently someone was being mugged in the alley and Mr. I Hate Bullies stepped in and got his own ass kicked for his effort to thwart the mugging. The guy had a knife so we’re lucky he didn’t get stabbed,” Wade finished.

                “He is worse than James,” she whined.

                “They are a pair,” he smiled.

                “Have you been here long? Do you need me to get you anything?” she inquired.

                “No, baby girl. I’ve had coffee,” he smiled at her.

                “But have you had food?” she raised a brow.

                “No….,” he realized.

                “Then you’re coming with me to get some dinner,” she ordered, pursing her lips.

                “Lead the way, sweetheart,” he gestured.

                They walked side-by-side to the café area. Both just looking forward and smiling. They each bought sandwiches and some chips, getting some for Tony and Bucky as well, before finding a bench to sit at.

                “So, Bucky and Peter were glitter bombed today?” Wade laughed.

                “Oh yes. Since he has officially announced his attraction to men, or at least that man, they decided to celebrate in the flashiest way possible. I am glad I was across the table otherwise I’d be covered in more glitter than a stripper,” she smirked.

                “That I’d like to see,” he winked.

                “Covered in glitter or looking like a stripper?” she quipped with a smile and slight blush.

                “Oh, definitely both.”

                “I guess it’s a good thing I already have the school girl uniform…” she trailed off with a particular glint in her eye.

                “Trying to tease me, baby girl?” he grinned while leaning forward.

                “I’m no tease,” she leaned forward in kind.

                Wade starred at her with heated intensity and she started biting her lip as heat rose in her cheeks.

                “Do you want to kiss me, Wade?” she purred.

                “Yes I do,” he replied quickly before pulling her forward into a kiss. Her lips were heavenly against his and he could swear she tasted like honey. She was so soft and warm and he felt like he was drowning in her. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she parted her lips eagerly. In one motion he began to brush her tongue with his as she pushed herself onto his lap, pining his hips between her thighs. One of her hands travelled to cup the back of his neck while his grabbed her around the waist. They both began to moan softly as their tongues danced and hands grabbed each other tightly. Wade slowly pulled away once he realized he was starting to get hard, but Chloe had realized as well. They looked at each other, both had eyes almost blown black with lust when she started grinding against him lightly. Wade groaned and seized forward to take her lips again. Their bodies nearly melted together before Wade grunted to a stop.

                “Baby girl,” he whispered, “We either need to stop or move to a secondary location because I’m going to ruin these pants.”

                “Sorry,” she giggled.

                “Do not apologize for what is happening right now,” he replied with another kiss.

                “I think we should avoid ruining pants right now,” she sighed.

                “I’m reluctant to agree,” he breathed.

                “We should probably rejoin the others…”she gave a chaste kiss to his cheek.

                “We should. In about 5 minutes, after you climb off my lap,” he smiled.

                “Oh, yes. Right. I’ll do that,” she slid off his lap and sat back down next to him.

                “I wouldn’t mind a repeat in the future, however,” he grinned.

                “I concur,” she replied by resting her head on his shoulder.

 ***

                Bucky walked into Steve’s room tentatively. As soon as he saw Steve on the bed, swollen eye, IVs, and bandages he felt his stomach drop.

                “Bucky?” he looked up.

                “Steve, thank god. You’re ok.” He stepped forward, wanting to climb onto his lap and pull him close.

                “Yea. I have to stay overnight but I’ll be fine. Did Wade tell you I was here?” he continued.

                “Yes. He texted Chloe and we came straight from work.” He moved towards the bed and sat on the edge delicately.

                “You didn’t have to come,” he blushed, “I’ll be home tomorrow.”

                “Are you crazy? Like I wouldn’t come to the hospital to see my boyf-,” he stopped himself and bit his lip.

                Steve looked up and him, blushing more than before, “Were you going to say ‘boyfriend’?”

                “Maybe…” he replied warily.

                “At least I didn’t say it first,” he smiled up at Bucky.

                “Really? You’re ok…with that?” he starred, his panic subsiding.

                “Yea. I am,” he reached for Bucky’s hand, “I’m glad you’re here.”

                “Yea?” he smiled.

                “Yea,” Steve pulled Bucky down for a small kiss.

                “Good,” he bit his lip to hold back his huge smile, “So tell me what happened.”

                “You might get mad,” Steve breathed.

                “You might be right,” he laughed.

                “Ok, so I was cutting through the alley after lunch on the way back to work. We have a side entrance off the garage there. When I got halfway down I saw a guy trying to mug another guy, he had a knife. I…yelled at him. He tried to tell me to shove off but I’m not the kind to back down from something like that when there’s someone in trouble. I told him again to just leave the guy alone, but then he and his friends jumped me. There were like 3 of them. One of them got me in the back of the head with a bottle. I have a few stitches back there.” He explained, watching Bucky’s face carefully.

                “You were right. I am a little mad,” he sighed, “That was a dumb move.”

                “Yea, I know. I’m an idiot.” He grimaced.

                “But you’re my idiot,” he smiled and gave him another kiss.

                “Chloe will be more mad than I am, by the way. She is going to give you the iciest look, I’m sure.”

                “I will endure her wrath. I certainly deserve it. I just didn’t think it would be right to just ignore what was happening. What if that guy got stabbed?” he groaned.

                “And what if you got stabbed? You are not indestructible.” Bucky pointed.

                “I know. I know. I promise to be more careful.” He sighed.

                “You better,” Bucky gave him another kiss, firmer this time while squeezing his hand.

                Chloe, Wade, and Tony all came into the room as they separated.

                “Ok, you love birds, visiting hours are over. I guess. We have to let you get some rest,” Tony announced.

                “We got you some food though, if you get hungry,” Wade handed him the sandwich and chips.

                Chloe was giving him an icy stare. Bucky was right.

                “Chloe…” Steve started.

                “You terrified James. You scared me too,” she turned up her nose, “But I forgive you.” She rolled her eyes.

                “Do not do it again, though,” Wade finished.

                “Get some rest there, Steve-o. I’ll be here to get you at check out in the AM.” Tony waved.

                “Thanks, guys,” he smiled, “It means a lot that you all came.”

                “You text me when you get home in the morning,” Bucky kissed him.

                “I will. Scout’s honor.” He kissed back.

                They all left together, everyone looking completely exhausted. Standing out front Bucky started fishing in his pockets for bus fare.

                “Don’t even think about it. We are giving you a ride home,” Tony pushed.

                “Are you sure? We live in Red Hook,” Bucky replied.

                “Yes. You’re tired, it’s getting late, and we can get you home quicker than the bus.”

                “Thank you, Tony. We’d appreciate it,” Chloe gave a soft smile.

                They climbed into Tony’s car. Wade sat in the back with Chloe, both Bucky and Tony raised their eyebrows but just shrugged their shoulders, Bucky sat up front. The ride back was quiet and mellow. Bucky thought about Steve on that bed and smiled thinking about them being officially “boyfriends.” Chloe and Wade just held hands, stroking fingers and giving gentle squeezes. There was promise in the air.

                Once they got to Peggy’s they came to a stop. Peggy was standing out front sipping some tea under the light of the porch lamp. She looked statuesque and noble. Chloe gave Wade a quick peck on the cheek and Bucky thanked both of them earnestly before him and Chloe ascended the steps. Peggy waved at Tony and Wade warmly from the door before pulling Chloe and Bucky into a hug. Everyone smiled as the night enveloped them.


	9. in which Bucky gets really handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. The smut starts now, at least with Steve and Bucky. Stucky Smut.   
> The other 2 budding romances will take a few more chapters before they get completely physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no posting schedule of any kind. I sort of post them as i finish them or feel like it. Hence there being 2-a-day sometimes.

Steve had a splitting headache when he woke up in the morning. It’s not like he wasn’t expecting it all considering, it just seemed as though the morphine drip was empty and since he was about to leave the hospital he would need to just make due with ib profen when he got home.

                “Morning, sailor!” beamed a nurse named May. She was warm and kind, Steve was immediately calmed upon seeing her, “How are you feeling? Much pain?”

                “My head. It seems to be the only thing that hurts,” he smiled.

                “It will feel like that for a few days, but we can give you a prescription for some strong pain relievers if you’d like. It’ll help with swelling too,” she announced while reading over his chart.

                “That might be nice to get through the rest of the week. I don’t think I can work today with my head feeling like this.”

                “Whoa there. You are not going to work today. You need to stay off your feet and take it easy. I’m ordering you to lay on the couch watching tv and eating your favorite junk food,” she laughed.

                “If it’s doctor’s orders,” he joked back.

                “Just a nurse, but my orders are more important than theirs. Shhhh,” she giggled with a finger to her lips, “Your friend is signing you out at the nurse’s station. We will give him a copy of your after care plan as well. Just in case you try to pull a fast one.”

                “Thanks, mam.” Steve groaned sitting up from the bed, “I am looking forward to junk food and my couch right about now.”

                Tony walked in with a bag of his clothes form the night before and some new ones for today, plus some paper work.

                “Hey there, Cap. I’ve got some stuff for you,” handing him the bag.

                Steve went into the bathroom to change while Tony spoke to Nurse May. Then he got a good look at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible; swollen lip and eye, bruise going around his neck, he was also extremely pale. He was surprised Bucky wanted to kiss him when he looked like this. After finishing his examination, he finished getting dressed and got ready to leave.

                “Ready to go?” Tony asked.

                “Yea. I’m ready to get home,” he sighed.

                “Great. I’ll see you in a week for your follow-up so we can check on your stitches and run another brain scan. You get some rest now, honey,” she finished.

                “Will do,” he saluted.

               

                The ride home was quiet and he almost fell asleep twice, speed bumps jostling him awake.

                “You can nap as soon as we get you home. Promise,” Tony laughed.

                “Good.” He yawned as he pulled out his phone.

 

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: good morning, sweetheart :*_

_Bucky: I get nicknames now too?_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: of course you do. Boyfriends always get cute nicknames._

_Bucky: you’re too cute. How are you feeling?_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: sore. Very sore. I am ready to get to bed. I’ll be home all day today resting like a schlub._

_Bucky: you need it, buddy. don’t make me come over there and make sure you’re resting enough._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you could come over. If you wanted. Keep me company._

_Bucky: oh baby. I would love to keep you company._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: really?_

_Bucky: definitely. Just text me your address later and I’ll stop by after school. I’ll even bring you something delicious._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: would that delicious thing be you ;)_

_Bucky: in that case, 2 delicious things :p_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: I look forward to it._

_Bucky: I’m really glad you’re ok._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: me too, buck. But I’m about to pass out. I just wanted you to know I was on my way home.  
Bucky: thank you :* Now get some sleep, doll._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: oh I will :*_

 

                “You got it bad, don’t you,” Tony crooned.

                “Yea. Yea I do,” he smiled as he laid back.

 

 ***

                Chloe, Bucky, and Peter were sitting on the ground with their backs to some lockers. They were all content and blissful. Each smiling in a different way.

                “Steve is home and going to sleep,” Bucky put away his phone.

                “I’m glad he’s home and alright. I still can’t believe he stopped a mugging,” Chloe leaned her head against him.

                “I still can’t believe you made out with Wade in the hospital,” Bucky laughed.

                “What?! You made out with Wade?” Peter gasped, “Tell me everything.”

                “What’s to tell,” she laughed, “He kissed me, I kissed him, it got heated.”

                “That is so not what I mean. Did he ask you out? Are you going to date? How good is he with his tongue?” Peter quizzed.

                “He seemed pretty reluctant to believe me when flirted with him the first time. He thought I was toying with him. So I think I’m just going to let it happen organically,” she smiled, “And yes, his tongue is fantastic. I look forward to more time with it.”

                “Oh my god,” Bucky groaned, “Gross.”

                “Hey now, we caught you with your hands up Steve’s shirt grinding pretty hard in the library. You don’t get to call anyone gross,” Chloe teased.

                He narrowed his eyes at Chloe and Peter as they fell into a fit of laughter. They were teasing him in good fun. But they did catch him in a compromising position. Chloe had caught him twice. Twice if you only count Steve. Might be closer to a dozen if you count the guys and girls he had been with in the past 2 years. So he was a little embarrassed. Chloe poked his sides and Peter kicked both of them. All of them were feeling goofy.

“How was your conversation with Matt?” Chloe asked of Peter.

“It was amazing. He is so nice, and smart, and he made me laugh until I was crying. I think I’m going to ask him out for Friday night. But I have no idea where would even take him.” He explained.

“First take him to a lovely dinner. That’s classic. Then, since he is blind, I think it’d be nice to take him to a bookstore and read to him form your favorite book. Or you could go for a walk in the park by the flower gardens,” she suggested.

“That might be really nice, actually,” Peter smiled.

“That is a good idea. Take him to that Thai place over near Coulson St. It’s amazing,” Bucky continued, “Then you can makeout with him at the club next door.”

They were laughing so much that they didn’t even notice a boy starring daggers at them from down the hall. Chloe’s phone buzzing was a compounding distraction.

_Wade: having a good day, baby girl?_

_Chloe: I am. Peter and I have been teasing James all morning, so it’s been lovely._

_Wade: About the library thing?_

_Chloe: most definitely. Of course, he teased me right back about our making out at the hospital. Peter looked at me like I had 2 heads._

_Wade: because I’m an unlikely partner?_

_Chloe: no, you big lug. Because I’m not usually so impulsive._

_Wade: were you being impulsive last night?_

_Chloe: very. Normally I’d make you take me on a date first._

_Wade: of course I’m taking you on a date, sweet thing. I was going to ask if you wanted to go out to_ _dinner on Thursday if you weren’t working. How does that sound, baby girl? Let me take you out._

_Chloe: I would love to. You can pick me up from school like a proper gentleman._

_Wade: I don’t think a proper gentleman would be dating a girl in high school._

_Chloe: well, Mr. Wilson, perhaps you don’t need to a gentleman the entire evening._

_Wade: you will definitely kill me._

_Chloe: I haven’t had my fill of you yet so you will have to postpone your demise._

_Wade: you want me to fill you, baby girl?_

_Chloe: how very crude. And accurate._

_Wade: you are something else._

_Chloe: I could say the same to you._

_Wade: If I didn’t have to go work on Tony’s motorcycle I would send you some very suggestive texts._

_Chloe: I need to go to class anyway, perhaps tonight then._

_Wade: you go be a good girl._

_Chloe: yes, sir ;)_

_Wade: completely dead._

 

 ***

                Bucky was at work nervously watching the minutes tick by. Thor was going to let him leave early because he believed Steve would need company in the evening following the head injury. Thor was a very understanding man and also knew that Bucky was nearly useless when he was worried and excited about seeing Steve.

                By 6:30pm Thor basically threw him out the door because he had put the same set of screws away 4 times, incorrectly, each time. So Bucky went out into the night with excited energy; a bag with apple cake and a batch of soup in hand. Steve lived fairly close to where they both worked and he walked briskly through the street. The air smelled of toasted bread and cinnamon and Bucky was filled with promise. He wanted to pamper Steve, to give him all his affection. Steve made heat swell in his chest and he wanted to smile until his face cracked.

                When he got to Steve’s building he basically jogged up to the 6th floor and tried to calm himself before knocking on his door. He was going to be in Steve’s home and that thrilled him. So he knocked.

                “Hey, Buck. I’m glad you’re here,” he welcomed with a tired smile.

                “Oh, Stevie. You look a little worn out. Go sit on your couch and let me make you dinner. I brought Peggy’s soup and Chloe made another apple cake,” he returned the greeting with a kiss.

                “Thank you, sweetheart. You really didn’t have to,” he kissed back.

                “I love when you call me sweetheart,” he smiled.

                “I’ll eventually call you lots of things,” he replied while gently pulling him into the apartment.

                Steve’s apartment filled Bucky with warmth and joy. It was cozy and comfortable in all the best ways. He had worn hardwood floors with soft area rugs, an old leather couch with different blankets, a matching leather recliner, and so many books on his shelves that Chloe would swoon – she physically owned only 4 books, as being a foster kid makes it hard to accumulate possessions you can hold on to. He felt home.

                “I really like your place, Steve. It’s cozy,” Bucky examined.

                “I lucked out with a lot of this furniture, actually. This couch is a dream,” he explained as he leaned back into it, patting a space next to him beckoning Bucky.

                “Nuh uh, you need some soup. Then I will cuddle you,” announced Bucky, surprised at his restraint because all he wanted to do was get buried into that couch with Steve.

                “Fine. I’ll eat your soup. But then I expect you to spoon me,” he laughed.

                “Big spoon or little spoon?” he grinned.

                “You should be the little spoon since my head is still sore,” said Steve.

                “Ok, baby,” he smiled in return while searching through Steve’s kitchen for everything he needed.

                  Steve’s kitchen held the same warmth as the living room. The utensils were antique but loved and the backsplash was a deep blue that gave the kitchen a lovely glow. He heated up the soup on the stovetop and watched Steve stretching on the couch. This felt comfortably domestic and he wanted this to be his evening every day. Maybe it was extremely early to feel this way but Steve felt like home in a way nothing ever has, as if he had known him for decades.

                He served the soup and they ate quietly while watching Parks and Rec on Netflix. Steve kept leaning into Bucky and kissing his shoulder and then Bucky would bury his face in Steve’s neck. They were nuzzling between each bite until their bowls were empty.

                “Do you want that cake now or should we save it for later?” Bucky asked.

                “Later, I now demand spooning,” he beamed while laying out on his side, making room for Bucky and pulling the blanket up to go over them. Bucky eagerly slid into the couch and allowed Steve to wrap his arms all the way around him. No one had held him like this since….he was a child. He needed this. He was melting into Steve and never wanted to get up.

                “This is perfect, Steve. I love this,” he told him while turning his head to kiss him, “How are you feeling? How’s your head?”

                “My head is still a little sore, but I feel amazing,” he breathed.

                Bucky pushed back into him and Steve pulled him tighter. They both sank further into the couch and continued to move against each other until Bucky finally turned around to face him. He pressed his lips to Steve’s and they both groaned as soon as they made contact. Steve pulled him closer and Bucky snaked his hand up Steve’s shirt, his fingers dancing across his abs and hips. Bucky continued to move his hand up Steve’s torso until he found Steve’s nipple piercings, brushing his fingers across them, drawing a whine from Steve.

                “Let me see you, Stevie. Please,” he breathed as he pulled away from his lips momentarily.

                Steve let Bucky pull his shirt over his head and Bucky’s eyes racked down his body.

                “Oh, doll, you’re so pretty. Look at you. So fucking gorgeous,” he groaned as he went for Steve’s lips again. Steve blushed furiously and grabbed Bucky’s ass roughly and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Bucky growled and starting pulling his own shirt off, Steve helping it along.

                Bucky lowered his head and rolled Steve’s bar piercing in his mouth with his tongue, tugging it lightly and peppering more kisses across his chest. With that Steve started grinding his hips into Bucky’s. Bucky then took this as an invitation to roll Steve onto his back, but cushioning his head with a pillow. Bucky sat up, straddling him and trapping him between his thighs.

                “Fuck. I don’t even know what to do with you, Stevie. You’re too much,” he worked at Steve’s fly and kissing down the panes of his stomach.

                “Oh, Bucky. You’re so good. God, you feel so good. Can’t get enough,” he breathed heavily, pulling at Bucky’s fly as well. They pushed off their pants found themselves clad in boxer briefs and rolling their hips against each other with vigor. Mouths slotted together and hands groping every inch they could touch. Then Steve reached his hand down Bucky’s shorts and gripped his cock.

                Bucky hissed and then moaned so wantonly that Steve could’ve sworn he stopped breathing.

                “Stevie, fuck, Stevie. Don’t stop,” he whined. He pushed their boxers down and Steve grabbed both their cocks in one hand, jerking them off together. Bucky kept rolling Steve’s nipples between his fingers as they thrust against each other. Steve’s chest was flushed and he was writhing underneath Bucky like he couldn’t get enough contact.

                “Buck, m’close.”

                “Me too, Steve. God, I wanna see you come. I bet you look like heaven when you come.”

                With 4 more strokes they were both coming over Steve’s fist. Bucky kissed Steve as he finished spilling out, biting on his lip.

                “That was wonderful, Bucky. I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you since the first time I saw you. You’re so beautiful,” he used his free hand to stroke Bucky’s jaw.

                Bucky’s eyes became wet with tears that he blinked back quickly and kissed Steve again.

                “You’re perfect,” he breathed against Steve’s lips.

                “You’re a sap,” he smiled with a kiss.

                “I’m definitely a sap; you make it easy.”

                “We should probably clean up, though. Not that I don’t love our come cooling on my stomach,” he laughed.

                “I’ll grab you a towel. Just sit tight, baby,” Bucky got up and headed towards Steve’s bathroom. He might have snooped for a few seconds before coming back to the living room to help clean up Steve.

                “How’s your head now?” he asked with a kiss to the temple.

                “It’s much, much better, actually. Someone seemed to have loved it right out of my body,” he teased.

                “Ask me any time, I will gladly do it again,” Bucky replied, grinning before realizing what time it was and frowning; he had to leave soon to be home before curfew, “I need to leave soon.” He pouted.

                “Oh yea. I guess I can’t have you stay the night…” Steve trailed off, “I’m calling you an Uber though. It will be quicker and safer.”

                “Taking care of me like you’re my sugar daddy, Stevie?” mused Bucky.

                “I wouldn’t call me your sugar daddy,” he laughed, “I just care about you getting home safely.”

                “You are too good for me,” he kissed.

                Steve ordered him an Uber on his phone and pulled Bucky back into his lap.

                “It’ll be here in about 20 minutes. So I expect you to cuddle me for the next 18.”

                “How else would we spend that time?” Bucky feigned mock outrage.

                “I’m really happy with what we just did,” Steve breathed into Bucky’s hair.

                “Me too, doll. My own hands are woefully inadequate compared to yours,” he buried his face in Steve’s chest.

                “Next time I expect to feel a lot more of yours,” he smirked.

                “You got it,” he smiled, “I should tell you though…I’ve never had sex with a man before.”

                “You were afraid to tell me that, weren’t you?”

                “Of course I was. It’s weird enough that I’m in high school I do not want to reinforce some idea that I’m a kid. I don’t want to scare you away,” he breathed tensely.

                “You being a virgin wouldn’t scare me away. I won’t lie and pretend like I wasn’t reluctant at first. I didn’t know if I was taking advantage or if it was even legal,” he began, “But I like you a lot, Buck. I’m not going to let some temporary titles like ‘high schooler’ get in the way.”

                Bucky sighed in relief. He was fairly attached at this point.

                “Well, you just immediately relaxed,” Steve giggled.

                “I really like you too, Steve. I graduate soon enough. Then you can do whatever you want with me all night,” he bit his lip.

                “That is a pay out that I really look forward to,” he smirked.

                Steve’s phone buzzed to let him know the Uber was downstairs.

                “I don’t want to leave, Stevie,” he whined pulling on the last of his clothes.

                “Stop by after class tomorrow and I’ll kiss you in the break room,” he embraced him.

                “Promises,” he smiled and kissed him.

                “Good night, Buck. Thank you for taking care of me,” he leaned against the door frame.

                “I could say the same to you,” he winked.

                “Menace. 100% a menace,” he called out to him as he went down the stairs, “Text me when you get home!”

                Steve felt lighter. His head barely ached and his shoulders were loose. Bucky had taken care of him and showered him with affection. He really cared about him. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone he was romantically involved with paid him such attention.

                30 minutes later he received this; _I’m climbing into bed. I’m going to dream about you all night :*_


	10. in which Wade continues to be adorable and Steve gives life lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives a little lesson is what it means to be bisexual, Jessica discovers some more troubling information about the Pierce situation, and Wade is nervous and cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to use this as an opportunity to talk a little about bisexuality. because it is pretty heavily misunderstood by the masses. there's a lot of erasure involved as well.

             Chloe and Bucky sat on the bus towards school, earbuds split between them as they drowned out city sounds with Gaslight Anthem. They both awoke in the am feeling a little strange. Living the way they did; with few personal ties and even fewer family ones it, occasionally, became a bit overwhelming when they began forming strong connections with others. Even if they were stable everything felt a little precarious. For the longest time it always felt like it was them against everyone else. Peggy, despite her firm efforts and obvious care for them, still held a tentative place in their hearts. Eventually she would be gone when they got too old. Everyone had left or been taken.

 

_Pull it out, turn it up, what's your favorite song?_  
That's mine, I've been crying to it since I was young  
I know there's someone out there feeling just how I feel  
I know they're waiting up, I know they're waiting to heal  
And I've been holding my breath,  
Are you holding your breath, for too many years to count?

                Chloe tapped her fingers to the beat on the plastic, bus cushion beneath her as Bucky scribbled on a note book in front of him. She had no idea what he was writing, she never asked what he scrawled in the thing, black book he kept in this side pocket. The quickly heard yelling over their music and looked up to see 2 people fighting at the front of the bus which escalated to shoving as the bus driver pulled the bus over. Chloe and Bucky were only 2 blocks from their regular stop so they slipped out the back doors onto the sidewalk. Chloe squeezed her eyes tight and leaned into Bucky as they walked. She was feeling a little vulnerable and Bucky was too. That’s probably why they picked this album for their commute.

 

_And we waited for sirens that never come_  
And we only write by the moon, every word handwritten  
And to ease the loss of youth and how many years I've missed you  
Pages plead forgiveness, every word handwritten  
  
Let it out, let me in, take a hold of my hand  
There's nothing like another soul that's been cut up the same  
And did you wanna drive without a word in-between?  
I can understand, you need a minute to breathe  
And to sew up the seams... after all this defeat

                Things wouldn’t always feel this way. They just had to push past their discomfort, because something wonderful was growing around them.

 

                When they got to school, almost 20 minutes earlier than usual, they found Peter hunched over some books in the quad. He was engrossed in whatever he was reading, so engrossed that he didn’t even notice Chloe and Bucky joining him at the table.

                “Whatcha  workin’ on, Pete?” Bucky drawled, giving a small yawn.

                “I’m reading over this book that Matt found for me. It’s all about biomechanics and ergonomics. It’s really interesting,” he replied without bothering to look away from his page.

                “Matt found you a book? That was sweet of him,” Chloe mused.

                “Yea, it was,” Peter blushed, “He put it on hold for me at the library as a surprise.”

                “When do we get to meet your boyfriend?” Chloe smiled.

                “I don’t know if he is my boyfriend. I’m still figuring all that out,” he sighed.

                “What’s to figure out? You like each other, you’re going to go on a date. You did ask him, right?” Bucky inquired.

                “I did. He said yes. I’m nervous about it but it will be fun,” he grinned.

                “Just ask him to be your boyfriend on the date. It’ll be sweet,” Chloe suggested.

                “I want to. It’s just…am I gay? What if I’m not gay? I mean, I like girls too.” Peter stammered.

                “Ok, calm down there, champ. You can like whoever you want. You don’t really need to define your sexuality in such strict terms. I like men, I’ve dated girls and it was fine, but I’m pretty much only sexually attracted to men. Steve is attracted to both. Chloe here only likes men. Don’t get so caught up in what you are and just be.” Bucky explained.

                “But what if Matt doesn’t like that I also like girls?” Peter worried.

                “This might actually be something Steve can help you with. He’s bisexual and he can probably help you deal with a lot of the stuff that goes along with that. He had mentioned to me that people really don’t understand what being Bi really means. He can probably clarify some things,” Bucky pressed.

                “That might be a good idea, actually. That would be nice,” Peter breathed, “When did you know you liked guys sexually?”

                “I think I was around 15 when I first noticed. The first time I kissed a guy I knew for sure. I had kissed girls before and it was nice, but kissing a guy sent a bolt of lightning down my spine. I prefer the company of men and I am shameless about that,” he smiled.

                “I’ve never kissed a guy…” Peter sighed with his brow furrowed, “If Matt is gay he probably won’t want to be a series of firsts for me.”

                “You can just talk to him about it. You might just be winding yourself up. Don’t catastrophize about this and just let things happen,” Chloe reassured as she squeezed his arm.

                You guys are the best. Seriously.” Peter announced.

                “We know,” they laughed in unison.

                They meandered into the hallway to fetch their things, still not noticing eyes watching them from a nearby classroom.

 ***

                Wade wandered into Romanov Coffee with Clint to meet Jessica quickly and grab some coffee for the office.

                “Hello, Wade,” Natasha stoically greeted, “How is Steve?”

                “He’s much better, he gave us a scare but he’ll be fine. At least he probably won’t try and stop a mugging again,” Wade explained.

                “I’m glad to hear it. What can I get for you guys?” She asked.

                Clint was reading over the menu and looked up at her to speak before turning to Wade and began signing his order. Natasha only quirked an eyebrow and watched them with a small smile.

                “4 everything bagels, 2 black coffees, 1 mocha, 1 caramel macchiato, and 1 peppermint tea, all to go,” Wade finished.

                “I’ll get it started for you,” she replied looking at Clint. He smiled back and cocked his head slightly.

                _Let’s wait over there with Jessica until the order is ready_ – Wade signed.

                _Ok. I’m going to use the restroom though. Be right back_. Clint responded.

                “Hey, Wade. Who’s your friend?” Jessica inquired.

                “Co-worker Clint. He’s a nice guy. Quiet though,” he joked.

                “I had no idea you knew sign language,” she said.

                “I learned in the military. It came in handy, more so than that morse code nonsense that I never use.” He laughed.

                “Well, it’s a good skill all the same. You remember where we’re meeting tonight?” he asked.

                “I do. Same building in Red Hook as last time. 9pm. With a giant bag of gummy bears for you,” Wade replied.

                “Perfect. If you’re not careful you’ll replace Luke as my patrolling partner,” she laughed.

                “He would murder me,” Wade retorted.

                “True.”

                “Hey, so…I’m taking Chloe out tomorrow night. What food does she like? I want to pick a nice place without having to quiz her first,” he grumbled, a little embarrassed. It had been a long time since he had taken anyone on a date.

                Jessica cracked a rare smile, “Hmmmm, there’s a Malaysian place that opened up on 6th a few months back that she always wanted to try. Take her there. She will like the opportunity to try new food.”

                “That’s a good idea. Thanks,” he gave a small smile.

                “You don’t need to be so nervous. The last guy she dated – a year ago – took her exactly nowhere. They would eat from food carts, which are fine, but not exactly romantic and he sort of generally devalued her. Of course, she had never dated anyone before him so she had no frame of reference outside of all the books she reads. She was just happy to go along. So just treat her well. That’s all you need to do,” Jessica explained.

                “Ok, that’s….good to know,” he breathed in relief.

                “Order’s ready!” Natasha called from the counter. Clint was standing nearby, writing something down that he slid to Natasha before waiting for Wade at the door.

                “See you tonight,” Wade finished when grabbing the order.

                Both Natasha and Jessica waved to the boys and smiled.

                “What did Clint write down for you,” Jessica raised an eye brow towards Natasha.

                “He wrote down a telephone number and told me I was radiant,” she purred.

                “Smooth,” she giggled.

                Both women went back to their work and Natasha slipped Clint’s number into her pocket.

 ***

                It was 3:30pm when Bucky, Chloe, and Peter wandered into Stark’s.

                “If it isn’t my favorite girl, favorite punching bag, and favorite coffee nerd. To what do we owe this pleasure,” Wade beamed from the desk.

                “Well, I’m just here to see you,” Chloe bit her lip, “Peter and James want to talk to Steve.”

                “Thankfully, I can accommodate your needs,” Wade smiled as he walked back to get Steve.

                Clint walked into the office from the garage carrying some papers and waved to everyone with a hint of confusion. Wade came back up front, “Steve will be here in a minute, you guys can go to the break room if you want.”

                “Sounds good,” Bucky replied.

                “Oh, this is Clint by the way,” Wade began.

                _This is Chloe, Bucky, and Peter_ – Wade signed.

                _Nice to meet you all, it’s nice to finally meet the teens who through this office into a tizzy_ – Clint replied.

                Before Wade had a chance to translate Chloe signed – _It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve only heard your name until now so it’s nice to see your face._

                “Whoa. You know sign language?” Wade asked.

                “My grandfather was deaf. I started learning how to sign when I was 4 or so. It’s one of the reasons Natasha hired me actually. The Bridgeport retirement community down the street has several deaf clients that come into Romanovs for coffee all the time on the weekends. And I can sign with them,” Chloe explained while signing for Clint.

                Clint just smiled.

                _I know a little bit, enough to tell you that I don’t know very much_ – Peter signed.

                Clint just laughed out loud and pat Wade on the back.

                _I need to get back to work, it was nice meeting you all_ – Clint replied.

                Steve then walked to the front and hugged Bucky.

                “Did you know these two nerds know sign language?” Wade pointed at Chloe and Peter.

                “Really? That’s really great. I’ve tried learning but I’m really bad at it,” Steve informed them. Before he could say much more Bucky started pushing him into the break room and kissing him like they had been apart for weeks.

                “Hello. To. You. Too.” Steve said between kisses.

                “Hi,” he breathed against Steve’s lips before biting his lower lip and seeking out his tongue. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hips and flushed their bodies together until there was no space between them.

                “I missed you all day,” Bucky smiled.

                “Well, I missed you too. And it’s not even been a full 24 hours since I had you on my couch,” he kissed him on the cheek.

                Bucky started to blush and nuzzled his face into Steve’s neck.

                “I almost forgot, I brought Peter here to talk to you. He has some questions I think you can answer,” he expressed while giving Steve a little nip to his neck.

                “Oh?” Steve asked, “You might want to stop that unless you want to get us caught being inappropriate again.”

                “Tease,” Bucky kissed. He then grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him back to where Peter, Chloe, and Wade were gathered.

                “Ok, Pete. This is my boyfriend Steve. Ask him all your questions,” he announced, just wanting an excuse to say ‘boyfriend.’

                “So, ummm…can we go somewhere a little more…not the front office where anyone on the street can walk in?” he got a little red in the face.

                “We can all go to the break room,” he gestured as they followed. Steve, Bucky, and Peter sat on the table while Wade pulled Chloe to sit next to him on the couch.

                “Shoot.” Steve began.

                “So I met this guy. I like him a lot. We’re going on a date,” Peter started, “But I’ve never dated a guy before. Or even kissed a guy. And I still like girls. What does that mean? Am I bisexual? Why am I so nervous about telling Matt that I like both?”

                “Well this is very familiar,” Steve smiled warmly, “First things first – labels aren’t really necessary, but if you are attracted to men and women then you are probably bisexual. I’m bisexual. And you’re nervous because some people react…poorly to someone explaining they’re bisexual. People don’t have a good grasp of what being bisexual entails and it can result in some bigotry.”

                “Ok. I guess I’m probably bisexual then. What don’t people understand about bisexuality exactly?” Peter pressed.

                “Well, they assume you’re just attracted to _everybody_. Like every single person you meet. Which is ridiculous. My ex-girlfriend seemed fine with my being bisexual for a while, but then she got paranoid. She thought every guy I saw or every girl saw going to lure me away. That said more about her insecurity than about my sexuality, but it became a hurdle she couldn’t jump and we broke up, it was sort of the straw that broke the camel’s back. There can also be some hate from the LGBTQ+ community as well. One guy I started dating backed out as soon as I said I was bi. He thought I was just experimenting with guy but really like girls. Others didn’t want to be with someone who wasn’t strictly homosexual. It happens, but not all that often. Then there are people who will want to redefine or relabel you. Like a lot of people told me I was straight when I was dating Sharon but would say I’m gay now that I’m with Bucky. As if sexuality is contingent on your partner.”

                “That’s….a lot. Wow.” Peter breathed.

                “It’s ok, man. Don’t be afraid to tell the person you’re dating what or who you’re attracted to. If they can’t handle it then it’s better to find out right away than over a year down the line,” he said a little bitterly, remembering Sharon calling him a slut during their final break up.

                “What if Matt doesn’t like that I like both?” Peter finally asked.

                “He might not like it. Or he might realize that it really doesn’t matter and not care. Just always be honest about who you are,” Steve finished.

                “That was really helpful. Thank you, Steve,” Peter offered.

                “That was wonderful, Steven. Thank you for explaining all of that to Peter,” Chloe smiled up from the couch, her fingers laced with Wade’s. Meanwhile, Bucky was just beaming at Steve with pride, he was so pleased to have a boyfriend who was so open and honest.

                “You’re so amazing, babe,” he said while turning Steve’s head to kiss him square on the mouth. Steve returned the kiss and blushed. He’s never had a partner so open to his sexuality and so welcoming of it.

                "Yes, you’re all amazing cinnamon rolls full of love and understanding,” Wade giggled from the couch.

 ***

                It was 9pm and Wade had been on the roof with Jessica for a little while, scanning the buildings and taking notes. Some men had come and gone in the building with very little activity to note. Jessica was getting antsy.

                “This guy is garbage. Definitely scum, but he’s too fucking careful,” Jessica griped.

                “The night is young. Maybe he saves his crime until after 10,” Wade remarked.

                “At least we have gummy bears,” Jessica murmured while stuffing a handful into her mouth.

                “I bought something for Chloe, but now I’m worried I shouldn’t have. Is she one of those people uncomfortable receiving gifts?” Wade asked.

                “She would definitely be uncomfortable if you bought her something expensive like a car, but otherwise I don’t think she’d mind. She doesn’t get many gifts in general,” she explained, “What did you get her?”

                “Umm, I bought her a copy of the book she’s been reading since she likes it so much. And a copy of the book she plans to read next. I think she might like to be able to take notes in it or highlight passages she likes. Am I off-base?”

                “She. Will. Love. That.” Jessica punctuated, “She’s going to love you.”

                “Really?” he smiled.

                “Yes. Girl loves to read and she hasn’t been able to collect many books being in foster care. You gotta travel light. She’s lived out of the library but I know she’d like to own some books. More than the handful she does have,” She explained while scanning the buildings, “It’s a thoughtful gift.”

                “Good. I was…nervous. She’s just…something else,” he sighs.

                “You’ll be good together,” she reassured.

                As they sat in comfortable silence they saw 2 white vans pulls up to the building they were scoping out. Pierce stepped out of one with another man in toe.

                “There’s our guy. Is he doing his own dirty work?” Jessica mused.

                “There’s more guys getting out of the other van. They are handcuffed.” Wade pointed.

                Jessica took as many pictures as she could. Pierce kept looking around the area nervously as the handcuffed men were led into the house by his goons. The cuffed men looked tired and seemed very disoriented. They appeared to be Asian and very malnourished. They were shoved roughly as they went into the building.

                “I don’t know what any of that was but it certainly didn’t look legal or moral,” she snapped more photos.

                “You said he was associated with human trafficking. Could those be some of his victims?” Wade whispered.

                “It’s possible. I need to do more digging into his business ties. Maybe I can match their faces to some corporate or business partners. If not then you might be right on them being trafficked. I already matched one of the guys from the other night. Arnim Zola. He’s a biochemist that works for one of Pierce’s engineering firms. He’s well-known in Europe for having designed a combat drug that keeps soldiers awake longer. It’s like if you gave crack to PCP and then gave that PCP to a bunch of people about to storm a battlefield. It makes them more aggressive and less likely to succumb to injuries right away. It deadens some of their pain receptors too,” she explained.

                “So they become temporary super soldiers,” Wade bit.

                “Sort of. The FDA made it illegal to use but it’s well known that some other countries bought large quantities of it before the FDA shut his project down.” She finished.

                “They sound like a great bunch of guys, we should ask them out for tea,” he quipped.

                “Well, at least we are gathering some more evidence. He’s a giant. It’s going to take a lot to topple him.” She sighed.

                They worked in relative silence for the next hour or so. Taking as many pictures as possible while Wade ran the plates and information on the vans and other black car that had pulled up. The list of names to look up had gotten extensive that evening. Jessica had her work cut out for her.

                Wade would occasionally glance at the house where Chloe lived and smiling to himself. He wondered if she was reading in bed, or dancing in her room to music. Maybe she was thinking about him like he was thinking about her.

 


	11. in which Wade and Chloe go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date. It's a date. An adorable date.   
> And Peggy being a BAMF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk about American Gods by Neil Gaiman. I don't spoil anything, not really. But you should read it anyway because it's an amazing book.

Thursday brought a new found tension into Chloe’s life. One she did not appreciate. During the first half of their lunch period Bucky noticed a boy who kept watching them. Chloe told him not to worry about it but his aggressive gaze was making her anxious.

                “His name is Joseph Manfredi,” Peter announced, “He transferred here from at the beginning of the school year. And he sounds like a real peach, lot’s bullying and teasing, apparently. Gwen said she saw him push Gabe Summers down the stairs but Nate told her to keep quiet about it. He seemed scared.”

                “Great. One bully leaves and another moves into his place,” Bucky grunted.

                “I don’t like the way he looks at me,” Chloe grimaced.

                “If he bothers you at all, you tell me. Got it, Sev?”

                “You don’t need any more fights,” she snarked.

                “I won’t fight him. Just let me be your muscle,” he smirked.

                “Fine,” she rolled her eyes.

                “What did you bring to wear to your date tonight,” said Peter, changing the subject.

                “Black leggings, my dark blue shirt dress, and my boots.” Chloe answered.

                “The blue shirt dress that buttons up the front? The one made of chiffon?” Bucky inspected.

                “You know what chiffon is?” Peter laughed.

                “Hey, I can have varying interests.” He pointed.

                “The blue one made of soft linen that ties around the waist,” Chloe corrected.

                “That one is cute,” Bucky continued, “Good choice. Casual but shows off your hips.”

                “I have no hips,” Chloe snorted.

                “You do. You have a tiny waist with nice hips. Plus, those pants show off your legs. You’re gonna look great,” Peter finished.

                “Thank you, Peter. You made me feel lovely without objectifying me,” she laughed.

                 “We’re all pretty,” Bucky poked.

                They ate quickly and moved to another area of the school where Joseph wouldn’t continue starring daggers at them. They all made note to avoid him as much as possible.

 *** 

                “I’m nervous,” Wade groaned into the garage.

                “About your date with Chloe?” Steve teased.

                “Isn’t it illegal for you to date her,” Tony cocked an eyebrow.

                “The age of consent in New York is 17. Plus, I’ve put her in control of the situation. She gave me her number, she kissed me first, and she told me she wanted to go on a date. I’ve been careful not to overstep or make her feel pressured,” Wade explained while starring at the engine parts in his hands.

                “It’s true. Bucky gave me a long lesson on consent laws and was very informative. Nothing illegal, though some people probably won’t like it.” Steve continued.

                “Well, it doesn’t bother me as long as you guys are being careful and respectful about it, “Tony replied, “But I don’t think I have to worry about either of you on that front.”

                “You don’t. We don’t want to hurt them.” Steve reminded.

                “Speaking of, I’ve got a date with Pepper; their school counselor. I need to drill your love connections on information. Like what flowers does she like? Allergies? All of that.” Tony announced.

                “You could just ask her,” Steve said.

                “There’s no fun in that,” Tony laughed.

                “It’s nearly 2:30. Shouldn’t you get ready, Steve asked Wade.

                “Yea. Though, there’s not much I can do about this,” pointing to his own face.

                Steve gave him a sad smile. He knows Wade is very insecure about his appearance. It’s not hard to imagine why; being covered in scars with people always starring. It’s why he rarely leaves the garage when customers are around. Wade was back in the bathroom changing and he could hear him speaking to himself. He was not nice to himself, ever. Always self-deprecating. Maybe Chloe would help him see how great he was.

                Wade stepped out wearing black t-shirt over a long-sleeved red thermal, his head covered with a black, knit cap, and wearing dark jeans with black converse.

                “You look nice, Wade.” Steve complimented.

                “A bit broody though,” said Tony as Steve shot him a dirty look.

                “No. You look good. Not broody. Chloe will like it,” Steve pushed.

                “Really?” he asked, very unsure of himself.

                “Yes, now go get your girl,” he smiled.

                Wade smiled back and left the garage, his hands thrust deep in his pockets with a messenger bag slung across his shoulder.

                “You need to be nicer to him, Tony. His self-esteem is shit as it is,” Steve barked.

                “Sorry, Cap. Geez. I was only joking,” Tony rebuffed.

                “Don’t joke with him about stuff like that. I know he’s still not in a good place to handle it. Whenever you say that shit he looks like it rolls off his shoulders but I know it bothers him over time. So just…be more sensitive,” Steve reprimanded.

                “Ok. I’ll try. I’m sorry.”

                “Apologize to Wade. Not to me,” Steve finished as he went back to working on the car in front of him.

 ***

                Wade was waiting in front of St. Agatha’s when he saw Chloe walk out. Her hair was down in soft waves, her eyes smokey, and her lips were a soft pink.

                “You look…really pretty,” Wade smiled.

                “Thank you,” she replied, getting on her toes to kiss his cheek, “You look very handsome.”

                “Are you ready to go?” he asked.

                “Yes. Bucky took my bag with him since he’s going straight home. Where are we going?” she questioned while grabbing Wade’s hand.

                “There’s this Malaysian place on 6th I thought we could try, if that’s alright.”

                “I’ve been wanting to go there! That’s perfect,” she beamed.

                With renewed confidence Wade led the way with Chloe’s hand clasped tightly in his. As they walked she talked about a literature project she was working on and the upcoming dissection she was dreading. Wade thought she was impossibly adorable and he could listen to her for hours.

                When they reached the restaurant Chloe picked a table towards the back and seated herself so Wade could have his back to the rest of the room and only look at her. She must’ve known he’d prefer it that way and it calmed him. They went over the menu with excitement and neither had any idea what to try. So wade ordered a big sampler platter in order to get Chloe a chance to try several things. She blushed when he suggested it and leaned over to give him a kiss. When the waitress took his order he never looked up at her, knowing he would probably see a forced smile, but Chloe made him feel relaxed.

                “So, are you almost done with _American Gods_?” he began.

                “Almost. I have about 6 chapters left.” She sighed, “I’m really, really enjoying it and can’t wait to read the next Gaiman book on docket.”

                “What do you think of the Hinzelmann character?” Wade started. Chloe, however, was looking at him like he grew two heads.

                “You’ve read it?” he asked smiling.

                “I’m, uh, reading it right now actually. I’m almost done,” if you could see his blush his cheeks would be bright red.

                “When did you start reading it?” she pressed, giving him a teasing look.

                “Monday…” he answered tentatively.

                She gave him a large smile and leaned forward to kiss him again, “I think his character is fascinating and I really want to learn more. I can’t tell if he’s evil or if Gaiman is just portraying him that way as sort of a red herring.”

                “I’ve been trying not to spoil it for myself by looking on the internet but I think there’s something important going on with him. Like really important. I don’t necessarily think he’s a god like many of the others but I also don’t think he’s human.” Wade replied.

                “I was thinking the same thing. I also think he’s to blame for all the children that go missing. Maybe he’s not taking them, per sey, but I do think he’s involved if not orchestrating it somehow,” she mused.

                “So that cop, Chad, who is friends with Shadow – I think he really suspects something is up with him. I feel like the damn is going to break or something and Chad will be left picking up the pieces.”

                “I agree, actually. It really feels that way – like tension is rising around him and throughout that town.” She continued.

                Their food came and they took a brief reprieve form their literary discussion. Chloe was so eager to try everything and exceedingly pleased that Wade was reading the same book as her that she couldn’t stop smiling for one second. Wade fed some things from his plate and she kept offering him things from her side of the table. He had never been more relaxed with someone before. The urge to kiss her and pull her into his lap was also becoming overwhelming. They hadn’t even flirted once yet and he was already completely wrapped up in her.

                Once the check came Wade paid for everything and took her hand for them to leave. He left a large tip for the waitress and she gave him such a look of disbelief and awe. It was the perfect way to end the dinner.

                “I almost forgot, I have something for you,” he told her as they walked towards his car.

                “You didn’t have to get me anything, Wade,” she smiled up at him.

                “But I wanted to,” he opened his bag and pulled out _American Gods_ and _Anansi Boys_ before handing them to her. Her mouth dropped open and she looked back up to him with wide eyes.

                “You bought me books,” she smiled, “You bought me two books.” Her smile now threatening to break her face. She thrust them back into his bag before lunging herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He squeezed her back and pressed his face to her hair, breathing her in.

                She moved her face to his and pressed her lips to his, giving the most heated kiss she’d ever had. She held onto him so tightly she thought they might completely melt into each other. He nipped at her bottom lip and she sought out his tongue. She moaned lightly and pressed her body against his further, her breasts firm against his chest, his hands gripping her hips, one hand moving to cup her ass and giving it a squeeze. That only pushed her to snake one of her hands to his chest to caress him and feel his body.

                Their breathing was heavy and labored, but Wade pulled away to let them catch their breath.

                “Baby girl, that was quite the thank you,” he breathed.

                “That was only part 1 of my thanks,” she teased.

                “He bit his lip, “Do you intend to give part 2 on the sidewalk?”

                “Of course not. Good girls aren’t lewd in public.” She purred.

                “Oh? Are you gonna be a good girl?” he whispered into the shell of her ear before nibbling it.

                “Do you want me to be a good girl, Mr. Wilson?” she pressed her breasts back into his chest.

                “We – we definitely need to get off the sidewalk,” he breathed heavily.

                She giggled as he opened the passenger door to his car and went around to his side. He put her books between them on the seat and put his key in the ignition.

                “Where to?” he asked.

                “Well, I have 2 things to ask you and I hope you say ‘yes’ to both of them, then we can head to the next stop.” She began.

                “I don’t think I could ever say no to you,” he replied as he leaned over to give her a kiss and squeezing her knee.

                “That’s good to hear,” she swallowed, “Will you be my boyfriend, Wade?”

                “Sweet thing, I would like nothing better,” he answered. She slid closer to him and leaned up for a kiss. He cupped her jaw with his hand and she slid her hand across his thing. The continued to make out for a minute before she broke the kiss.

                “What was your second question,” he pressed with another kiss.

                “Peggy would like to meet you and I was hoping you would do so tonight when you take me home,” she answered with some hesitation.

                He swallowed and stilled, “What if she doesn’t like me?”

                “She will like you. I’ve already told her all I know about you. She only wants to see you and meet you, herself. She’s demanding to meet Steve as well. She’s very protective of us and just wants to know who is in our lives. And once she gets to know you she will give me more…freedom to see you,” she smiled at his, cupper his face in her hand.

                He pressed his face back into her hand and placed a kiss on her palm, “Ok. I’ll meet Peggy. How can I say ‘no’ to you?” he teased.

                “Hopefully you never figure out how,” she kissed back.

                Wade’s heart was soaring.

                “Tell me about Peggy so I can mentally prepare.” He asked as they drove.

                “Well, she’s fiercely protective of all of us. I’m not convinced she has never killed anyone while protecting those she cares about,” she half joked, “She’s very poised and also very British.”

                “Very British? Perhaps I should buy her some tea and invade India to gain her favor,” he laughed.

                “It wouldn’t hurt,” she squeezed his hand.

                “Lucky how 2 limeys ended up together,” he smirked.

                “It was one part luck and another part Jessica. She had already known Peggy and mentioned her to my caseworker. Once she called Peg and mentioned I was an immigrant from England she jumped at the chance to have me housed with her.”

                “Jessica is good for all sorts of things. So many things that I wonder whether or not she’s a witch,” he suggested in jest.

                “I’m nearly positive she is a witch. Just don’t turn her in to the protestants lest than hang or drown her,” Chloe giggled.

                They eventually arrive to Chloe’s home, on the street Wade had been the night before and week prior. He would not tell Chloe that because she did not need to worry about what might be going on in the building down the street. They walked up the steps hand-in-hand, Wade went to knock until he remembered Chloe lived there and it would’ve been a bit silly.

                “Don’t be nervous, darling,” she gave him a light kiss on the hand.

                She pushed the door open and they were greeted by Bucky and Wanda sprawled on the couch and her twin brother Pietro in the corner reading a comic book, headphones blocking out all other sounds. Maria was another child in the house, she was 12 and working on her homework on the floor, propped up on a pillow with books on either side. The other children were probably upstairs.

                “Hey there,” Bucky got up from the couch, “How was your date?”

                “Wade bought me books!” Chloe pulled them out to show Bucky.

                “Smart man,” he looked them over and then realized which books they were, “Very smart man.”

                “Peggy is in the kitchen,” announced Wanda from the couch, eyeing Wade nervously.

                “This is Wade, everyone,” Chloe introduced.

                Maria looked up and looked at him pensively while Wanda remained unmoved on the couch. Pietro had yet to notice they had arrived.

                “Follow me,” she looked at Wade as they walked into the kitchen.

                Peggy was sipping tea while she checked on something in the oven. It smelled like banana bread. When she looked to Wade he understood quickly what Chloe had meant when she described her. There was much ferocity in her eyes; they both bore through him and analyzed him. She waved her hand to the table, gesturing for them to sit.

                “I’m Peggy,” she outstretched her hand, “And you must be Chloe’s Wade.”

                “I am, mam.”

                “Call me Peggy, please,” she gave a warm smile.

                “Ok. Peggy,’ he responded.

                “I’m very glad to meet you. Chloe has told me a great deal about you and she likes you very much,” she began.

                “He bought me some books,” Chloe interrupted.

                “These were very thoughtful. Our Chloe does love her literature. Do you enjoy it as well?” She inquired.

                “I do, though I do not read as much as Chloe clearly does. I did just start reading the same book she is. Sort of as a surprise,” she answered honestly.

                “I can appreciate that,” she smiled, “Chloe tells me you were a soldier. Is that how you came to gain these scars?”

                “Peggy?!” Chloe gasped.

                “It’s ok. Really,” Wade touched Chloe’s hand, “I know she’s not asking to be mean. And yes. I was in the middle of a tour in Iraq when my team stormed a building suspected to have civilians that were trapped. I was part of a search and rescue operation for the area since it had recently been bombed. There were still a few fires that they were working on when I entered the north side. The structure wasn’t as sound as previously thought and the archway fell in and a fire spread. I was trapped. The fire clearly spread to me and my teammates got me out before it killed me. Obviously I was not unscathed. I sustained burns to almost 70% of my body. I was honorably discharged and sent home once I was well enough to travel.” He hadn’t told Chloe that yet. He had only really told Steve and Sam at the V.A. As well as his doctor. He was afraid to look over at her. He didn’t want to see pity.

                He was surprised that he did not see pity in Peggy or Chloe’s faces. He, instead, saw pride and curiosity.

                “Thank you for telling me. I can’t imagine it’s easy to tell that story,” Peggy soothed.

                “It’s not. I’ve only repeated it at the V.A. People always give me pity that I don’t want when I tell it. Or they thank me for my service. Which I also hate,” he drawled.

                “Did your family provide much support?” Peggy pursued.

                “Not…really. They were in Ontario and I didn’t feel like going back home. My girlfriend broke up with me after she realized I looked like I lost a fight with a lawnmower and had PTSD to boot. So I made due by myself, but Steve helped a lot. Along with my friend Weasel. Jessica too.” He explained.

                “Your girlfriend left you because of your scars?” Chloe chirped quietly.

                He looked at her mournfully, “Yes. She said that wasn’t why but I don’t really blame her.”

                “Then she wasn’t worthy of you,” Peggy interjected.

                He smiled at her briefly before looking back to Chloe. She was still smiling at him.

                “Do they hurt ever? Your scars, I mean,” Chloe inquired.

                “Sometimes. They get dry. I really need to take better care of my skin but I don’t exactly have the motivation to,” he continued. Peggy was at the counter to check the bread in the oven, her back to them.

                “I can give you plenty of motivation to take care of your skin,” Chloe purred into his ear quietly.

                He turned to her face, eyes blown, “You’re not teasing me are you?” He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

                Peggy turned and saw them kissing and smiled at their ease.

                “Wade, I want you to know that you seem like a good man. I was…apprehensive when Chloe told me your age. Which I’m sure you understand.,” Peggy professed, “But I can see you care about each other, you are respectful, and you’re honest. You may see each other, but there are some ground rules.”

                “I would expect nothing less,” he replied.

                “Firstly, you will always have her home by the time I say barring emergencies. You will join us for family dinner at least once a month. You _will not_ get her pregnant,” Peggy laughed a little. Chloe buried her face in her arms and groaned in embarrassment.

                “If her grades slip you will see less of each other. If I think things are unhealthy or she is hurting, then the relationship will cease. You will care for her and be kind.” She finished.

                “I can meet all of those,” he said, “I promise. If I can’t then I don’t deserve her anyway.”

                “Correct answer,” Peggy beamed, “Now take some of this bread and be on your way. It’s a school night.”

                Chloe blushed and Wade took the bread with surprise. Bucky had apparently been watching form the door and was giggling at Chloe.

                “Wipe that smirk off your face, James. Steve gets the same treatment when he visits,” Peggy said pointedly at Bucky. His face dropped and he backed out of the kitchen.

                “Thank you for having me. And thanks for the bread,” Wade smiled.

                “It was a pleasure,” Peggy smiled, “Walk him out Chloe.”

                “Will do,” she pushed him towards the door as she buried her head in his shoulder. They went out onto the porch to say their goodnights.

                “That wasn’t too terrible was it? Not rethinking things?” Chloe asked of Wade.

                “No way, baby girl. You might be stuck with me forever now,” he kissed her and pulled her into him.

                “Ok then,” she kissed back with a smile.

                “Goodnight, sweet thing. I’ll message you tomorrow,” he said as he walked off.

                “Goodnight, Wade,” she waved from the porch before heading inside.


	12. in which Peter and Matt go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes a new friend, the group makes a new enemy, Peter gets cozy with Matt.

Bucky woke up with a smile and rolled over to see his phone flashing. Steve had texted him an hour ago.

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: good morning, sweetheart_

_Bucky: you’re lucky I didn’t get this when you first sext it. I’m not a morning person._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: is someone grumpy?_

_Bucky: I’m just tiiiired_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: poor baby_

_Bucky: are you teasing me?_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: if I was teasing you I’d send you a picture of me fresh out of the shower_

_Bucky: please tease me_

                Steve sent an image of himself nude from the waist up, a towel wrapped low on his hips. Water was still trickling down his chest and he was giving the camera a very seductive grin.

_Bucky: I’m keeping this picture forever. I want it tattooed on the inside of my eyelids so I can see it when I sleep._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you’re being a bit dramatic_

_Bucky: is this dramatic?_

                Bucky attached a picture of him from the waist down, his erection prominent under his boxer briefs, the tip almost peeking out over the waistband.

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: you’re a bigger tease than I am._

_Bucky: you have no idea. Can you guess what I’m doing now?_

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: are you doing what I’m doing? Because I’m jerking myself off thinking about your lips wrapped around my cock, on your knees in front of me._

_Bucky: I’d love to suck you off, stevie. I’d take you deep into my throat until I choked on you. You could even face fuck me._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: would you, baby? Would you let me do that?_

_Bucky: fuck yes, doll. I’d swallow you until you couldn’t stand upright anymore._

_Sexy Mechanic Steve: god, once you were done with me I’d have to return the favor. Would you wanna bend me over the counter here? Watch yourself fuck me in the mirror?_

_Bucky: you’d bottom for me? Fuck, I’d have to rim you first. Gotta let me do that._

                By this point they were both jerking themselves off with this fantasy they thought up. Bucky quickly pressed the call button. Steve answered quickly.

                “I had to fucking hear your voice, Stevie,” he whined into the phone.

                “Buck, god I wish you were here right now. Fuck. What you do to me. You have no idea,” Steve groaned.

                “God, I’m gonna come, Steve,” he breathed out heavy.

                “Come, baby. Come for me,” Steve ordered with sultry authority.

                They both came with soft moans wishing the other were there.

                “Well, good morning,” Bucky breathed into the phone.

                “You too, honey,” Steve giggled.

                “So, I should get ready for school. But if you could just wake me up like this every day that would be great,” he smiled.

                “Don’t tempt me,” Steve purred.

                “I’ll see you later, doll,” Bucky finished.

                “Bye, Buck.”

 

                With new energy Bucky greeted the day. If that’s how Steve greeted him via the phone he couldn’t wait until they actually woke up in the same bed together. Eventually. But for now, he needed to clean off the come from his hand and stomach. Good thing he still had a towel on the floor. He quickly wiped away any evidence of debauchery and slinked to the bathroom for get in a quick shower.

 ***

                “Are you nervous,” Chloe prodded Peter.

                “Quite. My first date with a man. Technically my first date ever. 1 movie with Gwen doesn’t count since it ended with us realizing we were much better as friends.” He sighed.

                “You’ll do fine. Just remember everything Steve said. Honesty is best. He’ll either like it or he won’t,” Bucky stated.

                Peter drooped his shoulders and gave a half-hearted smile. Bucky started walking with him towards the boy’s locker room while Chloe finished gathering her things.

                “Well, well, well…looks like the little mouse is finally alone,” sneered Joseph Manfredi from a few lockers away.

                Chloe looked in his direction and said nothing before getting back to her belongings.

                “Gonna ignore me then? That would be a big mistake,” he was closer now and was boxing her in. Before she realized it he had an arm on either side of her.

                “Get out of my space,” she demanded gritting her teeth.

                “Awe, don’t be so mean. I’m just trying to be friendly. You were friendly with those two guys. Why not me,” he leaned in closer.

                “I said. Go. Away.” She was louder now, verging on yelling.

                “Little mouse, I just want us to play,” he reached to stroke her hair. She pushed him away but then he pushed her back into the locker.

                “Stop it!” she yelled.

                “Hey! Leave her alone!” a girl yelled from the end of the hall.

                He stepped back away from her and starred down at the other girl, “You gonna do something about it? Maybe take her place?”

                “No, but I will rip that tongue out and shove it down your throat.” She threatened.

                “Fiesty.” He spat, “I’ll deal with both of you later.” He began to stalk away, but then turned back towards Chloe, “Rumlow sends his regards.” Then he was gone. Chloe froze.

                “Are you ok?” the girl asked.

                “Yea. I’m…I’m fine. Thank you. You didn’t have to get involved,” Chloe smiled, “My name is Chloe Sevinson.”

                “I’m Kamala Khan. It’s nice to meet you. Though I would’ve liked to do it when you weren’t being assault by a slimeball,” she joked.

                “What class are you going to now?” Chloe sought.

                “Gym. I just got this new schedule to meet my being transferred up into some AP classes,” she explained.

                “Great. I am too. Do you have Literature after?” Chloe inquired.

                “I do. Then lunch, then biology,” Kamala explained.

                “We have the same schedule,” Chloe beamed.

                “I guess we would’ve gotten to know each other without Mr. Creepy,” she laughed.

                They walked to class together, getting changed and joining their class for gym. Calling it class was a bit of a stretch though, they hardly learned anything and mostly sat around a gymnasium in uniforms and pretended like they were going to play badminton.

                Chloe invited Kamala to follow her in order to meet Peter and Bucky.

                “I’ve made a new friend. This is Kamala. Kamala, this is Peter and James,” she introduced.

                “You can call me Bucky,” he corrected.

                “Peter is still fine with me. I do not have issues with my given name,” Peter teased.

                “It’s nice to meet you both,” Kamala smiled.

                “Did you two meet after accidentally switching bras in the locker room or something,” Bucky joked.

                “What do you think happens in the locker room, James? Do boys swap underwear? Why do you think we swapped underwear?” Chloe laughed.

                “How else does one start a conversation in their underwear?” he mused.

                “We met in the hallway. That Joseph guy was harassing her and apparently it was a numbers game because he backed down as soon as I was involved,” she explained.

                “What the fuck?” Bucky gasped.

                “Yea….it was unpleasant. Oh, and he said ‘Rumlow sends his regards’,” she repeated in a very mocking tone.

                “I thought he wasn’t going to be a problem anymore. What the hell? Why? Why! I just….ugh,” Bucky threw a small fit.

                “Dude, chill. We’ll figure it out,” Peter attempted to calm Bucky.

                “I just. Things were looking up. And now this,” he groaned.

                “You don’t have to get involved. We can just ignore him,” Chloe pushed.

                “I can’t ignore him if he is going to mess with you,” Bucky pointed.

                “Are you guys dating?” Kamala smirked.

                “No. Bucky here is very gay and dating a sexy mechanic named Steve. Chloe is dating a fellow mechanic named Wade. These two are essentially siblings,” Peter recounted.

                “Ah, that makes sense too. If my brother were here he would probably say the same thing as Bucky,” she shrugged, “But we can pretty easily keep him at bay.”

                “What are you suggesting?” Peter pressed.

                “I’m saying that you guys just not travel alone. I think he is legitimately intimidated by being outnumbered. And it’s really hard to get the upper hand when you have to track more than one person/ If you think he’s that threatening then we can just always be paired up,” Kamala finished.

                “You just met us, why would you want to already be mixed up with us?” Peter half joked.

                “I just moved here and I have no friends. And you guys seem like you’ll keep life interesting. Call me a sucker for some dramatics,” she smiled.

                “That’s as good a reason as any,” Bucky grinned.

                “So you won’t go out of your way to threaten him? Right James?” Chloe asked with a raised brow.

                “I won’t. If he approaches me I can’t promise I won’t defend myself though. And if I see him messing with you…well, you know what I’ll do,” he sighed.

                “Good. Because if you look for trouble I’ll just tell Steve,” she stuck out her tongue.

                “Such a baby,” he groaned.

                “So, tell me about your sexy, gay mechanic,” Kamala giggled.

                “He’s amazing. Perfect. Just spectacular. I usually have no words when I think about him. My mind just fills with light as if I’m looking into the sun,” Bucky recited as he closed his eyes.

                “Well, sounds dreamy. What does he look like?” she asked.

                “Oh, I have the best picture,” he smirked as he pulled out his phone to show off the picture he sent that morning after his shower.

                “Oh my,” Peter coughed.

                “Wowza. Good job,” Kamala applauded.

                “We might’ve had phone sex when I woke up this morning, prompted by this exact photo,” he revealed without shame.

                “You two are insufferable,” Peter mocked disgust.

                “Just you wait until after your date tonight. Then you’ll be as gross as me. Though I guess Matt won’t be sending sexually suggestive selfies…” Bucky trailed off.

                “Is this Matt opposed to phone sex or sexting?” Kamala quizzed.

                “No, he’s blind. Makes selfies rather difficult. And also pointless,” Peter joked.

                “Well, that explains that,” she finished.

                “So, Kamala, any lucky men or women in your life?” Bucky interjected while throwing his arm across her shoulders.

                “Alas, no. I haven’t been here long enough to find myself a paramore. So time will tell,” she sighed.

                “Yes. It. Will,” Bucky punctuated.

                “No,” Chloe blunted stated.

                “Come on, please?” he begged.

                “No. She is new and I like her and you are not going to play matchmaker like an old, Jewish woman,” Chloe rolled her eyes.

                “No fun at all,” he pouted.

                They all pushed through the rest of gym class and avoided Joseph to the best of their abilities. Gwen told Peter that Joseph has been caught pushing Gabe, again, and was suspended for 3 school days. So they could rest easy for awhile, but they needed a long-term solution.

 ***

                Peter was pacing in front of Manzana, the restaurant where he was meeting Matt, hurriedly. He was sure everyone walking past thought he was a loon. He was also glad that Matt would not be able to see his nervous behavior. It was 6:30 and Matt should be there any minute. Peter scanned the street again and again until he finally saw Matt walking down the sidewalk with a seeing-eye-dog.

                “Matt! Hey!” Peter called out to him.

                “Hi Peter. Have you been waiting long?” he asked.

                “Not at all,” he lied.

                “Shall we go in?” he held out his arm for Peter to grab.

                “Yes. I already got a table for us, I just told them I was going to wait for you out here,” he smiled as he linked his arm with Matt’s.

                “This is Karen,” he pointed down at his dog, “She is going to have to be our 3rd wheel for the evening.”

                “She’s the cutest 3rd wheel I’ve ever seen so I think I’ll survive. I might even leave with her,” Peter joked.

                “Then I guess we’ll both be going back to my apartment,” Matt grinned.

                Peter blushed and thanked the heavens, with great shame, that Matt couldn’t see it.

                “I’ve been to this place many times and it’s an old favorite. I hope you’re ok with me picking it,” Matt began.

                “I’m sure it’s great and I’m not really picky when it comes to food, so no need to worry about me or my palette.” Peter replied.

                “I’m actually really picky. When you can’t see you eventually get really controlling about everything else,” he joked.

                They ordered with ease and the evening moved along really well. One woman tried to pet Karen but both Peter and Matt were quick to redirect her. Other than that there were barely any bumps.

                “So, I have a question,” Peter started, “And I’m super nervous to ask.”

                “I promise to try and answer while also easing your nerves,” he smiled.

                “You’re the first guy I’ve ever been on a date with. I’ve also never kissed a guy. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you wouldn’t want…uncharted territory.” He stammered.

                “Firstly, uncharted territory can be fun, so don’t knock it,” he smirked, “Second, we all have to our firsts at some point. I’m actually glad that I’m your first man-date.”

                “You’re actually my first date-date,” he breathed.

                “Oh, well in that case I’m gone,” he joked.

                “But seriously, you don’t need to think I’m going to bail just because you’re inexperienced,” Matt continued.

                “There’s another thing. I’m not homosexual. I’m bisexual. I know sometimes people can be really weird about that and not get it but I wanted to be open about it from the beginning,” Peter explained.

                “I’m also bisexual, so I understand your plight well,” he soothed.

                “Oh, thank god. I’ve heard so many horror stories about bisexual people being rejected due to ignorance and really didn’t want that to happen with this.” Peter said with relief.

                “I like you, Peter. Don’t think you can scare me off so easy,” he said while grabbing for Peter’s hand and stroking his fingers once he found it. Peter gave a soft smile.

                “Now that I got that out of the way…we can go back to being nerdy over dinner,” he joked.

                “So did you like that book I put on hold for you?” he asked.

                “I did! I really did. It was amazing. I completely forgot to thank you and now I feel like a jerk,” Peter answered, “But there was this chapter on how to ergonomically design adjustable forearm length to accommodate someone in a pinch if they need a temporary replacement for a prosthetic arm. You know, like in a combat zone or traveling. It connects to the original limb attachment and then they use this slide and lock mechanism that you just crank with….you probably don’t want to listen to me ramble on about bioengineering design patents…”Peter trailed off.

                “I like to listen to you talk. About anything. You’re always so enthusiastic. It’s cute.” And now Matt was blushing, Peter thought it was adorable.

                “The credit goes to you for finding me that book. Did you find it as soon as it was put in the catalog? Because it was published only a few months ago and I’m the first person to check it out.”

                “I might have an inside scoop. The librarian was telling me about a lot of the new books coming through and how some need to be translated over to braille for some incoming NYU students with vision impairments. When she mentioned that title and explained the content you immediately came to mind,” he smiled.

                “It was extremely thoughtful of you. And I need to make it up to you,” Peter purred.

                “I’m a pretty thoughtful guy. And you don’t have to return the favor,” Matt replied, “But you can let me take you on another date.”

                “I would like that very much,” he was surprised.

                “Good. Now maybe you could walk me home? I mean, Karen can get me there or my roommate can just meet me, but I’d love to walk with you,” Matt suggested.

                “I’d be happy to walk you. Now I can find out where you live without being creepy,” he joked.

                They paid their bill and walked out into the city, Matt offering his arm to Peter. They continued to chat some as they walked and Matt pulled Peter closer as they went. He had butterflies in his stomach as Matt was so close. When they finally reached his building Peter was both relieved and dismayed that the date was over.

                “I had a nice night, Peter. I’ll call you tomorrow,” said Matt as he leaned in closer to Peter. Peter than took that as his queue to meet him halfway and they kissed. Matt had soft lips that Peter moaned into with surprise, the kiss was everything Peter wanted.

                “Thank you,” Peter breathed.

                “I could thank you too,” Matt giggled, “you’re a good kisser.”

                “I try…” he trailed off before giving Matt one more peck.

                “Goodnight, Peter,” he smiled as he went into his building.

                “Night, Matt.”

 


	13. in which Chloe finds different kinds of satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets to slap an ex-boyfriend and then plays house with Wade.

 

                Romanaov’s was busier than Wade had ever seen it. There was a line nearly to the door and the case was almost empty of all the pastries and sandwiches Chloe and Natasha made that morning. He’s been at a table near the back with Jessica, her friend Trish, and Luke for the past 2 hours poring over all the intel they had collected. Turns out there were a lot more players involved in this case than they had previously thought. Some of them were clearly pawns with no idea what they were getting into, others made Luke nervous and he was reaching out to some of his contacts to gather more support.

                Even with all this heavy information in his lap Wade kept looking up to where Chloe was working. She was breathtaking, as always. She was wearing a long sleeved, mahogany dress that that clung to her waist and fell to her knees over heather grey stockings and her patent combat boots. Her hair was pulled up into loose French braid with strands falling out every so often and a pen tucked behind her ear. He had to stop himself from going behind the counter to scoop her up.              

                The placed had finally quieted down with only their table and 2 other people in the shop when Jessica finally perked up.

                “Have you ever seen Chloe get mad?” she asked, looking over Wade’s shoulder to the door.

                “No, just adorably grumpy with her impotent rage. Why?” he replied.

                “Well, now’s your chance to possibly see her yell at someone,” Jessica leaned back in her chair.

                He turned back and saw a blonde guy, 18 or 19 years old, approach the counter slowly. And Chloe looked pissed; her mouth was tight and she crossed her arms over her chest, shoulders locked. Wade couldn’t hear anything they were saying but she was clearly getting more upset and he put his hands up defensively. Natasha appeared next to Chloe, placing a hand on the small of her back and whispered something as she looked over to Wade.

                “That guy – that’s Harry. Her ex. He used to be Peter’s friend too, until Chloe. He picked her over him after everything,” Trish leaned in.

                Chloe had taken off her apron as she went around to the front of the counter.

                “Leave me alone,” she said loudly enough for Wade to hear.

                “Just listen to me, please,” he pleaded as he grabbed her arm.

                “Let go!” she screamed.

                Wade was already on his feet and across the room wretching Harry’s arm away before she could register it.

                “Is there a fucking problem?” Wade growled.

                Harry looked terrified as he glanced over Wade’s face and body. He easily had a foot on Harry and a lot more muscle, “You don’t need to get involved, man,” Harry swallowed, “I’m just trying to talk to her.”

                “Really? Because I’m pretty sure she told you to leave her alone. Or did I hear that wrong, baby girl?” he pulled Chloe into his side.

                “You heard correct, darling. I want him to leave,” she pressed into Wade and snaked a hand around him.

                “You’re with this freak?” Harry gaped.

                It’s not the first time he’s been called that, not even the first time that day, but it was the first time anyone called him that in front of her. It stung more then. But then Chloe was in Harry’s space and slapped him hard across the cheek.

                “Never talk to him like that again! You will apologize to him now and then I never, ever want to see you again. And I mean never. I see you so much as come on this block when I’m at work and I will have James tear you a new one,” she seethed, “Do you understand?”

                Harry bit the inside of his cheek, his face red, cheek redder, and he grunted out some semblance of an apology before heading towards the door.

                “You are banned from this establishment, by the way,” Natasha exclaimed as he exited the building.

                Wade was looking down at Chloe with disbelief and awe. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her up into a deep kiss, her feet lifted off the ground as she brought her hands up around his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as he pressed his forehead to hers, “I…thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

                “No one is allowed to talk to you like that,” she breathed.

                “No one is allowed to touch you without your permission,” he smiled.

                They kissed again and put her back on the ground.

                “As lovely as that was,” said Natasha with a soft smile, “maybe you can finish your break somewhere other than the entrance.”

                Chloe blushed and they walked over to the table with Jessica. Wade sat in the free chair and Chloe sank into his lap.

                “That looked satisfying,” smirked Jessica.

                “Seriously, fuck that guy. I’m glad he finally got a slap,” Trish laughed. Luke remained as silent and stoic as ever, but gave Chloe a nod.

                “No one insults my boyfriend without being reprimanded,” Chloe purred as Wade buried his face in her neck.

                “But it had to feel good to hit him right? After how he made you feel? Because he was a jerk,” Trish continued.

                “It did, but I don’t really like lashing out physically. Even if he sort of deserved it,” she sighed, “I haven’t told Wade what he did yet.”

                “He was an asshole,” Jessica grunted.

                “I’ll tell you later, “Chloe pressed, “I’m off at 2. Can we hang out? Please?” she pouted.

                “OF course, baby girl. Did you think I was going to let you spend your evening without me?” Wade mused. Chloe kissed him and Trish made a mock gagging noise.

                “You have me for at least 5 more minutes. Tell me about your exciting case,” she smiled.

                “I can’t tell you much,” Jessica started, “But we’re going after some pretty big fish.”

                “Is it very dangerous?” Chloe requested.

                “It…could be. Time will tell. We’re being careful and Wade is always prepared for what might happen.”

                “It’s true. I have 3 weapons on me right now,” he grinned.

                “I have mixed feelings about that,” announced Chloe.

                “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” Wade kissed her shoulder.

                “His skills will come in handy if shit with Pierce gets messy – which is likely. With Wade’s extensive combat training we can out-maneuver and out-fight anyone,” Trish informed.

                “I have been told it’s impossible to kill me, so there’s that,” he joked.

                “You better hope that’s true,” Chloe grumbled, “I have to get back to work and make coffee drinks for our valued patrons.” Wade, however, kept his arms wrapped tightly around her and kept her pressed into his lap.

                “Baby, no,” he whined.

                “Baby, yes,” she pried herself from his grasp reluctantly, “wait until tonight.”

                “Fine, but I expect a full hour of spooning,” he groaned as she walked away.

                She wasn’t behind the counter for more than 20 minutes before Bucky was running through the door.

                “Harry was here and you hit him?!” he gasped as he leaned into the counter, out of breath.

                “I did,” she smiled.

                “Like, you slapped him? Right across the face?” he pushed.

                “Yes,” Chloe reiterated, “And it sort of felt incredible.”

                “Fuck. Finally. What did he do? Was it the slap that was long overdue or did he do a new thing that finally forced your hand?” he beamed.

                “He called Wade a freak.” She said pointedly.

                “Well, what a piece of shit,” he growled.

                Bucky then leaned over the counter to whisper quietly to Chloe, “Does Wade know?”

                “No, she breathed, “I’ll probably tell him tonight since I’m sure he’ll ask.”

                “If Wade ever tried to pull a stunt like Harry then I’d…not fight him because he’s huge, but I would definitely give him a verbal lashing.”

                “He wouldn’t do that,” she smiled.

                “Good. Now I’m gonna go get to work. Coffee please?”

                She slid his a black coffee and patted her on the head, grabbed it, and gave Wade and them a big smile before heading out the door. Of course, he immediately texted Peter about Chloe hitting Harry. Jessica had messaged him about it almost as soon as it happened.

_Bucky: Chloe slapped Harry._

_Peter: fucking legend. At work?_

_Bucky: yea. He called Wade a freak or something and she just hit him._

_Peter: Nat has a security camera by the door. We can probably watch it. And upload it to the internet._

_Bucky: yes, please. Yes to all of that._

_Peter: I’m glad fuckface finally got his._

_Bucky: me too. Though I kinda wish she had slapped him for herself and not because he insulted Wade._

_Peter: baby steps._

_Bucky: yea. I gotta go into work. I’ll text you later. Go flirt with your blind man_.

 

                By the time 2pm rolled around Wade was eagerly awaiting getting more alone time with Chloe. He had watched 2 different guys flirt with her before her shift ended and it made him jealous, not because he doubted her. He had no reason to doubt _her_. But he just didn’t like it for the same reasons no one likes someone hitting on their partner. Partner? It was too early for that word.

                “How long do I have you for?” he smiled as she walked over to him.

                “Peggy says I do not have to be home until 11. So we have 9 hours,” she beamed.

                “And what would you like to do? You have fairly limitless options and I aim to please.”

                “Well,” she grabbed his hand, “And you can say ‘no,’ but I was hoping maybe we could stop at the grocery store, buy supplies, and maybe go back to your apartment and I could make you dinner.”

                “I have no idea why you thought I might say no to that. You’re crazy,” he kissed her.

                “Good. Because I’m going to make you something I think you’ll like. I’ve been bugging Steve about your dietary preferences,” she giggled.

                “I don’t know if I trust him to be accurate,” he laughed.

                “I was thinking of making you a spicy, chicken enchilada casserole. And maybe apple empanadas,” she mused.

                “Cap did not disappoint when he told you what I like,” he pulled her tightly against him, “Let’s get thee to the grocery then. Under one condition.”

                “Which is…?”

                “I’m paying. For everything. No arguments, baby girl,” he stood firm.

                “I relent,” she grinned.

                They walked hand-in-hand for about 4 blocks and made it to the market and spoke about books and Wade’s plans to patrol with Jessica. It was comfortable and Wade barely noticed the strange looks people were giving them; confused by the beautiful girl walking with him and kissing him. He was irked some, but he was so focused on Chloe that it didn’t hurt him nearly as much.

                When they walked the aisles collecting ingredients he would often stand behind her, his arms around hers as they pushed the cart. He would tack things off her shopping list and add other things he needed. He used the opportunity to actually stock his kitchen. And he wanted to lengthen this feeling of domesticity that was taking over. It was warm and calming.

                They took a cab back to his place since he left his car at home that morning in favor of walking. They made out in the backseat like a couple on their honeymoon and Wade had to, multiple times, settle himself lest he slide right up her dress. Which he wasn’t sure she would appreciate. He would find out what she was into later. She mentioned a kink list before and that seemed like a topic best discussed over a private dinner in his apartment.

                When they were finally into the apartment and unloaded everything Chloe began cooking with glee. She seemed almost inhumanly excited about just making him a meal, though he didn’t know that she never got to cook for someone just for the sake of pleasing them, not just caring for them. It was new territory for her. He helped her chop vegetables and portion out seasonings, but she eventually shooed him over to the other side of the counter so he could just watch her.

                “So, seems like as good a time as ever….about Harry…” he started.

                “Yes. Harry. I suppose I should explain what happened there.” She grimaced.

                “You don’t have to. I just thought I’d ask if you were willing. But I won’t press it.” He comforted.

                “No. I’ll tell you. It’s a short but terrible story. Over a year ago Peter introduced me to him. He seemed nice and we started dating. Peggy gave him the same rundown as you, but…so here’s what happened. We had been together for about 2 months before we decided to have sex. I had never had sex before and he was being fairly patient with me about it but I decided I was ready. The first few times were…awkward. I didn’t know what I was doing and when I asked him what he wanted he just wouldn’t communicate. And I wasn’t really enjoying myself so I decided to investigate on my own. With James’s help, obviously,” she giggled slightly, “So I watched some porn and read some erotica. I figured that was a way to explore something. And I did discover some things I liked. When I brought them up to him he did not react well. He said I was acting like a slut and to just let him show me what to do. But he just wasn’t good and I was afraid to tell him so. One day he actually managed to bring me to orgasm. My first one, from sex, and when I was moaning he sort of…froze? It was weird. And then he called me a whore. It was very romantic and it didn’t make me feel terrible at all.”

                “I got up a left right then. And didn’t answer his calls that night. The next day at school he came up to me and tried to apologize but I honestly wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. Then when I was hugging James later he accused me and James of sleeping together – Harry clearly didn’t know he was gay – and he said I was just a slut. He told me that I was just some used up orphan girl who would take time from anyone,” she was flushed and trying not to get upset re-telling the story.

                “You should have hit him harder,” Wade grunted. He was angry, very angry. He was angry because he hurt Chloe, made her doubt herself, and devalued her.

                “Obviously I broke up with him. And Peter stopped talking to him too. I was overjoyed when he graduated and didn’t have to see him anymore. Though he did say some terrible things about me around school. Bucky and Peter removed a lot of things from bathroom stalls.” She groaned.

                “I’m sorry he did that. You really, really did not deserve him shaming you like that. He’s awful and I hate that I wasn’t meaner to him today,” he tried to soothe.

                “It’s ok. Really. I still get mad when I think about how he made me feel. He didn’t want me to explore myself sexually for reasons I still do not understand.”

                “He didn’t want you to discover anything about your sexuality and get bored with him,” Wade expressed, “He probably barely explored his own sexual interests and was threatened by your curiosity and confidence.”

                “Or he was fetishizing my virginity,” she sighed.

                “That’s also a possibility.”

                “So I’m not a virgin, obviously. Hopefully your school girl fantasy did not involve taking my maidenhead,” she smiled.

                “Maidenhead. Oh my god. What year is this?” he laughed.

                “It’s a solid word. I appreciate it and I think it’s timeless,” she continued to laugh.

                “I had no desires to take your virginity. Scout’s honor.” He smiled.

                “I doubt you were a scout,” she teased.

                “I was not. I could salute you like a captain if you’d prefer.”

                “No. But I’d like a kiss,” she preened.

                “Anything for my baby girl,” and he came around to kiss her. He ran his fingers back through her hair which had since completely fallen out of her braid and squeezed her waist with his other hand.

                “Dinner will be out of the oven in 30 minutes. How will you entertain me until then?”

                “Well, we can makeout. We can talk about our kinks and makeout. We can start a movie and makeout. Whatever we do I am going to be kissing you,” he offered.

                “I like the second one,” she purred.

                She kicked off her boots and he pulled her to the couch. She straddled him and began kissing him roughly. He gently tugged her hair and began kissing down her neck while another hand gingerly groped her breast. She moaned as he did and he grabbed her a bit more roughly. His other hand squeezed her thigh and worked slowly toward her hips and under her dress until his fingers brushed across her skin.

                “Are these thing high stockings?” he breathed.

                “Yes,” she nibbled his ear.

                “You should wear these all the fucking time,” he growled as he reclaimed her throat. She had begun to grind into him with her hips, rolling them rhythmically and he moaned into her chest. Then he lifted her, turned, and rolled her onto her back beneath him. He pressed himself between her legs and continued kissing along her collar bone.

                “So,” Kiss, “When we first started talking,” Kiss, “and you said a scar kink was not on your list,” Kiss, “do you really have a kink list, baby?” Kiss.

                “It’s not notarized or anything, but yes,” she giggled and ran her hands down his side.

                “I’d veeeery much like to discuss that,” he planted another kiss on her lips.

                “Well,” they sat up a little to be talk, “I haven’t had sex with anyone since Harry. So all the things I like are things I think about when I masturbate. I can’t promise I’ll like actually doing them,” she blushed.

                “Let’s start with masturbation then. I would love to watch you,” he purred as he ran a hand up her thing and traced his fingers across the edge of her satin panties. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip. She had already thought about him watching her as she got off.

                “I’ve thought about that, you know. You watching me.” She breathed heavily. Both of their eyes were blown with lust and they had to pull themselves out soon or they might get too caught up. He nearly whimpered and began kneading her breast and gripped her thigh even tighter, his lips lowering to hers. She bit his lower lip and forced their tongues to collide. She could feel his length against her, he was rock hard and their hips were pressed firmly together.

                “Wade,” she breathed, “Maybe we can slow down for a minute. I mean, I’d love to have sex with you but we have all night and I’d really not like to be interrupted by the oven buzzer.”

                “I’ll always stop when you say so, sweetheart,” he answered with another kiss and sat up.

                “You’re wonderful,” she grinner, cheeks still flushed and lips swollen.

                “But we could keep talking about lists if you want,” he ran his thumb across her lower lip. But then she parted her lips and took his thumb in her mouth, sucking on it and giving it a little bite before letting go.

                “You are going to kill me,” he moaned.

                “I can be a bit of a tease,” she smirked.

                “I can handle all your teasing, but be warned, when given the greenlight you might be punished for it,” he pressed her back into the couch and began to grind back into her. She began to moan wantonly and spread her legs a little wider.

                “Oh? You like that? You like when I talk about punishing you?” he whispered into her ear.

                “Yes,” she hissed.

                “Baby girl, we are going to have fun,” he bit down on her ear.

                Just like that the oven buzzer started going off and they both groaned in aggravation. He got up from the couch to turn off the oven while Chloe readjusted her dress. Wade was removing the food from the oven and calming himself. She watched him take a large drink of cold water and splash some on his face from the sink. She tried to stifle her giggle but he heard her and gave her a look that can only be described as predatory without being overtly threatening.

                “Are you laughing at my discomfort?” he whined

                “Maybe,” she continued to giggle.

                He laughed a little, “So here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re goning to eat this delicious food you made and then maybe watch a movie and get some cuddle time in.”

                “I do believe I owe you an hour of solid spooning.” She walked over to the kitchen.

                He began portioning the food out onto plates and filling glasses of sparling water. She joined him at the counter top and pulled up a stool. They nudged elbows and kissed before diving into the food. Within the first bite Wade was rolling his eyes to the back of his head and he moaned a little like a porn star.

                “Baby girl,” he groaned, “This is amazing. Holy shit.”

                “It’s not that good, Wade.” She smiled.

                “No. It is. This is very, very good. I need to hire you to be my live-in cook. And live-in cuddle partner. Maybe also live-in kissing partner.” He replied.

                “I think that’s called a wife,” she laughed.

                “Time will tell on that front, sweet thing. But if you’re going to cook like this and kiss me like that,” pointing back at the couch, “I will take you to Vegas right now.”

                “You’re ridiculous.”

                “Ridiculously into you,” he grinned.

                He tried not to react too much to the word ‘wife.’ It’s not something that ever seemed likely after the accident. He thought Vanessa would marry him, but that crumbled. He knew she no longer wanted to as soon as she saw him when he got back to New York. She avoided looking at him at all. But it wasn’t time to dwell on that now. Chloe was pulling him from the stool and back towards the couch.

                “Let’s watch a film. And I demand to be the little spoon,” she announced.

                “I can accommodate that.”

                They flipped through shows and movies on his playstation before ultimately deciding on Adventure Time. She had never watched it before and Wade was insistent. After only 2 episodes Chloe had quietly fallen asleep in his arms. She purred quiet little snores that he thought were adorable. She fit so perfectly flushed with his body and she calmed him so much that he started to doze off. Before slipping too far into sleep he set an alarm.

               

                At 9:30 the alarm sounded and they both groaned at the sound. She shifted and rolled over to face him with a yawn.

                “You’re cute when you yawn,” he smiled.

                “I can’t believe I fell asleep. I feel like such rubbish. Are you angry?”

                “No. I’m the opposite of angry. I enjoyed holding you and napping,” he kissed her forehead.

                “But I got you so worked up earlier…” she trailed off.

                “That you did,” he laughed, “but I can just take care of that later.”

                “When do we have to leave?” she asked.

                “In about 45 minutes,” he fumbled for his phone.

                “I feel like we can work something out in 45 minutes,” she purred as she slipped her hand to his hip.

                “Mmmm, I bet we can,” he whispered against her lips as he took them for a kiss, “There’s something I want to do.”

                “Oh?” she whined as she moved to kiss and suck his neck.

                “Yea, just let me take the reins for a little bit, baby girl.” He moved her so she was beneath him. He grabbed her hips and compliantly spread her legs as he re-settled between them. He kissed down her body while shifting her dress up to her waist and toying with the edges of her underwear. He brushed his lips on her hip bones and kissed below her navel and moved further down.

                “Just tell me if you want me to stop,” he kissed into her thigh. Chloe just whimpered and started to writhe.

                He teased her panties down and breathed against her folds before licking a strip up her slit. She moaned immediately. With that moan her legs spread a little wider and he buried his face further in her thighs, giving tentative nips and broad strokes with his tongue. He pulled her knees over his shoulders and brought a hand up to join his mouth, his fingers began applying pressure to her clit as he thrust his tongue into her.

                “Oh god! Wade!” she nearly screamed as she brought one of her hands to his head. He plunged his tongue in deeper before licking upwards and using his fingers to breach her with more depth and firmness. Her thighs tightened around him and she felt like she was about to topple over the edge.

                “Agh! Right there! Don’t stop,” she groaned. He added another finger and brushing over that spot again and again while sucking on her clit and swirling around it with his tongue. Then she was screaming and spilling over; her orgasm crashing over her in waves as her legs trapped his head in a vice grip.

                After she came down she was panting and trying to speak coherent sentences but could only mumble. Wade wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and moved up to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and she liked it.

                “That was amazing. You’re – you. Oh.” She was still having trouble talking.

                “The pleasure was all mine, sweetheart,” he kissed her again.

                “No one – no one has ever….done that to me before,” she blushed while still breathing heavy.

                  “What? That guy had sex with you but never once went down on you? That’s just…” he just didn’t understand, “He missed out because you’re just so beautiful and you taste god damn amazing. Sort of like cream and honey.”

                “I – I don’t want to talk about him. But I do want to take care of you,” she grinned as she sat up to grab him.

                “Next time, baby girl. We need to get you home.”

                “But what about you?” she pouted.

                “OH, fuck. Your pouty face. It’s definitely one of my weaknesses. What just happened here is going to be front-and-center of all my masturbatory fantasies for the next year. Getting you off gets me off,” he leaned in the give her another firm kiss, “But I never want to invoke the wrath of Peggy, so we need to leave soon.”

                “Fine,” she sighed, “But I expect an opportunity to practice and prove my oral skills.”

                “I will never deny you that,” he pulled them both up from the couch, “Now go get ready,” he smacked her ass as she hopped off to the bathroom to readjust and freshen up.

                “Where is my underwear?” she called from the restroom as she popped her head out the door.

                “Oh, I’m keeping these,” he grinned as she watched him shove them in his pocket. That made her blush furiously. She just smiled and ducked back into the bathroom.

                They kissed a few more times before heading downstairs. Both beaming they never took their hands off each other, even on the drive he kept her hand in his.

                “Any exciting happening tomorrow?” he asked as he brought her hand to his lips.

                “Yes, actually. Aside from my homework and working at the coffee shop, Steve somehow convinced James to go on an early morning run with him,” she started laughing, “He’s such a bloody fool. And I know he’s just going to wake me up and beg for coffee. Which will be a mistake on his part.”

                “Steve is pretty persuasive when he wants to be. He just has to bat those baby blues at Bucky and he probably just melts into a horny puddle.”

                “James does have a Steve weakness,” she giggled, “But after their run Steve is going to join the house for a late breakfast/early brunch and officially get grilled by Peggy.”

                “Good. It’s that bastard’s turn to be terrified by a British woman,” he joked.

                “It should be fun. You could join us if you’d like,” she pressed.

                “Would if I could, babycakes. But I have to work on a bike with Tony pretty much all day,” he replied.

                “You could visit me at the coffee shop maybe?”

                “Did you think I wasn’t going to come in knowing you would be there? That’s a dumb thing to ask. You never say dumb things,” he gave her a light kiss, “I will come in the afternoon and expect a toasty sandwich with you on the side.”

                “I’ll give you the Wade special,” she laughed at herself.

                They pulled up to the house and kissed more before Chloe reluctantly pulled away. She walked to the house and waved from the door before walking in. Wade was just in awe and still drifting in his post-intimacy glow. She was perfection.


	14. in which Steve makes Bucky run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets Sam when Steve gets in to go on a run with them. Peggy crosses some boundaries. Things progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am still surprised by the reaction to this story. I just finished my first year of graduate school and had exactly 0 time to work on anything remotely creative that wasn't tied to an assignment in some way. But i read comics all year in between papers and the Deadpool movie fueled all sorts of ideas. So think of this as a purging of sorts. I don't have classes again until September and i have at least several weeks of this story plotted out - at least through Christmas in the story, they're late October now.  
> This weekend I intend to work on a lot of it. Yesterday I went to my partner's graduation ceremony from his M.A. program and spent all damn day surrounded by people. I'm an extreme introvert and that was just draining. So this weekend I'm going to write to my heart's content and be generally lazy otherwise.   
> Enjoy, I guess.

Bucky was a bloody fool. He hated himself every moment he was awake as he dragged his body across the room. 6am. 6 fucking AM was when Steve ran on Sundays. But he liked the guy so fucking much he endured it. For him.

                He leaned against Chloe’s door and just whined pitiful sounds.

                “Go away, James. I’m tired. You can make your own coffee.” Chloe’s muffled voiced echoed from the bedroom.

                “But I’m dying,” he moaned into the floor.

                “You’re a giant baby. Goooooo!” Wanda sleepishly groaned.

                He grumbled in defeat and practically fell down the stairs. Chloe had apparently programed the coffee maker to brew a fresh pot at 5:45am. He had coffee but still whined like an infant while also thanking Chloe to himself. He was already in his running gear and he wrapped himself in a thick sweatshirt as he moved to drink his coffee on the front steps while he waited for Steve. Even though he legitimately hated being awake at this hour he was appreciating the scene before him. The sky was dusty pink and you could just begin to hear the faint sounds of the city waking up. He could smell maple leaves and last night’s rain in the air. If this is what Steve woke up to everyday then maybe he early rising wasn’t so ridiculous.

                As Steve pulled up he spied Bucky on the steps dreamily sipping his coffee and leaning back into the porch. He thought it was a beautiful picture. Bucky’s hair was messy but fell into his eyes in a sultry way. Steve imagine that if he were to wake up next to Bucky in the morning that he might have the same look. Would he ever have that?

                “Good morning, sunshine!” Steve greeted Bucky.

                Bucky just groaned incoherently and tumbled into Steve’s car. He put his head on Steve’s shoulder and nuzzled him like a cat. He put his coffee in the cup holder and snaked his arms around his waist.

                “Someone is really affectionate when they’re tired,” Steve giggled as he kissed the top of Bucky’s head.

                “’m always affectionate. Let me nap on you,” he purred.

                “No napping, you,” he smiled, “Start waking up on the drive to the park. Sam is looking forward to meeting you and I would love for you to be awake when that happens.”

                “Fiiiiine,” Bucky yawned, “But you owe me so many butt grabs for getting up before the sun.”

                “Any time,” he smirked.

                The drive was quick enough, especially with barely a hint of traffic. Steve kept his hand on Bucky’s leg, giving it small squeezes while Bucky drank his coffee. It was calm and quiet and Steve felt contentment wash over him on the early drive with his boyfriend. Once they arrived at the park he could see Sam stretching by a tree. Thankfully Bucky seemed to be entirely awake and ready to face other people and a run.

                “Hey, Sam!” Steve waved as they got out of the car.

                “Heya, Cap. That your boy?” he smiled.

                “Yea, this is my boyfriend Bucky. He is a giant baby who might not be completely coherent or ready to run a few miles,” he kissed Bucky’s temple.

                “I’m sorry, did you say a few miles? That’s adorable you think I will be running more than 2 or even 3,” he drawled, “It’s nice to meet you.”

                “Nice to meet you to. I’ve been wanting to meet whoever has put that dopey smiled on his face everyday.” He extended a hand.

                “I give you a dopey smile? Awww, baby,” he cooed after taking Sam’s hand.

                “This one was skating by on being ‘ok’ for so long. I’m glad you came along.”

                Bucky was beaming and squeezing Steve’s hand.

                “Let’s just get stretched and get this run going, boys,” Steve tried to distract from all conversations about him. He didn’t like when people talked about him, even if it was good things.

                “We can start off slow today since I have no idea how out of shape Buck is,” he joked.

                “you never agree to start off slow for me. I’m offended,” he mocked offense, “do I need to blow you to get this sort of treatment?” he laughed.

                “I haven’t even blown him yet,” Bucky announced with a grin.

                “Oh my god. I hate both of you,” Steve’s ears were turning red.

                They started off on a slow jog on the running path, bumping shoulders every now and again. Bucky was able to keep up with them for the most part, but he could tell Steve was itching to take off into a sprint.

                “Cap here is going to take off here in a minute, I can tell,” Sam pointed with a smile, “He’s gonna lap us at least 20 times before he breaks a sweat. Man is a machine with the stamina and endurance of a damn superhero.”

                “That is very good to know,” Bucky breathed and raises his brows suggestively and bit his lip.

                “Hey, I’m still human,” he reminded.

                “So why does everyone call you Cap? Did you rank Captain when you were still in the army?” Bucky inquired.

                “Oh, no. Ha. I never made it to that rank as a medic. They call me that to be funny,” he began.

                “Steve here is Captain America, you see,” Sam panted, “His birthday is the fucking 4th of July and just look at him. He’s like the all-american boy next door with that blonde hair and those blue eyes on top of being built like a brickhouse. Of course, no one would suspect good ole Captain America of having had so many cocks in him,” he burst laughing.

                Bucky stopped dead in his tracks to double over laughing, “That was the best thing I ever heard. Oh man. I’m going to call you the Captain in bed. It’s official.”

                “I’m – I’m running ahead of you. You’re both the worst,” Steve announced with a blush as he picked up his pace and took off ahead of them.

                “Awwww, I embarrassed my man. He’s gonna make me run suicides next time, I just know it,” Sam mused.

                “Hell will freeze over before he gets me to run those. I will need quite the incentive,” Bucky continued.

                “I am so glad you have a sense of humor. If I had made that joke around Sharon she would have glared at me until my face melted. She was not comfortable with Steve liking men, at all. She said she was but it became an issue. Like she had to compete with the men around her. And other women too. She was sort of insecure in general and he tried to be patient but, geez, even Steve has a breaking point. But dude is loyal to a fault. He wasn’t going to be lured away by any cute ass that wandered by. I’m glad they broke up even though it was awful and he was kind of a mess after. So, welcome to the fold,” Sam informed.

                “His being bisexual doesn’t bother me. Besides, if I saw him checking anyone out I was just give him a fantastic blow job to remind him that he’s not going to find a better time than me,” he huffed.

                “I knew I was going to like you,” he laughed.

                Steve ran by them just as Bucky mentioned blow jobs and Steve fell into almost a full body blush.

                “You’re worse than Sam!” he exclaimed as he passed them for another lap.

                “This is gonna be fun,” Sam laughed.

                “Has he always been this shy?” Bucky asked.

                “He was raised by an irish catholic mother. So, yes,” he replied.

                “Catholic? And she’s on board with him being into dudes?” Bucky wondered aloud.

                “She supports Steve in pretty much all he does. She an awesome woman and super liberal despite that old, time catholic dogma she’s so into,” he finished.

                “That’s good to know. I’m pretty sure that if my parents were still alive they wouldn’t be supportive. Russia is…not LGBT friendly. And they were pretty old-school.” He sighed.

                “Maybe they would’ve surprised you,” Sam suggested.

                “I dunno, maybe. I don’t like to think about it too much. No point, really.”

                “I feel you. Too painful to imagine the parents you lost not accepting you for who you are now.” He understood.

                “You sound like a therapist,” Bucky smiled.

                “I should since I am,” he laughed, “At the V.A. Where I met Steve. I’m not his therapist but we saw each other enough.”

                “Were you a soldier too?”

                “Yea, Air Force. I didn’t see much of any combat but I got my B.A in psych and then an M.A. in counseling. Taking my experiences into consideration it seemed only fitting that I work for the V.A.” he explained.

                Steve was passing them again and smiled when he saw how well they were getting along. It was very important to him that his friends like who he was dating. Sharon was so suspicious of everyone that it made getting together difficult. Sam laughing and getting on with Bucky filled him with warmth.

                “Do you know Wade too, then? Steve said he met Wade at the V.A.” he pressed.

                “Yea. Wilson is something else. He knows how to deflect like a mofo. After what he went through I’m kind of surprised he was doing so well. I’m glad he works with Steve too. It helps to have someone else around who knows what it’s like. I mean, Clint was a sniper and all that but it’s a different experience as a sniper versus being on the battlefield.”

                “Wade seems like a nice guy. He’s dating my, I guess she’s basically my sister. I think he makes her feel safe. He is safe? Right?” Bucky investigated.

                “Yea. He’s safe. You don’t need to worry about him putting her in any sort of danger. He was able to get a lot of therapy and he’s got a good head on his shoulders. Even of some insane sounding stuff spills out of his mouth sometimes. He has his own way of doing things, that’s for sure and he is insecure, but he’s a good guy. Promise.” He assured Bucky.

                “Good. I like him so far and I didn’t want a reason to worry.”

                “Steve would’ve warned you I there was a reason to be concerned. He takes it as his own personal mission to ensure the safety of everyone,” Sam laughed.

                “Which is basically how we met so I’m glad,” Bucky grinned.

                “Oh yea, rescuing 2 high school kids is definitely en vogue for Steve.”

                “So tell me more things about my boyfriend,” Bucky breathed as they began their 4th lap.

                “Did you know he’s actually a really good artist? He hides most of his drawings but he’s really good. If you ask nicely he will probably show you.”

                “I can ask really nicely,” he hissed.

                They ran for almost 10 more laps, finishing at about 2 miles. Steve seemed ready to go another 2 but Bucky was not feeling it. He was propped up against a tree drowning himself with his water bottle. If he hadn’t looked so exhausted Steve might have jumped him right there. All flushed with heavy breathing looked good on him and Steve appreciated it.

                “Let’s get you back to mine for a shower before going back to meet Peggy. I feel too gross to possibly make a good impression,” Steve suggested as he pulled Bucky in for a sloppy and sweaty kiss.

                “A shower would be good. And more coffee. And you might have to carry me,” Bucky smiled against his lips.

                “Ok, lovebirds. You go do what you gotta do. I need to go meet up with my sisters, It was really nice to meet you, Bucky. Let’s all do dinner soon.” Sam waved.

                “It was nice meeting you too. Thanks for running nice and slow with me,” Bucky waved back.

                “So you liked my friend?” Steve inquired.

                “I did. Not as much as I like you though,” and he kissed him again.

                They climbed into Steve’s car and drove to his place to clean up. Steve turned on the coffee to get more Brew for Bucky, who was ready to pass out on the couch. It was endearing and adorable. But it quickly became mildly erotic as Bucky pulled his shirt off over his head and stretched like a cat.

                “You can have the shower first if you want,” Steve suggested.

                “Or,” Bucky began while biting his lip, “You take one with me. Might need you to hold me up.”

                Steve blushed as he thought it over. He was looking Bucky up and down when he decided to up the ante by sliding his pants off too, giving Steve quite the eye full.

                “Yea. A shower together might be good. We can conserve more water that way,” he smiled.

                “I’m all about being green,” Bucky purred as he reached over to pull Steve to him and tugged up his shirt.

                They stumbled into the bathroom and Steve turned on the hot water as Bucky pulled at the rest of his clothes.

                “I have never been more excited about a shower,” Bucky laughed. Steve was now clad in only Boxers like Bucky. They were appreciating each other’s physiques with rough hands and more sloppy kisses. Bucky then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Steve’s underwear and pulled them down to the floor. Steve toed them away while Bucky marveled at his cock.

                “Stevie, you have such a pretty dick,” he said lustily.

                Steve just blushed and he moved forward to take off Bucky’s underwear. Now completely nude the climbed into the shower. Steve pulled Bucky to his body and ran his hands up and down his sides as the warm water washed over them. He started working some coconut scented soap into a lather and running it over Bucky’s back and shoulders, pressing into the muscles and scrubbing him clean.

                “Mmmm,” Bucky moaned as Steve applied pressure along his tight neck and shoulder muscles.

                “You’re so tight, Buck. Maybe I should give you a massage. Hmm? Would you like that, baby?” Steve asked in Bucky’s ear.

                “That would be really nice. I’ve never had one before,” He leaned back into Steve’s chest.

                “I bet you haven’t. I also bet you’re tight everywhere. Huh? I should work you over all over the place. I can work you over really hard,” his erection was now pressing against Bucky’s ass.

                “Never stop talking, Stevie. Love your voice. And your hands.”

                Steve started grinding into Bucky’s ass, slipping up and down along the cleft. He then reached around and grabbed Bucky’s dick. Working up and down the shaft as he moved against his body. Buck’s hands went up and circled behind him to the back of Steve’s neck. He started Working his ass against Steve’s cock even harder and Steve jerked him harder in kind. They were moving against each other in the steam filled shower with their voices echoing off the walls. Their moans and heavy breathing were barely contained in that small room.   

                “Steve. Mmm. Steve, so close.” He moaned.

                Steve responded by turning Bucky around and sinking to his knees, taking his cock on his tongue. Bucky’s back was no pressed against the shower wall as Steve worked him over. His tongue licked up and down the shaft roughly while his hand worked Bucky’s balls, squeezing them and rolling them. Bucky was coming undone and was trying to keep from jerking into Steve’s mouth. Steve just took him deeper and held his hips still.

                “Agh. Fuck. Gonna come, Stevie,” he panted.

                So Steve took him as deep into his throat as possible and Bucky lost it, coming down his throat as Steve swallowed every drop Bucky gave him. Now Bucky was boneless and felt like he was falling. Steve went up to kiss him, running his tongue over Bucky’s. But then Bucky fell to his knees, bringing Steve’s hand to the back of his head. Steve ran his dingers through his hair and grabbed his head a bit forcefully.

                “Fuck my face, Stevie. I know you want to. Do it,” he looked up, eyes glazed.

                Bucky opened his mouth and pulled Steve’s cock into his mouth and started swallowing around the head as it hit his throat. Steve was thrusting into his mouth as Bucky’s tongue pressed hard against the underside of his dick. Bucky then grabbed Steve’s hips, pulling his cock as deep as possible, swallowing around him again and again until Steve lost control.

                “Buck. God. Your mouth. Agh!” And he started coming. Bucky pulled back and took Steve’s load on his tongue, lapping at the head and sucking to clean him off. Steve was so sensitive that he hissed as Bucky slipped him from his mouth.

                Steve then fell back down to wear Bucky was on the floor of the shower. He pulled Bucky into his lap and kissed him all over his neck and jaw before moving to his lips, “Oh, Bucky. You’re just so good. So good.”

                “вы прекрасны (you are perfect). Steve, so amazing. Никогда не прекращайте меня трогать (never stop touching me),” Bucky breathed.

                “I love when you speak Russian. It’s really sexy,” he smiled against his jaw.

                “Everything you do is sexy,” Bucky giggled.

                “I like this.” Steve kissed.

                “I like this too; sitting in the shower and kissing. It might be my new favorite thing. Even if I did have to run a few miles to get you in here.”

                They kissed for several for minutes before the water started getting cold. Steve wrapped them in a big towel and dried them off together. They didn’t want to part yet, wanting skin to stay on skin and close enough to kiss.

 ***

                When they arrived back home Peggy was pulling a breakfast casserole from the oven while Chloe prepped some pastries with the help of Maria. The entire house smelled like fluffy eggs and something sweet. Steve felt warm and welcome and no one had even greeted him yet. Chloe was sitting at the kitchen table with a small, brunette girl cutting fruit to put in bowls near the pastries that a very blonde boy kept eyeing. It was a scene that he wanted to melt into. Bucky moved over to the table and stole a strawberry before kissing Chloe on the top of her head.

                “Welcome back, James,” Peggy smiled from the counter. She was as stunning as Bucky had described her. She looked to be somewhere in her mid-thirties but with all the wisdom of someone twice her age. She moved with grace across the kitchen to greet Steve.

                “And you must by James’s Steve. The one who threatens to break his face with all those smiles,” she offered.

                “It’s very nice to meet you, mam. Bucky has told me a lot about you.” He replied.

                “Peggy. Call me Peggy. And I see you are yet another person to bend to his wishes regarding that silly name.” she laughed.

                “It has character,” Steve smiled in kind.

                “Steve likes my name. That means it’s the best. So there,” Bucky beamed.

                Peggy just rolled her eyes, “Join us.”

                They all gathered around the table, a younger blonde girl bounded into the kitchen with 2 smaller children, one was a boy with jet black hair and dark skin, the other was another boy with dirty blonde hair and a seemingly permanent scowl.

                “Those 2 boys are Miles and Bobby, she’s Wanda,” Bucky informed as they joined the table, “This here is Maria and Pietro. You obviously know Chloe. That’s the house. Just a bunch of undesirables.”

                “Not funny, Buck,” Maria murmured.

                Miles just kept starring up with him his hard eyes under long lashes. He didn’t know what to make of Steve sitting at their table.

                “Are you Peggy’s boyfriend?” Miles asked.

                Bucky started laughing before anyone could answer, “No. He’s _my_ boyfriend. That’s my Stevie.”

                “He’s really big,” Bobby said.

                “That he is,” Bucky grumbled under his breath.

                “Buck, shhh,” Steve blushed a deep red and Chloe was stifling a laugh.

                “Chloe, when is your interview with NYU this week,” Peggy quickly changed topics.

                “Wednesday after school. I think they’re going to offer me a full scholarship. Which will ease a lot of my worries about school.” She answered.

                “You’re going to go to NYU?” Steve asked.

                “I’m very bright and an orphan. They were eager to bring me on after I started requesting application and admittance information. I want to study literature and they have a few programs that look interesting,” she explained.

                “Wow. That’s really great. I didn’t go to college, didn’t think I was smart enough so I’m impressed,” he began, “Are you looking at college, Buck?”

                “Nah. I don’t think so. I’m not really a smart guy and I have no idea what I would even study anyway. I’ll probably look at some trade schools,” he answered.

                “What sort of trades would you want to go into?” Steve pressed.

                “Umm, carpentry. Actually,” he smiled with a hint of a blush, “I’m good with my hands and I’ve always wanted to learn.”

                “Why didn’t you tell me, James? I could put forward a budget proposal to see if we can get money for a class. You could take a weekend seminar or something and see how you like it.” Peggy reminded.

                “We don’t need to do that, Peg,” Bucky cocked his head.

                “But we can. There’s nothing wrong with exploring your options. And I know they’ll likely approve the budget for you to take a class since you’ve rarely made requests in the past.”

                “I just…the money could be better used for someone else,” he continued.

                “Is there a reason you’re selling yourself short, Buck?” Steve interrupts.

                “I’m not. I just – I don’t know how to explain this to you,” Bucky sighed.

                “I think you’re just being a baby,” Wanda interjected. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise, “You’re just afraid you’ll be bad at it or something. I think you should do it.”

                “From the mouths of babes,” Chloe pressed.

                “Would you do it if I asked you to?” Steve smiled.

                “I feel like that wouldn’t be playin’ fair,” he grinned.

                “If you take a carpentry class I’ll…I’ll take an art class. We can go together,” he mumbled.

                “Sam said you hid your art. From everyone.” Bucky stated.

                “Well, I’d share it for you.”

                Well, fuck. Bucky can’t exactly say to ‘no’ to something as profound as that. If Steve would do something like that for him, or even just use him as an excuse to pursue this thing, then he couldn’t hold back. And maybe Wanda was right, Bucky was running scared.

                “Ok. I’ll try it. Cheap classes at the community college. Is that ok, Peg?” he looked at her.

                “I’ll start the paperwork tomorrow,” she smiled.

                “It’s settled then,” Steve beamed.

                “So when you’re taking a class on woodworking how many lewd jokes and innuendos am I allowed?” Chloe laughed.

                “7. Exactly 7,” Bucky said pointedly.

                “You guys are weird,” Miles murmured.

                “So, Steve. An artist and a soldier?” Peggy mused.

                “Uhh, yea. I liked art in high school and still practice. The military was more a matter of circumstance and necessity. I didn’t know what I wanted to do and the army was there so I just enlisted. I didn’t think I’d ever see combat but, well, I did. It was…an experience. One I do not want to repeat. I did good work but I like what I do now much better.” He explained.

                “Is war how you met Wade?” Peggy continued.

                “Yes and no? We were both in the same war but we didn’t serve together. We met at the V.A.” he finished.

                “Do you get the support you need?” Peggy pressed.

                “God, Peg. Are you his shrink?” Bucky complained.

                “No, but I need to know what kind of man I’m letting you canoodle with. Even if you are a legal adult.” She replied without looking at him.

                “It’s fine, Buck. I got the support I needed. I’m fine. No real PTSD to speak of. I still have nightmares sometimes but I could be worse. I go see a therapist if I need to. But I would – rather not talk about this right now…” he trailed off.

                “That’s alright. I know what I need to know.” Peggy continued to cut into the food before her. Chloe looked uneasy and Bucky’s face was tight. He was trying to work out what just happened. He was angry but he was also concerned. Steve looked lost and all Bucky wanted to do was pull him back. He placed a hand on Steve’s knee and gave it a squeeze. Steve looked up and cracked a small smile, but it looked a little far away.

                “Let’s go for a walk,” he said as he pulled Steve up from his chair.

                “We’re in the middle of breakfast,” said Bobby as he just pushed his food around.

                “Yea, and now it’s time Steve and I go for a walk.” Bucky replied and he pushed Steve out the door. Peggy looked pensive and Chloe smiled. It was one of the first times she had ever seen him try and save someone without picking a fight. He could’ve argued with Peggy, but he didn’t. A fight is not what Steve needed.

                Steve took a very deep breath when they stepped outside and Bucky pulled him into a hug, his arms draped around Steve’s waist. He could still smell the coconut soap on his skin and the smell grounded him along with Bucky’s body.

                “Peggy should not have pressed you like that. I’m sorry,” he whispered as he kissed the shell of his ear.

                “No…I – it’s just – I did not want to talk about that with you for the first time with an audience. She made me flustered. I think I’m just tired is all,” he gave a soft smile.

                “Hey, you can go home if you want. I’ll drive you. Maybe I’ll stick around and make you dinner and rub your neck. I can lay you out real nice and just cuddle the shit out of you. Would you like that, baby?”

                “I don’t know.” He sighed. He was tense. Peggy knotted him up in a way that Steve couldn’t unravel.

                “Just let me take care of you, ok? You always take care of me. Let me show you how much you mean to me,” he kissed him now; kissed him on the jaw and up to his lips.

                “That – I would like that. Yea. Ok,” Steve looked like he was drowning and cold. He just needed someone to bring him up to the surface. They went back inside and Peggy stopped them in the kitchen.

                “Steve, I would like to apologize. I was being insensitive in my quest to determine if you were worthy or ready for James. I crossed a line and for that I am sorry.”

                “It’s ok. I…I don’t talk about those things with strangers and certainly not in front of children. If I’m having an issue, I’ll go to my therapist. You did cross a line but I can forgive that. But, right now, I’m going to go home. I do not feel very up to company at the moment and I’m going to head home. Thank you for the lovely breakfast,” he finished and walked to the door.

                “I’m a little mad at you right now, Peggy. I’m going to take Steve home. I’m going to take care of him. When I’m done I’m going to come back home and talk to you about how much your little stunt pissed me off,” Bucky grunted and followed Steve out. Chloe got up from her chair to get ready for work, eyeing Peggy with curiosity.

                Steve was just leaning against his car and was looking up at Bucky on the steps like he was looking into the face of God. He was amazing. Bucky got real close and leaned into him. Steve looked like he was shaking a little.

                “When was the last time you let anyone else take care of you, baby? Like really take care of you?” Bucky asked while stroking Steve’s cheek.

                “Since before you took care of me after that alley fight? Umm, a long time. A very long time,” he stuttered out.

                “You’re gonna let me take you home and we’re going to have a nice afternoon together. Just let your boyfriend care about you,” he kissed him.

                “Thank you, Bucky,” he kissed him back. Maybe Bucky was what he had been needing all these years.


	15. in which some tensions build and others resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade goes on patrol and the plot with Pierce thickens. Bucky and Peggy have a conversation.

                After Wade left Romanov’s he was smiling to himself. Chloe had drawn hearts all over his coffee cup and put extra peppers in his sandwich. He was smitten. And he didn’t deserve her. At least, that’s what it felt like to him. He was still trying to figure out why she was attracted to him in general. If he let himself, he could wind himself up about it to the point of personal collapse. So he wasn’t going to. Not today. Chloe gave him little hearts and they were going to go with him to meet up with Jessica and Luke.

                They had a new area they needed to watch. A lot of the new intel collected has pointed to a warehouse near Brooklyn Heights. A businessman under Pierce leased space there but the building seemed both unoccupied and unused, so they were embarking on a good, old-fashioned breaking and entering. Luke cased the place for a few days to track movements and found none. Wade checked for security systems of any kind and they found none, at least on the perimeter or outside of the building.

                So, on this quiet, Sunday night they planted themselves at separate spots around the building to just watch. After at least an hour and a half of no movement Jessica signaled for them to move in. Wade propped open a window and scanned the first floor before letting them through. If there was a chance of getting caught it’s better that only one of them is found. After finding a clear floor he waves them in.

                “Should we each take a different floor?” Luke whispered?

                “Nah, we take each floor together, one at a time, until we finish a full sweep. It’s safer that way and with more eyes we’re less likely to miss something,” Wade replied in hushed authority.

                So they moved through the building. It was filthy and not maintained. The space Pierce leased was 2 floors up and with nothing to note on the other floors they needed to investigate. The rooms he had in his name were locked. This wasn’t necessarily a surprise but the dilapidated nature of the rest of the structure did not lend itself well to any sort of security measures being utilized.

                Jessica picked the lock with ease and they slipped in. The room was full of nothing but files. Hundreds of them. The boxes were stacks at least 5 high and took up more than a quarter of the room.

                “Well, this was not what I thought we would find here. Has he not heard of storage sheds? I feel like you could store files in a better place.” She groaned.

                “What are we supposed to do? It’s not like we can take them and hope no one notices when they eventually come back.” Luke began.

                “And we can’t exactly hang around to read all night. We need a plan.” Wade concluded.

                “Let’s just start with one box and see if we even find anything worth coming back for,” she replied as she pulled the lid from the nearest box. She flipped through some of the folders with a furrowed brow, “These are medical records. Like, test results and shit.”

                Luke grabbed the folder and ran through the pages, “Huh. These are…familiar.”

                “Are they, Mr. Marine? Were you also a doctor?” Wade joked.

                “No. But I know how to read a damn file. Look, they list subject numbers, testing trials, and results. Based on some of these notes it looks like most of the trials yielded negative results; we don’t know what that means exactly because the information here is pretty sparse.” Luke grunted.

                Jessica just started snapping photos of the documents and sorting through more.

                “There’s no names on these. Who are the subjects they’re using?” Jessica mused.

                “I’m going to assume things here aren’t exactly legal. We’re not gonna find names.” Wade replied as he pulled out more files, “This one has chemicals listed though. We can look into those. If they’re carefully monitored substances, we might be able to track distributers and buyers.”

                “Well, that’s something at least. I was starting to think this night would be a bust,” she sighed as she wrote down the chemical names.

                They were interrupted by noises a floor below them. Someone, or two someone’s, were arguing and loudly moving through the building.

                “Fuck,” Jessica muttered, “We gotta get out of here. No one has been near this building, those guys are probably coming here.” The three of them bolted up the stairs to the next floor and flushed their bodies to the back wall. The men in the floor below had moved to the locked room they were in before. Someone was struggling with the door and suddenly there was no sound. Wade, Luke, and Jessica were frozen, seeking out any noise to indicate any activity when a gunshot rang out.

                “Shit shit shit,” Luke chanted under his breath.

                “We need to leave. Now.” Wade ordered.

                Suddenly someone was running up the stairs to their floor and nearly sprinted to their location. He spied them on the back wall despite the darkness cloaking them and he shot at them, the bullet hitting the wall 4 inches from Wade.

                Wade drew his own gun, as did Luke, and the gunmen fired another round in their direction, missing them again. Wade shot and the gunmen fell to the ground as the bullet hit his hip, “Go!” he yelled.

                They clamored around the fallen man and rushed out of the building. There was a dead body outside the locked room, a man with a bullet between the eyes. When they finally made it out of the building they saw a nondescript black car idling outside, flashing its lights as soon as it saw them. A man climbed out and started shouting at them right before they bolted from the scene. The man was sprinting after them at speeds which seemed impossible and Wade was sure one of them would be caught.

                They split up and ran along different routes towards their meet-up location. Wade lost them but kept his hearing focused on sounds of gun fire. He heard at least 3 shots ring out, the sound echoing off the hundreds of brick walls and buildings, bringing the sound directly to him. Luke seemed to have lost them as well as he landed next to Wade. Jessica joined them shortly thereafter, panting and bleeding heavily from her left arm.

                “Babe, you alright?” Luke exclaimed as he ran to put pressure on her wound.

                “Yea, yea. The bullet just grazed me but I outran him and ducked through an alley that spit me out nearby and I scaled the fire escape of the nearest building and sort of sloppily parkoured here.” She breathed and hissed as Luke looked her over.

                “So, we need to be more careful from now on. We might need a 4th.” Wade suggested.

                “What we need to do is pull back from this case,” Luke pushed.

                “We can’t exactly ignore what’s going on, Luke! If what I suspect is true, then Pierce is hiring guys to kidnap people for Zola to run countless tests on. We cannot just let that happen.” She glared.

                “He could be doing something else. You’re jumping to conclusions,” Luke retorted.

                “You’re right. Those scared and super skinny Asian guys were probably just the cleaning crew. You know, all handcuffed and shit to increase productivity,” Wade drawled.

                “We need to regroup. We got information from the warehouse and we can focus on more research for now. And I can do more digging on Zola, make some calls. We can dial it back for now. Just for now,” she finished.

                “Fine. Right now I’m taking you home and we’re dressing that wound,” Luke picked Jessica up.

                “Aww, I wanna see Luke play sexy nurse too,” joked Wade as he tucked all his weapons back into place.

                Jessica just laughed and let Luke pick her up. He was so much more than she could have ever hoped for when they met at his bar. He readily accepted her job and only wanted to help her; wanted to keep her safe. She spent most of her life watching out for Trish that there was rarely someone looking out for her in a way that kept her from falling all the way down a self-destructive hole. When Luke brought in Wade to help them on rougher missions she was surprised, not because of who Wade was, but that he wanted her to have more back up. He knew she would ignore her own safety to get what she needed. Wade was his assurance she was looked after even when he couldn’t be there.

                Wade watched as Jessica and Luke went off together back to Luke’s bar as he set out towards his place. He took the subway and dodged as many glances as he could. It was getting late but there were still plenty of people around. Most were polite enough to never really look up. It was public transportation after all. Most of us just want to get from point A to point B without being bothered, but sometimes there were people deadest on confrontation. Thankfully no one would bother him tonight, if they had it would be an action they would later regret. Wade was in no mood. All he was going to do now was grab some food and head to the 24-hour gym near his apartment. He would head to the weights near the back sometime after 11pm. Late on a Sunday night rarely had other people eager to work out. No one to give him weird looks or second-guess using a machine after him. He would be left to his own devices.

 ***

                Bucky walked back into his house around 10pm. Peggy was drinking tea in the living room as she read.

                “You’re late,” she stated, not even looking up from her book.

                “Yea. I figured you owed me an extra hour since I spent most of the day just trying to make Steve feel better after you. He didn’t need to be asked about his mental health at the breakfast table surrounded by strangers. It put him in a weird space. I’m – I’m really disappointed in you right now. You should know better.”

                “I didn’t see the problem with asking him those things. I asked Wade similar questions,” Peggy replied.

                “Not in front of a god damn audience of children and people he was just meeting. No one wants to talk about war but they certainly don’t want to in that setting. Show some god damn decorum,” Bucky gave her a nasty look.

                “You’re right. I am sorry. I will give Steve another formal apology. I didn’t think it would upset him so much,” Peggy gave.

                “Well, it did. He saw combat. He doesn’t want to talk about it with people he barely knows and he still hadn’t talked to me about it thoroughly. You need to just let things come out organically, Peg. Not everyone is like you.”

                “I understand, James. I do. I did not realize,” she began, “But I do want to talk about your behavior at the table.”

                “What? I am I in fucking trouble for leaving breakfast when Steve was upset?” Bucky growled.

                “No. You’re not in trouble at all. You went to take care of him instead of fighting with me. You didn’t fight at all. That’s new for you. When did that happen?” she pressed.

                “It just did. His feelings were more important than fighting with you. Doesn’t mean I’m not above fighting you now, though. But I’d much rather just go to bed.” He stated.

                “I’m glad you went to take care of him. You’re starting to realize how to think through conflicts. That is a lot of growth from when you first came to live here. Hell, it’s a lot of growth from a week ago,” she raised a brow.

                “Yea, well – people change. I’m going to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

                “Good night, James. Invite Steve to dinner sometime. We will be civil and move past this.”

                “I’ll think about it,” he replied as he walked upstairs.

                Bucky didn’t know about dinner. Maybe not anytime soon, anyway. The day with Steve had been tense in the beginning but ultimately a very nice one. He was stuck in his own head for 2 hours after they got back to his apartment. He sat in his chair and feigned reading a book then he tried to explain his feelings to Bucky. But he didn’t have to. Bucky understood the feeling well. He had Steve sit on the floor in front of him and rubbed Steve’s shoulders until he was loose and relaxed. After his head when slack against Bucky’s leg he knew Steve was ready to lie down. Steve took a nap while Bucky made spaghetti and meatballs. Once Steve was awake they ate and watched movies together. Steve was back to himself. They cuddled on the couch and talked about books they liked and places they’d like to visit. It was the perfect evening despite what precipitated the time together. They learned a lot more about each other, like how Steve wanted to visit the west coast and go camping near the beach and that Bucky secretly listened to Russian operas when he was feeling sad. Both of them wanted to get tattoos and Steve mused that they could get them together some day, and Bucky’s heart swelled when he thought of them sharing something permanent.


	16. in which Tony is an ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony puts his own foot in his mouth and Halloween plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming soon, promise. I am establishing some more stuff for the plot to move forward.

Chloe, Bucky, Peter, and Kamala were going over their notes before the school day started. Bucky was still in a bit of an odd mood after the previous day’s events. Peter seemed supremely glowing while Chloe and Kamala both seemed content but progressing towards mildly annoyed.

                “I’ve literally learned about WW2 in history class every year since I was 7. How many other ways are there to teach this to me? And do they really need to lean so heavily on how the American’s “saved the day” when they got involved? It’s not like we just sat over here knowing what was going on and ignoring the fuck out of it – except that’s exactly what we did. I’d rather just learn about Russia tricking Hitler into a snowstorm and leave it at that.” Kamala complained.

                “In England our lessons on WW2 were much different. Far less patriotic, focused a bit more on the political climate that even made such a war possible. I mean, mass genocide happened and it didn’t exactly appear out of nowhere,” Chloe began, “There are so many other things that transpired which require more focus. Did you know there was a campaign levied by the Nazi regime before the war picked up that criminalized modern art? It focused on work created Jews, Communists, Homosexuals, anything ‘non-German’, and anything that didn’t adhere to the aesthetic Hitler deemed most appropriate. Work that was sexual in nature was often put into the same category. And don’t even get me started and how they treated the artists once they found them. They would take their art and put them in exhibitions that treated the work as if they were on display in a freak show. The pieces were ridiculed and later destroyed. They called it _Entartete Kunst_ , or, Degenerate Art. Most artists, if they didn’t escape, were sent to camps.”

                “Really?” Bucky asked, pulled from his thoughts.

                “Yes. Some artists were actually able to survive by creating ‘appropriate’ art for military higher-ups. But many reported overwhelming anxiety and depression by stifling themselves creatively. I think these stories get lost in the tragedy of the rest of the war. These events need focus too, especially if we want to avoid repetition.” Chloe finished.

                “I wonder if Steve knows about that. He likes art.” Bucky wondered aloud.

                “There’s a documentary about it. It’s exceedingly depressing but interesting all the same,” Chloe replied.

                “Sounds like the perfect date night movie,” he joked.

                “You know, you should go to the Met for a date,” Kamala suggested.

                “That’s actually a good idea. There are some really nice exhibits coming up. Do you know what kind of art Steve likes?” Peter joined.

                “I don’t…I should find out. He didn’t look like he had many art books at his place. Maybe he’d really like some,” Bucky smiled thinking about filling Steve’s place with gifts that would remind him of Bucky.

                “I can ask Wade if knows anything. If he doesn’t just go to different art shows and take meticulous notes,” Chloe smiled.

                “We could go on a group date,” Chloe mused.

                “We would just be the most adorable,” Bucky teased.

                “All of you are giving me a toothache,” Kamala sighed.

                “We are chocolate cake personified,” Bucky laughed.

                As the laughed Manfredi walked by while finishing and apple. We set the core on their table while glaring at them and then walking off.

                “What. The Fuck.” Peter punctuated.

                “I honestly do not know. At least this weird power play was benign,” Chloe rolled her eyes.

                “I don’t care if this is the only thing he does for the rest of the year, I want to know what his problem is,” Peter complained.

                “Well, he seems to know Rumlow. Perhaps its weird revenge,” Bucky suggested angrily.

                “We can just avoid him for as long as possible. That’s my plan at least,” Chloe stated.

                “I’m going to need you to explain Rumlow at some point,” Kamala engaged.

                “That is a long story that we gladly explain later,” Bucky smiled.

                “Oh good, I was afraid I was going to had to concoct an elaborate backstory to fill in the blanks,” she joked.

                “Oh, hey. I just remembered – you guys have plans on Halloween this weekend?” Peter asked.

                “Nope,” Chloe and Bucky replied in unison.

                “No,” Kamala said.

                “Matt invited me to a party by NYU and said I could invite you guys too. Wanna come? We can all wear costumes and just be ridiculous,” Peter smiled.

                “I’ll ask Steve,” Bucky beamed.

                “My parents probably won’t mind. I just won’t mention it’s a college party nd you’ll need to help me with the lie,” Kamala laughed.

                “I can check in with Wade about it,” Chloe started, “I’m not sure where he stands on Halloween…I suspect he might not appreciate it the same way we do. Considering…”

                “Oh yea, I didn’t consider that. Still ask though. It’ll be fun,” Peter reminded.

                The bell rang and all of them parted to make their way to class. Kamala and Chloe had the same schedule so they walked together. They were heading up the stairs on the north side of the building when they looked up to see Gabe Summers standing at the top of steps asking someone to stop. As they got closer they realized Manfredi was pushing him back towards the stairs. He had pushed him down the steps the previous week and looked dead set on repeating the action.

                “Just leave me alone, man,” Gabe groaned.

                “Come on now, Gabriel, just give me what I want and we can walk away,” Manfredi drawled.

                “I don’t have it and I don’t know why you think I do,” he spat back.

                “You want to go about this the tough way, don’t ya?” Manfredi pressed closer.

                Kamala wasn’t more than 3 steps behind Gabe before Manredi was pushing him back down the steps. She was able to catch him and Manfredi scowled at the save. Chloe joined her to support Gabe. Manfredi just walked away briskly while Gabe straightened himself back out. He was flustered and trying to compose himself. He always seemed lost in his own skin, as if he shot up overnight into his body and didn’t know how to move or control himself.

                “Thanks,” he breathed.

                “It’s alright. I’m just glad you didn’t fall,” Kamala smiled.

                “I don’t know why won’t leave me alone. He thinks I have something of Rumlow’s but I don’t. I have no idea what he’s talking about and he just keeps bothering me,” he groaned.

                “Welcome to the club, he’s been bothering me too without me understanding why,” Chloe interjected with a laugh.

                “We can start a support group,” he smiled.

                “My name is Kamala,” she offered.

                “Gabe. You’re new?” he asked.

                “Sort of. I transferred here a few weeks ago and they just changed my schedule around so I’m meeting new people all over again.” She joked.

                “You used to be in my French class last year,” Chloe looked at him.

                “Oh yea. I was really bad at it,” he remembered with a grimace.

                “Not worse than me. I passed in the sense that the teacher felt bad enough for me to not give me an F but a pity C is still and F as far as I’m concerned,” he joked.

                “That sounds like my chemistry grade at my last school,” Kamala added.

                “You’re in my AP chemistry class though,” Chloe replied with confusion.

                “Let’s just say I barely passed because my lab partner was more focused on what chemicals would start a fire. So I was just playing clean up and couldn’t get any work done. The teacher definitely felt bad.”

                They all smiled somewhat uneasily and parted ways for class.

                “He was cute,” Kamala blushed.

                “Maybe you should ask him to join us for lunch,” Chloe smirked.

                “Wouldn’t Bucky be pleased?” she joked as they finished their commute to class while Manfredi angrily paced elsewhere on campus.

 ******

                Bucky and Chloe wandered into Stark’s after school to see their respective boyfriends. It was their new normal and the smell of gasoline and oil has started to give them butterflies.

                “Is that my baby girl?” Wade walked in and scooped her right up off the ground. Chloe squealed as he carried her bridal style into the back of the office while planting a wet kiss on her lips.

                “Did you have a nice day?” Chloe giggled.

                “I did starting about 45 seconds ago,” he smiled.

                “You are both saps,” Smiled Steve as he walked into the room to embrace Bucky.

                “You’re like a god damn maple tree when you haven’t seen him 12 hours. Don’t call us sappy,” laughed Wade.

                “You’re all gross and terrible, how about that,” announced Tony as he and Clint joined them in the office.

                Chloe greeted Clint and he smiled. Steve was playing with Bucky’s hair and kissing his temple.

                “Is this my life now? My 2 main mechanics making out with teenagers in my office when we don’t have any work to do?” Tony complained.

                “Yes. If we had the licensing I would insist on tutoring her here too,” Wade responded while trying to sneak a grope up Chloe’s skirt, but she just slapped at his arm.

                “Peter invited us to a Halloween party this weekend,” Bucky kissed Steve’s jaw, “Do you wanna go?”

                “Like a costume party or something? I don’t think I’m going to go to a high school party, no matter how much I like you,” Steve laughed.

                “No. A party at NYU. The guy Peter is seeing is a sophomore there. It’s at a house off-campus,” Chloe answered for Bucky since his lips were preoccupied kissing Steve’s shoulder.

                “That is much less weird. Sure. We can go in a couple’s costume if you want,” Steve peeled Bucky from him.

                “Could we really? Can I use it as an excuse to parade you around half-naked?” Bucky grinned.

                Steve just blushed and covered his face.

                “Would you want to go, Wade?” Chloe smiled up at him, “We definitely don’t have to. You could just watch movies with me if you wanted. Unless you already have plans…”

                “You think I made plans for Halloween that don’t involve you? You are a crazy person.”

                “You should go, Wade,” Tony began, “you guys already have a built in costume. You could go as Beauty and the Beast. Or Freedy Kreuger and one of his victims,” Tony laughed at his own joke.

                “Yea. We could…” Wade trailed off as he looked down at the floor.

                Suddenly there was just a tense silence followed by a hissing sound. The hissing sound was Bucky.

                “Are you have a seizure or something? Are you possessed? What is happening?” Tony starred confused at Chloe. Wade looked up to see her signing wildly with a rigid and angry look on her face. Bucky was placing his hands on her shoulders and Clint was moving towards her with a focused look.

                He started signing back with equal quickness and they seemed to be engaged in a fierce discussion. They went back and f forth several times, Clint looking over to Tony and getting angrier each time.

                “What are they saying?” Steve whispered.

                “I’m only getting like 30% of that…There are a lot more expletives than I was expecting. And Tony’s name. A lot. Plus, that’s really fast,” Wade explained as he furrowed his brow. Chloe clearly knew sign language much better than Wade did and he didn’t know whether to be impressed or worried at the moment. Suddenly Clint just stopped and flipped Tony off fiercely.

                “That one I know,” Steve said.

                _What the fuck, Stark? Why the hell would you say that shit?_ – Clint signed at Tony.

                _I’m going to hit him. I swear to god._ – Chloe signed.

                _Calm down, baby. It’s fine. He says stuff like that all the time._ – Wade pushed into their conversation.

                Chloe was just fuming at that point. Heat was rising in her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes tight. Clint looked frustrated too and was starring daggers at Tony.

                “Sign language is default for her when she is really, really angry,” Bucky explained, “I haven’t seen her this mad in almost 7 months.”

                _You judgmental piece of garbage! How dare you talk to him like that? If I hear that kind of language from you again I’m going to pour sugar in every gas tank in this place_. – Chloe signed with quickness and exacerbation.

                Clint laughed at her threat and turned towards Tony, getting angry again.

                _I won’t even try to stop you if you do_. – Clint replied to Chloe.

                “Ok, baby girl. Time to use your mouth words now,” Wade grabbed her hands and turned her towards him.

                “You’re an asshole,” she barked at Tony.

                “Whoa. Watch your mouth, youngster,” he glared at her.

                “No. You said something terrible to Wade and I expect you to apologize,” she shot back.

                “It was just a fucking joke. Lighten up. It didn’t bother him,” Tony pushed.

                But Wade was just looking at Chloe with awe. He’d be lying if he said the jokes didn’t bother him. They did, but he had just heard so many that he couldn’t even react to them anymore.

                “Chloe is right,” Steve stepped in, “You say stuff like that all the time and just expect him to be ok with it. You never even asked if it bothered him or not.”

                Wade still wasn’t saying anything. He was biting his lip and running his fingers up and down Chloe’s arm. She was protecting him again. He didn’t want her to feel like she had to. He needed to say something this time.

                “I don’t like it, Tony. I never have. I got so used to hearing that kind of shit it got easier not to fight it.” Wade finally stepped in to explain.

                “I – I didn’t know,” Tony breathed.

                “Because you were busy being kind of a bully since you figured you could?” Steve pushed rising his brow.

                “I’m sorry. I just assumed it didn’t bug you,” Tony sort of apologized.

                “It’s ok – just – stop. Don’t say shit like that to me anymore. I already know what I look like and don’t need any reminders.” Wade finished. Tony looked ashamed and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Clint was still standing off to the side and was able to figure out what had just transpired. He nodded and walked back into the garage. Bucky took his hands off Chloe’s shoulders and gave her a nudge closer to Wade.

                “I’ll do better. Ok?” Tony spoke up.

                “That’s literally the least you can do,” Chloe replied but seemed appeased all the same. Tony sighed and walked out to the garage with Clint to reflect over what had just happened. He had been saying things like that to Wade for the past year without thinking twice about it. And a teenage girl had to call him out on it. Steve had admonished him for it a handful of times but he never took heed. Wade’s self-esteem was so low that he didn’t even correct his friend when being insulted and hurt. He felt terrible. He needed to change.

                Back in the office Chloe was pressing close to Wade and kissing his chest through his shirt, “Are you ok?”

                “I’m fine, babycakes. I wasn’t expecting you to defend my honor though.” He laughed as he stroked her hair. She was still pressing her face into his chest and it made him feel strong in the moment. It’s like she was helping him stitch together all his frayed edges.

                “We can do whatever you want for Halloween, darling. We can go to a party or we can just watch movies. Either way we’re going to be making out,” she smiled up to him.

                “I’ll think about it. We can decide closer to the day.” He kissed the top of her head.

                “Whether we go to the party or stay in I promise you’ll probably get to see a lot more skin than I’d normally show. I participate in the generally expectation that girls dress scantily clad in the name of the holiday,” she whispered to Wade.

                “Is that a promise?” Wade purred.

                “It’s definitely a promise,” she kissed.

                “While you two keep being all heterosexual and gross I’m going to flirt with _my_ boyfriend now,” Bucky teased.

                “I think we can be just as gross,” laughed Steve.

                “Is that a challenge?” Wade asked from across the room.

                “I can make it one,” Bucky winked at Steve.

                “Oh my god, you’re both the worst. We are not having a – gross-off or whatever,” Steve laughed.

                “Insufferable,” Chloe said against Wade’s lips.

                “Stevie, can we really wear a couple’s costume? I’ve never gotten to do that before.” Bucky grinned.

                “Maybe,” he giggled, “What would we be?”

                “You can be my sugar daddy and I can be your young, boy lover,” he joked.

                “No. Oh god, no. That’s terrible,” Steve groaned.

                “You’re no fun,” Bucky whined, “What about…you can be a cop and I can be your prisoner? That would be lots of fun.” Steve started blushing at the thought. That _could_ be fun. And maybe he liked the idea of having handcuffs around with Bucky involved.

                “I think that could work. We will need to go shopping then,” Steve kissed him.

                “I just decided what we should be!” Chloe gasped.

                “And what’s that, baby girl? If its anything like Bucky’s idea I can certainly get on board,” Wade cocked his head.

                “I will be Marceline the Vampire Queen and you can be Finn the Human. I have the perfect slightly slutty version of my costume already forming in my head,” she smirked.

                “That. Is. Perfect.” Wade beamed, “I already have a white hoodie and I can wear a blue t-shirt over it. I also have a katana.”

                Then I guess we’re prepared for Saturday either way,” and she gave him another firm kiss.

                “I will let Peter know,” Bucky laughed.

                Both couples joked and kissed in the office while Tony lamented his behavior in the company of Clint, trying to determine where to begin with fixing his mistakes. Lots of changes were taking place. Dynamics were changing and relationships were strengthening. These four people were starting to construct stability for themselves in ways they didn’t think would be available to them. Sometimes repair takes different forms for different people.


	17. in which Peter and Matt utilize the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little short, and so is the next one. But they are smut-heavy. So it'll get us through to the next stage in the story.

On Tuesday morning Chloe wandered into the kitchen to see Gabe Jones walking through the kitchen taking notes. He was a compliance officer with CPS to ensure everything in the house was up to code and functioning properly. Peggy had put forth a complaint that the hot water heater wasn’t working despite multiple visits from the electrician. The pilot light kept going out and it was leaking. She knew they needed a new one but that was expensive. Gabe could approve them replacing it after a thorough inspection.

                “Looks like the hot water heater really is the only issue you have. Everything else is very well maintained,” announced Gabe as he closed his notebook.

                “I know,” Peggy replied, “I am quick with repairs when necessary and I always keep things in order.”        

                “Anyone ever tell you that you are very confident?” Gabe smirked.

                “Most people,” she stated, “Tea?”

                “I’d love a cup. Good morning, Chloe. Off to school?” Gabe greeted.

                “Soon enough. Are you fixing our hot water heater or just here to flirt with Peggy?” she grinned.

                “I can do both. I’m very talented,” he winked.

                “Eww, you’re worse than Bucky and his boyfriend,” Chloe groaned.

                “Who’s worse than me?” Bucky asked as he dragged himself over to the coffee with Wanda and Maria in toe.

                “Gabe and Peggy,” Chloe chirped.

                “I haven’t had enough coffee to process any of that,” he yawned.

                “Gabe is a huge flirt,” Maria said.

                “Only with Miss Peggy,” sighed Gabe.

                “So I am special?” Peggy purred handing him his tea, “I gave you some extra honey.”

                “Is that your way of flirting,” he smiled with a cocked eye brow.

                “It could be,” she grinned.

                Miles, Bobby, and Pietro all came into the kitchen and piled waffles onto their plates. Peggy made them waffles most morning since it was the only thing she could get them to eat most of the time. They seemed to hate eggs, pancakes with blueberries were a Saturday tradition, sausage was ok, but bacon bothered them; mostly because the pan with oil made Pietro and Wanda nervous – they once watched their father toss a pan with still cocking bacon at a ‘friend’ who wouldn’t leave the house. The sound of cooking bacon still makes them anxious, it gave Pietro a panic attack the first time he heard it after being moved to Peggy’s house. Maria didn’t eat much meat and Miles had aversions to most foods so it was a fun trial-by-error for Peggy to figure out what he would eat. Bucky was a garbage disposal so he would eat anything. Chloe was the most agreeable sort of picky. Waffles were house approved as a good breakfast.

                “Would you like to join us for breakfast, Gabe? I make excellent waffles,” Peggy smiled.

                “I’d love to, especially if it means getting to spend more time chatting with you,” Gabe gave her another wink.

                “Ugh. Breakfast in the living room, kids. It’s too early for me to do…this,” Bucky waved his hand in the direction of Peggy and Gabe.

                  “I’ve got some cartoons we could watch,” Chloe perked up.

                “Yea!” Bobby and Miles squealed in unison.

                All the kids, plus Chloe and Bucky, went to eat their breakfast in the living room. Chloe had borrowed a DVD of _Adventure Time_ to show the kids. She hoped they would like it.

 

                She was correct in the assumption the kid would like _Adventure Time_. After only 2 episodes they were chanting the opening song. Bobby decided he wanted to be the Ice King for Halloween because he thought he was funny. Miles thought Finn was the coolest and wanted to build a sword after he was told he couldn’t have a talking dog.

_Chloe: I showed all the kids Adventure Time and they love it._

_Wade: omg. That’s perfect. Who do they like the most?_

_Chloe: Miles loves Finn, of course. Bobby likes the Ice King. Wanda like Marceline, so she will love my costume. Bucky is weirdly into the penguins. Maria likes Bubblegum. Its been a stupendous morning so far._

_Wade: I am extremely jealous of all those kiddos. I’d much rather be watching Adventure Time with you in my lap than this breakfast burrito._

_Chloe: you want me in your lap no matter what ;)_

_Wade: true. Will I get to see you after school again today?_

_Chloe: I have to work, unfortunately. Come visit me? I can promise you scones and access to my tits on my break, we will just have to sneak into the bathroom._

_Wade: when you put it that way I can’t refuse. When do you turn 18 so I can start getting pictures of those?_

_Chloe. You’re terrible. December 6. I’ll send you a glorious photo as soon as the clock rolls over at midnight._

_Wade: promise?_

_Chloe: I’ll even put it in writing._

_Wade: you are going to kill me._

_Chloe: I feel like you can make it until the next time I’m at your apartment._

_Wade: could we make that right now?_

_Chloe: having some discomfort?_

_Wade: yes. I definitely am. The image of you topless on my lap is too much. And my imagination cannot possibly be as good as your actual body._

_Chloe: too bad I have to leave for school…_

_Wade: tease._

_Chloe: most certainly. See you tonight :*_

_Wade: see you later, baby girl._

 

                Everyone left for school after finishing 4 episodes. They were in good spirits and glad to start the day on a good note. Peggy and Gabe continued to flirt in the kitchen as the kids left. Everyone had little worlds that expanded by inches every day.

 ******

                Peter was getting ready to call Matt for a sort of phone date. They couldn’t always meet up whether it was due to transportation issues or school. But they’ve made phone dates a regular thing. He liked it though. It made him feel like he could have Matt’s full focus wince there were always distractions in public; too many sounds to draw him away.

                “Hello, Peter,” Matt smiled into the phone.

                “Hi, Matt. Did you have a good day?” Peter breathed.

                “I did. I only tripped over 2 people and they both apologized as soon as they looked at me. Usually I trip over at least. I’m getting much better at this walking thing.” He laughed.

                “You’re blind and still trip over less people than I do. Did you gain better equilibrium with this blindness? How can I make this happen for me?” he joked.

                “A traumatic head injury could do the trick. But it also might take away a few dozen IQ points. Sort of a crapshoot.” Matt giggled.

                “I guess I’ll just have to keep both my vision and clumsiness,” he continued to joke, “Bucky and Steve said they’d come to the party this weekend so you can finally meet them.”

                “That’s great! Chloe and Wade?” he inquired.

                “Wade…has mixed feelings about Halloween. Not that you’ll be able to tell but he’s covered in a lot of scars. He was badly burned in a fire when he was in Iraq so the damage is all over, including his face. So I don’t know yet,” Peter finished.

                “Oh my, I had no idea. That makes sense though. If I was disfigured in any way I can see how Halloween would be uncomfortable. Every Halloween can you guess how many people think my being blind is part of a costume? He probably gets the same reactions.” Matt added.

                “He’s a really funny guy and I hope he comes, but if not there’s also my new friend Kamala. She’s kind of badass and surprisingly loyal. You’ll like her,” Peter smiled.

                “Well, I couldn’t possibly like her more than you,” Matt flirted a bit.

                “I don’t know…she’s got a cute mug,” he joked.

                “Are you making fun of my blindness again?” he laughed.

                “Only a little. Ha. I’ll stop. Besides, no one has a cuter mug than you.” He teased.

                “I bet you have the prettiest eyes. I mean, your lips are pretty amazing,” Matt

                “I could say the same about yours. I need a way to replicate your lips so I can feel them every day,” Peter breathed.

                “Oh, Peter. You are a sap.” Matt giggled.

                In the background Peter could hear another man’s voice and what sounded like a small struggle.

                “Matt? Matt! Are you ok?” Peter was alarmed.

                “Heyo! Is this Peter?” the male voice asked in a teasing tone,

                “Yes…who is this?” Peter worried.

                “Foggy. Dear friend and trusted roommate. I stole Matty’s phone because he has told me all about you but we have yet to meet,” he informed.

                “Oh! Thank god. I thought someone broke in or something,” Peter laughed.

                “Alas, no. Just me. The only thing I steal is food. And I move shit around,” he laughed.

                “Give me back my phone, Foggy!” he could hear Matt yelling in the background.

                “Hold on, man! Am I going to see you on Saturday? Say yesssss. You’re the first person he has dated in a long time. I mean it’s been almost a year. You and I are going to get acquainted.” Foggy prattled off.

                “I will be there. Promise. You can ask me all the embarrassing questions you want,” he expressed.

                “Sweet. I’m gonna hand you back to Matty now. Byeeeee,” he laughed.

                “God damnit, Foggy. Get out.” Matt groaned, “I know you’re still in here. I’m blind, not stupid. Oooouut.”

                Peter just kept laughing while Matt argued with Foggy. Eventually he managed to lock the door and maintain his privacy.

                “Ok, that was awkward. Sorry,” Matt apologized.

                “Aww, it’s ok, Matty,” Peter giggled.

                “You too? I hate when people call me that,” Matt whined.

                “Ok, ok. I won’t call you that. I swear. Do I need to worry about any more interruptions?” he pressed in good humor.

                “Door is locked. Complete privacy.” Matt smiled.

                “Complete privacy you say? Are you going to turn on Barry White and seduce me?” he joked.

                “If you were here I can assure you that I would not need the help of Barry White,” Matt purred.

                “I like your confidence. What can I expect from you once you get me alone in your room?” Peter breathed heavily.

                “Here’s the thing about being blind, I really need to use my hands to get an idea of how you look. So you can expect my hands to be _all_ over you. I mean, your shirt is not going to be on you for long,” Matt whispered.

                “I don’t think it’s fair that I would be the only shirtless one. Would you let me take your shirt?”

                “I would probably insist on it. I like to feel skin on skin. I’m really sensitive, actually. Are you particularly sensitive anywhere?” Matt asked.

                “I…I don’t know. I’ve – I’ve never…” Peter stammered.

                “Oh yes. I forgot. Then you’ll have to let me guide you. I could take your hands and ease them along my body before I run my hands along yours. I might even have you close your eyes so we can have the same experience. Just touching.”

                “I would like that. Would – what else would you want me to do?” he asked softly.

                “Well, I think I’d want you to lie there and let me kiss you from your lips down to your stomach so I can get a taste of you.”

                “Would you like me to do the same? I might be…bad at it. But I want to. I want to do everything,” Peter whimpered.

                “We can do everything. We would strip off all of our clothes and put hands all over each other. Maybe, if you move around too much, I might pin you to the bed. Would you be ok with that? Me holding you down with one hand while the other strokes you?” Matt was breathing heavily and Peter was panting into the phone.

                “You know; I’ve never sucked a guy off before. I want to do that for you. Would that be ok?”

                “Peter, you have no idea how much I want to be the one to teach you. We could start slow; I could start on you first. I’m very good with my tongue. I could take you apart right beneath me.” Matt nearly growled.

                “I – fuck. Matt, god. I – I,” Peter grunted and spilled right over the edge. He had been jerking himself the entire time and never realized how sexy phone sex would be or how much he would enjoy Matt’s voice.

                “Did you just come, Peter?” Matt’s breath hitched.

                “Yea…” Peter felt almost overwhelming embarrassment and Matt must’ve sensed it.

                “Fuck, Peter. That was really sexy. I liked hearing you come just by listening to me. Ahh, god. Peter. Tell me you want me to suck my cock.” He panted.

                “Matt, you have no idea. I want to push you to the bed and take you in my mouth until you only know my name,” Peter moaned. And then Matt was coming on his fist and saying Peter’s name quietly.

                “That’s the first time I’ve ever had…phone sex,” Peter was blushing.

                “I rather like doing that with you, Peter. But I think I might like us to try that in real life once I can get out to my apartment. And where Foggy won’t be within ear shot,” Matt smiled.

                “Does Foggy complain about noise?” Peter laughed.

                “No, I just really want to see how loud I can make you scream,” Matt flirted.

                “Are you going to wind me up all night?” Peter was smirking and blushing all over again.

                “No, but it’s good to know that I can,” Matt joked.

                “Was I bad at it?” he asked.

                “No. You weren’t,” Matt reassured, “You were sincere and honest with me. I really like your voice.”

                “You are a shameless flatterer,” he sighed.

                “I might be,” his smile was large, “But it’s pretty easy to flatter you.”

                “Will I get to see you before Saturday?” Peter searched.

                “Maybe tomorrow? I’ll be at the library for a few hours, maybe 3pm until 7pm. I could always use your company while I correct some texts,” Matt suggested.

                “I would love that. I can bring dinner, burgers and milkshakes.”

                “That is a very cute little date we have planned,” he was pleased with Peter’s suggestion.

                “I suppose I should let you go. We both have class in the morning,” he mused.

                “Then sleep awaits us both,” Matt giggled.

                “I – really like you, Matt.  Thank you for talking to me that day in the library,” Peter blushed.

                “I like you too and I think I’m more glad you tripped over me.”

                “Tomorrow. I can’t wait.” Peter finished.

                “Tomorrow, indeed. You’ll be seeing me,” Matt laughed at his own joke. They hung up and smiled to themselves as they drifted to sleep.     


	18. in which Wade and Chloe get a mini-chapter filled with smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There hadn't been smut for a little while so i wrote this mini-chapter about Wade and Chloe during the time that Peter and Matt were on the phone.

               When Wade was on his way to visit Chloe at the coffee shop he sent her a quick text;

_Wade: baby girl, I’m on my way. Ask to go on your break and meet me in the employee bathroom._

 

                He had plans for her, albeit some quick ones. By the time he got there she was nowhere in the front.

                “Is Chloe busy?” he asked Natasha.

                “She just went on her break actually. She’s in back if you want to go see her real quick. And I mean quick,” She offered.

                “Quick like a bullet. Promise.” He smiled.

                She was in the bathroom already and waiting anxiously. When he knocked on the door she jumped a little. She pulled him into the bathroom and he had her up against the wall before she could really look at him. His lips were against hers roughly and frenzied. He had been thinking about her all day. Their conversation that morning had worked him up to the point of distraction.

                “Baby, you have no idea how much I have been wanting you all day,” he groaned.

                “Really? I barely thought of you since this morning,” she teased as she lifted her legs up to wrap around his waist. She was still in her uniform and she could feel how much Wade appreciated it.

                “Did you stay in this just for me? Did you want me to get my hands up this little skirt?” he whispered into her ear.

                “Maybe. I might have also worn a shirt with snaps instead of small buttons,” she bit her lip and rolled her hips.

                “Fuck, you did, didn’t you?” he was pulling at her shirt and kissing her neck. Chloe was losing herself and biting her tongue to stifle any moaning. When Wade had her shirt all the way unbuttoned he saw the lacey, black bralett she was wearing.

                “It unclasps in the front,” she purred into his jaw.

                His eyes widened and he slowly moved to unclasp it, keeping his eyes locked on hers the entire time. She felt air hit her breasts and she closed her eyes while rolling her head back. Wade kissed down her neck, peppering soft pecks across her collar bone before licking down her sternum. He took one breast in her hand and rolled a nipple between his fingers. Chloe’s hand flew to her mouth to quiet a moan.

                “My baby is sensitive. So sensitive.” He brought his mouth down to her breasts and bit down lightly. He then bit down with more pressure and worked the nipple with this teeth and rolling his tongue around it again. She was squirming now and rolling her hips with almost wild abandon against his. He was struggling to keep his composure now. Her bare breasts were before him and she was so wanton between him and the wall. He pushed his hips back against hers and brought her nipple back into his mouth. Her thighs squeezed him and her entire body shook. He realized she had just come.

                “Oh fuck, did you just come from me playing with these and grinding against me? You’re so…fuck,” he thrust against her 3 or 4 more times while squeezing her breast and ass and he came right in his pants. Like a teenager.

                “Wade…I…oh,” she was at a loss for words and still coming out of her haze, eyes a little glassy but she sought out his lips with hers eagerly.

                “You are amazing,” he smiled against her mouth.

                There was suddenly a knock at the door and a voice behind it, “I indulged your little…romantic encounter long enough, Sev and Wade. Clean yourselves up and get back to work.”

                Chloe blushed and Wade laughed against her neck. He lifted her from his waist and reluctantly put her down.

                “You have just perfect breasts. You have no idea. December 6th, yea, I will need a hard copy of those,” he joked, breathing heavy as he helped button her back up.

                “I don’t know what I was expecting but I wasn’t really expecting that,” she breathed, cheeks still flushed.

                “Neither did I, honestly.” He was at the sink cleaning up what he could of the inside of his trousers while Chloe looked on fixing her skirt.

                “You were rather wonderful,” she grinned and stood behind him while holding his waist, resting her head between his shoulder blades. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled softly.

                “So were you. I wish I could take you home right now instead of watching you go back to work.” Wade breathed.

                “Me too, but we will have another night soon enough. If you get to see my tits then I get to see yours,” she teased.

                “Well, yours look better so don’t be expecting high quality,” he joked as he spun around to kiss her.

                “You’re ridiculous. And now I need to go make coffee. Text me later, yea?” she smiled up at him, his eyes full and warm.

                “Of course, now go. I need to finish in here,” he laughed. She slipped out the door and he watched her go. He was learning more and more about her little body and was excited to explore every inch.


	19. in which Wade has nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has PTSD and sometimes that means he has some pretty bad dreams. This one is bad enough to prompt a visit to his therapist.

_Everything was burning. It felt like there were hands on him everywhere. He kept screaming for them to stop but no one was even looking at him. He looked around the room and saw Chloe against a far wall, she was crying and screaming for him. Steve was stuck in the doorway and couldn’t move past it; something pushing him back. He was starting to scream too and smoke filled the room. He couldn’t see anyone anymore, just felt heat and tearing._

                Wade shot up in bed and clutched his chest. He hadn’t had a nightmare in a long time and it was the first time Chloe appeared. He was surprised by Steve too. He didn’t know why they were there or why Steve was trapped beyond some door and Chloe was stuck against a wall. He knew he needed to call Bruce at the V.A. He didn’t necessarily want to but if he just pushed past it things would only get worse. Eventually he’d end up going without sleep for too long and have conversations with himself with people not wanting to be around him. Steve had seen it once or twice and he didn’t seem to be put off, but he would expect Wade to call the V.A.

                It was 3:37am. He needed to get back to sleep but didn’t think he would be able to. His heart was still racing and an anxiety attack was rising in his chest. Within a few minutes he was going to be pacing in the living room. So he just got up and went to the couch, turning on the television he started up _Adventure Time_ and sat down to flip through earlier text conversations with Chloe. He wishes she was awake but he also knows himself well enough that he won’t really tell her what’s wrong. He doesn’t want to scare her off. Weasel would be awake. Maybe.

_Wade: you up, Weas?_

_Weasel: I am. Someone broke 4 chairs in the bar tonight. And vomited on the pool table. It’s a lovely site, you should really see it._

_Wade: yea well, who wouldn’t enjoy such a scene._

_Weasel: why are you awake right now? Don’t you work in a few hours?_

_Wade: I had a nightmare. Now I’m all anxious and can’t sleep for shit._

_Weasel: so you decided to bug me instead of your girlfriend? I’m touched._

_Wade: I’m not waking her up. Baby girl needs her beauty sleep._

_Weasel: is it weird dating a teenager? I bet it’s weird. Is her bag just full of stickers in glitter?_

_Wade: she’s 17. Not 7. I’ve yet to see even a speck of glitter._

_Weasel: you gonna let me meet her?_

_Wade: eventually. It’s still all new and shit. We can find a time to have you guys meet. She’s really sweet._

_Weasel: as long as she’s nicer than Vanessa. Bitch made fun of my bar._

_Wade: lucky for you Chloe can’t see your bar. Too young. And I always respect the law._

_Weasel: yea, yea. I’m sure her parents are really into you dating their kid._

_Wade: she’s an orphan._

_Weasel: you can’t be serious._

_Wade: I am. Parents are dead; she lives in a group home. Same as Steve’s boyfriend._

_Weasel: where do I find some sexy teen orphans?_

_Wade: she’s from England and he’s from Oregon, so Europe and the Pacific northwest seem to be the hot spots._

_Weasel: I just found 3 used condoms on the bathroom floor. People are disgusting._

_Wade: I’ll let you clean. I’ll call you after I leave the V.A. later._

_Weasel: take it easy. I’ll get us burritos._

_Wade: you’re the best._

                Weasel was one of Wade’s oldest friends, even before the accident. He was even there when Wade met Vanessa, when they broke up, and everything in between. Weasel even drove him to the V.A. in the beginning of his treatment. He needs to call into work for the morning. He will be useless. He sends a message off to Steve. He’ll understand what’s going on. It’s still only 4am. He has no idea what t o do with himself now, he’s wound up. He can’t even focus on the television. After a few more rounds pacing through the living room he grabs his bag and heads to the gym, if he is so full of this anxious energy then he might as well use it.

                He arrived a little after 4:30 and situated himself near the free weights. The gym was nearly empty. There was one man practicing on the punching bags and a girl in the far corner on a treadmill. No one was paying him much attention so he got to work. He did a dozen reps of each set and felt the pressure grounding him. Bruce once told him to practice grouping activities and this was as grounding as any. But thinking about Chloe was helping too. He pictured her smile and the way her laugh sounds. After 45 minutes he was finally feeling calm and headed to the showers.

 ****

                Wade was sitting outside Bruce’s office at the V.A. sipping his coffee and fidgeting. Bruce agreed to an emergency meeting since it had been so long since Wade had needed one. It was 9am and the sun was filtering through the hallway and glaring sharply off the tiles. Sam turned the corner and spotted him, giving a friendly wave.

                “Hey, Wade. Long time, buddy. How you doin?” Same greeted.

                “I’ve been good mostly. Had a bad nightmare last night. I’m feeling weird and anxious now, like my skin is crawling. I calmed down a bit after a workout but then I smelled someone burning off stuff from a grill on their food cart and then I…was back to square one.” He sighed.

                “Steve said I might find you here. He sounded worried,” he replied.

                “I’ll be fine. Just a bad morning,” Wade shrugged his shoulders.

                “It was good you came here though. It used to be you got really bad before we could drag you to group or individual sessions,” Sam offered.

                “Well, I have more reasons to stay ok now.” Wade gave a small smile.

                Bruce stepped out of his office and smiled at them. Bruce was a calming man and incredibly disarming. He always had tossled hair, large frame glasses, and was wearing thick sweaters. You wouldn’t know by looking at him that he used to be an extremely deadly soldier.

                “Hi, Wade. Are you ready?” He waved at his office.

                “Yea. I am. I’ll talk to you later, Sam,” Wade got up.

                “Later, man,” Sam departed, he had a group to lead in a few minutes.

                Wade settled onto the end of the couch while Bruce got comfortable in his chair. The office was warm and full of books. He had bookshelves on every wall and beautiful art on the walls, Mucha mostly.

                “So, Wade. It’s nice to see you. It has been awhile.” Bruce began.

                “It’s nice to see you too, you know – despite the reason for my visit.”

                “How about we start there then. You had another nightmare?” Bruce pressed.

                “I did. But it was different than ones I’ve had before. I mean it started the same, with fire and people all around me, that feeling of being trapped. But this time Chloe and Steve were in the dream.” Wade started.

                “Steve and Chloe? Chloe; the girl you are dating?” Bruce asked.

                “Yea. It was my first time ever dreaming of her, actually. Steve has been in dreams before but it wasn’t the same as others.”

                “Can you describe the dream to me beyond the fire and your immediate experience? What were Chloe and Steve doing?” he continued.

                “Well, I couldn’t move, like usual. But Chloe was on this far wall watching me. She was screaming and trying to pull away from the wall but it seemed like she was stuck. I could tell she kept screaming my name. Steve was in the doorway really close to where she was but he was stuck too. Whenever he’s there he can freely move around but it’s like there was a glass wall he was stuck behind. Then there was all this smoke that filled the room and I couldn’t see them anymore,” Wade described.

                “Why do you think Chloe was stuck to the wall? What do you think she might have been trying to do?” he inquired.

                “She was trying to help me. She’s always helping me, actually. The other day she even yelled at my boss for making me feel insecure. It was sweet, but also unexpected,” Wade smiled to himself.

                “She helps you a lot?” Bruce raised a brow.

                “She does. She makes me feel normal. And she makes me feel…like I don’t look like this,” he waved his hand down his body.

                “Can you explain that?” he asked again.

                “Well, I know what I look like. I’m not exactly attractive, but she seems to not even notice or care. She touches me without hesitation and is always so affectionate. She makes me forget I look like this at all.”

                “It sounds like she does more than defend you from dick bosses then. I think she’s giving you space to experience your body without being caught up in how you might look or feel. Has she seen your body yet?”

                “Not yet, but she has mentioned wanting to see me without my shirt, but not in the way that other people have asked. I don’t feel apprehensive about taking off my clothes in front of her at all, actually. Which is very new for me,” Wade informed.

                “She makes you feel safe. And in your dream when you were unsafe there she was, but she couldn’t help you. Do you not want her to help you?”

                “It’s not that. Before we started officially dating Jessica had mentioned that Chloe needed someone to take care of her because she was always taking care of other people. And I do want to take care of her. I can tell she overlooks her own stuff all the time. I want to be someone to take care of her and make _her_ feel safe. I don’t know if I can though,” he realized.

                “The best way to take care of someone is just being there and eventually you figure out what they need. People don’t always tell you what they need,” Bruce explained.

                “I guess that’s true…”

                “And what about Steve. He was in your dream, but trapped?” Bruce wondered.

                “Yea, he was watching and he looked scared. He was panicked and couldn’t move past the doorway,” he finished.

                “Steve was the first friend you made after coming back stateside right? After you started coming here?”

                “He was. He got me my job and he understands me most of the time. He doesn’t act like I’m crazy. I guess I also met Chloe because of him. And her ruthless bully,” he joked.

                “Steve couldn’t help you in the dream, just like Chloe. I want you to really reflect on what all of that might mean in terms of your interpersonal relationships. Things are changing with Steve and Chloe is something new for you,” Bruce examined, “Just let things happen as they are and process these changes. This nightmare is reflecting a lot of stress you are experiencing with these changing dynamics.”

                “I guess that’s true. Things have been changing a lot. I didn’t think they’d throw me off like this.”

                “PTSD can be triggered by positive changes as well as negative ones. A change is a change,” Bruce gave.

                “I guess I should embrace the changes then,” Wade mused.

                “You should. Was there anything else we need to discuss?” He pushed.

                “No, no. I’m fine otherwise. Halloween always puts me in a funk but that’s not something that requires psychoanalysis. I’ll be spending it with Chloe anyhow. It might actually be fun.”

                “That’s good to hear. Maybe it can stop being a holiday you hate,” Bruce smiled.

                “Eventually. I mean, if I ever have kids they’ll want to celebrate so I need to get over my stuff,” he sighed.

                “You’ve never mentioned the possibility of kids before. Is that something you’ve been thinking about?” he quizzed.

                “Sort of. Chloe helps to take care of other foster kids she lives with so we talk about them a lot. I think she would be a really great mother if that’s something she wanted,” he was smiling as he imagined her playing with a little brunette boy on a playground.

                “Do you think you’d be a good father?”

                “I – I don’t know. I never really spent time with kids. And most I see look at me like I’m a monster. But if the kid was mine and always knew my face like this then maybe they wouldn’t think of me as scary.”

                “I know a lot of soldiers who came back with missing limbs or types of disfigurements. Some already had kids who had to adjust to their parent’s new appearance. Andi can tell you this, kids adjust to that kind of thing quicker than adults. A parent is a parent despite changes,” Bruce presented.

                “Yea, kids are weird,” he laughed.

                “Are you going to tell Chloe you came here today?”

                “I…yes. I should. She should know when I have stuff like this happen. Vanessa couldn’t handle it and I worry Chloe can’t either. But I have to be honest,” he breathed, full of tension.

                “If she’s in the system I doubt very much she’s going to react negatively to you seeking help,” he soothed.

                “Thanks, doc. Well, my hour is up soon and I’m gonna cut this short. I need some food and then I’ll talk to Steve. He gets all dicey when he thinks I’m about to have a breakdown or something,” Wade joked, slipping back into his usual demeanor.

                “Ok, Wade. And be sure to call me again if you need to talk or if there are more nightmares,” Bruce smiled as he stood up.

                “Thanks, Brucie. See you around.”

                With that Wade was back in the hallway and walking through the corridors. He could hear open groups going in other rooms and he walked passed without a second thought. He had places to be.

 *****

                It was noon when he got to Stark’s and saw Steve working on some engine parts.

                “Hey Steve-o. Busy morning?” Wade drawled.

                “Oh, Wade. I didn’t think you’d be in at all today.”

                “Nah, my session went well and I’m ready to get back into my routine. We got coffee in the breakroom?” he moved towards the back of the garage.

                “Yea, we do. Have at it,” Steve smiled.

                Wade settled into the table in the breakroom as he drank his coffee and munched on some coffee cake. The cake was definitely from Romanov’s and probably made by Chloe. He was all smiles now, mouth full of cake and thoughts of Chloe filtering through his tired mind. She was sweeter than this cake and filled him with warmth. He probably wouldn’t get a chance to see her today so he pulled out his phone.

_Wade: How’s my baby girl today? Still cute as a button?_

_Chloe: I’ve been lovely so far. Wish I could see you though._

_Wade: I wish I could see you too. I’ve kinda had a rough morning._

_Chloe: what’s wrong, darling?_

_Wade: nightmares. And anxiety attacks. I went to see my therapist this morning._

_Chloe: were the nightmares really bad?_ _  
Wade: they were. Enough actually make me go into the V.A. ha. Steve covered me at work._

_Chloe: how are you feeling now? Do you want to talk about them, or have you had enough of that so far?_

_Wade: I'm feeling better. He had a good talk. I talked about you too._

_Chloe: good things?_

_Wade: I only have good things to say about you._

_Chloe: flattery will not deflect my concern, silly boy._

_Wade: I can try. I just told him how you make me feel normal. And you do. I don’t feel like a freak with you._

_Chloe: I could say the same to you :*_

_Wade: there’s nothing freakish about you at all._

_Chloe: well, you don’t pity me like I’m a poor orphan girl, which is what I usually get. And I would never pity you for having scars. Those things are facts about us, but not who we are._

_Wade: are you secretly Bruce? Because you sound like my therapist._

_Chloe: haha. I’m just well-versed in all of this by now._

_Wade: you’re just amazing is all._

_Chloe: there’s that flattery again._

_Wade: you make it awfully easy._

_Chloe: I’m beginning to think you’re sweet on me._

_Wade: I’m way more than sweet on you._

_Chloe: I’m glad you’re feeling better since this morning. You can call me, you know. When it happens again._

_Wade: there’s no way I’m dragging you from your sleep at 3am._

_Chloe: I’d welcome it if it meant I got to talk to you._

_Wade: now who’s the flatterer?_

_Chloe: hush, let me be sweet to you._

_Wade: I would never stop you._

_Chloe: I have to go to class :(_

_Wade: I should get to work instead of eating your coffee cake._

_Chloe: I’m glad you liked it. I dropped it off before school._

_Wade: you’re going to make me fat._

_Chloe: I’ll still be into you._

_Wade: you get on to class, baby girl. Feed your brain._

                Chloe replied with a selfie of her smiling face as she was laughing with her new friend Kamala. She truly was spectacular. He would probably do anything she asked or follow her anywhere. He could go to that party for her, if that’s what she wanted. Even if it meant people starring at him, he’d only be looking at her so maybe he wouldn’t even notice.


	20. in which Wade is fluffier than a damn pillow fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manfredi is still s dick, Wade is a giant puppy dog.

                Chloe and Kamala were hurrying down the far west corridor of their school. Manfredi was picking on some kid on their regular route and Chloe was in a foul mood already. She wanted to get through the day and get home to her bed. She was exhausted and felt weak. Bucky had forced at least 3 waffles into her that morning which was a blessing and a curse for fueling her morning.

                “Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” Kamala pressed.

                “Nothing. Unless you can fast forward time. I’m just drained,” Chloe complained.

                They joined Peter and Bucky at the table where Bucky immediately pulled Chloe to his side. He had a bottle of water and sandwich ready for her and rubbed the back of her neck to relax her. She was ready to pass out and would rather she was curled up in Wade’s lap.

                “Seriously, how do girls do this every fucking month? You look like you’re dying,” Peter mused.

                “Thank you, Peter. I do love to hear how I appear as my insides slowly slide out of me,” Chloe groaned.

                “Why does this seem so much worse than usual?” Bucky asked.

                “I’m not sure. Not enough sleep? Too much stress? Who knows?” Chloe grunted as a wave of cramps rolled through her torso.

                “I have some midol in my bag if you’d like. And maybe you should eat your sandwich,” Kamala announced as she dug through her purse.

                Manfredi chose that moment to appear at their table, he leaned over it and looked across all the annoyed faces.

                “Never seen you so wrapped up in Barnes, sweetheart. Did Barnes switch teams?” he spat.

                “Dude, go away. I do not have the patience for your bullshit today,” Bucky growled.         

                “Aww, why don’t ya play nice? My face not pretty enough for you?” Manfredi pointed at Bucky.

                “Sorry, I don’t play with trash.”

                “What about these two? Maybe you guys will be nicer to me,” he starred down Peter and Kamala.

                “You’re such a creep. Why are you always bothering us,” Kamala shot.

                “Maybe you guys just interest me,” he said with a predatory gaze.

                At that moment Gabe Summer approached their table and, in defiance of Manfredi starring him down, joined the table.

                “Got balls already?” he growled at Gabe.

                “Maybe I’m starting to think all you can do is push me around. I already busted my arm, what worse can you even do?” he tentatively challenged.

                “You do not want to test me, boy. Rumlow may have had a preference for knives, but when we get together things get a little more interesting. So you might want to watch your mouth.” He snarled.

                “Fuck. Just go. We are not going to play your little game today!” Chloe barked at him.

                “Finally the little lady speaks. I’ll be on my way since you asked so nicely. But be warned, next time you see me I might not be alone and I won’t be so nice,” he announced cryptically before he stalked off.

                “What is his god damn problem?” Bucky screeched, “I’ve had enough of him already.”

                “He’s the new Rumlow,” Peter droned.

                “I like him a little better than Rumlow,” Gabe laughed, “Manfredi hasn’t tried to slice me open yet.”

                “That Rumlow guy cut you?” Kamala pressed.

                “Once, about 8 months back. Right along my arm here. I still don’t know why he did it.” Gabe confirmed.

                “Did he think you were gay? Because he loved to give me shit for that,” Bucky smirked.

                “No. He knows I’m straight. I think. He never asked,” he smiled.

                Peter kept watching Kamala steal glances at Gabe, they kept sharing small smiles and awkward glances.

                “So, Gabe. Got any plans for tomorrow night?” Peter chirped.

                “No. I don’t have…friends,” he trailed off.

                “Well, both of those things change today. Come with us to a Halloween party over by NYU. My boyfriend is getting us in since he goes there.”

                “You’re dating a college guy?” Gabe inquired.

                “You should see who those two are dating,” he gestured at Bucky and Chloe, Chloe now half buried in Bucky’s arm lazily. He stroked her hair and tried to urge her to drink more water.

                “Oh?” Gabe cocked a brow.

                “Oh yea, they both found themselves some sexy mechanics. Early 20s, very cute,” Kamala grinned.

                “Huh. That is a surprise,” he replied.

                “So? You’ll come with us to the party?” Peter repeated.

                “Sure. Send me the address and I can meet you.” Gabe gave a big smile.

                “Is today over yet?” Chloe whined from Bucky’s arm.

                “Sorry there, doll. It’s only lunch time,” Bucky whispered as she burrowed further.

                “Ugh,” she groaned louder.

 ****

                Chloe looked dead as she stood behind the counter of Romanov’s. She was getting paler by the minute and was struggling to stand upright when she just wants to fold in on herself, the cramps were getting to be unbearable. When Wade walked in he stopped dead when he saw her, mouth dropped open.

                “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you sick? You look so pale,” he pleaded with deep concern.

                “Just my period, Wade. It’s worse than usual,” she tried to smile. She was happy to see him but felt terrible.

                “You anemic?” he pressed.

                “Yes. It’s worse when I’m menstruating,” she groaned. He brought his hand to her jaw and cupped her chin. She gave him a smile and he melted a little.

                “You hang tight, I’ll be right back,” he announced as he went out the door. He went to the pharmacy down the street to get her some pain relievers, tea, heat packs that can go around her hips, and then a cheeseburger from the place next door. He also got her a chocolate cupcake, because the stereotypes about women and chocolate had to have some validity as far as he knew. He walked back into Romanov’s with bags in hand.

                “Are you bringing outside food into my place?” Natasha mused, not seeming to be legitimately upset.

                “Can she go on her break?” Wade asked as he looked at his Chloe.

                “She can, we aren’t busy,” she replied untying Chloe’s apron and guiding her around the counter.

                Wade pulled her into a hug as soon as she was in arm’s reach. She crumpled right into him and he squeezed her real tight.

                “I got some things for you, baby girl.” He explained while unloading the bags on the table. She looked over the contents as he unwrapped the heating pad. He pressed it to her lower abdomen, wrapped it around her hips and then sat down, pulling her into his lap. She was still processing everything he had done.

                “You’re going to sit her and relax, this heating pad will help with your cramps. I got you some pain relievers too. I want you to eat this burger because you desperately need some iron or else you’re going to faint on me. And, of course, some chocolate. Because stand-up comics and television sitcoms have taught me that women love chocolate when they’re on their period. And who am I to question years of jokes and hard evidence?” he smiled and pressed kisses into her shoulder.

                “Oh, Wade,” she was getting a little teary eyed. He ran the gamut looking for ways to make her feel better. He cared for her in ways she hadn’t experienced before. She leaned back into him and turned her face into his, “you’re so wonderful.”

                “All I did was get you stuff you should’ve already had. You gotta take care of yourself, baby. Gonna eat this burger for me?” he spoke into her neck. She was breathing so lightly and just fitting into the mold of him, like she was dozing off.

                “I will. Promise. Can you open this bottle for me? My fingers are weak,” she held the bottle up in front of Wade. He just smiled and twisted it open. He gave soft kisses on her jaw and twirled her hair in his fingers. She popped the pills and unwrapped the burger.

                “Aside from all of this, how was your day?” he asked while rubbing small circles into the small of her back.

                “It was long. I told you about that Manfredi guy, yea? He was extra annoying today. I had no patience for it,” she answered while taking a comically large bite out of her burger, cheeks full and puffy.

                “If he is going to be a problem I can make him disappear,” he half joked.

                “I’ll let you know if it needs to come to that,” she groaned swallowing the burger, “Thank you so much for this. I needed it.”

                “Anything for you. Also, you should know now that I am not letting you take the bus home when you’re feel so crummy. I’ll give you a ride when your shift is over,” he gave her a sloppy kiss and a little squeeze.

                “You don’t have to wait around for me,” she smiled.

                “I know I don’t have to. But we both know I’m going to,” he pressed.

                “Then I suppose I have the best boyfriend on the planet,” she giggled.

                “Don’t say that around Bucky. He seems like he might fight you on it.” He joked.

                “He would. But he’d also lose. I’m unbelievably scrappy,” Chloe replied with a grin and mouth full of food.

                “I believe it. I look forward to a nice wrestling match with you,” he purred.

                “I play a bit rough,” she wiggled on his lap.

                “I play rougher,” he grumbled into her shoulder and gave her a little bite.

                “I guess we’ll see,” she smiled, “what will you do while you wait for me?”

                “I have some research for Jess I can work on. Very boring and technical. Clinical even. Good thing I’ll have your pretty face to brighten my reading.

                “I am already feeling a bit better. I owe you,” she said with a kiss.

                “I will collect on that debt in 3 to 5 days,” he laughed.

                “You’re such a cad,” she mused while standing up. She was licking some chocolate frosting off her finger from the half-eaten cupcake. But then she spread some frosting across his lips with a devilish smirk.

                “Look at you, back from the dead and already teasing me,” he stood up to give her a deep kiss while breathing her in.

                “I should get back to work. Feel free to bother me though,” she gave him a peck on the tip of his nose before sauntering back to the coffee counter and pulling her apron back on.

                Wade pull a laptop out of his bag and started in on the work he had from Jessica. He should have really started it days ago but he had been distracted. Between his nightmares and time spent with Chloe he was preventing him from following through. Thankfully, Jessica was not a slave driver when it came to this case. Luke had slowed her down after their scare on Sunday.

                He sorted through the pictures from the files and jotted down the chemical names. Google wouldn’t be useful of a lot of these names, too rare or too secret. But he could use some academic databases scientists and students. He wasn’t finding much, but what he was seeing was alarming. One of the chemicals in the file seemed to be used for a few different reasons; first appearing in Russian experiments on horses and cows. The chemical triggered excessive muscle development in rapid paces. They found horses becoming strong enough to pull trunks straight out of the earth. Soon they had a single horse hauling a train car for miles before their hearts finally gave out from overwork and over-development.

                Then he saw Zola’s name begin to pop up. That chemical known for overpowering muscle structure was beginning to be combined with this compound that had a history of allowing workers to go days without sleep while forgoing permanent damage or a gradual slip out of sanity. He remembered Jessica explaining this, she called it the “super soldier” drug. So here it was and it seemed someone was utilizing it again and testing it out. But there were other chemical names he wasn’t tracking down. He was going to need to talk to someone; a chemist. He pulled up a directory of local chemists hoping to find one at the university who could be easily persuaded (bribed) to help.

                When he looked back up it was 8pm and Chloe was clocking out. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She stood before him with eyes half closed and leaned into his chest.

                “Time to get you home, sleepy head,” he smiled. As soon as they stepped out onto the sidewalk, however, he was already scooping her up in his arms to carry to his car. She began to protest but eventually just settled into his body and hummed in contentment. They were both more than happy for this to be life from now on.

                “I don’t want to go to the party tomorrow,” she breathed into his chest, “Can we just go trick-or-treating with the kids and watch movies? Please.”

                “Of course. As if I’d want to do anything else,” he smiled. He was relieved to hear it, actually. He would have gone for her, but her night sounds like something more tolerable.

                 She slept the entire drive home, her head in his lap as he stroked her hair with his free hand. He called Bucky as they were pulling up to the house so he could hand her off without her having to wake too much. Bucky was waiting on the porch with a sleepy smile on his face. They said no words to each other as Bucky took her from his arms to carry inside.


	21. in which Halloween happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Chloe spend the evening trick-or-treating with the kids, Bucky, Steve, Peter, and Matt go to a party where things do not quite go as they expected.

It was Halloween and the streets were active with it before noon. Kids could be heard laughing in the streets. Steve was excited. Normally he was not excited for Halloween but tonight he would have Bucky. He would have Bucky in costume. And he would have Bucky all night because Peggy chose to believe that he would be sleeping at Peter’s house. Steve had insisted on telling her the truth, but Bucky said Peggy always knew everything and not to worry. So Steve didn’t. He was lovestruck enough to be reckless.

                They had picked out their costumes several days before. Steve’s was a dark blue police uniform, long sleeves that he rolled up to the elbows. He ditched the hat, but kept the badge and handcuffs. Bucky was actually really insistent on the handcuffs. But Bucky’s costume was more appealing than Steve was expecting. It was a grey jumpsuit, the kind with numbers across the chest and back. But he had it unbuttoned at the top and pushed down to his hips with the arms tied across to keep it in place. And on top he wore a very tight, white t-shirt with playfully messy hair.

                He was going to head over to pick Bucky up around 6pm. The kids wanted to show off their costumes before Chloe took them trick-or-treating. And it would also provide an opportunity to see Peggy and move past the unpleasantness of their last encounter. He was hoping things could smooth over. He needed things to smooth over. He started having thoughts of keeping Bucky forever and the thought of not being able to see him was too painful.

                When he arrived at Bucky’s place he saw Peter standing out front with another man with Bucky nearby. When he climbs out of his car Bucky is beaming.

                “Stevie! You look really good,” his eyebrows shot up as his eyes racked up and down his body. Steve’s pants were much tighter than he thought they would be. If Bucky were to arouse him in the slightest everyone would be immediately aware.

                “I’d say you look even better. Are you sure that’s not a child’s shirt? I can see every muscle on your chest,” he laughed.

                “Yea, yea, yea. Just act like you don’t like it,” he smiles as he hooks his thumb through Steve’s belt loop and tugged him closer to give him a kiss.

                “I guys I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t into it,” he pressed a kiss onto Bucky’s lips. He hasted like cinnamon and vanilla. Bucky drew his tongue across Steve’s bottom lip, seeking out entry. Steve complied and their kissing grew heated with Bucky licking into Steve’s mouth.

                “Ahem,” Peter coughed. He wasn’t really dressed like anything but he had a camera hanging around his neck and was wearing a nice vest over a dress shirt.

                “How inappropriate were they being?” Matt laughed.

                “Pretty inappropriate,” he smiled.

                “I’m Matt,” he introduced.

                “Steve,” he blushed.

                “Please tell me he’s a blusher,” Matt joked.

                “Oh, he is. The blush goes all the way down to his bellybutton,” Bucky purred.

                “You’re the worst,” Steve kissed Bucky again.

                A minute later another car was pulling in front of the house. It was Wade and he was quite a sight. He wore a blue t-shirt over a white hoodie. The hood was up and there were white ears sewn to the top. He had a green bookbag on his back with a katana sheathed on his back.

                “Finn the Human?” Peter cocked his head.

                “Yes! I’m glad you could tell,” he waved as he waked over.

                At that moment Chloe walked out from the house. She was wearing tight black pants that could have been painted on, a black tank top that was really more of a crop top. Her hair was parted very dramatically on the far right with the rest of her hair pushed over falling over her shoulder. She had two red dots painted on her neck and a darker red on her lips. She was stunning. Wade was speechless with his mouth hanging open.

                “I think you broke Wade,” Steve teased.

                “You look – I – so pretty,” Wade stammered.

                “You look pretty nice yourself,” she smiled leaning up to kiss him, “I got lipstick on you.”

                “By the end of the night we’ll be wearing the same amount then,” he kissed her again and placed his hands on her hips, dragging some fingers across the skin of her waist, “You really do look perfect. If Marceline looked like this on the show I would view it under much different circumstances,”

                She started blushing and looked down at her feet.

                “Now that you two have stopped being cute…This is Matt,” Peter pulled him over to them.

                “I’m Chloe,” she offered with a smile.

                “I’m Wade. I’m doing that thing where I put out my hand like I don’t know you’re blind. Very funny and awkward,” he joked.

                “It’s nice to meet you both. Peter has told me a lot about all of you. It’s a shame you aren’t coming to the party tonight but I understand why you’d prefer something more laid back,” he replies.

                “I just don’t have it in me tonight. Sorry. Menstruation pains and all,” Chloe explained.

                “Plus, I look like a monster on a good day so I’m definitely not going to go to a party where everyone asks what kind of makeup I used,” Wade presented.

                “Hey. Not a monster. I yelled at Tony and I’ll yell at you too,” Chloe snarked as she hooked an arm around his waist.

                “I kind of get what he means though. Every Halloween there’s at least 4 people who take my cane away because they think it’s a costume. At least they all look like assholes after they realize I am blind. It’s a silver lining,” Matt added.

                “People are jerks,” Bucky shrugged.

                Just then several kids poured out of Peggy’s house. Wanda bound over to Wade dressed like a witch, Miles was dressed like a spider, and Bobby decided to dress like the Ice King. It was extremely endearing and adorable. Chloe gathered them around and inspected their costumes as Peggy followed.

                “You guys all look amazing,” Peggy smiled as she looked over the group in front of her. She gave Steve a polite smile and he gave one in return. “Can I get everyone gathered for a picture?”

                Everyone moved to stand in front of the house, “Where are Maria and Pietro?” asked Chloe.

                “Oh, you know Maria; very serious and would rather stay home. Pietro is having a rough night and he just wants to stay home too,” Peggy explained.

                Everyone still arranged themselves but Wade stayed put. This wouldn’t be the first time he was apprehensive about being photographed. There weren’t any photos of him taken since the fire aside from ones taken by doctors to track healing progress. He knew Chloe would probably like him in the photo but he felt like his feet were affixed to the ground. She began to approach him and he tried not to look ashamed.

                “You don’t have to be in the picture, sweetie. It’s ok.,” she smiled.

                “Really?” he asked with surprise.

                “Really. I understand why it might make you uncomfortable,” she took both his hands in hers and gave him a soft kiss. He was moved by her patience with him and gave her a deeper kiss. Neither of them knew that throughout this exchange Peter had snapped a few photographs of them; the profile of Wade’s nose and lips unobscured by his hood as Chloe smiled up at him and another where they were kissing and you could see more of Wade as his hood was pushed back. He might not like to see them now, but he thought they might like them later.

                After the photos were taken Wade and Chloe gathered the kids.

                “Thank you for coming with to take them, with it being dark and all the people running around it is good to have extra eyes,” Peggy offered.

                “It’ll be nice. Plus, I can steal half their candy,” Wade replied.

                “Don’t tease them,” Chloe laughed.

                They wandered the streets as the kids collected candy. Chloe kept her hand in Wade’s for the entirety of the evening and Wade felt oddly calm despite the many stares. They were a mismatched pair and he knew it but he didn’t mind that people stared when he was with her. They were out for at least an hour before Miles and Chloe were equally tired. Wanda was buzzing away and tugging at Wade’s sleeve, begging for him to stay and watch scary movies.

                He had every intention of complying to such a request. It meant he could cuddle up the Chloe on the couch for as long as Peg would allow. Wanda and Bobby fought over movie choices while Wade circled his arms around Chloe from behind and leaned down into her shoulder.

                “If I stay to watch scary movies can I grab your ass when we cuddle?” he whispered

                “Of course. I might be offended if you didn’t” she let her head fall back into Wade’s chest. She felt safer than she had in ages. She decided she wanted Wade forever.

*****

                Peter, Matt, Bucky, And Steve arrived at the party to find Kamala and Gabe waiting for them at a very loud house. Kamala was dressed like a superhero while Gabe was dressed like Spock. She was jumping with excitement while Gabe was trying to remain composed. Steve was surprised when he saw Gabe, the kid was tall. Taller than Steve by at least 4 inches and Steve was over 6ft as it is.

                This is Kamala and Gabe. Guys, this is my boyfriend Steve and Peter’s boyfriend Matt,” he introduced. But Peter was quickly blushing because even though he called Matt his ‘boyfriend’ they have not discussed it yet.

                “Ready to head in?” Matt asks. Everyone nods and they begin up the steps but Matt pulls on Peter’s arm for a minute. He gives Peter a soft kiss and runs his fingers down Peter’s side.

                “So I know Bucky called me your ‘boyfriend’ and I was afraid that might’ve made you uncomfortable. But if you are on the same page as me I very much consider us boyfriends,” Matt smiled.

                “I – I had considered it. But we hadn’t talked about it yet so when Bucky said it I felt a little embarrassed,” he grinned.

                “Well, I’m glad all the same. Let’s go in, _boyfriend_ ,” Matt pressed as he made Peter guide him in.

                Everything was loud and there were strobe lights going off in nearly every room. Peter spied Bucky and Steve near a bunch of dart boards with Kamala and Gabe along with a few other people. Bucky had apparently challenged some older guys to a game and was winning. By a lot of points. He was hitting the center with every throw and quickly won about $40. Steve was impressed and kept pinning him back to the wall, pressing kisses all over his face.

                “I’m beginning to think you’re grifting these people,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear as he boxed him against the wall.

                “I might be. Maybe I’m a bad boy, goes with the costume and all,” he smirked as he pressed his hips to Steve’s.

                “You’re definitely trying to work me up, aren’t you? So bad,” Steve was loosening up way more than he usually does in public. It was the anonymity of the party, plus Bucky looked amazing and it was doing a lot for him.

                “I think we should get something to drink, Stevie,” he worked his lower lip.

                “You’re cute when you think I’m going to give you alcohol,” he teased.

                “Aww, come on. I’ll be good,” he pouted.

                “Don’t make me cuff you,” he kissed.

                “Is that a promise?” he raised an eyebrow and flushed his chest with Steve’s.

                “So you guys are starting to gross me out. Are they always this bad?” Kamala asked Peter.

                “Yes. Yes, they are. Literally all the time. I met Steve with Bucky’s hand down his pants,” he laughed.

                “We’re not that bad,” Steve blushed.

                “You are.” Peter pointed.

                “We’re going to the kitchen,” Bucky waved as he pulled Steve along.

                Once they got to the kitchen they realized it was more an area for drinking and grinding on each other. Bucky very quickly got on board with the theme of the room and pulled Steve into the thick of it. Their bodies moved against each other as the music rolled through them. They were facing each other, hands roaming all over each other’s bodies as they found rhythm in the sea of people around them. Both were aware of the others who moved in tandem with them and it wasn’t long before Bucky felt another hand snake up his leg and grab his ass, a hand that most certainly was not Steve’s. When he turned his head he saw a girl trying to inch between them. She looked him in the eye and licked her lips as she twisted his body towards hers. Steve watched with curiosity as this happened. Bucky was gay so there was nothing to be concerned about as this girl tried to steal his attention but Steve, well, he was feeling possessive about a partner for the first time since he was 16. Even when Sharon would drag him to clubs and bars she would dance with plenty of other guys and it never bothered Steve. But watching Bucky even with 1 girl…heat rose in his chest and he was called to action.

                Steve grabbed Bucky’s hips and pulled him a bit roughly back towards him. He spun him around so that his cock lined up with Bucky’s ass, grinding into him hard before leaning in to speak into Bucky’s ear, “You know you’re mine, right? No one else gets to touch you. Do I need to take you upstairs and remind you?” he finished by licking a stripe up Buck’s neck and palming him through his pants. Bucky was, which surprised Steve, hard as a rock.

                Bucky nodded his head with much persistence and turned to face Steve. Both of their eyes were darkened with lust and their lips crashed together. The girl who was attempting to dance before got the hint and moved away as Steve was pulling him and Bucky towards the stairs outside the kitchen. They stumbled up the stairs, hands pulling at each other’s clothes and lips scarcely parting. Steve managed to fins a bathroom all the same and shoved Bucky in, locking the door behind them.

                “You know, I’m not normally this possessive but I don’t like seeing other people enjoying you,” he growled as he pressed Bucky against the sink.

                “But I like it. Love it even. Can’t you tell?” he purred as pushed his erection along Steve’s through the fabric of their costumes.

                “Fuck, you like it when I take control of you? Do you really?” he moaned as he started untying the arms of the jumpsuit and let it pool around his ankles. Then he turned him around so Bucky could watch them in the mirror, Steve thrusting his hand down the front of Bucky’s briefs.

                “Oh Fuck, Stevie,” he groaned, his head falling back.

                “No. Keep looking. You’re going to watch me take you apart right here,” he ground his hips into Bucky’s ass once more before stating to work his cock in his hand. When Bucky’s head dropped back to look at them in the mirror he was blown away by what he was seeing; Steve having him almost bent over the counter, both their faces flushed and Steve looking so predatory it awakened a place in Bucky that wanted to be dominated him in every way.

                Steve then started fishing something out of one of his pockets, a small foil packets that Steve ripped open with his teeth. He withdrew his hand from Bucky’s dick, resulting in a whimper at the loss of contact. He watched as Steve poured lube from the packet onto his fingers before the other hand pushed Bucky’s underwear to the floor.

                “Is it ok if I finger you, baby? I’m going to make you feel so good,” Steve spoke into the shell of Bucky’s ear and giving it a bite.

                “Oh, fuck yes,” Bucky moaned, “You can do anything.”

                “Right now I’m just going to finger you open while I jerk you off. I want you to come all over this sink,” he ordered.

                Bucky was ludicrously turned on by this scene. He had never felt so dirty and so desired before. He wanted to do everything with Steve. Suddenly he felt a lube soaked finger circling his rim. Then he thrust in a finger, knuckle deep. He felt a slight burn but it felt like heaven. Steve’s other hand was back on his cock. The motion of being jacked off as a finger worked in and out of him was so much stimulation that Bucky was getting lost in pleasure. Then Steve added a second finger.

                Steve was scissoring him open more now as he worked his balls as well. Bucky was moaning and slowly becoming more incoherent. When Steve’s fingers started thrusting in him more he brushed over that bundle of nerves that sent Bucky to arch his back and almost scream out.

                “There it is. You like it when I hit that spot, baby?” Steve growled against Bucky’s neck.

                “I – oh - it feels so good. Don’t stop,” he panted.

                 “Oh, I won’t. I’m not going to stop until you’re a whimpering mess in front of me,” he finished with a bite to Bucky’s shoulder.

                Steve kept hitting that spot in Bucky again and again and started jerking him with more roughness, squeezing the tip. Then he kept biting down on the back of Bucky’s neck, the jerking motions sped up as Bucky’s moaning got louder.

                “’m gonna come. Oh my god. Fuck,” he groaned as he writhed against Steve, fucking himself back on Steve’s fingers. Steve just kept watching him through the mirror, enthralled with what he was seeing. Bucky was a mess of sex. Steve bit down on his neck one more time and then Bucky was coming all over his hand and the counter before them. He kept whispering _Steve Steve Steve_ like a prayer as he rode the rest of his orgasm out.

                “Such a good boy. How do you feel now?” Steve pulled Bucky upright so his back was flushed with Steve’s chest and nuzzled into his neck.

                “That was so so so nice. I just, god your fingers are so much better than mine,” he smiled lazily.

                “Good. I’m glad at could make you feel nice and remind you who you belong too.” He kissed his jaw.

                “I want to make you feel good,” he turned around and gave Steve a sloppy kiss.

                “That’s for later when we get home. I didn’t just work you open for this bathroom session,” he purred, filling the night with more promise.

                “Didn’t realize you were this dirty, Stevie,” he bit his lip.

                “You have no idea,” Steve was washing his hands off and gave Bucky’s ass a quick pat, “You get cleaned up and meet me downstairs. We have a little bit more party to enjoy before we go home and get you acquainted with my bed.” With a quick kiss he was out the door.


	22. In which no one gets arrested and Steve has Bucky sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky SEX

                Bucky was ready to rejoin the party now, all cleaned up and no longer looking like he was thoroughly fucked. He was leaving his hair sexily disheveled though and he loved how he could see Steve’s bite marks peaking up over the collar of his shirt. He liked that Steve marked him up and liked even more his little possessive streak.

                As he exited the bathroom he saw a familiar and unwelcome face hovering in the hallway.

                “Well, if it isn’t my favorite fairy,” Rumlow announced.

                “Of course you’re here. I’m just on my way out, be seein’ you,” Bucky grumbled and walked passed him to the stairs.

                “You’re in such a hurry. Didn’t you get enough sucking your boyfriend off in there?” he followed.

                “You really don’t know how to take a hint, do you?” he kept down the stairs, not even sparing Rumlow a glance.

                “What makes you think I’m going to let you walk away from me?” he grunted and pursued Bucky onto the landing.

                “Just leave me alone already. We aren’t even at the same school anymore. Find someone new to bother,” he moved into the living room to find his friends. He spied Peter and Matt over by a pool table in the corner. Before he could get far Rumlow grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him.

                “Fucking let go of me!” he barked at him and shoved Rumlow back. Peter had noticed at this point and was moving towards them while also looking for Steve in the area. Matt was still against the wall next to Kamala and Gabe, who were now explaining what was going on.

                Rumlow pushed Bucky back but Peter caught him before he hit the floor. But as soon as Bucky was back on his feet Rumlow was charging at him. Thankfully, however, Steve was in the room and realized what was going on. He dove between them and pried them apart. Peter pulled Bucky back and held him away from the other two. Steve he thrown Rumlow into a wall and held him there by his throat.

                “You have a problem with him then you have a problem with me!” Steve yelled in his face.

                “Get off me, you faggot! Your boyfriend needs to know his place!” Rumlow spat.

                “Using slurs already? I’m starting to wonder if you ever resolve issues with words or if you go straight to hitting and name calling,” he grunted.

                “He needs to learn his god damn lesson. Fucking fairy gets away with too much,” he weaseled out of Steve’s grip and shoved him towards Bucky and Peter.

                “I never did a god damn thing to you and you just keep messing with me. You need to just get outta my fucking hair,” Bucky barked, pulling Steve close to him.

                “This that Rumlow I’ve heard so much about?” Steve asked softly and Peter just nodded his head.

                “Never did anything? Ha! You’re the reason my cousin went to juvie!” Rumlow yelled.

                “What are you even talking about?” Bucky shouted back, neither Peter or Bucky noticed that Manfredi was circling them from the other side of the room.

                “2 years ago you got into a fight with that guy Brian, that was my cousin. He got 2 months in lock up but you just got a slap on the wrist. Like that’s fucking fair,” Rumlow explained, his face beat red.

                “He jumped me and I defended myself. That’s why I didn’t do any damn time. He got himself locked up,” Bucky told him.

                Manfredi was almost directly behind Peter now and he grabbed him by the back of the shirt before throwing him to the ground.

                “Peter!” Kamala yelled form across the room.

                Gabe rushed forward with Matt on his heels. Bucky turned to find Peter on the ground and Manfredi kicking him on the sides, “Are you kidding me?!” he screamed towards Manfredi and pushed him backwards. Rumlow had come around and joined him, pulling him up.

                “Looks like you’re outnumbered. Maybe you should leave,” Steve suggested while seething.

                “Nah. I think we can finish this right now,” Rumlow drawled as he pulled out a switchblade.

                “He’s got a knife!” Kamala yelled.

                Before anyone could react to the newly drawn weapon Matt was bringing a pool cue down on the back of Manfredi’s head while a blonde guy next to him blindsided Rumlow with large book. Just leave it to college students to use academic texts as weapons in a fight. Steve was pulling Bucky back into him with an arm wrapping around him protectively.

                “Call the cops, Peter. I’m Foggy by the way. We can get formally introduced later. Get Matt out of here and take your friends,” Foggy explained in panic as Rumlow and Manfredi seemed to lose the wind in their sails as they trying to compose themselves on the floor, both dealing with head injuries. Other guys at the party were circling around them to ensure they didn’t try to start anything else. Gabe had Kamala by the hand and Peter was guiding Matt outside, Steve and Bucky close behind them as they all spilled out onto the lawn.

                “Everyone in my car, now!” Steve ordered.

                Bucky climbed into the front seat, Kamala in the middle of the back with Gabe on one side, matt on the other with Peter in his lap. It was a tight fit but would have to do for now. They drove off from the house and not a minute later did police cars pass them on the way to the party.

                “Oh thank god,” Bucky breathed in relief.

                “Happy Halloween, I guess…” Kamala tried to lighten the mood from the back seat. Peter and Gabe laughed and Steve started relaxing at the sound. He drove a few miles more until he came to a stop in the parking lot of an all-night diner.

                “I think we could all use some food and I would really like to sit somewhere quiet and have Buck here explain how this became my life,” suggested Steve with an easy smile, “But first, anyone injured seriously? Peter, you got kicked pretty hard.”

                “I’m fine, I’ll have bruises but he didn’t kick that hard,” Peter replied.

                “Are you sure? If I squeeze you are you going to start bleeding internally?” Matt teased as he held Peter’s sides lightly.

                “I’m fine. Promise,” he gave Matt a quick peck.

                “Bucky?” Steve raised a brow.

                “I’m fine, doll. All he did was shove me around, never even hit me hard. Plus, my boyfriend showed up and saved me from the brute,” he smiled while giving a dramatic swoon.

                “Couldn’t let my best guy get roughed up, now could I?” Steve leaned in for a kiss as he brushed Bucky’s hair out of his eyes.

                “You’re both being gross again,” Kamala laughed.

                “Let’s head in, all this delinquency has made me hungry,” Gabe joked form the back.

                They all headed in and got a large booth towards the back of the restaurant. Everyone settled into a comfortable mood after getting seated. Peter read the menu to Matt and Bucky kept nuzzling Steve like no one else was around. They put in their order and everyone seemed to be as relaxed as they could get.

                “So, who is going to tell me what happened? I mean, I only gathered so much from Kamala’s thrilling narrative,” Matt started.

                “Ok, so there is some backstory involved, “Bucky started, “Those 2 guys go to our school. Well, one of them does, the other used to before getting expelled for beating me up and harassing Chloe. Rumlow, the one who was expelled, was apparently waiting for me upstairs and decided that it was the perfect opportunity to finish the fight he started a few weeks ago that resulted in his expulsion. Anyway, he followed me downstairs, shoved me around. But then his friend decided Peter was the perfect target, but you got him really good before your friend broke it all up. Though, I guess the story goes back a little further, like 2 years ago, when Rumlow’s cousin apparently landed in jail for assaulting me, which is my fault somehow. In summation, this was the culmination of a long term commitment to revenge.”

                “Huh, who knew this party would lead to such intrigue,” Matt mused.

                “I thought I would, at most, just get a blow job out of the evening,” Bucky smirked while leaning against Steve.

                “Oh my god, the worst,” Steve blushed.

                “I think you mean the best,” he teased back.

                “You’re both the worst,” Kamala added.

                “Hey, everyone needs to stop being so judgmental of our love,” Bucky joked.

                “Does this make you question pursuing our relationship?” Peter laughed.

                “Definitely not. I’ve never had this much fun with any of my exes. I can’t remember the last time I got to hit anyone while defending my partner,” he beamed.

                “If the cops showed are those guys going to get arrested? Are they going to come looking for us?” Gabe chirped.

                “No. Foggy had you guys leave because, well, you’re minors. Second, because he was avoiding me getting a possible assault charge. Though I’m sure being blind would’ve worked in my favor. And it’s just best to tell the cops that those guys started beating up some people who ran away with a room full of people to corroborate without you guys needing to give statements. Since Bucky is in the system it could’ve gotten dicey. I told Foggy you were in foster care and he was smart to remember during this incident,” Matt expanded.

                “Those guys probably will get arrested though. And I’m sure your names will be mentioned in their statements. We can just make sure we’re united if the police come asking questions,” Steve added.

                “Foggy is calling right now, actually,” Matt announced as his phone belted out a Metallica ringtone.

                “Hey, Foggy. You’re on speaker,” Matt spoke into the phone.

                “Hello hooligans,” his voice came from the phone.

                “Hi,” they replied almost in unison.

                “So here’s the skinny; the cops arrested your chums. When they took our statements we said they were shoving a bunch of people around until someone defended themselves and they got themselves hurt. Pretty much everyone in the room backed it up since no one knew you guys, and I guess they had been messing with some girls earlier in the evening. When they are a little more coherent I’m sure they might drop names, but since so many people said they were hitting everyone I doubt they will come your way. You’re welcome, new friends!”

                “Thank you. Oh my god I am so relieved. I just – I have no words,” Bucky breathed.

                “Where are you right now, Foggy?” Matt inquired.

                “Oh, I left after I gave my statement. No need to stick around there,” he answered.

                “We’re at that 24/7 diner on Delancey. You should join us,” Peter interjected.

                “Ya know what, diner food sounds fantastic right now. I’m on my way,” Foggy said.

                “See you soon, man,” Matt finished as he hung up.

                “This is not how I thought tonight would play out and I have mixed feelings about it,” Gabe breathed.

                “Hey, best-case-scenario we never see those guys again. I anticipate multiple assault charges,” Kamala smiled.

                “I agree. I did not enjoy the getting pushed around part, but I like what’s going on right now. Diner with friends? Perfect Saturday evening. We’re even in costume for added flair,” Bucky let his head fall to Steve’s shoulder. They all spent the next hour and half eating greasy food and swapping stories. Foggy told a lot of funny tales that made Matt cringe, apparently he went through a few poorly trained seeing-eye dogs before finding Karen; which resulted in Foggy picking him up from weird locations. Bucky was glued to Steve and never took his hand off his leg.

                “Wanna get out of here?” Steve whispered to Bucky.

                “Definitely,” Bucky bit his lip and gave him a wolfish smile.

                “Hey guys, we’re gonna head out. It was an interesting night. Nice meeting all of you,” he said as they stood up.

                “Yea, have a nice night guys. And I’ll see you three on Monday,” Bucky waved.

                “Oh, and Bucky? No glove no love!” Peter shouted as they left the restaurant.

                “Shhhhh! You’re gonna make Steve blush the whole way home,” he replied from the door.

                They climbed into Steve’s car and headed off to his apartment.

 *****

                When they finally got there Bucky was already half-hard thinking about the promises Steve made earlier in the night. He kept eyeing Steve as he took off his shoes and stretched by the couch. Those handcuffs caught his eye multiple times as he moved around the living room.

                “So, Stevie. What are you going to do with me all night?” Bucky grinned as he leaned over the couch.

                “Well, I thought we could start by watching some scary movies and making out,” Steve pulled him into his lap.

                “I like that start. But where do we get to end?” he pressed as he peppered kisses on his jaw.

                “The bedroom, of course. I have some promises to keep,” he purred.

                “Mmmmm, tease,” he kissed.

                Bucky looked him in the eyes and pulled his tight t-shirt off while working his lower lip, “If my shirt is off then yours needs to be too.”

                “Is that how we’re playing it?” he laughed as he unbuttoned the uniform top and then pulled off the undershirt with it.

                “Fuck, I forgot you had pierced nipples. I’m going to play with these so much later,” he ran a thumb across one.

                “Are you trying to get me riled up now? Because if you play with them too much now I’m going to be done for,” he breathed.

                “They that sensitive, Stevie?” Bucky tweaked one while rolling his hips into Steve’s.

                “Buck,” Steve moaned.

                “Aww, Steve. You feel a little uncomfortable in these pants. Are they getting tight? Maybe we need to get you out of these,” he kept rolling his hips.

                “Am I going to need to handcuff you to the table to get you to behave? You are rushing things a bit,” he warned Bucky with a grin.

                “If you think threatening me with handcuffs is going to get me behave then you are wrong,” he replied by pushing Steve back and taking one of his nipples in his mouth and pulling on the piercing with his teeth.

                Steve moaned and grabbed Bucky’s hips. Bucky kept licking and nibbling across Steve’s chest and he started to writhe underneath him. Then he pulled Bucky’s face up to his by Bucky’s hair, seeking out his lips and giving him a filthy kiss.

                “Do you think you’re still worked open from earlier or should I prep you again,” he growled from his chest as arousal spread through both of their bodies. Bucky’s only response was to moan wantonly and pull Steve from the couch, fumbling with the bottom of his jumpsuit to pull it off. Before Bucky could completely step out of them Steve hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom.

                “And I thought we were going to watch a movie,” he laughed as he was being tossed onto the bed.

                “I can probably give you something to watch,” he teased as he slowly started taking off his belt.

                “Are you going to give me a strip tease, sweetheart?” Bucky groaned as he squirmed on the bed.

                “Maybe, can’t promise I’ll be any good though,” he rotated his hips and worked the fly open.

                “Aww, baby, anything that gets you naked in my hands is good,” he reassured as he eye-fucked him.

                “If I’m gonna be naked I expect you to be to,” he finally lost his pants and went to straddle Bucky on the bed. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slowly pulled Bucky’s briefs down, watching as Bucky’s cock sprang free; full erect. Steve was practically salivating as he eyed it. He bent forward and licked from the base to the tip.

                “Oh, fuck. Stevie. Please let me suck you. Please,” he begged as he bucked his hips up.

                “Ok, baby. Get my boxers off and get your mouth down here,” he moaned.

                Bucky was quick to push Steve back and almost rip his boxers off. He kissed Steve’s stomach all the way down to the base of his dick before taking it all in his mouth. He relaxed his throat and took Steve all the way to the hilt while running his tongue against the underside roughly. Steve hissed and threw his head back on the bed. He thrust up into Bucky’s mouth and bit his lip.

                “Oh, Bucky. God damnit you’re so good,” he moaned.

                Bucky released his dick with a loud pop and gave it one more lick.

                “Baby, I want to ride you. I want you to open me up and let me ride you. Please, baby?” he begged.

                “Are you sure, Buck? I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Its – it’s your first time right?” Steve asked.

                “Yes, doll. I really want to. I think about it all the time. I thought about it when I got off last night,” he rolled his hips back into Steve’s, rubbing their cocks together.

                “Lay back and let me get my fingers in you then,” he kissed Bucky’s shoulder.

                Bucky was on his back with his legs spreading wide to accommodate Steve. When Steve wedged himself between them he pressed down on Bucky with the full weight of his body and gave him rough kisses, biting his lip and devouring his tongue. He rolled his hips against Bucky 3 times before pulling back, Bucky whimpered when Steve was no longer against him. Steve reached for the lube from his bed side table and applied a liberal amount to his fingers. He stroked himself a few times while looking fiercely at Bucky, eyes locked. When he reached for Bucky’s rim he toyed with it, circling around and around while also rubbing his perineum. Then he breached the hole and started rubbing the inside slowly.

                “You’re still pretty open from before, sweetheart. Once I get you to 3 fingers you can ride my cock. That sound good?” he asked lustfully. Bucky just shook his head quickly and bucked his hips as Steve added a second finger. He kept working them in and out as Bucky kept rolling back to meet them, almost fucking himself on Steve’s fingers. When he finally added a third one Bucky was in heaven. Steve found his prostate but kept teasing it, just to push Bucky closer to the edge without sending him over.

                “Stevie, oh – I’m ready. Let me,” he stuttered.

                “Ok, doll,” he pulled out his fingers out, Bucky suddenly feeling very empty. Steve moved to sit with his back to the headboard, he got some more lube, a condom, and lazily stroked his cock while he watched Bucky move into position.

                “So fucking glad I’m doing this with you,” he breathed as he pulled Steve’s face in for a deep kiss.

                “Oh, me too. I’m going to be so good for you,” he kissed back.

                Bucky was straddling him and rubbing his ass back and forth on Steve’s length, giving him a little tease as payback for what Steve was doing earlier.

                “Such a fucking tease,” he groaned as he thrust against him.

                “You have no idea,” he breathed as he lined himself up and sank down onto Steve. He moaned so loud he thought the neighbors could hear them. Bucky sat still for a moment, Steve buried all the way in. They were looking directly into each other’s eyes when Bucky started rolling his hips, then Steve nearly screamed it felt so amazing.

                “You’re so tight, oh god. How is it even possible,’ he moaned. Bucky stifled it with a kiss, his tongue chasing Steve’s as his hand came around the back of his neck.

                “Tell me I’m yours, Stevie. Please?” he whined as he rolled his hips faster, finally finding that sweet spot.

                “Of course you’re mine, Buck. Oh – Ahh – you’ve always been mine,” he groaned before he latched onto Bucky’s neck. Steve’s words spurred Bucky on and he felt a wave of comfort wash over him in a way he had never felt.

                “Oh, Steve. Oh!” he was so close, he could feel is coiling tight in his stomach.

                “So close, Buck. Fuck. Come for me. God, I want to see you come all over both of us,” he grunted, feeling his orgasm about to break. And the Bucky was moving his hips hard and erratic as he came with such force. The look on his face sent Steve right over the edge with him, chasing his orgasm and filling the condom.

                When they had stilled Bucky was just kissing Steve and grabbing at him possessively, never wanting to let go. Steve was kissing back in equal measure, hands still gripping his hips. They kissed for another minute before Bucky pulled away from Steve as he removed the condom to toss in the trash. Steve got out of the bed, but not before kissing Bucky again, to grab a towel and some water. He cleaned them both off and pulled Bucky deep into the bed with him.

                “You were amazing,” he breathed, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he lay against his chest.

                “I can probably do better with practice,” he grinned while giving small kisses to Steve’s chest.

                “There’s that smart mouth, I was afraid I fucked it right out of you,” he laughed.

                “It was just tired,” he yawned.

                “Is it bad that I’m kinda glad you had a bully? Means I got to meet you,” he smiled and Bucky burrowed closer to Steve, as if they could possibly find any space to fill between them.

                “Not bad. I’m happy for it too. Happy for this,” he sighed. And he was happy. He was truly happy for the first time in 7 years.

                “I’m happy too. I just – I don’t even have words right now,” he breathed and pulled the blankets up around them more, “you falling asleep on me, Buck?”

                “Mmmmm,” he purred into Steve’s neck, one arm draped across his chest.

                “Good night, Bucky,” he flipped off the light and fell into a peaceful sleep in Bucky’s arms.


	23. in which Sarah Rogers makes a surprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve wake up from their first night together. Sarah Rogers is sassy and she knows it. Back at the house Wanda and Pietro confront their complex emotions surrounding their neglectful father.

                When Bucky woke up he almost forgot where he had fallen asleep. He was pressed up against Steve, who was apparently a human furnace. He had slept better in that bed with Steve than he had in since his parents died. When he looked up he saw Steve was already awake; lazily stroking Bucky’s hair and smiling.       

                “I don’t know if I need to be creeped out or flattered that you were watching me sleep,” Bucky smiled at Steve as he leaned up to take a kiss.

                “Flattered, punk,” he kissed him back and rolled Bucky onto his back, kissing his lips, face, and neck, “I like this. I wish we could wake up like this every day.”

                “Me too, finding a gorgeous man when I open my eyes every morning would be perfect,” he smiled up at him.

                “Well, then couldn’t you just go to sleep next to a mirror?” he joked.

                “You’re such a sap,” Bucky teased.

                “Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast, we can watch cartoons and eat in bed,” he sighed.

                “That sounds like the best sort of Sunday morning. I want to help you make breakfast though,” he beamed, “under the condition we cook in our underwear.”

                “I can get on board with that idea,” he kissed him the buried his face in Bucky’s neck, “You’re way more awake than I expected you to be. Here I thought I’d be faced with a grump. I mean, I haven’t even given you coffee yet.”

                “Well, I’ve never slept so well before,” he brushed Steve’s hair from his forehead.

                “Me either,” they kissed a few more times before Steve pulled back the blanket to climb out of bed to put on some pajama pants.

                “Cold!” Bucky whined, grabbing at the covers.

                “Baby,” he laughed,” You can wear one of my sweaters if you want.”

                “Yes, please,” he grinned as Steve tossed him a large, blue sweater.

                “It’s a little big on you,” Steve laughed as he saw on the sleeves were past Bucky’s fingertips and baggy on his frame.

                “I like it. You don’t think I look cute wearing my boyfriend’s clothes?” he struck a pose against the wall, being a little tease.

                “If I have it  _my_ way you would never wear any clothes,” he pinned Bucky to the wall to give him another deep kiss when Bucky lifted his legs to wrap them around Steve’s waist. They continued to kiss against the wall until Steve pulled him away and carried him down to the kitchen and setting him on the counter.

                Steve started up the coffee maker and then leaned against the counter, his back to Bucky and his legs back around him. Bucky was kissing and nuzzling into the back of Steve’s neck and giving him quite, happy moans. This was the best morning either have had in a very long time. Steve was glad he was skipping his run to do this.

                “Do you want pancakes?” he leaned his head back to capture Bucky’s lips.

                “Mmmmm, yes,” he gave his lip a little bite.

                Steve was mixing up the batter and prepping everything in the kitchen as Bucky squirmed slightly on the counter, “How are you feeling over there?”

                “Good. Just enjoying the hint of soreness you left behind,” he smiled.

                “Not too sore, I hope?” he cocked a brow.

                “Nope,” he replied with a loud pop.

                “Well, I bottom next time so you better be as nice to me as I was to you,” he winked.

                “Oh, Stevie. You know how to make a gal feel special,” Bucky purred, hoping down from the counter to give Steve’s ass a smack, “Just so you know, I like bottoming for you. Feels really nice.”

                “I know it does,” he smirked, “but I’m not one of those guys that needs to top all the time.”

                “Ya know, I used to wonder how those sort of things got negotiated the first time around. But the desire to have you inside me was so overwhelming that it all makes sense now. I want to have you in me in all sorts of ways.” He was practically melting into Steve’s back talking about it.

                “I want to find out all the things you like, Buck,” Steve breathed, flipping the pancakes and trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

                “But I want to know all the things you like, sweetheart. Got any kinks I should know about? Hmm?” he replied while kissing Steve’s shoulder and grinding lightly into his hip.

                “We can talk about that over breakfast if you want,” he turned his head to give Bucky’s temple a quick peck.

                Steve started stacking pancakes on a plate while Bucky started heating the sausage on the stove. He was watching Bucky and feeling very overcome with warmth. There was this air of domesticity that filled the apartment he had never felt with a partner before. He was thinking that maybe they would live together eventually. Maybe after Bucky had graduated. Would he want that with Steve? He halted that train of thought and focused on getting the table ready for breakfast.

                “So how long do I have you for today?” he began.

                “Until 2pm or so. I need to be back to help Chloe and Peg this afternoon. Wanda and Pietro are going on a supervised visit with their dad today and every time they come back Wanda is almost inconsolably sad while Pietro is just wound up and agitated, he’s gotten aggressive before. I usually hang out with Pietro while Chloe sits with Wanda so Peg can focus on everyone else. I kinda wish they didn’t have to go on these visits…” he explained.

                “Do they not like their dad?” Steve asked, confused by the situation.

                “Yes and no. It’s – what you need to understand about kids in these situations is that no matter how shitty their parents are they still want their family. There’s a loyalty there, even if dad beats you or mom never fed you. I mean, you can still love ‘em even if they don’t treat you right, it’s even more confusing when you have to rely on them to survive too. But their dad is scum, just – they always get their hopes up. They think he’s better and I watch them get hurt over and over again. Honestly, I just wish he’d give up his parental rights already. Then maybe they could get adopted by a nice family and find their ‘forever home.’ You don’t want to have no one want you and just age out like me,” he presented.

                “I don’t understand; don’t you think parents should have a chance? Is biology not important?” he pressed, genuinely curious about all of this.

                “Here’s the thing, I’d give anything for my folks to still be alive and raising me. Foster care is hell most of the time. But my parents also knew what parenthood meant. Wanda and Pietro’s dad? He doesn’t get it. He never got it. He treats them like he owns them, not like he should be caring for them. He’s had so many chances to do right by them. And he just got out of jail for assault, again. I mean, he might have a mental health issue that he needs health with, I don’t fault people for things like that – but he was dealing drugs out of the house, he was bringing dangerous people around them. He had them and lost them 3 times before they came to live with Peggy. Their health and happiness should be the most important thing to him, but he doesn’t care.

                I think all parents should have chances to repair their families and keep their kids, but some people just shouldn’t be parents. Maybe that sounds shitty and maybe it sounds selfish, but being inside this system gives you new insights and you figure out priorities pretty quickly. Biology never trumps someone else’s well-being. Period.” Bucky was tense and his eyes looked like they were about to brim with tears. Steve felt his energy shift and pulled him into his arms.

                “I’m sorry if talking about this upset you. I didn’t know things were like that and I didn’t understand how these things worked,” he held him tight and stroked his hair.

                “It’s ok. There was no way for you to know. The only people that see how it really goes are the people inside it or the people that work in it,” he pulled back to look up and give Steve a reassuring smile.

                “If you wanted…I could be your family,” he said nervously while biting his lip and looking down between them.

                “Oh? You gonna adopt me, Stevie? That might change our relationship dynamic a little bit,” he giggled.

                “You know what I meant, ya jerk,” he laughed, “I know we haven’t been together for a very long time but I kinda always want you around. I want us to take care of each other and I just – I think of you as someone that could be my family. It’s always been just me and my ma, but you fit into everything so perfectly. She would love you. I – I’m sorry if that was too much, but I –“

                “Steve,” he breathed, cutting him off as he rushed forward to claim his lips, arms wrapping around Steve’s neck. They kissed with such urgency that it felt like they were drowning in each other.

                “Do ya really mean that, Stevie,” he asked between kisses.

                “I do, Buck,” he breathed, “I really do.”

                Their movements were frantic and hurried as they fell back into the wall. Steve had started pulling on the sweater Bucky was wearing and flushing their hips together when someone knocked at the door. They both froze and just starred at it.

                “Steve, honey? Are you home?” they heard from the other side.

                “It’s my mom,” he almost laughed even though Bucky still looked a little panicked, “Better go put on some pants, baby. One sec, ma!”

                “Do you want me to leave?” Bucky asked tentatively.

                “Were you here 2 minutes ago?” Steve smiled, “I want you to meet her. I meant it when I said she’d love you. Now, pants.”

                Bucky smiled nervously and dashed off to throw on some pants from the bedroom. He could hear Steve opening the door and greeting his mom. He was pretty nervous to walk back out there, actually. He met an ex’s parents before and they were not overly fond of him. People have strange ideas about foster kids, and those ideas aren’t usually positive. He peaked his head around the corner and walked down slowly.

                “Hey, sweetheart,” Steve was grinning like a child as he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before whispering, “I’m glad you’re still wearing my sweater.” Bucky blushed as he turned to the woman in front of him. She was short, shorter than Bucky by at least 5 inches. Her hair was the same blonde as Steve’s, but her eyes were a deep green.

                “I’m Sarah Rogers, it’s very nice to meet you,” she smiled warmly.

                “I’m James, but everyone calls me Bucky,” he offered, still nervous.

                “He is cute, Stevie,” she squeezed his arm. Then both Steve and Bucky were blushing.

                “Why don’t you join us for breakfast. And then you can explain to me why you were in Brooklyn and didn’t bother to mention until now,” Steve laughed.

                “I’d be happy to. And I’ll have you know I was just here to meet with some board members at Mercy General and then I thought I’d just surprise you. I did not expect to interrupt,” she winked.

                They all sat at the table and loaded up their plates. Steve and his mom were talking about business at her hospital and Bucky was just thrilled to watch them interact. They were so synchronized and familiar with each other. Bucky felt a tiny pang of jealousy that he would never have that with his own mother but was overjoyed that he got to witness that for Steve.

                “So, Bucky. Steve mentioned to me that you were in high school? Is that right?” Sarah questioned.

                “Umm, yea. A senior. I’m already 18 though, if that was a concern at all.” He answered honestly.

                “I wasn’t so concerned about that. Steve is not the type to engage in questionable activity. I was just wondering what you were going to do after you graduate. Any plans? You’re not going to join the army are you?” she joked while giving Steve a look.

                “Ha. No. No military for me. I was thinking about going to trade school but I’m not so sure where to start or what I want. Until now I haven’t really though a lot about the future. I don’t know if Steve told you about my situation,” he shrugged.

                “He did. He told me you were in foster care. I’ve actually worked with a lot of people in the foster care system. I am a nurse so I’m familiar how it works. 2 of my patients up in Albany right now are moving into a transitional living home and I’m helping them with their health plans.” She explained, “Where do you think you’ll be living?”

                “Mom, you don’t need to press for that kind of information,” Steve groaned.

                “It’s ok, Stevie,” he smiled, “It’s not like I’m not asked it all the time. I have a job and a decent amount of money saved up. I’m hoping to get an apartment for me and Chloe, if she doesn’t live in the dorms at college. I’m still trying to work that all out. Peggy is going to help me secure a place.”

                “Chloe is your sister?” Sarah raised a brow.

                “No, not biologically. We’ve lived in the same group home for a few years and she might as well be my sister. We are very close and I love her to death. We take care of each other. Of course, now I have Steve too,” he felt his cheeks brighten a little and looked to Steve.

                “Chloe is dating Wade, actually. I can’t believe I forgot to tell you that,” Steve mused, still smiling at Bucky.

                “That’s wonderful. Wade needs a loving, romantic relationship. After everything he’s been through …” she trailed off.

                “I’m sure you’ll meet Chloe eventually. Assuming Steve here keeps me around,” he laughed.

                “You know you’re not getting rid of me,” Steve leaned over to give Bucky a soft kiss.

                “You two are just so adorable. Makes my heart sing,” Sarah was beaming.

                “Steve here is the adorable one, I’m just a scamp,” Bucky joked.

                “Boy do I have stories for you. You think he’s adorable now, you should’ve seen him when he was younger. Such a handful!”  

                “Oh my god, ma,” Steve lamented, “Please, no stories.”

                “Yes, stories,” Bucky smiled.

                “Oh, I won’t embarrass him today. But, if you join us on thanksgiving I promise stories and pictures,” Sarah suggested.

                “You – you would invite me for thanksgiving?” Bucky replied in shock, Steve looking as surprised as he was.

                “Of course. My son cares very much for you and I won’t be in Brooklyn again until then. If you are able I would love for you to have dinner with us. Now, if you’ll excuse me for a moment,” she rose from the table and walked towards the restroom.

                Bucky was just looking at Steve with complex emotions swirling in his head, but before he could voice any of it Steve was pulling Bucky into his lap and peppering his face with kisses all over.

                “Oh, Buck. My mom has never invited someone I was dating to thanksgiving before. Never,” he was beaming.

                “She just met me, how – why?” Bucky was happy but confused.

                “I told you she’d love you. And I might have talked about you. A lot. Maybe I’ve mentioned you almost every day,” he was blushing.

                “Really?” Bucky asked, looking up at him with an amazed expression.

                “Well, yea. You’re me best guy. I just – you make me feel – everything about you is – you’re perfect,” Steve struggled to find words, still overwhelmed with joy.

                “You’re gonna make me cry, Stevie,” Bucky sighed into Steve’s neck.

                “My mom is really good at working up an emotional storm,” he laughed.

                At that moment his mom walked back in to see Bucky in Steve’s lap and both looking into each other’s eyes with faces full of adoration, “Well, that is a lovely picture.”

                “Oh. Sorry, mom,” Steve was full blush, “I don’t usually show affection in front her.”

                “It’s true. Even when he was dating that Sharon girl I only saw him kiss her once. I was beginning to think I’d warped him,” she laughed.

                “Steve is perfect. I’d say you did a fine job,” Bucky purred and gave Steve another peck.

                “Honey, don’t let me forget that I have your dress blues in my car. I meant to bring them up with me but my mind was scattered.”

                “My dress blues? Why did you bring my dress blues?” Steve was confused.

                “The charity gala on Saturday? Did you forget about it?” she starred.

                “Oh fuck. Sorry. Um, yea. I forgot,” Steve stuttered.

                “Well, it’s a good thing I remembered for you. Since you forgot it was even happening should I also assume you forgot to square away a date?” she mused.

                “Yea…” Steve was flustered.

                “Good thing you have a good looking man in your lap to escort you then,” she beamed as she grabbed her keys to retrieve Steve’s suit from the car.

                “You have a charity gala to attend, sir?” Bucky teased.

                “I can’t believe I forgot all about it. Normally Sam would remind me about that kind of thing. Since I do have a good looking boyfriend, would he want to be my date?” he smiled up at Bucky,

                “I would love to, but I don’t have…a suit or anything. I don’t actually own any nice clothes…” he answered.

                “I can rent you a tux, sweetheart,” he gave him a kiss.

                “You’d do that?” he asked with a smirk.

                “Any excuse to get you all dolled up,” he drawled.

                Sarah came back into the apartment with the uniform in hand and hung it on the coat rack. She kept looking at her son with the man still in his lap. She didn’t think she had ever seen him so happy.

                “Well, boys. I need to hit the road.”

                “You’re leaving already?” Steve looked up. Bucky climbed out of his lap.

                “It was lovely to meet you, Bucky. I really hope I see you when I am in town next,” she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

                “It was to meet you too,” he hugged her back.

                “Call me next time, mom,” Steve laughed as he embraced her, “I’ll see you in a few weeks. Love you.”

                “Love you too, sweetie,” she waved and exited the apartment.

                “So, this morning was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster and I was not expecting any of that,” Bucky gestured with his arm.

                “Been a regular whirlwind around here,” he laughed.

                “Kinda glad though,” he bit his lip looking at the floor.

                “You are?” Steve raised.

                “Your mom showing up by surprise is better than us plannin’ it and me agonizin’ over it until it happens. And your mom is pretty spectacular. I was afraid I made a bad first impression,” Bucky explained.

                “I’m pretty sure she’s going to try and marry us by surprise,” he giggled.

                “Well, I wouldn’t object. I’d be Mr. Rogers and I could wear old man sweaters,” he joked with a deep laugh. Even though Bucky was joking Steve felt a flutter in his chest when Bucky called himself Mr. Rogers. He liked the idea of Barnes-Rogers better. After that thought Steve really had to get ahold of himself.

                “You have to leave in about 2 hours. How do you feel about cuddling in bed and probably exploring some kinks? We still have those handcuffs to utilize,” he purred while pulling at Bucky’s pants.

                “Yes, sir,” he answered with a kiss.

                They made their way to the bedroom where Steve handcuffed Bucky to the bedframe and got him off as many times as he could, they used Steve's fingers and a vibrator, and finally Steve's cock. They made it to 5 before Bucky was too sensitive and wrecked to continue. Bucky then swore to get Steve back next time before he drifted off and then napped completely tangled up together.

 *****

                When Bucky finally got home he was tired and not prepared for how Pietro was acting. While Wanda was sullen Pietro was stomping around upstairs and was refusing to using his coping skills to calm down. He was throwing his clothes around his room and yelling at pretty much everyone. Bucky found it wise to just leave him to his own devices for a while and puttered around the kitchen with Peggy. He told her all about how Steve invited him to be his date to a charity gala that coming weekend and she is overjoyed. Chloe listened and smiled quietly as she saw a future falling open for him, happy future with Steve. Maybe even some long term stability and a family. She thought maybe she could have that with Wade. Even though she knew that he wanted her and cred about her she never knew if he would want her for longer than a few months. Her dad took off, what’s to say Wade would stick around forever? Should she even want him forever after only a few weeks? She was pulled from her thoughts by shouting from Pietro upstairs.

                “I don’t understand why you don’t want to live with dad!” he was yelling at Wanda.

                Chloe was already in the room, Bucky and Peggy on her heels.

                “Because dad is not good. Dad is just going to lose us again,” she cried.

                “He is good! He’s trying!” Pietro was raw emotion vibrating across the room. It wasn’t the first time they had this fight after a visit. Their dad always made promises he couldn’t keep; Pietro’s hopes will still get worked up even though Wanda knew the score. She figured it out before Pietro did and was tired of trying to convince Pietro of the truth she already knew.

                “Pietro, we need you to understand that your dad is going to keep making mistakes and if he is ever safe enough to take you back then they will give him a chance. But you cannot be mad at Wanda for being tired of waiting for your dad to be ready. She’s as sad and frustrated as you are,” Peggy placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to soothe him. He only crumpled into crying into Peggy’s side. This happened almost every time; it was the emotional aftermath that would follow both of them for the rest of their lives and make them question their value. If your parent’s don’t fight for you only doubt can grow in your mind. Pietro and Wanda perfectly represented the mixed feelings these kids experience; wanting their parents who bring them harm while also wanting to get away and find something better. It brings guilt; guilt they would spend years sifting through.


	24. in which scientists are met and calls are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Jessica need more people to get to the bottom of their case, and things only get a little more complicated.

                School was abuzz the next day with the news of Manifredi and Rumlow’s arrest. No one knew for sure what prompted the arrest but rumors were swirling, and all of these rumors included Bucky and Peter. One rumor, which Chloe found particularly amusing, involved Bucky and Peter kissing at a party where Rumlow found them and tried to hurt them for it. The idea being that Rumlow has been in the closet for a long time and was jealous of Bucky’s openness. Other variations referenced the same party but claimed Rumlow was trying to kill Peter’s college boyfriend that no one had known about. All-in-all, these rumors were off-base and Chloe was delighted to listen to them all even though she knew the truth.

                Bucky and Peter were feeling pretty good about themselves despite the stares and glances, until they got a call to go to Pepper’s office. Peter was, needless to say, flustered. He was completely convinced that this meeting with Pepper would result in them getting arrested or worse. Bucky tried to calm him down but there was no going back after he got himself worked up into an anxious tizzy. They walked into her office with Peter working his lip into a bruise.

                “Boys, I have been hearing some fascinating stories all morning about you two and your possible connections to the arrest of former student Rumlow and current student Manfredi. Do you want to shed some light on why I might be hearing these things?” she smiled warmly at them.

                “Ummm….no?” Peter panicked.

                “Come on, Peter. No point in lying to her,” he stopped Peter’s continued spiral, “We were at a party with our boyfriends. Not dating each other, by the way. Rumlow and Manfredi were both there and they tried to beat us up. They failed, other people at the party took care of it and we bolted. I can’t exactly deal with more of this in the system without getting flagged. My caseworker wouldn’t react well,” he began.

                “So you weren’t free-basing cocaine that you purchased from Rumlow, which you didn’t pay for, that caused him to try and assault you?” she laughed.

                “We had not heard that one yet,” Peter sighed.

                “I didn’t honestly believe any of them, really,” she giggled and watched Peter relax, “I just wanted to check in with you. Manfredi and Rumlow are both being charged with multiple assaults. Manfredi is unlikely to come back to back to the school but we will see. Were either of you injured?” she pressed.

                “Um, some bruises, but nothing major,” Bucky answered.

                “I just want you guys to know that we understand Rumlow and Manfredi have been bullying you for a while now. You aren’t going to get in trouble for defending yourselves and you certainly won’t get in trouble for being at a party. There’s not really a need for me to tell anyone that,” Pepper was shuffling papers on her desk and giving them reassuring looks.

                “Kamala and Gabe aren’t in trouble either, right?” Peter proposed.

                “She probably didn’t know they were there until now,” Bucky said through gritted teeth.

                “Mum is the word,” Pepper laughed, “You two head back to class. And stay out of trouble. I’ll continue to field these ridiculous stories.”

                “Thanks again, Miss Potts. You’ve been really cool about all of this,” Bucky grinned.

                “There’s no reason to handle this with anything but grace and understanding. You had bullies, you’re dealing with coming out in a catholic environment, and you’re just figuring stuff out in general. No need to be harsh about any of it,” she stood and walked them to the door.

                The boys smiled back and walked out into the hallway, passes in hand. As they turned the corner towards their next class Bucky spied Tony coming down the hall. He was wearing a dark, red dress shirt and nice slacks. Bucky cocked a brow, confused about his being at St. Agatha’s around 11am on a Monday morning.

                “Did Steve send you to fetch me for a nooner?” he joked as he walked up to Tony.

                “Well, this is a surprise. Or, at least somewhat. I’m here to see Pepper. Lunch date,” he delivered.

                “A lunch date, huh? I’m beginning to think mechanics have a weakness for people who come from this school,” Bucky laughed.

                “Should you really be talking about your mechanic boyfriend in front of glasses, here,” he pointed a thumb at Peter.

                “He’s already met Steve. And Wade. Did Steve tell you what happened on Halloween?” he asked.

                “He did. Sounds like your bullies might be permanently handled from now on. Which is good. I’m glad we won’t be patching wounds in my breakroom anymore,” he sighed.

                “We need to get to class. Enjoy your daaate,” Bucky replied in a sing-song voice as he pulled Peter towards class. And Tony would enjoy it. He had been looking forward to taking Pepper out since that fateful day she escorted those kids from his shop, not expecting her to get in contact with him at all. She had called with the intention of thanking him again but Tony flirted his way into taking her out. If his mechanics can build relationships from chance encounters, then why can’t he?

***** 

                Wade was moving through the NYU campus to meet a chemistry graduate student he had contacted. His name was Hank McCoy and he was willing to help Wade with the chemical identifications without asking for payment, not that Wade couldn’t afford some bribery. Right now Wade found himself somewhat lost near the labs when he spied Peter’s boyfriend Matt about 100 feet away.

                “Hey there, Matt,” he called out.

                Matt looked up in the direction Wade shouted from, Foggy was next to him and eyeing Wade with some confusion.

                “Right. You might not remember me. Chloe’s boyfriend Wade. We met briefly on Halloween before you had an extremely eventful night at a college party,” he offered.

                “Oh, right! Nice to see you again. This is my friend Foggy. He was pretty helpful during the scuffle,” he cocked his head in Foggy’s direction.

                “Don’t count yourself short there, Matty. You got some great blind swings in,” he laughed.

                “All my swings are blind,” he joked.

                “I’m glad it was taken care of without my baby girl around for once. She just messaged me that Peter had to speak to the counselor about the arrest. He’s not in trouble or anything, but there are some colorful rumors about the party floating around. Did you know he apparently uses cocaine with Bucky before engaging in dirty bathroom sex?” Wade chuckled.

                “That is more exciting than what actually happened. Though, I’m pretty sure Bucky and Steve are the ones that had the dirty bathroom sex,” Foggy inserted.

                “Man, Chloe too. What is with those guys and the bathroom shenanigans?” Wade smiled at the memory from their last sexual encounter.

                Matt was listening and was amused by this banter, “So what brings you to our fine campus, Wade?”

                “I’m looking for a grad student, Hank McCoy. You know him? I think I got turned around looking for this office,” he handed the sheet of paper to Foggy.

                “I do know him, actually. We took a few ethics classes together. He’s a nice guy. Why do you need to meet with him?” Foggy narrowed his eyes.

                “Super-secret business, my man. Possible chemical warfare to combat. Need a science nerd in my corner,” they both assume Wade is joking.

                “We can show you to his office. He’s a nice guy. Nervous and fidgety, but really knowledgeable. I’m hoping he goes into research so I can utilize him as aa resource if I go into Medical law,” Foggy explains as they walk. The buildings are elaborate and prestigious. Wade was imagining Chloe in these halls the same time next year and he was suddenly swelling with pride. She was way too good for him; she would probably outgrow him. At least he could enjoy her while she’d let him.  

                “Here’s his office. If you’re still around at 1 you’re welcome to join us for lunch,” Matt invited, “I’d love to get to know Peter’s friends better.”

                “Sure. Chloe already put your number in my phone after she stole it from Peter. She is sneaky. And well-organized. She’s literally set it up so all of us can reach each other at any time,” he laughed.

                “That’s funny, Peter put Bucky and Steve’s numbers in my phone. Even snuck his onto Foggy’s,” Matt announced.

                “You guys are dating such weirdos,” Foggy sighed.

                “Orphans are always weird,” Wade joked.

                “I…didn’t know Peter was an orphan,” Matt put forward hesitantly.

                “Oh, I guess I let the cat outta the bag there. He was going to tell you. It’s a fairly heavy conversation. Chloe still hasn’t really told me about her dad disappearing. Just her mother’s death,” Wade offered.

                “Did you tell him about how you went blind?” Foggy pressed.

                “No. Not yet.”

                “See? You both have sad and dark tales to swap. You guys can plan an emotional evening of exchanging stories from your tragic pasts,” Foggy finished.

                All three of them sort of stood silently for a moment, realizing that they all had these tragic, little stories that defined small parts of who they were and telling those tales created a vulnerability that was difficult to muster.

                “Well, thanks for showing me around, I’ll contact you later.” Wade waved. Foggy and Matt took off towards the exit when Wade was knocking on the office door. Someone from inside told him he could come in so he pushed the door open into the room. When Wade entered he saw tall man with glasses in a lab coat with bright, blue hair.

                “Are you Hank?” he asked.

                “Yes, hi! Wade?” the man smiled up at him.

                “Yea, thanks for seeing me,” he put out his hand.

                “It’s really no problem. If anything you’re helping me. Those chemical compounds you sent me were intriguing and there’s limited research. Which gives us lots of scientific opportunities,” he rubbed his hands together excitedly.

                “Anything to aid progress in science,” Wade mused.

                “So, can I ask why you need to know about these specifically?” Hank pressed.

                “I can tell you, but I’m going to be intentionally vague about some things. When I said there was criminal activity involved I was not joking,” he cautiously presented.

                “Criminal activity just makes this more fun. Lay it on me,” he pulled out a chair for Wade.

                “So, my partners and I found these files in a warehouse. They have drug trial and subject numbers plus lists of chemicals with corresponding tests. We think there is some illegal, human experimentation going on with these chemicals. The information I have collected so far is extremely rudimentary. I need your help, basically,” Wade gestured down to the papers in front of him listing all the information he thought Hank would need.

                “This just gets more and more fascinating,” his eyes widened, “I’m more and more glad you called me. This is perfect.”

                “So we can work together on this? I require complete discretion.” Wade was firm.

                “Lips are sealed, man. I already got some of this worked out from the information you already sent me. Those compounds are serious. On their own they have a lot of fascinating qualities that can be utilized for different medical conditions. But combining them – that wanders into some very Dr. Moreau-esque territories. These 3 here, combined at the right ratios and given to someone with the right constitution could result, theoretically, with a temporarily indestructible person. I mean, I ran some numbers and I think most people would probably die given these.”

                “In these files I brought it looks like someone, or multiple someones, were getting these and I don’t know what these results mean.” Wade gave him the papers. Hank was looking them over with a furrowed brow. He pulled out a pen and started writing notes in the margins and running some calculations. He seemed to be growing tense and then looked up to Wade.

                “I think we should be worried about what I’m seeing here. You said on the phone the other day that Arnim Zola was involved? He’s being investigated by several agencies, and countries, for unethical and dangerous human experimentation. He’s been on the run for months,” Hank laid out.

                “Zola is here. In Brooklyn. He’s been working with Pierce, we have photographs,” Wade showed him some of the pictures in another file.

                “Well, things in New York are about to get weird,” Hank breathed out.

                “You have no idea,” he relaxed back into the chair.

                They pulled up theses and studies wherever the compounds made an appearance. It became clear very quickly that Zola was helping Pierce bioengineer men for something. A something that was making both of them concerned. Hank was jotting down scenarios in which these abilities would be useful, the military benefits were obvious. But neither Pierce nor Zola were affiliated with the military. Wade had to call Jessica into the meeting.

                “Hey, Jess. You’re on speaker with our new science guy,” Wade spoke out.

                _“What do you have for me?”_

                “So we need to be more worried than we were before. We definitely need Logan.” Wade announced.

                _“What do you mean? What have you found that is somehow more alarming then what we had before?”_

                “The information you brought me paints a bleak picture. Pierce is working with a dangerous man playing a dangerous game. If he’s not outright killing people, then he’s engineering people that will be dangerous. If you have seen them sneaking around with people you suspect he’s experimenting on then we should probably be prepared for them testing their successes,” Hank explained.

                _“Ominous.”_

                “I’ll meet you tonight, we can make a game plan and call in the big guy,” Wade finished before hanging up.

                “Ok, Bill Nye. Can we keep in touch with you about this? I get it if you want to be as far away as possible but you’re pretty useful,” he gave him a way out.

                “Oh, I am on board. This is a ride I kinda want to be on,” Hank smirked.

                “Good to know, I’m off. I’ll send you more information as we get it. But keep up with your own studies. Stay in school. No drugs. Blah blah blah,” he rambled as he exited the office.

                It was getting colder really quickly; he could see his breath as he walked. He almost needed a scarf. He was glad for it though. Scarves and hats meant less skin on display, less to look at. He shoved his hands into his pockets and thought about Chloe walking in the cold and he wondered if she had a good winter coat and a warm scarf. He could knit her a scarf. Would she think it was weird that he could knit? Would she accept a coat and scarf from him? He found himself feeling more and more protective of her. She was his baby girl and someone needed to take care of her. Of course, that protective edge drifted into sexual territory when he was home alone. When he got home on Saturday night he was lying in bed and thinking about her curled up in his lap; so small and fragile with panels of skin aching to be touched. He thought about her straddling him and calling him ‘daddy’ as she rolled her hips against his. _That_ was a kink he was eager to explore with her. Would she be willing to call him ‘daddy’ as he bent her over his desk?

                Not the time to think about that. He had a blind man and his bemused friend to meet for lunch.


	25. in which Steve tells Bucky about Sharon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter - Steve talks to Bucky about Sharon, the mission for Jessica and Wade gets a little more intense, and then some fluff to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters have been coming out really quickly but i might start to pace myself. Especially since i started writing another story, non-AU called Silence so Heavy. And then got an idea for a third story that i am working out in my head now. The summer looks to be filled with writing for me.

               Steve was ordering a tux for Bucky when he decided to text Sam for more details on the gala. It occurred to him that he did not know all the companies involved and didn’t want to offend anyone. He had agreed to attend on behalf of the V.A. months ago but had long forgotten who was even hosting it for them.

_Steve: do you know all the companies being represented at the gala this weekend? Because I am certain I’m going to offend dozens of people if I start bad mouthing the wrong place._

_Sam: oh, steven. When will you learn to listen to me when I give you notes? We had this exact conversation 2 months ago._

_Steve: a lot has happened since then. Give me a pass on this._

_Sam: fine_ , _you get a pass because you got a boy. So, there are at least 3 different banks that will be there who you do not need to worry about, Pierce Enterprises, Amelia’s, Sothebys, Mercy General, and McGavin’s._

_Steve: McGavins? Are you serious?_

_Sam: yep. And she is going to be there._

_Steve: damnit._

_Sam: it won’t be so bad. You’ll have Bucky there. And me._

_Steve: she’s going to mess with me. She’s going to pull the same shit she used to._

_Sam: and you think Bucky is just going to let her make you feel like crap? I think you might be underestimating that boy of yours._

_Steve: I don’t want her messing with him. At all._

_Sam: I have a feeling he could hold his own if she tried._

_Steve: I don’t want him to have to._

_Sam: you could talk to him about her before you go. How much have you told him about her and the break up?_

_Steve: the most basic information. That she was insecure and shamed me about my sexuality._

_Sam: you left out the part about her cheating on you and making you feel like it was your fault?_

_Steve: it didn’t seem important._

_Sam: just talk to Bucky. I have a feeling the gala will go better than you expect even if she is there._

_Steve: fine._

_Same: hey, have you checked the news today?_

_Steve: no, why?_

_Sam: turn on channel 7 right now._

                Steve switched the television in the office to the local news and there was a breaking story about a man attempting to rob a bank. He was holding several people hostage and information on the perpetrator was confusing. Wade and Tony came in when they heard the reporter’s voice. The reporter explained how the man arrived at the bank appearing to be agitated and flustered. Within the first 5 minutes, he killed two guards and bent the metal handles of the exits so the doors could not be opened from the inside. The feed from the bank’s security system had been made available in small bursts to the public. Several figures were seen cowering under desks and behind counters while the man stalked angrily and aggressively around the lobby. A freeze frame captured a still of the man’s face which was enhanced and shown on the screen. Wade recognized the man right away as one of the small, malnourished men Pierce’s goons had smuggled into that building in Red Hook. However, he no longer looked malnourished; he was now strong and fierce, moving with quickness and ease. He almost looked like he was burning from the inside out. He would shout at the people in the bank but without sound, no one could identify what he was saying. No one inside the bank could or would answer the phone when police tried to establish contact inside. The police feared a bloody outcome.

_Wade: turn on channel 7 news. Now._

_Jess: Holy Fuck. Is that the guy?_

_Wade: It definitely is._

_Jess: so, it seems like Pierce is bioengineering men. But for what purpose?_

_Wade: do you not want an army of ridiculously strong men to do your bidding? Are Luke and I enough?_

_Jess: now is not the time._

_Wade: right. So what do we do now._

_Jess: we call Logan. John too._

_Wade: John Constantine?_

_Jess: Yes. I know he’s odd. Half the time I feel like he wandered in from another universe entirely, but he will be useful here._

_Wade: let’s stick with Logan for now, especially until we know more about this ridiculous situation. When did this become a plot you’d find in a comic book?_

_Jess: probably when the german scientist entered the story._

_Wade: if he’s also a nazi we might have scored a dramatic hat trick._

_Jess: that can be the silver lining. Call Logan and we can meet up tomorrow night._

_Wade: do you think Luke will challenge Logan to an arm wrestling match?_

_Jess: no. but now I want him to._

_Wade: should we call science guy too?_

_Jess: yep._

_Wade: hooray for this rag-tag team you’ve cobbled together._

_Jess: no one can ever accuse us of being boring. Or discriminatory._

_Wade: true dat._

Steve decided to surprise Bucky after school. He hovered by the gate as uniform clad high schoolers spilled out onto the sidewalks. He got several side-glances from some of the girls but eventually two of them approached him outright. One was tall with black hair, the other was a very bubbly blonde who seemed quite keen on flirting shamelessly.

                “You are a very tall drink of water,” the blonde purred.

                “Oh, thanks? I guess,” he nervously avoided encouraging her intentions.

                “Are you waiting for someone? A girlfriend?” she pressed.

                “No, no girlfriend. But I am waiting for someone. You know James? Goes by Bucky?” he asked.

                “Bucky? The gay guy in grade 12? He follows Chloe around like a puppy. That James?” she asked incredulously, it was clear she did not like him much.

                “Yep. That sounds about right. I’m picking him up, probably Chloe too.” He smiled politely.

                “Hmmm. Interesting. Are you like, their foster brother or something? Do you just need someone to love you?” she had moved very close to Steve now and was running her fingers down his forearm when Steve spotted Bucky approaching over their shoulders. He seemed to see the girls throwing themselves at him and suddenly there was a very mischievous glint in Bucky’s eye.

                “Stevie!” he called from behind them.

                Both turned around and were quickly pushed aside as he nearly threw himself into Steve’s arms, planting a very dirty and erotic kiss on his lips. Steve wrapped his arms tight around Bucky’s waist as he dropped his bag to the ground. Bucky’s arm went up around Steve’s neck as he bit on his lower lip, Steve’s lips parted and Bucky surged his tongue into Steve’s mouth. They pressed closer together until their chests were entirely plastered against one another. Bucky then gave a superb moan and pulled away from Steve to gently lick behind his ear.

                “I’m so happy to see you, baby,” he said before kissing along Steve’s jaw. Steve was blushing and peeling Bucky back a little while working his lower lip. He looked over to the girls from before, the blonde now staring at them as if she had eaten something rotten.

                “Oh. I didn’t realize,” she muttered.

                “Sorry, this incredibly handsome man is mine,” he beamed as he put his nose forward to give Steve and adorably chaste eskimo kiss, starkly different than the display he had just given.

                “Nice chatting with you,” Steve finished before smacking Bucky’s ass and picking up his bag for him. They walked away holding hands as they girls looked scandalized and began talking between themselves.

                “You are incorrigible,” Steve laughed.

                “So, I’ve been told. Did you not like my rubbing us in their faces?” he giggled.

                “That was not what I was worried about you rubbing in front of them,” he joked, bringing Bucky’s hands up to his lips.

                “Hey, they needed to be knocked down a peg and it was ludicrously satisfying in several ways.”

                “Menace.”

                “What do I owe the surprise pick up for? Or did you just want to make out with me in front of my peers?” he squeezed his hand.

                “I just wanted to see you. I ordered your tux this morning, tomorrow we can go pick it up and make sure it fits. So I was thinking of you all day, obviously. And I talked to Sam this morning too, about the gala. It’s going to be filled with the social elite and I can’t wait to show you off,” he turned in to give him another kiss and stroke his jaw.

                “Well, aren’t you a smooth talker?” he mused.

                “Are you hungry? We can go for some burgers at this place nearby and talk about how the weekend is going to play out,” he suggested.

                “Like I need to reason to eat an extremely early dinner with my 90-year-old boyfriend,” Bucky replied.

                “So I’m an old man now?” he feigned offense.

                “If that’s what you’re into we can certainly play with that idea,” he cocked his brow suggestively.

                “Oh my god,” Steve breathed out in embarrassment.

                They walked into the burger place near the pharmacy and placed their orders in the window before finding a seat in the corner. Steve actually ordered them an old-fashioned chocolate malt with two straws, and he had every intention of drinking from it with Bucky like they were some teenagers from the 40s or 50s.

                “So, there’s something I should mention. Sam told me that my ex-girlfriend Sharon is going to be at the gala,” he started.

                “And you’re worried I’ll be jealous or something?” Bucky asked.

                “No. Not that. She just…it is a long story. There are some things about our break up I need to explain and I expect she is going to behave horribly at the gala so I need to put her actions into context.”

                “So she is going to be jealous then?” Bucky seemed to realize.

                “Sort of. When she and I started dating, I was 20. I knew I was bisexual and had been with a few guys before her, and a girl, but when I started seeing Sharon I never really mentioned it. I wasn’t hiding it but I how do you say ‘oh, I also fuck guys?’ so I didn’t tell her right away. After about 6 months in I told her. She found a picture of me kissing an ex-boyfriend and I explained that I date men and women. At first, it didn’t seem to bother her. I was relieved. Then she started acting strange. She would get jealous when she saw me speaking to anyone out in public, men or women. I chalked it up to her having issues with insecurity at first and thought we could simply work through that together. But I realized she hadn’t displayed those behaviors before my coming out. After a year she started to become downright cruel and insulting. We would go out and she would accuse me of wanting to fuck other men we would see at a bar. Alternatively, if the sex wasn’t great, she would demand to know if I’d rather she had a dick. She was acting like a bigot. She clearly was not comfortable with the fact I was also attracted to men. In the end, I caught her cheating on me. She said she did it because I made her feel unwanted and undesirable. I said I would try harder. Yea, I actually accepted blame for her cheating and still tried to make it work. She had made me feel so poorly throughout our relationship with the slut-shaming sort of jibes at me that I didn’t think I would find another person who wanted me. But, thanks to Sam, I ended it and she got worse. She was horrible. She would call me when she was drunk and say some pretty nasty things. Eventually she stopped and I didn’t hear from here anymore. If I run into her out in public though, fuck, she still acts terribly. I’m worried she is going to act terribly at the gala and I’m afraid she is going to be horrible towards you.”

                “First off, wow. She sounds awful. I’m really sorry that you dealt with any of that. For the record, I do not care how many people, men or women that you have been with. This relationship is only about you and me. Second, anything she tries to dish out – you know I can take it. I’ll behave at the gala for you, but you know I can handle my own and I’ll put up with anything she throws my way. You, on the other hand, if she says anything cruel to you we will have words. Politely spoken, but very clear in their intent, words. Lastly, I’m still stuck on how awful she was. You are amazing. Entirely perfect. No matter what she says to you at the gala just know that I really, really care about you.” Bucky praised.

                “Thanks, Buck. I’m glad you understand. I was…worried for a little bit,” he blushed.

                “Don’t get me wrong, I can be a possessive little shit, but jealousy is something else. I’m pretty secure in our relationship as it is. I don’t think you have eyes for anyone else but me,” he grabbed Steve’s hand and laced their fingers together. Steve was amazed and filling with warmth.

                “You can spend the whole night treating me like a Sharon buffer. I’ll just be glued to your side. And you lips,” he pursed his lips and shot Steve a wicked grin.

                “I don’t know how else I would get through such a dull affair otherwise,” he took a long draw of the malt in front of them.

                “Are my pants gonna be tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination?” Bucky teased.

                “If I have any say in it, yea,” he smiled back.

                They finished their meal and went for a walk through the city. The air smelled crisp and it was finally chilly enough for coats and scarves. Steve and Bucky wound their arms together and kissed as they walked. Steve was excited to spend the upcoming holidays with him, to give him a home and family. He was in deep and he didn’t even care.

 *****

                Wade and Jessica were waiting for Luke to meet them at the docks. Pierce had a large shipment coming in from Asia and they were staking out whatever it was he had coming in. Even if it was not related to their current case it never hurt to know all of his dealings. There were a lot of people on the docks near where the shipment was coming in, far more than have ever been there on other nights they had been around. It made Luke nervous. Everyone seemed to be armed and even Wade was starting to pace.

                A barge came close to dock and it was full of shipping containers. The men started moving and vans pulled forward. Jessica was taking pictures from her post while Wade moved to a different vantage point. Luke never went far from where Jessica was standing and all were aware that Logan was already there somewhere on the docks watching all of them and getting a feel for the surroundings.

                One of the shipment containers was removed from the barge and Pierce’s men were opening it. Jessica gasped and Luke let loose a string of expletives. The shipping container was full of at least a dozen men. They were all worse for wear in torn clothes and emaciated. They were quick to be manhandled into the vans which Wade was sure were going back to the building in Red Hook. Jessica was careful to try and get pictures of every single man they pulled from the container. Best-case-scenario they could find their pictures of any sort of missing person’s database, even international ones. Worst-case-scenario, well that was looking to be more and more complicated given recent events. When Logan heard about the human experimentation he immediately agreed to help them. Not only did he owe Wade a favor he also had no patience for these sort of activities. Few decent people did.

                Logan appeared next to Wade smoking a cigarette.

                “Wilson,” he grunted.

                “Damnit, Logan. Announce yourself before appear menacingly,” Wade jumped.

                “You knew I was here. You should’ve been expectin’ me,” he grunted.

                “Yea, but you’re ridiculously stealthy. Hard to track you,” he breathed.

                “You were right about this guy. He’s definitely doing something assuredly evil with these people he trafficked in. Didn’t think you could get more evil than trafficking humans but here you go.”

                “We should find Jessica and Luke. We need to make a plan that amounts to more than watching Pierce and his guys continue to definitely commit federal and international crimes,” Wade suggested.

                “They’re on the other side of the docks. Just beyond those containers,” he pointed across the way.

                “Well, let’s go.”

                They all regrouped and made their way through town. Wade was anxious and Jessica was growing angry. Luke and Logan were equally matched in their stoicism. They all settled into Luke and Jessica’s apartment, which was located only a block over from Wade. He hadn’t actually been in their apartment in years and the last time was only for 5 minutes. It was surprisingly warm and put together. There were throw pillows on almost every surface and the couch was clearly for cuddling, based on the blankets. Logan sat at the kitchen table while Jessica joined Luke on the couch, everyone pulling out files and a laptop. Wade was just going through their shelves and awkwardly moving through their home.

                “You know you can sit down, Wade,” Luke spoke up.

                “I know. Anxious. I’d rather move around.” He stated.

                “On the left shelf there’s a photo album on the 3rd shelf, red, leather bound one. I think you might like that one,” Jessica smiled. Luke gave a soft laugh and watched Wade pull the book from the shelf. On the very first page was a picture of Chloe, she couldn’t have been more than 14 or so. She was small and looked so tired. She was wearing a soft, yellow dress and was sitting on the same couch Jessica. On the next page was Chloe sitting with Jessica at a lunch table in some dinner. She looked more put together and more awake. She was laughing in the picture and Jessica was laughing too. There were so many pictures. Wade sank to the floor and kept flipping through the book. He found one picture of Chloe and Bucky together, probably both 16 in it, they were clearly at Coney Island. Both we wearing black outfits and looked like their clothes were swallowing them. Luke was off to the side holding a teddy bear begrudgingly while Bucky looked on with a smile. Chloe was just looking into the camera with a soft expression. The next picture, however, took Wade quite by surprise. It was Chloe and Bucky, side-by-side in a booth at some restaurant. They were smiling as Bucky blew out a candle of a small cake; the candle in the shape of the number 18. What was so disarming about the picture was the background. Behind them you could see both Steve and Wade standing by the door. They were looking towards the hostess station, Steve smiling like he was embarrassed while Wade laughed, likely at Steve’s expense.

                It wasn’t too surprising that they would have been in the same place at one point before knowing each other, but this picture filled him with warmth anyway. He took a picture of the photo with his phone and texted it to Steve, and then Chloe.

_Steve: is this what I think it is? Is that us?_

_Wade: yea. I found this at Jessica’s. it’s funny isn’t it?_

_Steve: I want to show this to Buck. This is kind of amazing._

_Wade: I know. If I find you in the background of anymore of these I’m going to wonder whether or not you have been stalking them for years._

_Steve: can you imagine if I was? Stalking is more your thing._

_Wade: rude._

 

_Chloe: oh my goodness. Is this real?_

_Wade: yea. Jessica has it. In the photo album that is apparently dedicated to you._

_Chloe: oh no. stop going through that. I look dreadful._

_Wade: you mean adorable._

_Chloe: I think this brilliant. You look cute here, laughing. I’m going to steal this picture next time I’m at Jess’s._

_Wade: not if I steal it first._

_Chloe: I’m sure I can negotiate a trade with you._

_Wade: oh, I bet you can baby girl._

_Chloe: I’ll be 18 in 1 month._

_Wade: November will be a long month of teasing, won’t it?_

_Chloe: perhaps :*_

 

                Logan made a noise form the table and was looking at Wade with a focused gaze.

                “Can I help you, Wolvie?” Wade asked.

                “Just wondering why you seem so pleased as we investigate this atrocity,” he grunted.

                “Some of us can take a break from all the sad to indulge in some joy. Not my fault that Jess has a photo album full of the cutest fucking pictures I have ever seen of my girlfriend,” Wade explained.

                “Girlfriend?” Logan perked up, “Finally moved on from Vanessa?”

                Wade cringed at the mention of her name, but it was true. Chloe now consumed most of his thoughts when he wasn’t focused on work or this, “Yes. Her name is Chloe and she’s perfect.”

                “Let me see,” Logan moved over to where Wade sat.

                Wade let him flip through the book and he looked calm and bemused, “Tiny thing. She sweet too?”

                “She’s the sweetest. Pretty sure I’m in love with her. I’m doomed,” he sighed happily.

                “Can’t say I’m not glad for it,” Logan gave his rough smile.

                He hadn’t said how he felt about Chloe out loud until now. He felt vulnerable as it tumbled off his tongue. He didn’t know when he would say it to her. That might take some time, but eventually he would tell her and hope she could accept it. And him. Completely.


	26. in which the girls have cliche bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamala and Chloe go shopping! Just a little short to move the story along and expand on the characters some.

               Kamala and Chloe were desperately trying to retain focus on class. Their professor nearly spoke monotone and his lectures were so dry they literally felt parched whenever class was over. Kamala nearly fell over twice because she started to doze, Chloe had to jab her with a pen more than. Since they were positioned in the back of the room it went unnoticed., but in order to stay awake and communicate they resorted to writing notes back and forth.

**Kamala** – please tell me nothing was assigned. I have not been listening at all for the past 15 minutes.

**Chloe** – no assignments, just more complaints about Flaubert. He makes French literature so dull.

**Kamala** – you enjoy it?

**Chloe** – I do. Especially Flaubert. Very underrated author. I do wish we read more contemporary work though. I feel like we’re missing out on quite a bit by focusing too much on classics.

**Kamala** – that would be nice. I barely have time to read anything that isn’t homework. Please assign something written in the past 50 years.

**Chloe** – haha. If only. What are we doing after school today? Still going shopping with me and having a proper girly time?

**Kamala** – of course. You haven’t lived until you’ve engaged in such a cliché.

**Chloe** – good. I want to buy slutty underwear and I hear you can only do such a thing with a female friend. James is not good at it, turns out.

**Kamala** – yes, please!

                The bell eventually rang and they could escape to the streets outside the gates of their academy. They linked their arms and spilled onto the street with everyone else. It was finally cold enough that Chloe needed to wrap a scarf around her neck thrice, anything to cut the icy chill. They had to pass by Stark’s on the way to the mall so Chloe pulled Kamala in in hopes to find Wade. Which she did as he was walking through the office to the garage as they entered. As soon as he saw her he dropped the tool he was carrying and nearly bolted to where she was standing and picked her up.

                “Baby girl! I didn’t know you were going to stop in,” he beamed as he quickly started kissing her roughly and eagerly.

                “We were on our way to the mall and I wanted Kamala to meet you,” she giggled against his lips.

                “Oh. Yes. You have a friend here. Can’t kiss your face off,” he purred.

                “Hi!” Kamala just smiled from her spot by the door.

                “This is my boyfriend, Wade. He’s amazing,” she smiled as Wade shook hands with Kamala.

                “It’s very nice to meet you. Chloe has told me so many things about you,” Kamala offered.

                “Good things I hope. Because there’s plenty of terrible things to say about me,” he laughed.

                “Stop it, you,” she smirked and rose up to kiss him again.

                Kamala thought they were incredibly sweet and was surprised. Chloe had never mentioned Wade being covered in scars, and she was afraid she would stare too much. He was looking Chloe up and down with what looked like complete adoration before his face fell into a small frown.

                “Do you have a coat? It’s starting to get really cold outside,” he asked with concern.

                “I…do. It’s just a bit worn. I didn’t wear it this morning,” she replied warily.

                “Baby, it’s too cold for you to not wear your coat,” he pressed a kiss to her temple.

                “I promise I’ll wear it. I swear,” she answered, knowing full well that her coat probably wasn’t going to make it through the winter. Wade seemed to know too as he looked over her and assessing her mood. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet he handed his bank card to Kamala.

                “Make sure she buys a coat. A good one. I don’t want her to freeze,” he basically ordered.

                “Darling, no. That’s not necessary. I can fill out a budget request to get a new coat,” she argued.

                “You shouldn’t have to fill out paperwork to get a coat. It’s New York. It gets fucking cold. I’m buying you a coat. No arguing about it,” he was firm but warm.

                “But Wade…” she whispered.

                “Baby, it’s ok. Just let me take care of you,” he rang his fingers through her hair and looked in her eyes.

                “You guys are so fucking cute,” Kamala chirped.

                “She’s cute. I just try,” he smiled.

                “I promise we are getting her a perfect coat. Also slutty underwear,” Kamala giggled.

                “Kamala!” Chloe blushed.

                “Oh yes, please let me buy her slutty underwear. Fuck. Force her to get matching bras and a garter belt. That’s another order,” he was beaming again.

                “Wade, it’s too much,” she pouted.

                “Nothing is too much for you. Consider it an early birthday present, ok?” Wade pressed.

                “She’s getting them. I will fight her on it,” Kamala announced.

                “I am outnumbered,” she said defeated.

                “You are,” he gave her another kiss, “Just accept your fate.”

                “Fine,” she sighed, “Thank you.”

                They kissed each other a few more times before Kamala dragged her out of the shop. Chloe was still taken aback by him spending so much money on her and she couldn’t decide how she felt about it exactly. She appreciated it and sort of relished in it, but she was afraid he was doing it because he felt obligated. She didn’t want him to feel obligated to her at all.

                “He is so sweet. Oh my god. He just gave you his card for a coat. A coat! Is he some sort of pragmatic sugar daddy?” Kamala joked.

                “We haven’t had sex yet so I can’t imagine what he would buy me if that was our arrangement and we were sleeping together,” she laughed in return.

                “It’s adorable. He cares about you,” she smiled.

                “I know he does. I care about him too. But I can’t…do anything for him like he does for me. He bought me books on our first date,” Chloe smiled widely at the memory. She had been so surprised and moved by the gesture.

                “I think you probably do a lot for him,” Kamala mused.

                “Do you mean by being sexually appealing?” she half-joked.

                “That’s certainly part of it,” Kamala rolled her eyes, “But I….he has scars. A lot of them. I don’t want to sound judgmental or anything, but I’m guessing not a lot of people look his way with how he looks. But you just don’t let them bother you. You are affectionate and so cute with him. He probably hasn’t had that in a long time or ever. You care about him. That’s a lot.”

                “I do care. He’s brilliant. And sweet. And kind and…just so many things. I’m still surprised,” she sighed as they neared the mall.

                “You know, after we pick out that coat for you, you can thank him with that slutty underwear we mentioned. Maybe even send him some pictures,” Kamala suggested.

                “You’re terrible,” Chloe laughed.

                Then made their way through the mall and perused the coats leisurely. Chloe eventually settled on a black coat with a slim fit, it had clasps that went down one side and faux-fur in the hood. She genuinely loved it and knew it would keep her warm. It was the nicest coat she had owned in a long time.

_Chloe: you’re sure you want me to buy a coat?_

_Wade: I insist. Its cold and I need you to stay warm._

_Chloe: you’re too much_

_Wade: you’re perfect. So there._

_Chloe: the one I found is on sale, so it won’t cost too much. I promise._

_Wade: you can spend as much as you need. I have plenty of money. And I demand you buy those panties._

_Chloe: I will. Promise. Lots of lace :*_

 

                Chloe smiled as she put her phone away and found Kamala near the lingerie. Chloe had never bought any before Wade when she had purchased that black bra which opened in the front. She was excited and it felt a little more dirty knowing Wade was technically buying them for her.

                “I don’t know where to even start with this,” Kamala spoke up.

                “Me either, actually. Thongs?” she shrugged.

                “Let’s just browse until you see something you like,” Kamala suggested. And they did browse, for nearly an hour. In the end Chloe decided on some more black, lacy numbers, a white lace nightie, and several thongs that matched a strapless bra she snatched up. She arrange them all in her cart and sent a picture to Wade.

_Wade: such a tease. You need to let me see you in that white lace piece. Very virginal. I want to just…ugh. Really wish you were here right now._

_Chloe: soon enough._

                “So, tell me. How close are you and Wade? Do you looooove him?” Kamala teased.

                “I might. I like him very much. And I adore being with him. It hurts to imagine being without him. I suppose that’s love,” she smiled with a blush.

                “So precious,” she beamed.

                “Tell me about you and Gabe. What’s going on there? Peter seems to think you guys have a thing,” Chloe prodded.

                “Maybe. I dunno. It’s too early to tell right now. We flirt a lot,” Kamala stated.

                “Ask him out to coffee or something. You know, laid back,” Chloe chirped.

                “I could, I guess. Maybe to Romanov’s when you’re working?” she smiled while seeking.

                “Do it, I am a great buffer,” she laughed.

                “Ok. I will ask tomorrow,” there was a tint to her cheeks.

                Things were evolving slowly. At least slowly for some. Others felt like they were hurtling at break neck speed and they couldn’t be happier about it.


	27. in which Chloe gets adventurous in a movie theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Wade go on a date. This is shameless smut. Just accept it. The next chapter is a marshmallow fest, so prepare yourselves.

                It was Friday and St. Agatha’s was starting to feel restless for everyone. Peter was mentally prepping himself for his date with Matt, Chloe was excited to go see a movie with Wade, and Bucky was nervous about the gala the following day. On top of all of that, the little display Steve and Bucky gave the other day ignited rumors throughout the school. There was a particular rumor circulating that Bucky was a teenage prostitute and that Steve was one of his clients. That one tickled Bucky, Steve was not near as amused by it.

                2pm and Chloe was struggling not to squirm in her seat. Wade was going to pick her up, they would have dinner with Peter and Matt, but then he was taking her to a scary movie. Peter was sitting on the other side of her in class and he seemed to be struggling just as much to remain focused.

                “Calm down, Peter. We have only 30 minutes remaining,” she whispered.

                “Yea, but my date tonight is going to be…big. And I’m nervous,” he whispered back.

                “By big do you mean…? Oh my god. Are you going to lose your virginity to your handsome, blind boyfriend tonight?” Chloe smirked.

                “No, but I do intend to at least get my hands on his dick. Which I have never done before. So, just cut me some slack,” he grimaced.

                “You could ask James for some advice. I bet he would be more than happy to give it,” she tried hard not to laugh.

                “Hey, watch it or I am going to embarrass you at dinner,” Peter warned.

                “I relent. But you shouldn’t be so nervous,” she soothed.

                “Easy for you to say. Wade thinks you’ve hung the moon. You could slap him across the face and he’d still love you,” he rolled his eyes.

                Chloe just blushed. She wouldn’t hit him, that’s certain. But the word ‘love’ filled her chest with warmth and longing. Would he love her?

                “Get your head out of the clouds, princess,” Peter laughed, “Back to my problem.”

                “You have no problem. Just be honest and forward. I have a feeling he would be more than happy to let you have your way with him,” she mused.

                He tried to refocus but his thoughts constantly drifted to Matt. He had it bad. Really bad. He knew that dinner with Wade and Chloe would create a nice buffer so he wouldn’t be too nervous. Being alone with him again was exciting and he wanted to be able to make Matt feel good. Before he even realized it the bell was ringing and class was over. Chloe gave him a look and they left class. Peter envied Chloe’s confidence at the moment as she strolled into the lady’s room to change.

 

                Wade met Matt near the school. Wade also noticed that Matt was noticeably nervous. Wade remembers how nervous he was when he first started dating Chloe. He was even a bit nervous now.

                So, Matty. Excited for our double date? I’ve never actually been on one of these before,” Wade confessed.

                “I was on one once. I assume. My date could’ve just been a talented voice artist,” he joked.

                “Ahh, I love a man who can joke about his disability. Burn victim jokes get old on my end and it’s hard to put a funny spin on this mess,” he laughed.

                “If it makes you feel better, I have no idea what you look like so I can picture you however you want,” Matt jested.

                “In that case, I am an extremely chiseled blonde man with a cleft chin and stunning eyes,” he proposed with a smirk.

                “Perhaps I should take you on the date then,” he purred jokingly.

                “No can do, my baby girl is all I need,” he sighed, “No matter how adorable you are.”

                “Chloe does seem to be very nice. I think she’s Peter’s best friend. She features in most of his stories,” he leaned.

                As they hovered near the gate both Chloe and Peter exited the building. Chloe, per usual, took his breath away. Her hair seemed to be pinned up in a 50s style wave and wearing a dark green dress under what he presumed was her new coat. Peter wore black slacks with a light blue dress shirt under a black blazer. They were a pair and Wade considered himself lucky to be among them.

                “Well, hello there beautiful. You look amazing. You also look nice, Chloe,” Wade laughed to himself. Peter and Chloe both rolled their eyes without breaking their smiles.

                “Where is my boyfriend, I demand at least 3 kisses for leaving me here with this weirdo,” Matt joked.

                “Only 3? That’s quite the bargain,” said Peter as he wrapped his arms around Matt, giving him quite more than 3 kisses. It got heated quickly and Wade practically hooted at them.

                “I feel like we’re being challenged. Quick, Chloe, kiss me until our lips are numb,” Wade giggled as he pressed his lips to hers.

                “We always kiss that way though,” she smiled against him.

                “We can all stop being gross for a little bit to walk to the restaurant,” Peter suggested.

                “You know what I love about dating teenagers? We have dates at 4pm like elderly people.” Wade mused.

                Over the course of the evening they had a lovely dinner. Matt told them about the accident that left him blind, when he was 13 there was a car accident where one vehicle careened onto the sidewalk, lots of people were injured including himself. He ended up suffering massive head trauma that left some permanent damage to his occipital lobe, leaving him blind. Peter squeezed his hand as he told the story and it was sweet and loving. Matt would lean into him and Peter would press soft kisses to his jaw and temple. Chloe was pleased to see him embrace this affection with Matt.

                After dinner they parted ways; Matt taking Peter back to his place while Chloe and Wade headed to the theatre.

                “What movie are you dragging me to, my dear?” Wade asked as he spun her in his arms by the ticket booth.

                “Something incredibly scary,” she answered with a kiss.

                “You guys are seeing a scary movie?” some guy behind them chirped, “You don’t get enough looking at him?” he then cackled.

                Chloe turned to glare at the boy as Wade looked down silently, “Funny, I thought the villains of our night would appear on a screen,” she shot at the boy behind them.

                “You’re really dating this guy?” the boy snickered while looking over Wade and then Chloe.

                “I am. You see, he has a huge cock and no other man can satisfy me like he can. And don’t even get me started on his fingers,” she bit her lip and pressed her back into Wade, he took the hint and wrapped his arms around her, one hand working up into her hair as he licked the shell of her ear. The other arm remained tight grasping her hip.

                “You’re kidding?” the guy asked with a look of disgust sweeping across his face.

                “I’m not. He is extraordinary. He is brilliant as well. We could talk for hours about literature, but I won’t let him go too long, I would regret him tiring his tongue before I can feel it on me,” she practically moaned, “So, if you’ll excuse us, we’re going to watch a film before spending the evening rolling in bed.”

                When Chloe turned to face Wade she was actually surprised to see him beaming, “Let’s get those tickets.”

                “Anything, baby girl,” he leaned down to give her a sloppy kiss before buying their tickets.

                When they get settled into their seats in the very back row they realize that there is only one other couple in the theatre up near the front, “So, I’m going to kiss the fuck out of you for what you said back there. Thankfully there’s no one to scoff at us.”

                Chloe leaned in for the kissing as the lights turned down and the theatre became dark, only the light of the silver screen illuminating them. Wade was voracious, lifting the armrest between them and pulling Chloe into his body. She moved quickly to straddle him, rolling their hips together and stifling their moans so the others didn’t hear them.

                “I could bend you over this seat and fuck you. Would you like that, baby? Hmm?” Wade breathed into her ear.

                “You could. And I’d probably let you. But I don’t want to fuck you here today. I have another idea,” she licked a stripe up his neck before moving back to her seat. She ran her hands down Wade’s chest and torso before stopping at his jeans. She slowly unzipped his fly and thrust her hands into his underwear. She grasped his cock and started stroking it gently while biting his lip.

                “Oh, fuck,” he hissed as she worked him up and down slowly.

                She kept kissing down his jaw and then to his neck. He was biting his lip to hold back all the sounds threatening to spill from his mouth. Before he knew it Chloe had sunk lower in her seat and pulled his dick from his pants. She leaned forward to lick the head and swirl her tongue around the tip. She kept that up for a few seconds before plunging down and taking the rest of her in his mouth. Wade had to bite his fist or else he’d scream.

                “Oh god, Chloe. Shit,” he whispered.

                She licked long and rough stripes up the underside of his cock before taking it all again. Her head was bobbing up and down excruciatingly slow. He wanted to bury his hands in her hair and thrust but kept himself seated. Then she was swallowing around him and he started to writhe. She hollowed her cheeks and took him as deep as she could while tracing patterns with her tongue. She sped up and took him deep in her throat once more and moaned, sending vibrations nearly up to his chest. And then he was coming down her throat. She just kept swallowing and Wade was clenching his fists with eyes clamped shut, anything to keep from making noise.

                When he looked up she was licking her lips, now swollen from the blow job, and smiling smugly.

                “You – uh, you’re so good. Oh my god. Are you even real?” he stammered.

                “I’m glad you liked it,” she giggled, “I needed to repay you for the excellent oral sex you had given me.”

                “I had no idea you were so naughty,” he panted slightly.

                “You have no idea…daddy,” she whispered.

                Wade growled from deep in his chest and took her lips roughly before he started kissing her deeply, he could taste himself on her lips and he didn’t even care. She was pulling him apart bit by bit and he loved it. Loved her. He would do anything she asked and that was a little scary. He tucked himself back in his pants and pulled her into his side. She buried her head in his shoulder and they held each other as they watched the film they had missed the first 20 minutes of. Chloe was melting into him, sinking into warmth and affection.

                After they left the theatre Wade was still in a daze, as if the post-orgasmic bliss was lingering in his body. Chloe pulled him along the sidewalk and dragged him into a book store. She wasn’t intent on buying anything but she wanted to show him all the books she had on her ever growing list of things to read. She also hoped to find out more books they had in common and probably spend the next 30 minutes waxing poetic about Gaiman or Murakami. And he would listen to her speak forever; her voice like music in his mind. Eventually they’d just kiss under a street lamp after Wade convinced her to let him buy her just one book.   


	28. in which Sharon gets a much needed talking to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was most satisfactory. Here comes some angst with a marshmallow chaser. Bucky and Sharon have words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be around for a few days due to holiday travel on the coast so I'm happy to post this before going. The next 2 chapters following this are going to be smutty nonsense. So buckle in; each couple gets their own chapter.

_Escape into the eerie night_  
_In the dark I'm out of sight_  
 _Shadows on the alley wall_  
 _Are dancing like a lover’s brawl_  
  
_North south east and west_  
 _Foreign land is right and left_  
 _Don't let them see you cry_  
 _I didn't know which way was home_  
 _Ten degrees without a coat_  
 _Don't let them see you cry_

_Steve was kissing Sharon against the wall by the door to her apartment. She was grinning against his mouth and he was gripping her hips in his hands._

_“So, Stevie. Who are you thinking about?” she purred as she nipped at his ear._

_“What are you talking about?” he half-laughed. She was tipsy and he was sure she was just being cute and silly, but he was also apprehensive, worried that this would become another fight about her insecurities._

_“Oh, you know,” she giggled, “There were so many cuter guys at the club. I know I saw you looking at some of them. You were dancin’ with me real rough when you looked.”_

_“Sharon, stop. That’s not – “ he ripped his hand away from her and knew where this was going. He didn’t want to have this fight. Again. She started glaring at him as he backed away from her._

_“Don’t lie to me, Steve. I know you would have taken one of those guy home with you if I wasn’t there. I can tell,” she grabbed at his belt and cupped his crotch._

_“Stop!” he shoved her hands away._

_“See!? You’re totally soft. It’s ‘cause you want a guy. Not me,” she slurred and snarled._

_“You know what? I’m done. I can’t do this anymore,” he gritted as he moved to leave._

_“What?! Are you serious right now? You’re dumping me?” she was incensed and invading his space._

_“Yea, I am. I’m tired of this. I’m tired of defending myself and having this fight over and over. Fuck. I might love you but I don’t deserve this shit from you anymore. You make – you make me feel like garbage half the time. I just can’t with this,” he coughed, trying to keep tears at bay._

_“Fine. Leave then. Like anyone else is going to want you anyway,” she screamed, slamming the door behind him as he left. It was done. Steve felt broken and dirty. Sharon had stripped his last bit of strength, and he cried the entire drive home._

_Eyes hang from the sockets of our faces_  
_You said no so I don't think I can take it_  
 _This cars caving in_  
 _Rains on in the city traffic puzzle_  
 _Shifting pieces just like my stomach_  
 _Were both so upset_  
 _Love sick and sick of it_  
 _Were both on the same page_  
 _Don't feel the same way_  
  
_Rains on in the city traffic puzzle_  
 _Shifting pieces just like my stomach_  
 _Were both so upset_  
  
_I don't want to love you if love leaves me this cold_  
 _I don't want to love you if love is this alone_

 

                He didn’t want to see Sharon again. It was making him anxious. He’d have Bucky and he’d have Sam, but he was afraid she would try to tear him down again. He was straightening the pins on his jacket when he heard the knock at his door. He knew it was Bucky, right on time. He tugged at his jacket a few more times before opening the door. As soon as Bucky got a look at him it looked like he jaw was going to hit the floor.

                “Stevie,” he breathed, pupils starting to dilate, “You look…amazing.”

                Blushing, “You say that now, but I bet in your suit you’re a stunner.”

                “No. You don’t understand. This uniform – it’s really doing it for me. You have no idea. Might need to fuck me once before we go and again when we get back,” he licked his lips.

                “You’re being ridiculous, Buck. As much as I would love to fuck you in this uniform, that will have to be after the gala,” he pulled him close to give him the kiss they both needed, “And if you’re a good boy, I’ll show you my toy drawer.”

                “You are a horrible tease,” Bucky devoured his lips and bit them until they were swollen. Steve giggle and pushed him away.

                “You get changed. I want to see you in that tux right now,” he ordered with a smack on the ass.

                “Yes, sir,” Bucky winked in return.

                “Are you sassing me?” he grinned.

                “Do I get a spanking if I am?” he called from the bedroom.

                “Probably,” Steve heard a knock at the door, likely Sam.

                “Hey, soldier,” Sam greeted.

                “Hey. Bucky is just finishing up and then we can leave,” Steve informed.

                “And you’re how nervous, exactly?” Sam raised a brow.

                “Not as much as I was earlier. The way I see it, she can’t hurt me any worse than she already did. Plus, Bucky promised to stay glued to my lips all night. So I probably won’t even see her,” he laughed.

                “Great. I get to watch you guys make out all night,” he rolled his eyes in jest.

                At that moment Bucky walked out of the bedroom in his tuxedo. Steve was nearly speechless. It was tailored to perfection, as if they had him in mind when the suit was designed in the first place. He was almost salivating as Bucky walked towards him. His eyes were almost cerulean, hair brushed back with a lock escaping over his eye. Breathtaking. It was the only word Steve could grab onto.

                “So…beautiful,” Steve gaped.

                “Way to give a guy a big head,” Bucky gave him a kiss, “Now put your tongue back in your mouth. We have a party to get to.”

                “Yep. Gonna be a real long night,” Sam joked.

 

                The gala was more than Bucky had expected it to be. It was being hosted in a ballroom that was decked out to the point of being ostentatious. There were lights and crystal with orchids on every table.

                “Holy shit,” Bucky gasped.

                “Yea, leave it to Pierce to ensure maximum decadence,” Sam announced. The gala had begun about 30 minutes prior to their arrival and people were already dancing and mingling throughout the hall. Steve kept looking around to see if Sharon was around. He wanted the upper hand and not get caught by surprise. When he looked to the stage he saw her. She was chatting with some executive. Wearing a cream colored, floor-length dress with a black lace overlay she was a lovely as he remembered. But her aesthetic appeal was forever tainted by the cruelty she flung at him.

                “That her?” Bucky asked, looking to Sharon after Steve’s eyes fell on her.

                “Yea,” he swallowed, “I really hope she doesn’t talk to me at all tonight.”

                “Even if she does, I got your 6,” Sam comforted.

                “I have an idea, baby. You’re going to need to just go with it,” Bucky schemed.

                “What are you up to?” Steve asked, knowing that Bucky was clearly planning mischief.

                “You’ll see,” he sighed as he stalked toward the restrooms.

                As soon as he was out of sight he saw that Sharon had spotted him and was walking their way.

                “Fuck,” he seethed, Sam placing a hand on his shoulder.

                “Chill man, I have a feeling that Bucky is about to make this night way more exciting than I could have ever hoped for,” Sam whispered.

                “Steve!” Sharon beamed before going in to hug him.

                “Hi, Sharon. Haven’t seen you in a while,” he replied with a forced smile, lips tight and his jaw clenched.

                “Nice to see you again too, Sam. Are you two here together?” she laughed, joking and not yet intending to sound malicious.

                “No. Strictly into the ladies, which I’m sure you remember. Besides, Steve’s date is hovering somewhere else in this ballroom,” Sam pressed.

                “A date? Stevie, who is the lucky…person?” she asked.

                “His name is Bucky. He’s my boyfriend,” Steve smiled warmly, wishing he was at his side now.

                “Bucky? Interesting name,” she quirked, “So does this mean you officially announce you’re gay?”

                “No. Still bisexual. I’ve been with men and women. I like both. I happen to be with a man right now and I’d rather not have this argument again,” Steve sighed.

                “Oh, Steve. Ever so adamant – “ she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

                “Hi, I’m James. Would you like to dance?” Bucky asked with the most innocent expression Steve had ever seen.

                “I’d love too,” she blushed. As they walked towards the he turned to wink at Steve and Sam.

                “This is going to be amazing,” Sam’s face was about to fracture he was smiling so wide.

                “Oh my god,” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

                “Thank you for the rescue,” Sharon giggled.

                “Rescue? Were you being accosted?” Bucky joked.

                “Not really. Just chatting with my ex and it seemed like we were about to have a fight,” she explained.

                “Which one is your ex?” he asked, knowing the answer.

                “Oh, the blonde guy,” she waved half-heartedly.

                “Good-looking guy. At least you guys probably made a cute couple, because you’re sure lovely,” he flirted.

                “Oh,” she blushed, “How charming.”

                “I haven’t even started yet, doll,” he winked.

                “So, what do you do?” she inquired.

                “Oh, right now I’m just in school. Trying to figure out what exactly it is I want to do with life,” he answered truthfully, omitting what sort of student he was, “What about you?”

                “I work for McGavin’s. It’s the auction house. I work in appraisals and documentation. It’s not glamorous but I like it,” she informed.

                “Well, I’m sure anything is glamorous if you’re the one doing it,” he said as he gave her hip a quick squeeze, "You come here with anyone?"

                "No, I decided to come alone tonight. Thought maybe I could meet someone," she worried her lower lip but careful not to smudge her lipstick.

                "Hmmm, maybe you'll meet yourself a real nice guy," he smirked.

                Sharon kept blushing and pulled Bucky closer, her fingers dancing across his chest gingerly. He glanced over at Steve who looked tense and Bucky decided that was his queue to wrap this experiment up and save his boyfriend. The song was wrapping up anyway and he was ready to stop spending his time with the person who hurt his Steve.

                “Thank you dancing with me, James. You move wonderfully,” she pursed her lips and leaned closer to him.

                “You dance pretty nicely yourself, but I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse me. My partner needs me. You can actually call me Bucky, by the way,” he revealed as he dropped her hand and moved towards Steve. Her jaw dropped and she clenched her fists, realizing the ruse and getting irate.

As soon as he was within arm’s reach he pulled Steve into a fierce kiss, scorching even. Steve flushed their bodies together. He brought his hands to Bucky’s hips while he moved his up to cup the back of Steve’s neck. They kissed lovingly and Steve smiled against Bucky.

                “So, she looks pissed,” Sam leaned in to tell them. She was approaching them tentatively, plotting her next move.

                “So, you brought him here to mess with me?” Sharon accused.

                “No. Stevie here had no idea what I was going to do. I really only thought of it once he saw you across the room. Came to me in a flash,” he explained as he placed his arms around Steve’s waist and kissed his shoulder.

                “So, are you ‘bisexual’ too?” she spat.

                “No. I’m gay. Steve is bisexual. Sam is straight,” not sure what you don’t get about that,” Bucky intoned.

                “You’re in for a surprise there, _Bucky_. People who say they’re bisexual are really just out to get in anyone’s pants. Steve was always looking at other people and I hated it. I wasn’t going to be enough for him,” she accused.    

               “First off, that sounds like a personal problem on your part. I trust Steve. He can look at whoever he wants because we’re together and we go home together. But I know he’s not looking at anyone else. Because I’m not looking at anyone else. He’s all I ever needed or wanted. And if I feel that way I’m pretty sure that’s what he feels too. This man right here, Steve, is amazing. He is kind and gentle and honest to the point that it might be a weakness. _You_ were the one who was insecure. _You_ were the one who cheated on him. _You_ were the one who shamed him for being honest about who he was. So maybe you should take a closer look at yourself. Steve is the greatest person I have ever known and even if I never am enough for him then I’ll just be glad I was anything for him at all,” Bucky expanded as Steve held his hand while staring at him in complete adoration.

               “You really feel that way?” Steve asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

               “Of course I do,” Bucky smiled, “Even if you left me right now I’d be grateful for every moment you gave me.”

               “Oh, Buck. I love you so much,” he gasped.

               “Steve? You love me? Do you really?” Bucky whispered, having turned to face Steve entirely. No one else around them mattered.

               “Yea. I do. I know we haven’t exactly been together forever but ever since I met you you’re all I could think about. I want you with me all the time. I hate every morning I wake up without you,” he pressed his forehead to Bucky’s.

               “That’s good, because I love you too. I was just really afraid to say it,” Bucky sighed. Then they were kissing, Sharon and Sam forgotten as they dissolved into each other. Steve could barely come up for air since Bucky was kissing him with such urgency. Hand gripped each other with fevered grasps and they would have kept at it if someone had not coughed behind them.

               “Are you two done?” Sharon was glaring at them.

               “Oh yea, forgot she was even here, “Bucky laughed.

               “You can leave now, Sharon. We’re done here,” Steve spoke, not even looking at her.

               “There is no way I’m walking away letting you think I’m at fault for our relationship going under. You wanted men Just admit it,” she snapped.

               “I don’t care, Sharon. I don’t care what you think or what you think I think. None of it matters anymore. I’ve got Buck and I’m happy. I don’t care about what you have to say about me,” he pressed, “Now you can leave, or you can watch me dance and kiss my boyfriend. It’s your choice.”

Sharon said nothing before she just stomped away. Sam was smiling so wide it looked like his face might crack, “So, that was the best thing I have ever seen. I think I got some proxy satisfaction there. Bucky, you were amazing. You really had Steve’s back.”

              “I was not going to let her make him feel like garbage anymore. No one gets to talk to my boyfriend that way,” Bucky smiled against Steve’s neck.

              “How much longer do I need to hang around, Sam?” Steve asked.

              “Just like 30 more minutes, man. Then you guys can go rip each other’s clothes off or whatever,” he sighed.

              “Good. I’m definitely taking you home with me,” Steve gave Bucky another heated kiss


	29. in which Bucky and Steve have the start of a wild night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky finally get home from the gala. Things go very well. Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their night is so not done. Be prepared for more in the next chapter. Then some Wade and Chloe action.

Steve was dragging Bucky into his apartment without a hint of grace. They tore at each other’s clothes, jackets and shirts leaving a trail from the door into the living room.

“God, Stevie. You’re too much. Fuck. Need you in me again,” he moaned as he palmed Steve through his pants.

“Gonna put more than me in you,” he growled, throwing Bucky over his shoulder he carried him to the bedroom. He threw him onto the bed and climbed over him, spreading his legs and pressing between them. He started kissing Bucky again with renewed vigor.

“Get those pants off, soldier,” Bucky groaned.

Steve was up and pulling off every last inch of his clothing, Bucky scrambled to so the same. By the time they were fully nude Steve just stared down at Bucky with lust in his eyes, lips quirking up into a predatory smile.

“Stroke your cock for me while I grab some lube and toys,” he ordered.

“Oh yes,” Bucky started stroking himself shamelessly and moaned Steve’s name each time he dragged his thumb over his head.

“You look so good, Buck. You have no idea what you do to me. Or what I want to do to you. Wanna see my toys? Get nice and acquainted with ‘em?” he teased. Steve had a bottle of lubrication sitting on the side table along with a box of condoms, a vibrating butt plug, a ribbed dildo, and a cock ring. As Bucky eyed all of it he started to leak from the tip.

“Mmmm, you look like you like what you see,” Steve mused as he leaned down to lick Bucky’s cock. He lapped at the tip before running his tongue up the entire length, “You taste so nice, baby.”

“God damn, Steve,” was all he could say.

“What do you want me to do first? Hmm? I was thinking of just eating you out. Watch you just fall apart in front of me,” he started biting lightly at Bucky’s inner thighs.

“Oh, yes. Please,” he breathed.

Steve brought Bucky’s legs over his shoulders and licked a broad stripe over Bucky’s hole. Running his tongue back and forth before teasing the opening with the tip of his tongue. Bucky started writhing and struggled to keep his hips still.

“Fuck. That’s – oh my god. Steve, ah, I love you so much,” Bucky shouted.

Steve smiled against Bucky and brought a finger to join his tongue, “Oh, I love you too, Buck. I might even eat you up.”

“That was a terrible joke – ah –“ Bucky was cut off by a light smack to the ass and fingers thrusting into his opening. Steve was working in and out and occasionally licking as he did. Steve added another finger and twisted them until he found Bucky’s prostate. When Bucky yelped Steve knew he found it and then he pressed against it roughly with his fingertips and ground hard until Bucky was whining and muttering nonsense into the pillow by his head.

“Ok, baby. You want that plug in you? Get you nice and ready for me?” he mouthed Bucky’s testicles as fingers kept thrusting in and out. Bucky only frantically nodded. Steve reached for the plug and lubed it up. He placed the end to his entrance and slowly pushed it in, twirling it as he did. Once it was fully seated, the end pressing just against his prostate, he looked up to see Bucky completely wrecked.

“Buck. Just look at you. So good for me,” Steve crawled back up to Bucky’s face, peppering kisses along the way. Bucky groaned and rose up to Steve. Once their lips met they kissed passionately, tongues finding each other.

“Steve,” was all Bucky could say, his hands pulling at Steve’s shoulders and back.

“Gonna turn the vibration on now. Can you sit up for me? Hm? Get your ass planted on the bed so you can really feel it,” he sucked on Bucky’s neck and gave small nips along the collar bone. Bucky slowly sat and moved to the end of the bed, Steve moved with him and stood directly before him. Steve had the remote in his hand and turned it on to the lowest setting.

Bucky’s spine straightened immediately and he gasped, the vibration directly against his prostate driving him wild. He leaned forward to catch himself on Steve’s hips. He nuzzled his face against Steve’s erect cock. Bucky’s hands rose to grab Steve’s ass, fingers digging into the flesh and lightly spreading his cheeks.

“You should suck me off, baby. Would you do that for me?” Steve moaned, loving Bucky pressed against him.

“Yes. Steve. Wanna take you in my throat so deep,” when Bucky moved to take Steve in his mouth the vibration got more intense. He took the entire length of Steve’s cock, nose buried against his flesh. Bucky rocked his hips against the bed as he bobbed up and down on Steve’s dick.

“Oh god, Buck. Shit,” Steve stuttered as he grabbed Bucky’s hair.

Bucky returned the motion by swallowing around the head of Steve’s cock. Overwhelmed by all the sensations he started to jerk himself.

“No, baby. Stop that. Your cock is mine. No touching,” Steve ordered, pulling on Bucky’s hair.

Bucky moaned around Steve’s cock, loving the grip on his hair and Steve’s dominant tone. Swirling his tongue around the tip of Steve’s dick he pushed forward once more to take as much of it as possible. He started deep throating him, relaxing the gag reflex and letting Steve fuck into his mouth.

“Buck, gonna come. You gonna swallow me?” he moaned, knees getting weak. Bucky nodded and started going up and down Steve’s dick more aggressively and hollowing his cheeks to increase the pressure. After only another minute Steve came hard into Bucky’s mouth, his semen heavy on Bucky’s tongue.

Steve dropped to his knees after Bucky released him, “So good for me, baby. Amazing. Love you so much.” Steve kissed Bucky until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Arms wrapped around each other with tender intimacy.

“Steve, I – you’re too good for me,” Bucky whimpered into Steve’s neck.

“No. Buck, you’re my best guy. You’re perfect. Never lettin’ you go,” they kissed more and Bucky felt overcome with emotion. He stared up into Steve’s baby blues and felt like he was floating, so lost in Steve but never having felt more at home.

“Steve, not going anywhere. Ever,” he preened.

“Let’s get back on the bed. I want you to fuck me, Buck. Please?” he was begging as he licked Bucky’s sternum and up his throat. Bucky pressed his face to Steve’s hair and breathed ‘Yes.”

They moved back to the head of the bed. The plug in Bucky’s ass was still going strong and hitting him in all the right places. He struggled to keep focus on anything that wasn’t Steve’s eyes and lips. Steve laid back on the mattress, spreading his legs before pulling Bucky between them, “Want me to open myself up for you?”

“Can I watch?” Bucky whined as he saw Steve circle his hole with a lube soaked finger.

“You have to, don’t want you to stop watching anything I do,” Steve breached his entrance with one finger and was already adding a second before Bucky could keep up. He loved watching Steve fuck himself on those thick fingers. He was just imagining shoving his cock in there and finally making Steve fall apart. Steve was moaning _Bucky Bucky Bucky_ as he added a third finger, his hips rocking back almost violently against them.

“Ready for you, doll. Need you in me right now,” he pulled his fingers out and whimpered when Bucky pressed their bodies back together. Bucky lubed himself back up before lining himself up. Bucky pressed himself into Steve at an agonizingly slow speed. Steve’s eyes widened and his breath rushed from his lungs.

“Ohhhh, Bucky. Fuck. You feel like heaven,” Steve wailed. Bucky was entirely gone. He lost himself in lust and started driving forward with an uneven rhythm. Steve then turned the vibrating plug up to the highest setting and Bucky screamed. He thrusted roughly and screamed Steve’s name until there were no other words in his mind.

“Bucky, ‘m gonna come again. Oh god,” Steve’s cock was hard again and pre-cum was leaking all over his stomach as Bucky fucked him hard, harder than anyone ever had before. Bucky had the plug pressing so fiercely against his prostate and the tightness of Steve around him drove him all the way over the edge. He came violently, his orgasm ripping through him; filling Steve up as Steve came all over his abdomen and chest. Both were oversensitive and spent, falling into each other with more sloppy kisses.

“Steve. You – I’m so happy right now. But I really need you to take this plug out of my ass before I go blind. It’s too much,” he breathed. Steve giggled and reached back to work it out of him slowly.

“You were amazing, sweetheart. Best I’ve ever had,” Steve kissed.

“You’re just saying that,” Bucky laughed.

“No, I’m not. Every second of that was like coming home. No one else will ever be good enough. You’ve ruined me,” Steve flushed them together, bringing Bucky so close they were practically one.

“You’re perfect. Every god damn inch,” Bucky pushed.

“Let’s get cleaned up. Then maybe some rest. There are more things to try,” he teased.

“God, Steve. Are you trying to kill me?” he smirked.

“Maybe. Wouldn’t that be a way to go?,” he pulled Bucky from the bed and helped him stumble to the bathroom,” I have almost no refectory period. You’ve definitely got your work cut out for you.”

“I am up for the challenge as long as you feed me,” he sighed.

“I might have stocked up on all your favorite candy,” Steve taunted.

“If that’s true then I’m taking you to the court house on Monday and just marrying you because there’s no way I can do better,” Bucky warned in jest.

“That a promise? Don’t test me,” Steve pulled him into another heated kiss before getting the shower ready.   


	30. Saturday nights and Sunday mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve finish their night while Wade and Chloe start their morning.  
> Smutty smut.

Steve and Bucky were lying on Steve’s bed while watching a movie and eating gummy candy and kissing lazily. Both were still feeling their post-coital high. Bucky kept popping gummies into his mouth and catching them only half the time. He would occasionally place them on Steve’s chest and eat them off in a ridiculous manner that would sometimes border on erotic.

“You’re incorrigible,” Steve laughed as Bucky licked his chest.

“You encouraged this behavior by buying me sugar,” he kissed.

“I’m learning that now,” he giggled, rolling them over so Bucky was on his back and Steve was on top.

“If you wanna go with age play you can but my a buncha lollipops,” Bucky teased, licking his lips suggestively.

“I have a feeling _you_ might want to try that. You gonna wear your school uniform and try to seduce me?” Steve laughed, burying his face in Bucky’s hair.

“I could. Or I could do this instead,” Bucky slipped his hand down Steve’s torso and found his cock, grabbing it and started stroking it.

“Mmmmm, insatiable,” he moaned.

“Yea, yea I am. Just can’t get enough of ya, Stevie. I want to live in your bed,” he started jerking him quicker and grabbing him tighter, causing Steve to practically thrust into his hand.

“Bet you’re still open for me from earlier,” he groaned, desperate for more friction from his partner, “You should bend over the edge of the bed for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky breathed, letting go of Steve’s cock and eagerly moving to the end of the bed.

Bucky was bent over the bed, back arched and ass practically on display. Steve stood behind him and was essentially salivating as he grabbed the lube to slick himself up. He moved forward and started circling Bucky’s rim with his wet fingers, pressing in with very little resistance, the plug having been effective at getting Bucky open.

“Still open for me. That’s what I like. Such a good boy,” he was working his fingers in and out of Bucky who was moaning and rolling his hips back to meet Steve’s fingers.

‘Love it when you talk to me like that,” Bucky gasped, Steve’s fingers just brushed over his prostate.

“Good,” Steve growled as he thrust in his cock. Buck felt the wind rush out of his lungs as Steve was fully seated.

“Oh, Stevie,” Bucky started circling his hips and Steve gripped his ass hard enough to leave a mark. They moved together like they were a single being. Steve nudged Bucky’s knees, having him bring them both up onto the bed so Steve could kneel behind him. He started thrusting roughly and with all his power behind them.

“Love fucking you, so much. You’re so perfect,” Steve pounded into Bucky like he would die if he stopped. He started angling his thrusts so he could hit Bucky’s prostate, smiling when he found it and Bucky gasped and arched his back.

“Don’t stop. Don’t – so good. God!” Bucky was close, Steve could feel him starting to flutter and grind back. Suddenly Bucky was fucking backwards, forcing Steve to sit on his heels as Bucky sat in his lap, rolling his hips wantonly and screaming.

“Fuck, so sexy,” Steve was moaning into Bucky’s ear. His hands started running up and down Bucky’s sides, one hand trailed up to his nipple and tweaked them while the other grabbed Bucky’s cock. After a minute of all that attention Bucky was whimpering and tensing, becoming rigid as he started cumming. He tightened around Steve and he could feel himself about to tip over the edge, then he realized –

“Buck. Wait. I forgot to put on a condom,” he panted, trying to stave off his orgasm to get Bucky out of his lap.

“No. Wanna feel you. Want your cum dripping outta me,” he moaned and started grinding back against Steve even harder. Bucky’s actions paired with his words just took Steve apart and he was coming harder than he ever had before, just coating the inside of Bucky.

“Oooh. That was – you’re…” Steve had no words for how Bucky was making him feel.

“I trust you, baby. And I wanted to feel all of you. And I maybe really loved the idea of having your cum inside me,” Bucky had his head resting on Steve’s shoulder, Steve running his tongue and lips along Bucky’s exposed throat.

“That was so good. Definitely gonna need to clean you up though. Maybe a bath before we actually go to bed. It’s practically 1am,” Steve sighed, not wanting Bucky to climb out of his lap. Of course, Bucky, was a little shit who started wiggling all over as he laughed. He made a mess of them both.

Steve just smiled, accepted all his semen and Bucky’s painting their bodies, he carried them both back into the bathroom. They took a long bath together, Steve poured in peppermint bath salts that danced on their flesh and made them feel fresh and renewed. They were intimate and gentle, fingers dancing over each other as they embraced each other in the water. They were awash in warmth and love. Steve never wanted to be anywhere else ever again.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade was torn from his sleep by someone knocking on his door at 8 I the god damn morning. He had intended to ignore them until they went away but found the, to be needlessly insistent. He stumbled to the door, he was clad in only briefs and thought he could at least scare the interloper away with his burns. But he was more than surprised to open the door and see Chloe standing there. Her hair was pulled back loosely into a soft bun, her face was fresh and free of makeup. She looked positively radiant.

“Baby girl, what are you doing here?” he asked breathlessly.

“Steve said you didn’t work today. I was hoping to surprise you and we could spend the day together. Though, now I feel foolish. I should have asked first…” she trailed off, feeling silly for having come all the way out to his place on a Sunday morning without even checking with him.

“Stop questioning yourself right now and get in here,” he smiled. He pulled her into the apartment and into his arms. She was cold despite her coat. He knew she must have walked 5 blocks or so and it was only about 20 degrees outside.

“You don’t think it’s weird that I just showed up?” she asked, biting her lip apprehensively.

“God, no. I love it. Let me warm you up,” he took her lip from her teeth and started kissing her lovingly. He unbuttoned her coat and hang it on the coat rack. She was wearing a light blue dress with a black sweater over his black stockings and boots. As cute as she looked he was desperate to strip her out of everything but those stockings.

“Did I wake you?” she preened.

“Yes. Which is why you should come back to bed with me. But there is a strict dress code,” he teased, her cardigan already half way undone. She followed him back to his room, the bed was large with black and red blankets. She was toeing off her boots as Wade crawled back onto the bed to watch her undress. She turned her back as she removed her dress over her head, as soon as it hit the floor Wade realized what she was wearing.

Chloe was wearing white lace on top and bottom, a stark contrast to her black stockings. He was blown away by how stunning she looked, “You – you get in here right now,” he groaned. Chloe just giggled and climbed onto the bed. He pulled the blanket over them both and pinned her to the mattress.

“What were you planning?” he pressed, his eyes were blown black and he was seconds away from tearing that lace right off her.

“I was planning and fucking you. If that sounds agreeable,” she smiled.

“Mmmm, yes. I love this,” he fingered the lace along the borders of her bra, “Makes you look like a blushing virgin and not nearly as dirty as you really are.” He dipped a finger into her bra to brush across her nipple and leaned down to kiss her again, tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She instinctively spread her legs and immediately settled between them.

“Am I going to keep them on the entire time?” she giggled, rocking her hips up into Wade’s.

“If they weren’t so nice I’d cut them off. But we can save that for a different set of underwear. The first time we fuck I intend to be nice and good for you. I’m going to peel these off and spend as many minutes or hours as necessary making you feel amazing. I want my tongue licking every inch of you. I want my name to be the only word you know by the time this day is over,” he pressed as he pulled at her panties with his teeth. She moaned and closed her eyes, feeling Wade’s fingers and teeth drag across her skin.

“Wade,” she breathed as he pressed his fingers against the wetness pooling in her underwear.

“We need to get these off, baby girl,” he started easing them down her legs. He groaned when he finally set his eyes on her all wet and glistening. He lowered his head down to her hips and licked a broad stripe up her slit and flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit. She started squirming and he held her hips down.

“Wade, please,” she begged, she was trying so hard to lift herself off the bed to get more pressure and more contact.

“Shhh, baby. I’m gonna eat you, then we’ll get to the rest of it,” he smirked and then dove into her folds, tongue lapping at her moisture and plunging 2 fingers into her tight heat. She screamed out and gripped the sheets. He was giving her no reprieve, he brought pleasure to all her most sensitive areas over and over until was cumming with his mouth pressed against her. As soon as came down Wade was just kissing and biting her inner thighs. He kissed his way back up to her lips and he found her in a daze. He smiled and continued kissing her with one hand kneading her breasts and swiping a finger over her nipple.

“So beautiful, baby,” he beamed.

“Mmmm, your tongue is magic. Perfect mouth,” she drawled.

“Haven’t heard that in awhile,” he sighed. He unhooked her bra and slowly pulled it away from her. She started lazily pulling at the waistband of his briefs and he laughed at her inability to pull them down, she was pouting and looked utterly adorable. He pulled his own off and they were both nude in the blankets with hands and eyes exploring each other.

“Let me grab a condom. That ok?” he tested.

“Are you clean?” she breathed.

“Yea. Got tested a few months back, you’re my only partner in over a year,” he revealed.

“I’m on the pill. I don’t want to use a condom. Want to feel all of you.”

“Gonna kill me, baby.” He groaned as he held her body flushed with his, her breasts hard against his chest and their hips rolling against one another. His erection was rubbing against her and he was overwhelmed by the sensation. He pressed the head of his cock against her entrance, dipping the tip in ever so lightly and driving them both mad with lust. When Chloe started biting her lip and shaking. Then Wade pressed in and pushed until he was fully seated.

Both gasped loudly as her tightness took him, “Fuck, baby girl. You feel perfect.”

“Oh god. Please,” she moaned. On that note Wade started thrusting roughly in and out, his hands holding her hips to his. Her fingers grabbed at his shoulders and neck, scratching and tracing the scars that flowed down how body. She loved each and every one of them. They were a map of Wade. She started clenching and trying to pull him as deep inside her as she could. He started angling his thrusts to hit her weak spots and she was falling apart underneath him.

“Baby, you gotta stop or I’m gonna cum too soon,” he growled.

“This is only round 1, darling. Cum in me or on me. I don’t care,” she gasped, close to cumming again herself, “Once we’re ready I intend for you to have me again.”

“Oh, Chloe,” he groaned as he pounded into her more vigorously and she was screaming as she came around his cock. He sped up until he lost control himself and came deep inside her. She was holding him tight enough to leave bruises everywhere and kissing his chest. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and she let her head fall back against the pillow and looked up at Wade lovingly.

“That was lovely,” she purred.

“Yes. Yes it was,” he smiled and kissed her forehead, nose, and face.

“I need to clean myself up,” she giggled.

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes and let her climb off the bed. She sauntered into the bathroom and left the door cracked so she could continue to talk to him.

“Are you glad I woke you now?” she pestered with a laugh.

“Definitely. I’ve decided we are going to start every morning that way. From now and for the rest of ever,” he sighed as he reclined on the bed and played with her bra.

“I have a silly request,” she spoke as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing his red flannel shirt over her naked body and still wore her black stockings. As far as he was concerned it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

“Ask away, darlin’.” He gawked, she blushed.

“Can we get cozy on the couch and watch the morning news until I fall back asleep? I know it sounds positively ridiculous but I want to doze on your chest while also getting caught up on current events,” she explained.

“Of course, under the condition we stay naked, but you can keep my shirt on. I like it,” he motioned for her to give him a twirl, which she did as she laughed. He gathered some blankets and guided her to the living room. They created a nest on the couch and she rested her body against his, fitting them together like puzzle pieces. Her head rested on his chest as he rang his fingers gently through her hair. The tv was on in the background but neither was paying particularly close attention. Wade was caught up in the possibility of this being a normal morning routine sometime in the future. She was already half asleep when the news reporter started explaining events that occurred the night before.

Somewhere in Hell’s Kitchen an older, Asian man with overpowered strength and manic eyes broke into a coffee shop. He ripped doors off the hinges, cracked counter tops, tore tiles and fixtures from the walls and floor. He killed one clerk there before the police arrived. The man could not be apprehended and the police were forced to shoot him before he killed the other staff in the business. The media were already drawing parallels with similar incident that occurred at the bank several days before. The man looked similar and behaved in a nearly identical manner. If Wade had been paying more attention and was focused on anything but Chloe, he would have heard his phone buzzing with messages from Jessica. He would get to it later. Right now the only things that mattered were Chloe and him.


	31. Sunday Funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on the sunday sex-capades between Wade and Chloe.

                By the time Chloe woke up Wade was hungry. She looked up at him sleepily and kissed his neck. He was practically a furnace and he kept her feeling warm and relaxed so she nuzzled her face against his hard chest and made tiny murmurs.

“Is my baby finally awake?” he laughed.

“Mmm,” she cooed, not wanting to do anything other than feel Wade.

“Let me make you some breakfast and then I promise we can get right back to the cuddling. And the fucking. I’m definitely in the mood for that. You are way too sexy for me to not want to be inside of you every chance I get,” he promised as he rolled her off him.

“But what if I’m not hungry?” she groaned as she pulled the blanket back around her.

“I gotta feed you baby girl. How else will you have enough energy to ride daddy’s cock? Hmm?” he intoned as he licked along her ear.

“Ok, daddy,” she moaned and looked up at him.

“You are definitely not real,” he whispered.

“I am. Promise,” she worked her lower lip and sank all the way into the couch.

“That’s exactly what a hallucination would say. But I’m still going to make you pancakes,” he kissed the top of her head and walked back to the kitchen. He ended up making a total of 20 pancakes and some bacon. Chloe was watching him lazily and trying to memorize the muscles in his back and the scars that covered the entire spans. She loved them and wanted to remember each one. Wade placed all the food on the table and made up one setting. When he sat down on the chair he pet his leg and gestured for Chloe to join him. She just smiled and moved to sit in his lap, back to his chest, facing the table.

“Gonna feed you and you’re gonna sit right here in my lap the whole time. Got it?” Wade placed one hand on her thigh and squeeze while the other rested on the table.

“Sounds perfect,” she leaned back against him and wiggled in his lap.

He started cutting up the pancakes and fed her one bite at a time while intermittently feeding himself. As he fed her he slowly brought his hand to her increasingly damp pussy, letting his fingers lightly trail over the slit and tapping her clit. She would jump and moan but he kept her firm on his lap.

“Sit tight, baby girl. No play time until after we finish breakfast,” he warned by giving her clit a much harder slap.

“But Wade,” she whined and tried to rotate her hips.

“So eager already, mmmm,” he blew against her ear. The plate was finally empty and Chloe was dripping a small puddle onto Wade’s lap. He started lightly dipping in a finger into her wet entrance and drew out a hiss form her. His other hand worked its way up the shirt and kneaded her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. She was already starting to fall apart and was ready to beg.

“Turn around, baby. You’re gonna ride me and let me play with your tits. You got it?” Wade ordered. Chloe answered by very quickly getting up to face Wade and glide herself over his hard length. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing. She leaned forward to kiss him, still tasting the syrup on his lips and loving the way his hands played with her. She was already sensitive from the way he had been teasing her and the way he was talking to her was just adding to the way she was feeling.

Wade grabbed her hips to lift them slightly and lined himself up with her entrance. He pulled her down onto and him and groaned loudly as soon as he was fully seated. She was practically fluttering around him and he could cum from just this alone.

“God, baby. So perfect. Start working yourself on me. I want to see you come over and over again. You’re beautiful and you look like heaven when you come,” Wade pressed and bent to bring one of her nipples, circling his tongue around it before biting it gently.

“Nngh – Wade. So – big,” she was having trouble forming a coherent sentence as she was being overwhelmed by lust.

“Ha, you have no idea what it feels like to watch you lose yourself with me buried in you. Now fuck yourself on my cock. Now,” he started biting her breasts and gripping her ass so hard he knew there would be bruises later. She started rolling her hips rhythmically and clawing at Wade’s chest. He kept thrusting up each time she was at the peak of her movements. He cheeks were flushed a deep pink and her lips were red and swollen from how she had been biting them. He brought his lips back up to hers and started kissing her filthily, tongue licking into her mouth. She was moaning into his mouth and started rocking her hips harder and he could tell she was close to having an orgasm.

“Daddy, daddy please. Touch me. Just – anything. Need more,” she stuttered and pressed her chest against Wade’s.

“Baby girl, Fuck. You feel so good on my cock,” he shoved the sleeves of the shirt down her arms and tied them around her wrists behind her back. The new positioning of her arms forced her to straighten her posture and pushed her tits right into Wade’s face. He practically buried his face between them and use one hand one the small of her back to keep her against him.

“Gonna come. Can I?” she begged, breath now ragged and uneven.

“You’re asking? Such a good girl. Yes. Come for me, baby,” he moaned and took a nipple back in his mouth. She rode him harder and started screaming as her orgasm poured through her. She tightened around him so much he was forced into coming too.

“Shit. God. You’re perfect. So god damn perfect,” he screamed as she milked his cock.

“Mmmm,” she sighed, exhausted and pleased beyond measure.

“My thoughts exactly,” he pulled the shirt all the way off her body and lifted her onto the table. She could barely hold herself upright so he carried her back to the couch and laid her down in the blankets. He climbed on top of her and pulled the blankets back over them. He had no intention of letting her put clothes back on and he loved watching her drunk on lust. He was going to let her doze for a little before making her come again.

 

Jessica had called and texted Wade several times about the new event with the super man that tried to rob that store. Hank and Logan were going to meet her that night. Wade would know if he had bothered to check his phone. Too bad Jessica didn’t know that he was too busy fucking Chloe in the shower and then again on the couch. Then once more on the floor by his bedroom before she finally convinced him she needed to go home. He tried not to laugh at the careful way she walked.

When he did check his phone he groaned internally, mostly because it meant he had to go meet people at night when he’d much rather lie in his bed and remember all the positions he had Chloe in. He could still smell her all over his bed and he hoped it would linger for a long time. He begrudgingly put on black pants, boots, a black shirt and a dark hoodie before heading towards Jessica’s apartment. By the time he arrived Hank and Logan were sitting at her table while Hank explained how the chemical compound was breaking down in the human body. After the most recent incident Jessica was on high alert. Chances are that another was going to happen soon and each new one the popped up was just Zola’s way of testing the new serum he was using. The man who was shot down most recently required double the bullets as the last and lasted twice as long.

If he was being honest, Wade was nervous about it too. The more things like this happened the more likely it would be that they could run into one of these guys and the closer Zola was getting to perfecting whatever goal he was approaching. If he was trying to build a league of super soldiers, there might be little they could do to stop him. He weighed his options and thought, secretly, that if the worst came he would get Chloe out of New York and take her very far away.            

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments so I know how I'm doing/can improve/etc.  
> To clarify what Chloe looks like in my head = Emilia Clarke with her natural hair color, not the unreasonably blonde, Khalessi wig.


End file.
